Another night, other world
by AirI'am
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.
1. Lemegeton

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _«El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos»._

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud.

Para ella, la juventud estaba en esos pequeños detalles sencillos pero significativos que plagaban las diversas etapas de su vida: los festivales acordes a los cambios de estación, el refrescante placer de tomar _ramune_ en el verano, el sabor del _mochi_ en año nuevo.

Después estaban las cosas que más amaba, el tipo de cosas que mantendría en su memoria con el paso de los años: la cálida sonrisa de su padre cada mañana acompañada por sus ojos joviales, que siempre brillaban con un deje de sabiduría; la excentricidad de su mejor amiga, quien en más de una ocasión le había causado extrañeza y asustado a partes iguales; los gloriosos momentos en los que la seriedad y carácter arisco de Li Shaoran se venían abajo, dejando sólo a un chico honesto de nobles sentimientos; el retintín misterioso y sabelotodo de Eriol, el cual sorprendentemente extrañaba.

Y por supuesto su surrealista experiencia como Card Captor, que aunque trajo pesares y catástrofes en su vida, también muchas alegrías y bendiciones.

—¿Estamos filosóficas hoy?

La melodiosa voz de Tomoyo le sacó del caudal de sus pensamientos, algo que más que molestar a la castaña le hizo sonreír. Daidouji siempre parecía llegar en el momento adecuado.

Soltó una risita mientras el viento hacía bailar los pétalos de la flor que llevaba su nombre, algo perfectamente normal dada la temporada.

—Podría decirse —comentó—. No lo sé, todo es… tan increíble, supongo. No pensé que pasaría el examen de ingreso.

Estaban en el mes de Abril. La ceremonia de celebración para aquellos de nuevo ingreso en la escuela superior local terminó hace diez minutos, pero Sakura extrañamente todavía era reacia a salir del campus. Era como si quisiera guardar cada detalle del mismo en su mente para recordar lo maravilloso que le pareció en ese instante, antes de estar plañendo al plantel a mitad de semestre.

Por otra parte, tampoco es que tuviera la opción de abandonar el lugar. Su padre prometió que llegaría al menos para tomarle una foto conmemorativa junto al letrero de la entrada, así que la Maestra de Cartas todavía tenía veinte minutos antes de poder sentenciar que su conferencia en la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tomoeda se alargó lo suficiente para impedirle arribar a tiempo.

En todo caso, su mejor amiga se había asegurado de sacarle por lo menos veinte fotos diferentes junto a dicho rótulo; si su progenitor no se daba el gusto, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Tomoyo podía pasarle más material del que suponía iba a sacar.

La azabache le sonrió.

—Yo sabía que lo lograrías.

No había ni una pizca de duda, mentira o superioridad en su tono. Era la forma de Daidouji para afirmar las cosas, otra de las características que la de ojos esmeralda encontraba fascinante en su compañera, y en serio le hacía sospechar sobre algún sentido extrasensorial que nada tuviera que ver con una magnifica intuición.

Los ojos que daban la impresión de ser capaces de vislumbrar cada parte de tu alma no ayudaban mucho a desmentir esa teoría, especialmente cuando lucían tan sinceros y tranquilos, como si no hubiese forma existente en el universo de contradecir esas palabras.

Kinomoto rió con cierto nerviosismo.

—A veces no sé si me tienes mucha confianza, Tomoyo.

Dicho sea de paso, aquella forma de mirarla la hacía sentir incómoda y avergonzada, aunque al mismo tiempo especial. _Raro._

Las cejas de la amatista se juntaron de forma apenas perceptible, una leve señal de desaprobación ante la falta de confianza de Sakura en sí misma.

—Eres el tipo de persona que puede lograr cualquier cosa si se lo propone, Sakura. Ten un poco de fe en ti.

—Tiene razón, confía un poco más en tus capacidades.

Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho por el sobresalto que provocó la voz inesperada.

—¡Shaoran! —jadeó la castaña—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Si Daidouji Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, Li Shaoran era su mejor amigo. Un mejor amigo con un complejo de ninja a quien a veces quería ahorcar por provocarle pseudo-infartos, pero mejor amigo a fin de cuentas.

—Es divertido ver la forma en que saltas asustada —dijo.

Intentó darle una mirada mortal, en serio, incluso dio su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo; simplemente no le salió. La castaña difícilmente podía enojarse con alguien que no fuera su hermano mayor.

—Los años te han vuelto algo descarado, Li ―terminó por acusarlo.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Fue culpa de Daidouji, su presencia me ha corrompido.

La azabache puso una expresión de fingida indignación. Luego, los tres simplemente rieron de aquella forma que solo es posible para los amigos de la infancia.

Cuando el instante de carcajadas cesó, los tres reanudaron la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tan pensativa?

La esmeralda nuevamente se encontró admirando la agudeza de Tomoyo, quien siempre parecía saber cómo y cuándo Sakura atravesaba alguna diatriba interna, incluso cuando la principal involucrada todavía no se percataba de que tenía un problema.

―Dudo sinceramente que sea algo relacionado con la escuela. Quiero decir, sé que definitivamente estás emocionada por entrar, pero…

—No eres el tipo de persona que se queda pensativa por cosas tan superficiales —completó el chico nativo de Hong Kong. Cabe destacar que Shaoran también era un sujeto perceptivo, aunque con él la regla aplicaba para casi todo lo que no fuese él mismo—. Una vez ese tipo de problemas se desvanece, sueles celebrar y volver al mismo comportamiento torpemente alegre habitual. Y no puedes refutarlo, fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando ingresamos a la secundaria.

Kinomoto se resignó al hecho de que era un libro abierto, limitándose a jugar con el prendedor que le fue otorgado en la ceremonia.

—No estoy segura —dijo ella después de un rato—. Me siento nostálgica por alguna razón, como si en el fondo mi mente me estuviera diciendo que debo apreciar las cosas alrededor de mí. No lo sé, de repente siento que es la primera vez que veo Tomoeda.

Esas fueron sus palabras, aunque por alguna razón le generaron una sensación amarga, como si no fuera eso lo que debiera decir.

El ceño del joven chino no tardó en fruncirse, pensativo.

—Tiene que significar algo.

Por las malas, Shaoran obtuvo la experiencia de que las coincidencias no existen en el mundo. Mucho menos en el mundo que giraba en torno a Sakura, el cual casi siempre parecía fríamente calculado… que técnicamente lo estaba, mas decidió obviar ese hecho. Además, siempre que la Maestra de Cartas tenía algún tipo de sueño o presentimiento extraño, éste se acababa volviendo realidad.

—¿Un nuevo cabo suelto del mago Clow? —sugirió Tomoyo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Por supuesto, era obvio que si iban a señalar culpables o males del pasado, ese sujeto sería acusado. No sería la primera vez que algo relacionado con él venía a darles problemas.

Sorprendentemente, Shaoran lo descartó con una leve negación de cabeza.

—Hiiragizawa ya habría llamado para molestar si ese fuera el caso —afirmó.

Y es que, si bien Eriol no era el ente más comunicativo del planeta y poseía el irritante hábito de omitir detalles importantísimos para hacer que las personas a su alrededor se devanaran los sesos pensando, tampoco era de los que hacían el tonto cuando las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

―Dudo sinceramente que después de cuatro años gratamente privados de su molesta presencia, venga a aparecerse de la nada con el informe de un nuevo predicamento que pone en peligro el mundo, el cual convenientemente fue dejado en _stand by_ por mi ancestro irresponsable.

—Creo que esa es la frase de odio más larga que le has dedicado en toda tu vida —señaló la amatista con tranquilidad.

No es como si Li llevara la cuenta, ni tampoco que se pasara demasiado tiempo pensando en la reencarnación de Clow. Tenía cosas más importantes y menos estresantes en las cuales reflexionar.

Aún así, se permitió comentar:

—No sé cómo es que tú no puedes odiarlo, particularmente fuiste su víctima en varias ocasiones para hacer que Sakura cambiara las cartas.

Por supuesto que ella ya estaba preparada para el argumento, de alguna manera siempre lo estaba, así que le respondió inmediatamente:

—Comprendo las circunstancias de esos incidentes y no le guardo rencor.

—De cualquier forma, no podemos especular demasiado por un presentimiento tan ambiguo —el eje principal de las cosas (Sakura) intervino para dar fin al asunto—. Creo que es mejor esperar. Si realmente existe un asunto que debamos tratar, lo sabremos con el tiempo; en éste momento no tiene caso ponernos a pensar sobre maquinaciones a largo plazo de Clow.

Ninguno refutó, tampoco es que hiciera falta. El silencio era la forma en la que ellos llegaron a un acuerdo.

—Entonces, Sakura, ¿crees que tu padre llegará pronto? —inquirió su mejor amiga, cambiando el tema—. Podríamos ir a comer un helado saliendo de aquí.

—Déjame ver… —observó la pantalla de su celular nuevamente: cero e-mails entrantes—. Todavía tiene diez minutos antes de que lo declare perdido en combate. ¿Podemos comprar paletas? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Eso no es algo para la playa o el verano? —el único muchacho presente arqueó una ceja.

—Dame el gusto de vez en cuando, no todos tenemos paladar de octogenario —espetó de la manera más maduramente madura en la escala de la madurez: sacando la lengua como niña de cinco años.

—Eso aplica más para la señorita té verde, galletas de arroz y alimentos secos que para mí, ¿no crees?

Tomoyo torció los labios hacia abajo, pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su dieta.

—Me gusta comer saludable, es diferente.

A diferencia de la Maestra de Cartas, ella no tenía un metabolismo acelerado que controlara su subida de peso, por lo que entrada la pubertad descubrió vergonzosamente que su cuerpo podía cambiar de tallas de forma tan alocada como el de Christina Aguilera, razón por la cual desde que cumplió los catorce estaba intentando disminuir su consumo de azúcar.

Así que la propuesta de comer un helado era una especie de sacrificio, aunque tampoco para lamentarlo; no iba a lloriquear por romper su régimen un par de veces, no era de piedra y la tentación a veces era demasiada para ignorarla.

Shaoran dejó el bullying hasta ahí. Cuando la azabache se mostraba siquiera levemente ofendida era momento de tirar la toalla, pues sus intenciones no eran lastimarla; simplemente le parecía estúpido que su compañera hiciera dieta, incluso si se trataba de una efectivamente saludable y no de esas locuras que las adolescentes sacan de las revistas.

La razón por la cual molestaba con eso se debía a que no podía concebir el hecho de que Daidouji fuera insegura respecto a su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas siempre le pareció una chica que desbordaba confianza en sí misma.

—No vendrá —anunció Kinomoto repentinamente.

Para evitar el campo minado que se plantó cuando sus amigos quedaron en silencio, la castaña desvió su atención a la pantalla de su celular. Afortunadamente, el plazo recién expirado para el arribo de su padre le dio una excusa para abrir la boca de nuevo.

―¿De qué van a pedir sus paletas?

Dicho esto las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, con los tres amigos de la infancia y cómplices en aventuras sobrenaturales encaminándose a la entrada de la que oficialmente era su institución, dispuestos a pasar la tarde como adolescentes del montón.

De saber lo que se avecinaba, tal vez hubieran apreciado más esa efímera paz.

…

Sakura apretó el _omamori_ que consiguió en el templo Tsukimine hace seis meses, el cual supuestamente le conferiría buena suerte en los estudios (y que definitivamente dio resultados). Tarareó alegremente mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma a los pies de su cama.

Kero se limitó a ignorarla, su vista fija en la pantalla del televisor donde jugaba Melty Blood con el personaje de Akiha Tohno mientras apaleaba a Red Arcueid.

No es como si el guardián fuese indiferente a las tonterías de su ama, pero sabía por experiencia que no tenía sentido preguntar por las acciones irracionales de su dueña en plena pubertad. A veces la jovencita llegaría deprimida por razones que su mente simplista de macho que se respeta no entendería, otras estaría haciendo la danza de la lluvia —justo como ahora— mientras destilaba felicidad.

Con el tiempo aprendió que a esos cambios les debía dar un lugar para ser y por consiguiente otorgarle espacio a la muchacha, así que he ahí el motivo por el cual no se giraba a preguntarle por qué efectuaba semejante número ridículo.

No es que existiera razón en particular, Kinomoto estaba simplemente feliz. Pese a que su padre faltó a la Ceremonia de Bienvenida, lo compensó con una cena deliciosa. Plus: Touya no estaba para molestarla ni llamarla glotona, su hermano ya había abandonado el nido familiar para estudiar Medicina en Tokio y actualmente estaba tan ocupado con las practicas que a veces pasaban dos semanas enteras sin saber de él.

No es que no le preocupara, simplemente disfrutaba por fin estar viviendo la gloria de ser 'hija única'.

La parte mala era que ya no tenía con quién dividirse los quehaceres.

 _Shit happens._

La tarde con sus amigos fue divertida, aunque no hicieron demasiado. Fueron al Parque del Rey Pingüino tras pasar a comprar las paletas en un Combini que quedaba de camino y se sentaron en los columpios. Desde el punto de vista adulto debieron verse como unos inmaduros, ya que no solamente compitieron para ver quien llegaba más alto, sino que también rememoraron experiencias vergonzosas y se rieron sin pudor alguno. Tuvieron uno de esos momentos «¿Recuerdas…?» que raramente se daban entre ellos, pero duraban horas.

— _¿Recuerdan cuando Shaoran quedó de princesa para la obra escolar?_

— _¿Recuerdan cuando Sakura llegó apenas unos segundos antes que Terada-sensei al salón?_

— _¿Recuerdan cuando a ustedes dos les gustaba Tsukishiro-san y competían por su afecto?_

Quizá estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo haciendo preguntas y riéndose del pasado, pero aquello era algo que poca gente podía hacer y la castaña se alegraba de ser una de esas personas.

Se dejó caer en su cama con un ruido sordo y suspiró.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ Pensó con la incertidumbre creciendo en su corazón. _«¿Por qué siento tanta nostalgia por algo que pasó hace unas horas?»_

Antes de percatarse de ello, se quedó dormida.

…

Sus sueños no solían durar mucho, al menos ella lo sentía de aquella manera. Por lo general, mostraban esporádicas escenas que al despertar no sabía cómo entrelazar. Éste sueño fue distinto. Tan irreal como los que ya había tenido, pero más largo y con un significado un tanto… diferente. Aunque no podía identificar la razón que la llevaba a creer tal cosa.

Sakura se vio a sí misma, quizá con unos años menos y su cabello más largo, a los pies de una cama en la cual yacía sentada una fémina de edad que a simple vista no podía calcular.

La mujer tenía el cabello dorado, largo y ondulado; su tez era lozana y nívea, sus ojos dos lagunas serenas que permanecían entrecerrados. Su físico parecía el de una jovencita de grado menor al de la Maestra de Cartas, pero el aura de sabiduría y poder a su alrededor desmentía eso. Ella era muchísimo más longeva de lo que aparentaba, aunque Kinomoto no tenía claro cómo es que lo sabía.

De repente, la mujer habló:

— _¿Estamos filosóficas hoy?_

Era la misma voz, el mismo tono que Tomoyo solía emplear, por no decir que la pregunta era exactamente la misma que le había hecho su mejor amiga en la mañana. Fue bastante raro de escuchar.

Pero en lugar de sobre saltarse, su pequeña-yo dijo:

— _¿Cuándo podré salir al exterior, Lady Scheherazade?_ —había una nota de esperanza en su voz, evidenciando que aquella no era la primera vez que realizaba esa pregunta.

A pesar de que resultaba obvio lo mucho que se había repetido esa situación, la mujer de cuerpo pequeño no se exasperó.

— _En unos años más_ —respondió tranquilamente _—. Por el bien del Imperio Reim, algún día saldrás y vivirás tus aventuras, pero aún no es el momento. Debes esperar a crecer un poco más, pequeña dama. Eres una persona especial destinada a grandes cosas._

— _¡Siempre dice eso!_ —la niña hizo un puchero—. _¿Exactamente cuánto más tengo que crecer para poder salir?_

— _Un poquito más_ —sonó ligeramente divertida por su impaciencia—. _Desafortunadamente, las grandes cosas también tardan en ponerse en marcha. Pero una vez empiezan, solamente el flujo natural de las cosas puede detenerlas._

Entonces algo extraño sucedió. La mujer —Scheherazade, si no recordaba mal—, le miró; no a su pequeña versión de cabello largo, el cual nunca en la vida había lucido, sino a la verdadera Sakura que admiraba aquella escena.

En sus ojos claros había un mensaje implícito.

 _«Las grandes cosas empiezan ahora»._

Un vacío extraño llenó por completo su cuerpo, similar a la sensación cuando caes sin saber el momento en que tocarás fondo. Entonces el cuadro se oscureció, llevándose a la misteriosa mujer y esa peculiar versión infante de sí misma.

…

Sakura despertó.

Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, como si estuviera recién bajada de una montaña rusa. Quería continuar tumbada y enterrar la cara en su almohada hasta que el malestar se le disipara, pero no podía, principalmente porque no tenía una almohada. No estaba en su cama.

El descubrimiento desencadenó un Efecto Domino.

Se incorporó con la expresión más desconcertada que alguna vez en su vida pudo poseer (y vaya que pasó cosas que le sacaron buenas expresiones de ese estilo). Lo primero que pudo divisar fue a otras personas, que no conocía de ningún lado y llevaban atuendos que se le hacían extraños; algunos iban muy cubiertos y otros muy destapados, además de estar confeccionados en un estilo que vagamente le recordaba a la película de Disney: Aladdín.

Si ella fuera Tomoyo, seguro estaría alucinando por eso.

Pero ella no era su mejor amiga, así que Kinomoto estaba a nada de imitar El Grito de Munch cuando una voz infantil la interrumpió antes de que pudiera perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—¡Señorita!

En su campo de visión entró un niño de baja estatura. Su cabello era azul, tan largo como el de la tal Lady Scheherazade de su sueño e iba trenzado. Llevaba un turbante con una joya roja coronando su cabeza. Sus ojos eran tan azules como su pelo, irradiaban curiosidad y energía. Tenía el pecho vendado y la única prenda encima que llevaba era un chaleco. Alrededor de su cuello iba una flauta dorada. Portaba pantalones salwar y estaba descalzo.

—¡Por fin despierta, que bueno, estaba preocupado!

Lo siguiente que supo Sakura es que el chiquillo estaba con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

Naturalmente, ella gritó y le pegó una cachetada por el atrevimiento mientras retrocedía hacia el fondo de la carreta, en la que de alguna forma apareció. Ahí fue cuando su mente empezó a procesar lo que estaba pasando mientras su cuerpo temblaba más que chihuahua empapado.

Su nostalgia repentina no se debía a que de repente fuese la primera vez que veía Tomoeda. Su nostalgia era porque probablemente sería la última vez que la vería.

En el nombre de Clow, ¿qué había pasado?

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Me odio, me odio, me odio. Especialmente ahora que mi laptop está de reparación por un malware (ando en una prestada) se me ocurre subir otro fic, como jode mi cabeza. Pero no pude evitarlo. Me pasé las últimas tres horas y media (cuentan distracciones) escribiendo esto y ya no puedo darle marcha atrás. ¿Lo peor? No es exactamente algo que no haya pensado de antemano, llevo un par de semanas dándole vuelta debido al fic de** _ **CherryBlossomGirl247,**_ **quien me hizo ver que los X-over de Magi y CCS son posibles, lo que a su vez me hizo fangirlear, lo que terminó conmigo teniendo muchas ideas y escribiendo esto.**

 **Y ya pues, línchenme si quieren. Sé que debo continuaciones y que llevo meses con words de capítulos a medio escribir, pero eso no hará que los suba más rápido. La musa es una puta.**

 **En fin, esto es más o menos lo que deben saber del universo en el que se ambienta el fic.**

 **Por el lado de CCS: no es un AU, pero la línea argumental de los Card Captors es una mezcla medio rara entre lo que recuerdo del manga y lo que vi en el anime (películas incluidas) que igual me explayaré explicando lo pertinente en mis divagaciones eternas entre diálogos. Lo único relevante que cambié de aquí fue el factor SakuraxShaoran, no sé, desde hace tiempo ando en una campaña crack y creo que ya les toca a ellos ya que siempre los veo emparejados (no niego que hacen una de las OTP's más hermosas que hay, pero la variedad no me va a matar). Así que aquí esos dos no quedaron como tortolos enamorados, sino como buenos amigos.**

 **Por el lado de Magi: bueno, si no lo sospechaban o ya lo dedujeron, vengo a confirmar teorías. Sí, estamos apenas en el inicio del manga, ¿por qué? Porque así fue como me vino la línea argumental del fic, en vez de sacarme toda una trama de la manga para meterla en no sé dónde, decidí hacer lo que mejor se me da:** _ **What if.**_ **Dije «Si voy a cambiar algo, lo haré desde el principio». Afecta a los personajes, la trama y el desarrollo de la historia, pero no al universo de Magi. ¿Cambios trascendentales? Meh, Hakuyuu está vivo, lo que significa que Koutoku no es emperador y verán al Imperio Kou arder más pronto de lo pensado; también significa que Kougyoku no es princesa —no la llevaron al castillo porque su padre no la mandó a llevar, porque no es Emperador y ya me entienden el rollo—, aunque tenga sangre real. Igual la integraré, lol.**

 **Ah, Sakura no fue la única que terminó de forma bizarra en el mundo de Magi, of course. Me concentré en ella porque… no sé, simplemente salió, pero Tomoyo, Shaoran y Kero también andan confundidos por ahí.**

 _ **By the way,**_ **como dije, ando en una campaña crack. Y aunque bien podría usar el randomnizer para armar ships locos y emparejar a los chicos de CCS, prefiero que los usuarios que lean esto me tiren sugerencias; las más populares quedan, el resto de sugeridos igual tendrán su debida cuota de interacción antes de ser friendzoneados o hacer estallar una guerra. (?)**

 **| Datos frikis |**

 _ **Ramune:**_ es una bebida carbonatada, tipo refresco, que viene en varios sabores. El sabor original era limonada, por eso se llama así.

 _ **Mochi:**_ es un pastel de arroz japonés. El arroz se machaca hasta convertirlo en una pasta y se moldea con la forma deseada. Aunque también es comido durante todo el año, el mochi es un alimento tradicional para el año nuevo japonés y comúnmente se vende y se come durante esa temporada.

 _ **Omamori:**_ es un popular amuleto japonés, una especie de colgante hecho de tela que se vende particularmente en —pero no limitándose a— los templos y santuarios japoneses. Su objetivo fundamental es, como buen amuleto, proteger y dar fortuna a los que lo llevan.

 **Ya sin más que agregar, excepto que en serio me voy a fumar este fic, pues está en ustedes mostrarme apoyo o no con un comentario, follow, sugerencia, MP spamero.**

 **Dew.**


	2. Key 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 1  
**

 _«Un viaje es una nueva vida, con un nacimiento, un crecimiento y una muerte, que nos es ofrecida en el interior de la otra»._

* * *

El día de Tomoyo no empezó exactamente bien. Principalmente por el hecho de que su madre estaba en Kyūshū atendiendo negocios, lo que significa que se perdería un evento escolar importante… otra vez.

Con el paso de los años, seguía sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la decepción que despertaba en ella cada vez que Daidouji Sonomi cancelaba su asistencia a uno de esos eventos. Era estúpido, porque el número que llevaba su madre en el conteo de ausencias era casi tan prologado como la Muralla China. A su vez era injusto que ella pensara eso, debido a que sabía que su madre no se ausentaba sólo por que sí; su trabajo era lo que la mantenía lejos de casa y ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, cosas que simplemente suceden cuando se es el CEO de una importante corporación. Su madre la quería y lo había demostrado cuando lloró en su regazo debido a su pérdida mística de voz (nunca más literal).

 _—Pero me gustaría que no lo mostrara sólo en los momentos críticos_ —murmuró para sí misma mientras terminaba de arreglarse para dormir.

Sabía que era egoísta decir algo como eso. Una parte de sí se arrepentía de ello, pero la otra no.

Debido a que era hija de un matrimonio disuelto, tenía que reconocer que poseía ciertos problemas de atención y complejo de extra en escena. Tampoco es que fuera difícil de sacar a la luz si tenemos los hechos circunstanciales de su vida: 1) nunca volvió a ver la cara de su padre, quien tampoco es que hiciera gran esfuerzo para mantener contacto y a su vez la hizo perder la fe en el género masculino durante un tiempo; 2) su madre, a quien por más que se la pasara pegada cuando estaba en casa y quisiera con todo su corazón, no le obviaba que tenía la manía de ver en ella a alguien más; 3) lidiar con el hecho de que Sonomi quería ver a la madre de Sakura reflejada en Tomoyo, era un extra pesado que ella debía agregar a su lista de «Por qué ser una adolescente es como un dolor en el útero».

La azabache era una persona comprensiva que intentaba justificar aquellas cosas basándose en la lógica, pero es difícil ser objetivo cuando estás en la fase más subjetiva de tu vida.

Afortunadamente, existían cosas que a su vez eclipsaban esos detalles irritantes. En el caso particular de Tomoyo: sus amigos.

Sí, puede que su madre tuviera cierta obsesión para con su mejor amiga —que ciertamente le fue transmitida por los génes o algo así—, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera envidia de Sakura. No todo el tiempo, al menos. A Daidouji le gustaría tener una familia tan unida como la de los Kinomoto. Un padre que, aunque soltero y atareado, se tomara el tiempo necesario para estar ahí cuando se le necesitaba. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera ser como Sakura, tampoco es que pudiera serlo; todas las personas son diferentes los unos de los otros, así que por más esfuerzo que se ponga en eso no es posible reemplazar a alguien más.

Tampoco es que Sakura tuviera la culpa de su situación particular. Su madre estaba muerta, así que ella ni siquiera sabía de la mitad de los problemas de Tomoyo; ella no sabía que sus madres eran conocidas, mucho menos que eran primas. Sakura no lo sabía hasta que Sonomi se lo dijo.

Ella era su mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, alguien que se preocupaba incondicionalmente por ella y hasta derramaba lágrimas por su causa, como si el dolor de Tomoyo fuese también el suyo. ¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien así? Resulta simplemente imposible. Sakura era la responsable de que sus días estuvieran llenos de risas y colores. El alma pura de la castaña era una de las razones por las que le admiraba y quería tanto. Puede que no tuviera la madurez para enfrentar ciertos aspectos de la vida —tampoco es que la subestimara, ella siempre fue más fuerte de lo que aparentaba—, pero era más tenaz que cualquier otro. Defendería las causas que creyera correctas, siempre teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor; precisamente por ello era demasiado fácil lastimarla, por lo que la amatista prometió protegerla junto a Shaoran Li.

El originario del Clan Li era otra persona irremplazable en su círculo de amistades. Puede que al principio éste ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario; sin embargo, con su propia tenacidad de su lado, Tomoyo fue capaz de acercarse a él. Tomó dos años y medio que Shaoran se abriera a ella lo suficiente para compartirle problemas relacionados con su familia en Hong Kong, sus preocupaciones sobre lo que pasaría después de que terminaran de reunir las Cartas Clow y el hecho de que iba a extrañar Tomoeda más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Tales revelaciones se debieron, por supuesto, a su aire de chica confiable y al hecho de que sabía cómo presionarlo para que sacara esas cosas de su sistema. Lo quisiera o no, ella siempre estaría ahí para darle un empujón cuando lo necesitara.

Esto hizo que con el paso de los años su interacción se volviera más desinhibida. Daidouji se volvió más descarada y Shaoran finalmente salió de su caparazón, por lo que actualmente sostenían debates largos sobre diversas trivialidades y a veces sobre cosas importantes, en una especie de concurso sobre quién tenía la última palabra al dejar sin argumentos al otro.

Por último, el Guardián de las Cartas.

¿Cómo olvidar todas las veces que Kero la resguardó del peligro, incluso cuando Sakura no se lo había pedido? Además de que fueron, y siguen siendo, cómplices en muchas travesuras relacionadas con la heredera de las cartas. Fuera en su forma falsa o verdadera, aquella criatura era un amigo leal e incondicional.

 _Los extrañaba tanto._

Le habría gustado despedirse de ellos, haber llamado a su madre y decirle que la perdonaba por no asistir a la ceremonia. Pero, sobre todo, le habría gustado disfrutar más de aquella tarde para tener algo más a lo que aferrarse durante los meses que siguieron a ese evento.

Ese sueño lo cambió todo.

Tomoyo era una persona más fantasiosa que soñadora, por eso tenía breves fantasías cuando estaba a punto de despertar en lugar de sueños como tal. Sin embargo, aquella noche sería completamente distinto. Sus ojos se cerrarían apenas su cabeza tocara la almohada, su consciencia viajaría hacia rincones desconocidos y tendría un sueño… uno que pareció de unos pocos minutos, cuando realmente fue lo opuesto.

…

El ambiente a su alrededor estaba cargado de tristeza. Lo percibía nítidamente aunque el sol estuviese refulgiendo esplendorosamente en lo alto y bañando con su luz el extenso jardín donde se encontraba. Al fondo, podía vislumbrar cerezos y arces japoneses, mientras que en los alrededores alcanzaba a divisar varios arbustos de hortensias.

En medio de todo, una versión joven de sí misma yacía sentada elegantemente sobre sus tobillos a orillas de un enorme estanque repleto de peces koi, el cual era lo suficientemente grande para tener que atravesarlo con un puente; en sus aguas había flores de loto, flores de crisantemo, algunos lirios y pétalos de cerezos arrastrados por el viento. Vestía un _mofuku_ cuyo sello no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero supo que no era el de los Amamiya y mucho menos el de los Daidouji. Había otras peculiaridades sobre aquella versión suya: su cabello, que fácilmente podía tocar el suelo si estuviera de pie; su labio inferior, el cual estaba pintado de un intenso carmesí. De haber estado recogido su pelo de otro modo, seguramente parecería una geisha guardando luto.

— _Sé que estás ahí_ —su yo más joven dijo—. _No tienes por qué guardar este tipo de distancias conmigo, somos amigos. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?_ —dicho aquello, liberó un corto pero profundo suspiro.

Aunque no tenía a nadie detrás, pronto un joven que no pasaría de los dieciséis años hizo acto de presencia. Tomoyo no pudo ver su rostro, pero sí las ropas y espada que cargaba. Llevaba un kimono negro para hombre, un haori del mismo color sobre sus hombros y una hakama de color gris oscuro; en el obi de la hakama llevaba una katana enfundada.

— _Me disculpo, pero supuse que no debía intervenir_ —a pesar de lo que había dicho la pequeña azabache, el tono de aquel joven se mantuvo dentro del marco formal.

'Ella' volvió a suspirar.

— _¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que necesito ser consolada?_ —lejos de ser una queja, aquella interrogante fue formulada con curiosidad.

Notando esto, el acompañante misterioso contestó:

— _Es el funeral de su madre._

Su yo más joven volteó a verle por primera vez desde que inició aquella conversación, girándose apenas e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente, lo suficiente para que parte de su cabello se desparramara grácilmente sobre los hombros de su kimono y su cabeza se asomara sobre éste.

— _Eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que debería sentirme triste al respecto_ —dijo—. _La partida de mi honorable madre era algo que no podía postergarse. Nada es duradero, eterno o perfecto en éste mundo. Las cosas se crean, se transformen y al final se consumen: el tiempo, las estructuras y los seres vivos siguen ese mismo proceso, sin excepción. El destino es ineludible_ —espetó con calma—. _¿No es mejor entonces que atesore los momentos buenos, en lugar de sufrir? La existencia de mi madre es irremplazable, pero ella no morirá siempre que tenga algo suyo dentro de mí._

¿Se supone que debería sentir tan personal aquellas palabras? Porque, por extraño que fuese recibir lecciones de sí misma, Tomoyo supo interpretarlo como un consejo a tener en cuenta y no como una respuesta hacia el interlocutor no identificado. Lo que no sabía era por qué o cuáles circunstancias la obligarían a tener que aferrarse a esas palabras.

Tal vez lo averiguaría al despertar.

…

Se levantó con una increíble sensación de malestar.

—¿Hmhn?

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que su cabeza palpitaba. Además, su garganta estaba reseca y por ello casi se atraganta al toser. Su cuerpo además estaba tan entumido que daba la impresión de no haberse movido en días.

—¡Despertaste! —se tensó al escuchar una voz masculina, la cual era ajena a cualquier miembro de su grupo de amigos y conocidos. La preocupación empezó a crecer en su interior—. Gracias a Dios —siguió diciendo el extraño. Ahora que escuchaba mejor, distinguía su tono aliviado.

Con dificultad, Tomoyo separó los párpados, pero apenas pudo ver algo más allá de una paleta de colores abstracta que pasaba del marrón al cobre, amarillo y finalmente blanco. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que se aclaró su visión, entonces pudo divisar al adolescente que le observaba con una sonrisa.

Desde un punto de vista objetivo, el muchacho era atractivo. Sus ojos de un inusual color miel o caramelo que parecía dorado con la luz, su corto pelo rubio (raro tono en Japón) ligeramente desordenado y que se alargaba en su nuca. No poseía un rostro anguloso o varonil, pero era lindo y al menos podías decir sin problemas que era de un chico; parecía apenas un poco mayor que ella, por lo que tal vez sus rasgos no estaban acentuados debido a eso. También usaba ropas muy curiosas, aunque luego podría preguntarle de dónde sacó ese estilo.

Por ahora, su prioridad era preguntar quién era y por qué ella estaba con él. Eso si es que podía conseguir la fuerza suficiente para hablar y detener la verborrea del muchacho.

—Estaba preocupado porque no podía pagar un doctor y no despertabas, y yo… bueno, creía que no ibas a sobrevivir —suspiró de nuevo—. Disculpa por eso. ¿Cómo te sientes? Estuve cuidándote los últimos dos días, pero…

—¿Dos días? —el impacto de la revelación fue tal que por lo menos consiguió hacerle escupir una pregunta, aunque ello le generó otro ataque de tos.

Rápidamente, el joven le pasó un vaso de agua. Estaba hecho de madera, detalle tan curioso como la lámpara de aceite que daba luz al hueco junto a la cama. ¿Tal vez el chico era un artesano humilde o algo así y ella estaba poniéndose nerviosa por nada? De cualquier forma aceptó el líquido, no sin antes agradecer con un ligero asentimiento.

Debió tener mucha sed, pues lo bebió completo antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

—Lo siento —se sonrojó; más que por su falta de modales, se avergonzó del hecho de que todavía se sintiera seca.

El blondo negó.

—Olvida eso, yo también estaría sediento si hubiera pasado lo mismo que tú —dicho esto tomó una jarra de la mesa (la habitación, casa o lo que fuera, no era muy grande). Le sirvió un poco más.

—Sí, sobre eso… —ésta vez procuró beber de forma más educada, aunque las ansias de volver a terminar con el agua casi la dominan—. ¿Exactamente qué sucedió? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y dónde me encuentro? Perdone que le llene de preguntas pero, como ve, estoy un tanto desorientada.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Daidouji resistió las ganas de recalcar lo evidente; en lugar de eso, esperó—. Debiste pasar una experiencia muy mala en ese caso —él se tomó un tiempo para organizar sus ideas antes de explicar—: Te encontré desmayada en el desierto hace dos días mientras trabajaba como conductor de carretas, no pude dejarte ahí así que me detuve a recogerte y te traje aquí. Mi nombre es Alibaba, estás en mi casa.

—¿En el desierto…? —su cabeza dolió de nuevo—. Uh, cierto… yo estaba en el desierto. Pero no recuerdo adónde iba, ni por qué estaba ahí. No recuerdo nada salvo mi propio nombre —mintió a medias, pues todo a excepción de eso último era verdad. Se acordaba de Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, las Cartas y el hecho de que la gente de donde venía conducía automóviles y no carretas. La pregunta del millón era: ¿Si no estaba en Japón, en dónde se encontraba y por qué era capaz de entender a Alibaba?—. Soy Tomoyo —no era costumbre de su sociedad el presentarse a secas con su nombre de pila, pero tenía que ser precavida. Incluso si Alibaba se veía como un buen sujeto—. Es un placer conocerle, Alibaba-san. Me disculpo por todas las molestias que le he causado hasta entonces. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda retribuir su amabilidad? —inquirió. Porque aunque no supiera en qué lugar se encontraba o quién era el sujeto frente a ella, no podía obviar el hecho de que la ayudó en un momento de necesidad; si el joven estuviera mintiendo sobre lo que sucedió, su piel no estiraría reseca y su cuerpo no se hallaría en ese estado tras despertar—. Desafortunadamente, no tengo nada para ofrecer, pero me gustaría remunerarle adecuadamente. Aunque mi cuerpo no es algo de lo que pueda disponer —añadió por último, mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

Bien lo dijo Tyra Banks: _«Jamás le digas a la gente que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, porque te pedirán que pagues con tu cuerpo»._

—¡¿Wah?! ¡¿Qué?! —el semblante de Alibaba se coloreó de distintas tonalidades de rojo—. ¡No! Quiero decir, ¡no es necesario! ¡Y de ninguna forma pediría tal cosa!

—¿Por qué? ¿No me considera atractiva? —preguntó con fingida decepción, aunque su propia inseguridad lo hizo un poco más creíble. Si no era considerada bonita por un chico desconocido sería un golpe para su orgullo femenino. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, solamente salió con la cuestión porque vio la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco.

No pudo evitarlo, ¡le recordó tanto a Shaoran!

—¡P-por supuesto que sí! ¡Eres hermosa! —entonces él cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y de repente su rostro ya no tenía que envidiarle a las manzanas—. E-espera… por favor, ignora eso que acabo de decir.

Semejante nivel de inocencia, que le recordaba un poco a Sakura, hizo que acabara confesando:

—Estaba bromeando.

No supo si eso lo hizo sentir mejor o peor, pero cuando lo vio relajarse supo que al menos no estaba enojado por tomarle el pelo.

—Oh —y con eso quedó zanjado el asunto, aunque la incomodidad de Alibaba era notoria—. Lo que quise decir que puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, no voy a...

—Insisto —lo interrumpió—. Déjeme ayudarle como usted me ha ayudado.

El rubio no encontró forma de refutar a sus palabras, por lo que al final se resignó.

—¿Supongo que podrías ayudarme con unos trabajos aquí, en Qishan? —dijo dudoso, sonando más como una cuestión que como una declaración.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted, Alibaba-san. Por favor cuide de mí.

Al menos ya se las había arreglado para conseguir una forma de sobrevivir y recolectar información de manera no sospechosa, pero todavía tenía muchas incógnitas por responder. Siendo la más importante de todas ésta: ¿Estaba sola o sus amigos también fueron transportados a ese lugar?

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Actualización flash, because tenía inspiración y me prestaron la pc, así que puede acabar lo que tenía en el pendrive de éste cap.**

 **Pues le tocó a Tomoyo en esta ocasión conocer a uno de los chicos del cast principal de Magi. El capítulo siguiente, contrario a la secuencia que vengo manejando, no habrá un solo enfoque en alguno de los personajes de CCS, sino que mezclará los tres puntos de vista del trío Card Captor. Es decir, que veremos lo que pasó con Sakura y Aladdín, a su vez cómo continúan Tomoyo y Alibaba, para finalmente pasar a Shaoran. Obviamente, él se reunirá con Morgiana… ¡Aunque! Aviso que no, no será un esclavo, pero tendrá la desgracia de estar bajo órdenes de Jamil.**

 **Adelanto también que Morgiana no es el único personaje de Magi que verán debutar. Como dije, cambié varias cosas lo que significa que habrá modificaciones en la trama y en cómo afecta a los personajes, por más que la secuencia de hechos siga siendo más o menos la misma.**

 **| Datos frikis |**

 _ **Mofuku:**_ es el kimono japonés tradicional que se usa cuando se expresa tristeza, por ejemplo, en los entierros u Hōji (servicio conmemorativo budista). Lo usan mujeres de cualquier estado civil. Es totalmente negro, sin ningún tipo de ornamentación a excepción del escudo familiar (que se repite cinco veces, distribuido entre la espalda y las mangas del Mofuku). Los escudos familiares son pequeños, la mayoría de sus diseños tienen forma redonda y están inspirados en elementos de la naturaleza como flores, animales, fenómenos naturales, etc.

 **Y eso es todo amigos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Key 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 2**

 _«Lo que hace indisoluble a las amistades y dobla su encanto, es un sentimiento que le falta al amor, la certeza»._

* * *

Sakura diría que todo aquello era absurdo... si no fuera por el no tan pequeño y para nada insignificante detalle de que ella era la sucesora del mago Clow, y la dueña de las Cartas Sakura. Además, Kinomoto ya había hecho cosas bastante locas desde que ella tenía diez años, cosas como volar por los cielos y viajar en el tiempo.

Sí, su vida era una historia surrealista tras otra.

Por eso es que en realidad debió esperarse que algo así le pasara.

Sakura todavía no era capaz de asimilar que no estaba en su casa, ni en su respectivo mundo. Ella tenía la certeza de esto último luego de un mes y algo viajando por distintos medios (caravana y caminando) en aquella tierra desconocida.

La cultura se parecía ligeramente a la de su hogar, mas existían abismales diferencias y particularidades —como el hecho de que todos hablaban el mismo idioma—, empezando por que las potencias populares que conocía supuestamente no existen. ¿Estados Unidos? _¡Nope!_ ¿Alemania? _Nein._ Luego de obtener semejantes respuestas, Sakura ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar por Japón o China; a esas alturas ella suponía que volverían a mirarla como si fuese una loca y obtendría más negativas.

Sabiendo eso, no tuvo otra alternativa aparte de investigar sobre el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue conseguir un mapa en un bazar, a tal punto que ella se sintió idiota por no haber comprado uno antes y quedar innecesariamente como una loca en la ciudad oasis, Utan.

Tras estudiar el atlas fervientemente, la joven de ojos esmeralda sacó por deducción equivalencias entre su mundo y éste con las cuales orientarse. Así que, tal vez las potencias que ella conocía no existían en ese lugar, pero al menos en la actualidad tenía claro —debido a los factores culturales y diversas ironías—, que: el Reino de Sindria era como Estados Unidos, China era el Imperio Kou, Roma seguramente sería el Imperio Reim, Grecia equivaldría a Artemyra, Heliophapt a Egipto, Parthevia al Imperio Persa, etc. También existía una tribu del norte que, ella suponía, eran como los Inuit.

En aquel momento, Sakura agradecía ser hija de un arqueólogo y realmente prestar atención a las palabras de su padre cada vez que volvía de sus viajes. De otra manera, ella habría tardado más en atar cabos por su cuenta.

Lo que lamentaba era su precaria capacidad de aprendizaje para las cosas escritas. Por más fácil que fuera conectar ideas, no podía evitar que dicha información se esfumara de su cabeza después de un tiempo.

Envidiaba a su compañero de viaje, quien no parecía tener ese problema.

Le gustaría decir que fue difícil conseguir un acompañante para su travesía por ese extraño mundo, pero realmente no le tomó ni cinco minutos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a viajar con una completa extraña. De hecho, conoció a esa persona nada más despertar en aquel mundo.

Sí, terminó aliándose con aquel niño pervertido. Su nombre, por gracia suprema del universo, resultó ser Aladdín.

Al principio, la castaña no había querido tener nada que ver con él, tanto por el incidente con su busto como el hecho de que estaba en pleno ataque de pánico por su situación inesperada. Tomó aproximadamente dos horas y media para que ella pasara de la histeria a un estado más calmo. Ahí por fin la Kinomoto pudo pensar con claridad y escuchar al niño, quien se disculpó por sus acciones, mas no se arrepintió de cometerlas; luego siguió un conmovedor momento en el cual él compartió ambiguamente parte de la historia de su vida, donde posteriormente reveló que quería conocer el mundo y por eso estaba de viaje.

Sakura vio su oportunidad cuando terminó su relato y le planteó al chico su situación actual: extraviada, sin idea de dónde o por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar. Omitió detalles importantes, como el hecho de que era de otro mundo y que terminó allí justamente después de tener un sueño extraño, pero Aladdín no hizo preguntas de más —así como ella no inquirió sobre los trozos faltantes de su respectiva historia— y no tardó en proponerle que se aventuraran juntos.

Ella todavía tenía miedo de aquel mundo desconocido, algo que probablemente el chico era capaz de percibir (pero como buen niño se hacía el desentendido). La castaña de ninguna manera habría sido lo suficientemente valiente para andar por su cuenta, incluso si sabía que por alguna razón las Cartas Sakura estaban con ella. El mismo día que despertó las encontró sujetas a su pierna debajo de la falda del _kurti_ color melón que llevaba puesto, guardadas en la funda de cuero rosa que Tomoyo le fabricó hace años para no tener que estar cargando el libro a todas partes.

¿Por qué las tenía consigo? Otra incógnita sin resolver, aunque la presencia de las cartas la hacía sentirse un poco más segura. Sólo un poco. Todavía se encontraba ligeramente asustada tras el cambio abrupto de ambiente, ella extrañaba además a su padre y a sus amigos.

Sus amigos…

Cada noche, antes de cerrar los ojos, solamente podía pensar si ellos estaban bien. Si ellos también fueron arrastrados con ella. ¿Por qué no? Es decir, Shaoran y Tomoyo por lo general eran llevados con a los problemas junto a ella, como si fuera algún tipo de conspiración universal o simplemente los atrajeran como un imán al metal.

De no ser por Aladdín, quien en más de una ocasión la había sacado de divagaciones internas que no la llevaban a ninguna parte, probablemente se la pasaría todo el día pensando en cosas como esas.

Consciente o no de ello, ese chico hacía más llevadera su perturbadora experiencia con su vivaracha existencia e imprudente ser.

Exceptuando su precoz y nada disimulado gusto por los pechos de tamaño medio en adelante, el chico de cabello trenzado era un muchacho agradable, como el adorable hermanito menor que nunca pudo tener. Extrovertido, curioso, alegre y un tanto inocente para ciertas cosas; sin embargo, había demostrado que era capaz de aprender y comprender con rapidez las cosas a su alrededor. Sin duda, un chico especial.

¿Mencionó también que de su flauta dorada salía un gigante azul?

Unos ladrones que combatió hace apenas unos días lo denominaron "Djinn", aunque Aladdín se refería a él simplemente como "Ugo-kun" y decía que eran amigos. No importa la definición que le dieran, ambas palabras eran extrañamente familiares para Sakura, aunque se inclinaba notoriamente por "Ugo".

Ugo y Aladdín estaban de viaje por el mundo buscando a los amigos del primero. Aladdín no especificó exactamente cómo es que encontraría a estos gigantes azules, pero dado que Ugo podía salir de una flauta de oro ella se hacía una idea de que por ahora se limitaban a la búsqueda de objetos de metal.

En retribución a esa confesión, Sakura le confió que era una maga. Los magos no eran tan extraños en aquel mundo nuevo, pero ella era una forastera y sospechaba que su forma de emplear la magia era completamente distinta a la de ellos. Nadie además de Aladdín sabía que tenía poderes mágicos… incluso le presentó a las cartas, quienes revolotearon animosamente a su alrededor, como si se alegraran de verlo. A lo mejor manifestaban su propio encariñamiento por el niño.

La joven de ojos esmeralda estaría mintiendo si dijera que no consideraba un amigo al pequeño, después de lo que ambos pasaron hasta la fecha era imposible no desarrollar una genuina amistad. El desierto tenía desde bandidos hasta comerciantes de esclavos a la espera de que algún incauto cometiera un tropezón, y si no fuera por el interesante amigo de Aladdín, ella entraría encabezando dicha lista.

Resultaba un poco embarazoso que con dieciséis años no supiera identificar el peligro aunque lo tuviera soplándole directamente a la cara.

Pero era otra de esas cosas que lamentablemente compartía con su compañero de viaje.

Era como tener diez años otra vez.

…

Exhaló ruidosamente tras el esfuerzo y se secó el sudor de la frente. Alzó la vista al cielo.

Trabajar bajo el ardiente sol siempre era difícil, pero de alguna manera satisfactorio. Últimamente el factor satisfactorio había aumentado debido a su buena compañía. ¿Qué hombre no desea que una mujer joven y bella le extienda sonriente una petaca con agua para aliviar su sed? Cada vez que eso pasaba, el ánimo de Alibaba se disparaba hasta los cielos. Él nunca tuvo suerte con las chicas, por eso mismo era una especie de bendición lo que le estaba pasando desde hace un par de días.

Si alguna vez dudó que aquello fuera una buena idea, se arrepentía profundamente de tal pensamiento desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Ésta es la última —declaró el rubio tras acomodar una caja dentro del almacén correspondiente.

—¡Buen trabajo, Alibaba-san! —dijo Tomoyo—. Ahora solamente falta que llegue el jefe, puede descansar.

—Yo estoy bien —lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrado a cosas más difíciles, por lo que llevar algunas cajas no era la gran cosa. Tampoco pesaban demasiado—. Además, el día aún no termina y todavía tenemos un trabajo más. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres parar? Has estado esforzándote mucho hoy en el mercado haciendo trueques.

—No te preocupes, creo que estoy acostumbrada —al decir esto, ella cerró uno de sus ojos mientras sentía un pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza—. Me refiero, antes del incidente… uh, creo que tengo experiencia en esto —finalizó con duda.

El rubio asintió reluctantemente.

El tema de la amnesia de su compañera todavía era algo difícil de tratar. En un principio, pensó que la muchacha estaba mintiéndole respecto a su pérdida de recuerdos. Pronto el joven de ojos miel se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. La amnesia es algo que no puede disimularse ya que eventualmente la mente traiciona a la persona que finge, mas Tomoyo no estaba mintiendo porque en ningún momento se contradijo a sí misma; ella en realidad poco o nada recordaba de su pasado antes de que se conocieran, excepto que tenía un par de amigos en alguna parte y los estaba buscando.

De hecho, ella también había olvidado algunas cosas básicas y de conocimiento general. Es decir, ¡¿quién no conoce "Las Aventuras de Sinbad"?!

Eso es lo que pensaba Alibaba. Sin embargo, Tomoyo sí estaba mintiendo, por lo menos en el sentido técnico. Como ella no era de ese mundo, cosas como una familia, un hogar o un pueblo de origen no eran datos que pudiera proporcionar. Apenas y estaba enterada de que el sitio donde estaba se llamaba Qishan.

—No te presiones demasiado para recordar —dijo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Es muy amable, Alibaba-san.

Una ligera mueca se formó en los labios del rubio. Una sensación amarga lo invadió.

—No, no lo soy.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Alibaba se había preguntado si existía alguna recompensa por devolver a Tomoyo a casa. No es que no apreciara su compañía, pero tenía claro que ella no era de su misma posición social: su cabello estaba muy bien cuidado, al igual que su piel —aunque por el desierto adquirió un tono menos pálido—; su _sari_ , el cual llevaba un diseño de una hermosa ave que él nunca había visto, no estaba hecho con el mismo tipo de seda que suele ser accesible para los plebeyos; también era una persona inteligente, conocedora de muchas cosas. Además estaba esa aura noble que tenía y su forma de comportarse; todo apuntaba a que era la hija de alguien con un cargo político importante.

Pero ella parecía ignorar eso.

Bueno, su memoria estaba en cero, así que era normal que no lo sospechara ni fuera consiente de sí misma. El hecho es que la gente podría aprovecharse de eso si no tenía cuidado, incluido él, quien apenas notó las diferencias entre ellos reflexionó sobre el asunto. Es cierto que al final el rubio no tuvo la cara para aprovecharse de una simpática chica sin recuerdos, pero tampoco podía protegerla del resto.

Alibaba no era más que un pobre tonto impotente, después de todo.

…

Shaoran _odiaba_ su trabajo.

Hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué terminó trabajando para un bastardo como Jamil, pero el joven Li estaba dispuesto a obedecer diligentemente cada orden de aquel cretino solamente hasta entender en dónde demonios se hallaba parado.

Después de la ceremonia de entrada a la Preparatoria, recordaba pasar la tarde con Sakura y Tomoyo, llegar a casa e irse a la cama tras cenar con Wei y desearle buenas noches. Tenía además la vaga impresión de haber soñado algo, pero el recuerdo de ser despertado con una cubeta de agua sucia aparentemente desplazó esa sensación hasta hacerlo perder la idea de su ensoñación. Luego de aquello lo único que venía a su mente era la estúpida voz de Jamil, quien estaba gritándole para que se levantara del suelo mientras lo pateaba sin misericordia.

En ese momento, él tuvo el impulso de tomar su _jian_ y rebanar al hombre. Desgraciadamente había una cimitarra en su lugar.

Se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Realmente no tenía idea de cómo terminó en ese embrollo. Toda la situación era más de lo que podía manejar un chico de quince años… pero los chicos de quince años normalmente no tienen experiencia salvando al mundo, así que Shaoran pudo arreglárselas para mimetizarse con esa caótica secuencia de eventos, de alguna manera.

Ahora, él todavía tenía preguntas. Empezando por el hecho de que ni siquiera fue transportado con su pijama —cosa de la que no se quejaba, pero le resultaba curioso—, y cómo es que todo aquello estaba ligado con el raro comportamiento que Sakura manifestó el día de la Ceremonia de Bienvenida. Porque estaban relacionados, era indiscutible. Probablemente Sakura y Tomoyo, si es que estaban en los alrededores, también habían caído en cuenta de ese hecho y lo estaban buscando.

¿Sakura tuvo un presentimiento extraño y de repente él queda atrapado en un mundo desconocido cuando despierta al día siguiente? Sí, sonaba como algo bastante familiar y perfectamente plausible. Al menos en su vida y la de sus amigas. Si no les conociera y a él mismo mejor, hasta diría que les echaron una maldición encima.

En la actualidad, él llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas bajo las órdenes de Jamil y cada día lo odiaba más que el anterior. Ese sujeto era un opresor, cruel y también era obvio que estaba psicológicamente inestable. Insultaba y maltrataba a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, quienes para colmo la mayoría eran sus esclavos. ¡Esclavos! Cuando Shaoran se enteró de ello, la indignación lo invadió al punto en que deseó cortar las cadenas de todas las personas obligadas a servir a ese hombre y liberarlos.

Infortunadamente, su lado racional le recordó que aquello no solucionaría nada.

Los esclavos crecieron con la mentalidad de que son objetos, que no pueden ser libres y que deben servir a su amo, ya que él pagó el valor de sus vidas. Estaban acostumbrados a que los trataran de aquella forma despreciable. Y con un dueño tan demente que levantaba su espada contra cualquiera, aún si no existía un motivo para hacerlo, no era de extrañar que Jamil los controlara mediante el miedo que generaba en ellos.

Así que, incluso si Shaoran podía cortar las cadenas de todos, ellos no sabrían qué hacer o no se moverían porque veían a Jamil como alguien capaz de hacerles daño.

Intentó hacerlos recapacitar sobre eso, hacerles entender que su jefe era un pobre diablo que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo; pero la poca gente que lo escuchaba siempre se quedaba en un perturbador silencio y posteriormente se le apartaba con nerviosismo.

El lavado de cerebro de aquel tipo tenía años trabajando en sus mentes, naturalmente no iba a desaparecer con unas simples palabras del castaño.

—… Es inútil.

Particularmente Morgiana era quien más recia se mostraba sobre el asunto, pero al menos contestaba. Aunque Goltas por lo menos le miraba a la cara de manera prolongada y después se marchaba sin decir nada (tampoco es que pudiera). Sin embargo, seguía siendo más de lo que hacía el resto.

Dado que todos actuaban con normalidad en torno a él y nadie señalaba que no debería estar ahí, el joven chino supuso que fue colocado en Qishan por una razón en específica y decidió esperar hasta identificar su propósito. Poco a poco fue uniendo las piezas de "su historia" gracias a su actual estatus de observador.

Su trabajo consistía en proteger a Jamil. Hasta donde Shaoran sabía gracias los rumores de las doncellas, él simplemente llegó un día y habló con el jefe de la ciudad; horas después lo presentaron como su guardaespaldas y obviamente nadie hizo preguntas. También se enteró por mera casualidad de que llevaba alrededor del tipo unos cuatro meses en total, aunque no tenía idea de cómo era eso posible. Además, comentaban que el castaño solía rondar las celdas de los esclavos para llevarles agua y comida, aparte de charlar con algunos de ellos en su tiempo libre por la noche.

Esa última parte fue curiosa, ya que se hallaba entre sus planes incluso antes de saber que era un supuesto hábito suyo.

Fiel a lo dicho, Shaoran visitaba a los esclavos de Jamil casi todas las noches. Si perturbaba a alguien con sus visitas, jamás se lo decían. Excepto la compañera de celda de Morgiana, ella era particularmente nerviosa y resultaba evidente cuando estaba incómoda. Aunque con la vida de ella, él también sería así.

Li sabía que existían diferentes tipos de esclavos: domésticos, guardias y una amplia variedad que, desgraciadamente, también incluía la satisfacción de necesidades primarias como el sexo. La compañera de encierro de Morgiana, Kougyoku, pertenecía a ese último tipo usado para el entretenimiento del señor de las tierras, así que su vida era probablemente más dura que las del resto.

Ella era una de las esclavas que Jamil tenía más cerca a lo largo del día además de sus guardias, por lo que también era una de las caras más conocidas por el castaño. A diferencia de Morgiana, quien vestía un harapiento vestido, Kougyoku se mantenía limpia y tenía ropas bonitas de bailarina. Todo para satisfacer los deseos de Jamil cuando éste la deseara, si es que no se le antojaba otra esclava o ir a un _bardeau_ de la Zona Roja, o contratar prostitutas que bailaran en su sala.

Shaoran había visto las cosas horribles que Jamil le hacía a sus esclavos, el terror que ellos mostraban con sus ataques repentinos, las cicatrices en sus pieles o lo humillados que se sentían cuando alguien notaba sus cadenas en la calle. Pero lo que más le indignó fue el trato hacia Kougyoku. Ella no solamente tenía que trabajar como si fuera una doncella, atender a su asqueroso jefe en cada petición que hiciera y soportar sus arranques como el resto, sino que además debía dejarse tocar y humillar como mujer por él.

Como el único hombre en su familia, siendo el menor de cuatro hermanas y habiendo recibido la crianza por parte de su madre viuda, él simplemente no podía hacer vista gorda a la situación.

El castaño tenía un fuerte sentido del decoro y una estima alta a las mujeres, asimismo no podía soportar que alguien hiciera las cosas que Jamil le hacía a Kougyoku: la manoseaba descaradamente dónde se le antojara, le levantaba la falda en público o le arrebataba la camisa para dejar sus senos al aire; una vez la hizo quitarse las ropas en el bazar y la obligó a regresar por su cuenta ante la mirada atónita de la gente. Probablemente el que tuvieran edades aproximadas lo que hizo que se se sintiera más protector hacia ella, así como no podía evitarse sentirse indignado en nombre de Morgiana también.

Él no estuvo presente en ninguna de esas ocasiones, ya que todavía no trabajaba para el Jefe de Ciudad. Éste ya estaría más que muerto si hubiera sido el caso. Para su propia sorpresa, fue Morgiana quien le contó todas esas cosas la primera vez que las visitó en su celda.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Kougyoku: estaba hecha un ovillo en el extremo opuesto a Morgiana de la celda, temblaba como un conejo asustado de un perro de caza, metáfora que sacó tras comprobar la mirada recelosa y asustada que le dirigía a su persona. Probablemente pensó que era uno de los invitados de Jamil. A Li le costó bastante entrar en confianza con ella, ya que Kougyoku era una persona delicada emocionalmente debido a su situación. Inicialmente se alteraba si le hablaba y se aferraba a la pared, como si tuviera intenciones de fusionarse con ella; ahora por lo menos se acercaba un poco para conversar con él en voz baja y repleta de ansiedad.

Si no fuera por él y la compañera de celda de ella, la pobre chica se pudriría en soledad.

Debido a estas particularidades, el mago desarrolló cierta debilidad por ella. Le hablaba más dulce que al resto porque temía lastimarla u ofenderla, procuraba tener en cuenta sus sentimientos en todo momento. Por supuesto, Shaoran también era amable con Morgiana, pero ella no tenía las actitudes de cualquier chica; en otras palabras, podía ser más directo con la pelirroja sin el temor constante de que se quebraría si decía algo mal.

Morgiana era muy reservada aunque contundente para dar su opinión sobre las cosas, mas procuraba ser breve ya que tenía su número de palabras controlado. En conclusión: no era muy habladora, aunque sí una buena escucha. Por lo general, Shaoran tenía que contar cosas de sí mismo cuando se dirigía a ella y la pelirroja simplemente asimilaba todo en silencio. En ese aspecto era superada por Kougyoku, quien no dudó en contarle de sí misma cuando fue capaz de hablarle sin sobresaltos.

—Yo... yo nací en el Imperio Kou.

Le comentó un día la muchacha de ojos rosados, sorprendiéndolo por su iniciativa ya que por cortesía él evitaba esa pregunta en particular.

—Es un país del Lejano Oriente, escuché. No sé cómo será actualmente, pero la esclavitud era válida cuando yo era una niña; nunca maltrataban a los esclavos ni les gritaban, tampoco los encerraban en celdas… todo eso estaba prohibido por la ley. Yo iba a ser libre después de cinco años de servicio, ¿sabes? —habló con tono soñador—. Mi madre era una prostituta que murió de una enfermedad en los suburbios, yo todavía tenía ocho años cuando eso pasó. Como no tenía dinero ni trabajo para mantenerme por mí misma y tampoco alguien que cuidara de mí, simplemente acabé en esa clase social. Mi señor era un buen tipo, aunque pocas veces estuve frente a él. Era un hombre ocupado. Creo que servía al ejército, en ocasiones lo veía con armadura.

Shaoran no supo que decir sobre eso. Definitivamente, Kougyoku tenía un pasado complicado, pero ella parecía alegre recordando esos días. En comparación a su vida actual sonaba como el paraíso.

—Permanecía junto a otras jóvenes en una casa bonita y amplía, simplemente teníamos que mantener el lugar como doncellas —le comentó otro día―. Arreglábamos, limpiábamos y siempre estaba la casa lista para un arribo inesperado del Amo. Estábamos tan agradecidas que lo hacíamos por puro gusto ―sonrió―. Tres veces a la semana llegaba un hombre, un maestro enviado por nuestro señor. Aprendí muchas cosas de él, como escribir y leer. Todo se lo debo al Amo.

Cuando ella hablaba sobre su viejo dueño, lo hacía tan feliz como un niño que comenta lo grandioso que es su padre. Kougyoku tuvo un trato afortunado antes de llegar a las garras del jefe de Qishan, tal vez por eso todavía era capaz de pensar por sí misma aunque la usaban de esa forma tan ruin; en su cabeza todo aquello estaba mal, por eso la afectaba tanto.

―Algún día… —se encontró diciendo a sí mismo esa noche, sin saber exactamente por qué tenía tanta seguridad en su corazón―. Algún día serán libres, Kougyoku. No sé cómo, pero prometo que serán libres. Tú, Morgiana y todos los esclavos del bastardo de Jamil. No me iré de Qishan hasta cumplir esa promesa.

Afortunadamente, Shaoran se retiró minutos después y Kougyoku pudo llorar junto al resto de los esclavos tocados por esas palabras.

Morgiana permaneció impasible en el exterior, mas un sentimiento extraño se alojó en su corazón.

…

Con el paso de los días, Tomoyo descubrió que el mundo a su alrededor no era lo único diferente.

Su condición física nunca fue tan buena como la de sus mejores amigos, por eso le extrañó un poco que desde que se recuperó de su 'accidente en el desierto' estuviese más llena de energía que de costumbre. Sentía que su cuerpo era más fuerte. Era capaz de llevar cosas que antes le habría costado transportar de un lado a otro con sus delgados brazos, podía mantener el paso de Alibaba cuando iban tarde hacia algún lugar e incluso se sentía más ligera. Parecía menos damisela en apuros de lo que se había sentido en años.

Al principio, ella fue muy torpe para manejar dichos cambios. Su rubio benefactor lo tomó como secuelas del incidente, pero Tomoyo sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver con eso; no dijo nada y aceptó la ayuda de Alibaba en los dos días posteriores a su despertar, por lo menos hasta que pudo estar de pie sin tropezar como si fuera la propia Ariel con piernas nuevas.

Cuando se acostumbró, la situación se invirtió por completo y era Tomoyo quien cuidaba de Alibaba, como la Mom Friend que era. Estaba en gratitud con él por estar pendiente de ella cuatro días seguidos sin pedirle una compensación, además de permitirle quedarse con él y ayudarlo en el trabajo.

Todas las mañanas a partir de su recuperación se levantaba para hacerle el desayuno, revisar que tuviera las provisiones necesarias para el día y demás tareas domésticas como limpiar y lavar. Dichas actividades no eran nada desconocidas para ella debido a sus clases de economía doméstica, materia que llevaba viendo desde la primaria, aunque cosas como lavar la ropa se tornaban un poco complicadas por la ausencia de lavadoras.

―Usted sabe, parecemos un matrimonio con ésta rutina…

Otra cosa que era común a esas alturas es que ella bromeara respecto a los términos de su relación. Alibaba siempre terminaba avergonzado, sin saber qué decir al respecto; Tomoyo lanzaba al aire cosas como aquella luciendo una sonrisa, así que era difícil saber cuándo estaba tomando el pelo y cuándo decía las cosas seriamente.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio se sonrojó y balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles. La azabache recogió los platos con tranquilidad y se dispuso a lavarlos.

—¿Alibaba-san? —dijo de repente, sin dejar su quehacer.

—¿S-sí?

—¿Eres feliz?

Lo escuchó atragantarse.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso. ¿Eres feliz? —Alibaba guardó silencio unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que Tomoyo acabase con los trastes y se secara las manos. Después giró para encararlo.

—¿Por qué haces preguntas tan extrañas? —respondió él con un rostro que se esforzaba por suprimir sus emociones—. Tengo un trabajo estable, una casa y no me falta comida. ¿Quién no tendría una vida feliz en esas condiciones? —sonrió, pero la sorisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Tú —respondió ella rotundamente, por primera vez abandonando el habla formal—. No me has dado una respuesta concreta, Alibaba-san; eso significa que ni siquiera crees en tus propias palabras. Sé que no es mi asunto, pero me preocupas. Siempre tienes esa sonrisa en la cara y eres gentil conmigo, pero algo en tus ojos me dice que éste tipo de vida no es para ti. Algo te incordia en lo profundo. Y no es solamente el hecho de que no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti mismo para meterte de cabeza en la mazmorra de la ciudad.

El chico se quedó petrificado.

—¿Cómo…?

—Suelo observar demasiado —contestó la interrogante sin terminar—. Tengo la tendencia de quedarme al margen y ayudar a los protagonistas principales para que no sean opacados; para eso necesito saber cómo se sienten, así que aprendí a leer a la gente.

—Tal vez estás equivocada —dijo el rubio escuetamente, colocándose de pie—. Gracias por la comida. Hoy retomaré como conductor de carros así que estaré fuera un par de días, no tienes que venir; transportaré el vino de un famoso comerciante de la ciudad próxima y no es exactamente un sujeto agradable.

Dicho y hecho, Alibaba abandonó la casa.

—Oh, vaya —Tomoyo llevó su mano a su mejilla, observando la puerta con preocupación—. Éste chico… me pregunto cuánto falta para que llegue a su punto de quiebre.

La azabache no mentía respecto a sus dotes de observación, algo que bien podría afirmar cualquiera que la conociera. Así que en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Daidouji ya tenía un perfil bien construido de la personalidad de Alibaba: él podía sacar a relucir un gran carácter y astucia, incluso llegar a ser mezquino y lame botas con aquellos que le daban trabajo y lo degradaban llamándole basura, pero no podía luchar contra su naturaleza honesta; Alibaba era capaz de vender su orgullo por un trabajo decente, pero no de ir contra sus creencias. Un poco cabeza dura, pero amable, gentil y servicial.

Él era demasiado brillante y puro aunque tratara de parecer lo contrario.

…

—¡¿Cómo pude perder a un niño de diez años?! ¡Soy una horrible persona!

«Sakura Kinomoto. 16 años. Primero de Preparatoria. Adolescente irresponsable con tendencia a involucrarse en catástrofes mágicas. Experiencia en pérdida de niños», eso es lo que probablemente diría su tumba si no hallaba a su escurridizo compañero de viaje.

En sus andanzas por el globo sin un destino fijo más allá del objetivo de Sakura para comprobar que no estaba sola el mundo y reunir a los amigos de Ugo, Aladdín y ella terminaron separados. Fue cosa de distraerse viendo qué podían comprar para cenar y al minuto siguiente su infante acompañante no se hallaba por ninguna parte. De eso dos días ya habían transcurrido. Afortunadamente el chico no pasaba desapercibido, por lo que la castaña consiguió información relevante sobre su paradero: aparentemente, Aladdín se metió en una caravana por estar mirando con ojos coquetos algunas manzanas. En ella viajaba un tipo llamado Buddel, quien iba a comerciar vino en la ciudad más cercana a su posición actual, Qishan.

Sakura se sabía de sobra el hábito del pequeño de pelo trenzado para meterse en problemas, por lo que rápidamente empezó una búsqueda desesperada. ¿El problema? ¡Nadie quería llevarla a Qishan! La gente de las caravanas murmuraba cosas acerca de ese lugar, algo sobre un jefe aterrador que adoraba hacer esclavos. Únicamente un servicio de carros ofrecía transporte hacia ese lugar, el cual suponía fue donde Aladdín se coló.

Podría haber llegado a Qishan en dos días o menos si usaba sus cartas, pero no estaba segura de cómo la afectaría emplear magia. Un par de semanas atrás hizo el intento de usar su báculo para hacer un sencillo hechizo de rastreo que Shaoran le enseñó en segundo de secundaria, pero nada más invocar la llave le dejó hambrienta y sin energías; puede que incluso se desmayara algunos minutos, como cuando Eriol la hizo cambiar a todas las cartas. Era extraño. La vitalidad que emanaban las Cartas Sakura era mayor que nunca, así que sus poderes deberían estar en su cénit.

No es como si tuviera tiempo para analizar esa contradicción.

Justo cuando pensaba que tendría que salir corriendo e ir a pie a través del desierto, hacer auto stop o algo por el estilo, su última opción le respondió:

—¿Qishan, eh? Tengo que pasar por ahí de camino a mi tierra. Puedes venir conmigo, pequeña señorita. Eso si no te incomodan las serpientes o los camellos.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, señor!

—Arma —dijo—. Mi nombre es Arma.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. _«Arba»,_ su mente susurró con un tono que no supo identificar debido a la mezcla de emociones conflictivas que traía ese nombre desconocido.

Sakura se percató de que Arma se le había quedado observando con fijeza, a lo que pronto encontró un por qué: ella no se había introducido a sí misma apropiadamente.

—Discúlpeme, mi nombre es Sakura.

—¿Eres del Imperio Kou o el Reino de Kina? —preguntó con notable interés el individuo.

—Del Imperio Reim, en realidad.

No sabía exactamente qué la llevó a contestar ello. ¿Fue la necesidad de decir algo que pareciera verdad ante la mirada suspicaz de Arma? ¿El hecho de que a su cabeza viniera el sueño que la metió en todo ese lío? Quién sabe.

El hombre de tez morena se tensó ligeramente con su respuesta.

—Bueno, _creo_ que soy del Imperio Reim —se apresuró a aclarar ella—. Perdí mis recuerdos mientras viajaba o algo así, la verdad es que estoy muy confundida sobre eso; hace un par de semanas simplemente me desperté en una caravana sin saber prácticamente nada del mundo que me rodea. Algunas cosas me generan intensas sensaciones de _deja vú,_ pero no consigo entender por qué y otras me generan dolor de cabeza con su simple mención.

El semblante de Arma se suavizó un poco.

—¿Y no tienes miedo de viajar en un mundo que no conoces?

—Tengo mucho miedo —admitió—. Pero si me quedara quieta esperando, algo podría pasarles a mis amigos.

—¿Tus amigos?

—Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kerberos. Son las únicas personas además de Aladdín y Ugo-kun con las que he estado viajando —dijo—. Bueno, técnicamente Aladdín es la única persona con la que he estado viajando; pero Shaoran, Tomoyo y Kerberos son mis amigos desde hace años. También son las únicas personas que puedo recordar. Los estoy buscando. Espero reunirme con ellos pronto y entender qué es lo que está pasando.

—¿No has pesando que pueden estar separados por alguna razón?

—¿Cómo cuál? —inquirió completamente inocente.

—Tal vez pelearon, quizá tomaron caminos diferentes… puede que en la actualidad no sean las personas que conociste.

Sakura parpadeó.

—Eso es imposible.

Sonaba determinada, contrastando con su apariencia de endeble jovencita.

—¿Por qué?

Ella apretó sus puños.

—Porque ellos son mis amigos —contestó con firmeza—. Las memorias que hay en mí… son tan importantes para ser la única cosa en la que pienso, la fuerza que me hace seguir adelante en éste mundo aterrador. Son las únicas personas que saben todo sobre mí. Mis debilidades, mis fortalezas, mis secretos y todas las cosas triviales de mí misma.

—La gente cambia.

—Tiene razón, la gente cambia —le concedió—. ¡Pero! Incluso si ellos cambian, no dejarán de ser mis preciados amigos. Si ellos han cambiado, entonces tendré que adaptarme a esos cambios; permaneceré a su lado y avanzaremos juntos. Eso es lo que hace la gente constantemente, el mundo siempre se mantiene avanzando ya que no podemos quedarnos estancados en un mismo punto: las personas se enfrentan al dolor, lo superan y siguen con sus vidas. Es la vía por la cual transitan todas las personas de éste mundo.

Arma guardó silencio durante un tiempo, como si estuviera meditando sobre sus palabras.

—… eres una señorita bastante determinada, me agrada eso.

—¿Gracias? —Sakura no sabía qué decir.

—Aunque todavía eres un poco ingenua —añadió al final—. De cualquier forma, tienes prisa ¿no es así? Entonces sube a mi camello.

—¡Sí!

Mientras Arma la ayudaba a subir, la castaña pensó con toda la fuerza de su corazón: _«¡Aladdín, espera por mí!»_

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Actu. No se acostumbren a que sea tan veloz, en general cuando empiezo el fic tan activamente me pierdo al menos unos tres meses a partir del cap siete antes de actualizar de nuevo. Con los años me he dado cuenta de ese peculiar patrón mío. xD**

 **¡Ahora sí, al fic!**

 **Kougyoku esclava de Jamil, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban y que varios de ustedes me quieren putear por darle de paso la peor de las asignaciones. ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO! Kougyoku es hermosa —no digo que Mor no lo sea, pero Gyoku irradia más feminidad—, por lo que no podría ser otro tipo de esclavo.**

 **Ok, ok. Seguro estarán diciendo: "¿Y Kero? ¡No lo vemos desde el prólogo y una mención breve en el primer capítulo!" La cosa es que de Kero no sabremos nada hasta que se termine el arco de la conquista del dungeon de Amon. O sea, sí, termina la conquista y pasaremos directo a él. Por lo menos así lo tengo contemplado.**

 **Ahora, sé que es demasiado pronto, pero… ¿Dónde creen que irán a parar los chicos saliendo del calabozo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! (?)**

 **| Datos frikis |**

 _ **Sari o saree:**_ el sari es un vestido tradicional usado por millones de mujeres del subcontinente indio. Es un largo lienzo de seda ligero que se usa como vestido, debajo del sari las mujeres tienen que ponerse una blusa y una enagua e introducen un extremo del sari en la cintura y lo empiezan a enredar alrededor de su cuerpo para vestirlo.

 _ **Salwar kameez**_ _ **o**_ _ **shalwar qameez:**_ es una vestimenta unisex usada tanto por mujeres como hombres en Asia del Sur y Asia Central. Es similar a las camisas y pantalones vestidos por los occidentales. El Shalwar o Salwar (tal como se pronuncia en la India) es un pantalón suelto similar a un pijama. Las piernas son a menudo anchas en la parte superior, estrechas en el tobillo; el _kameez_ es una camisa larga como una túnica que llega a la mitad del muslo, aunque tradicionalmente se extendía hasta la parte superior de la rodilla. Las costuras laterales (denominadas chaak), se dejan abiertas por debajo de la cintura, dando a la persona que lo usa una mayor libertad de movimiento.

 _ **Kurta:**_ es una prenda tradicional llevada en Afganistán, Bangladés, India, Pakistán y Sri Lanka. Es una camisa suelta que cae hasta los muslos o debajo de las rodillas del portador y es llevada tanto por hombres como por mujeres. El que usan las mujeres se denomina _kurti._

 **¿Qué para qué se los digo? Bueno, me corresponde aclarar lo que lleva puesto cada quien, ya que aunque me gusta que imaginen cosas lo mejor es dejar una pauta para que vayan mejor encaminados:**

 _ **Sakura**_ _lleva un kurti de color melón con bordados blancos en el cuello, pantalones de harem rosa fuerte que se hacen más cortos en los tobillos y tienen una pequeña abertura lateral._

 _ **Tomoyo**_ _usa un sari. El ave que Alibaba mencionó es un pavo real y acorde a eso es que va orientada la paleta de colores de su vestimenta._

 _ **Shaoran**_ _tiene un salwar kameez con los colores estándares que él siempre usa: verde, blanco, dorado, ocre/naranja._

 **Planeaba hacer dibujos y subirlos a un Tumblr (voy a aplicar lo mismo para todos mis fics importantes y empezar a hacer mis propias portadas, así que no les sorprenda), pero como mi pc sigue sin ser revisada tendré que esperar a que mi computadora resucite para usar mi Tablet.**

 **Pobre de mí(?)**

 **En fin, antes de irme les recuerdo que pueden sugerir emparejamientos para el fic. Alguien ya votó por AlibabaxSakura, ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Y ahora sí me quedé sin cosas que decir.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Key 3

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 3**

 _«El regalo más valioso que podemos ofrecer a otros es nuestra presencia»._

* * *

Arma era un sujeto extraño.

No solamente por el hecho de que llevaba una enorme serpiente alrededor de su cuerpo o porque su pelo era blanco y su tez morena, ni siquiera por los tatuajes (¿Maquillaje?) en sus mejillas y párpados. Su personalidad era lo que Sakura encontraba particular.

La mayor parte del tiempo daba la imagen de ser un sujeto sereno y distante que siempre estaba juzgando a los demás. Pero la castaña lo había visto sonreír un par de veces, desmintiendo un poco esa teoría. ¿Tal vez ella lo malinterpretó por su expresión usual y las palabras que le dedicó cuando aceptó llevarla con él?

Lo cierto es que no se habían comunicado demasiado en todo el camino, al menos no lo suficiente para sacar conclusiones rotundas. No porque fuese difícil encontrar un tema del cual hablar, Arma era un sujeto que fácilmente debatiría sobre cualquier tema que pusieras sobre la mesa, excepto él mismo. Y ese era el problema: Sakura quería conocer acerca de su misterioso benefactor, pero él fervientemente mantenía su velo de anonimato.

―¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber sobre mí? ―le preguntó el hombre de tez morena la segunda noche que acamparon en el desierto. Mañana, más tardar al mediodía, arribarían en Qishan.

―¿Es algo malo querer saber de la persona con la cual viajas? ―preguntó ella con inocencia.

Él no se tomó a mal que contestara su interrogante con otra. Aún así, se veía receloso de las palabras de la jovencita. Kinomoto no entendía por qué Arma se empeñaba en ser tan meticuloso a su alrededor. Comprendía que no toda la gente era capaz de confiar ciegamente en otra persona si le inspiraba confianza, como era el caso de ella, pero sentía que el hombre se protegía demasiado.

Entonces, Arma le tiró una pregunta que definitivamente no esperaba:

―¿Desconfías de mí?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con incredulidad.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―si Sakura no fuera una persona tan pura, probablemente se habría sentido indignada. En su lugar, se atrevió a justificarse para no ofender al señor―. Si desconfiara de usted no habría aceptado su oferta, ni hubiera dormido tranquilamente la noche anterior.

Aunque ciertamente era tonto confiar en alguien que apenas acabas de conocer, la Maestra de Cartas nunca fue decepcionada por las personas en las que colocó su fe. Ella creía que, al menos en eso, poseía un buen juicio.

Lo cierto es que no lo tenía. Pero era inevitable que todo el mundo a su alrededor acabara tomando gusto por ella, por lo que nadie al que Sakura mostrara su cándida personalidad se atrevería a traicionarla.

Los ojos de Arma pasaron del fuego de la improvisada hoguera hacia la joven Kinomoto.

―¿Entonces por qué quieres saber? ―había curiosidad en su tono.

La castaña lo meditó durante unos instantes. _¿Por qué quería saber?_ ¿Y por qué no querría? Existían muchas razones para insistir en el asunto. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía, ninguna de esas era la respuesta que Arma quería. Y siendo honestos, ella tampoco.

Finalmente encontró una respuesta que iba acorde a sus sentimientos:

―Quiero que seamos amigos.

La serpiente alrededor del torso del hombre de tez morena siseó. Arma simplemente observó a Sakura con moderado interés.

―¿Y no puedes ser mi amiga con lo que ya sabes?

 _«¡No sé nada sobre ti!»_ pensó ella. _«Excepto que te gustan las serpientes lo suficiente para tener una, y que eres el tipo de persona a la que Eriol consideraría un igual»._

―No puedes ser un _amigo_ si no conoces absolutamente nada de la otra persona, eso es ser un _conocido_ ―contestó, enfatizando que sabía de las diferencias entre una y otra cosa― _._ Un amigo conoce los defectos del otro y los acepta.

Arma peinó su barba mientras analizaba sus palabras. Cualquiera diría que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, pero Sakura de alguna manera sabía que él ya había tomado una decisión; simplemente estaba disfrutando la conversación.

―Tú sabes, yo podría ser un ladrón ―dijo él.

La castaña recordó a Leila, una de las tantas personas que ella y Aladdín conocieron durante sus semanas de viaje por el desierto. Leila solía ser una ladrona, pero ahora vivía una vida honesta trabajando en la caravana de su amiga Sahsa, una persona que logró tocar su corazón con amabilidad; ella era la prueba de que la gente puede cambiar para bien.

―Entonces, creo que eres un ladrón bastante honesto ―sonrió Kinomoto.

Arma suspiró, pero también sonreía. Casi parecía admitir la derrota en una batalla desconocida.

―Soy del Reino Heliohapt ―dijo después de un tiempo―. Allá somos muy aficionados a las serpientes, como te darás cuenta si tienes la oportunidad de ir alguna vez.

Sakura escuchó emocionada como él habló sobre su tierra natal: la maravillosa vista de la puesta de sol ocultándose detrás de las pirámides, reflejando su luz en la arena; los rasgos étnicos de la gente de Heliohapt y algunas cosas curiosas de su cultura, como el hecho de que las mujeres eran totalmente desinhibidas para mostrar sus pechos (aunque no sus ombligos, extrañamente). También le habló un poco acerca sobre su 'tonto hermano pequeño'.

―Él solía ser una persona bastante seria, pero se ha convertido en un libertino irresponsable. Si alguna vez te topas con él y llega a ofenderte, tienes mi permiso para darle una paliza.

Sakura rió nerviosamente, sin saber qué decir a eso. Se limitó a asentir.

Charlaron durante un tiempo más hasta que ella bostezó, después Arma le sugirió que fuese a dormir. Algo en su relación había cambiado. Kinomoto se dio cuenta de eso mientras se acurrucaba en el lecho improvisado de la tienda: Arma le despidió con los mismos ojos que tenía su padre cuando la veía por las mañanas.

El día siguiente continuaron la travesía, ésta vez dándose algunas charlas por el camino. La joven maga pudo conocer un poco más acerca de su benefactor, como que gustaba de jugar con las serpientes. Arma era menos introvertido desde su plática nocturna ayer, y Sakura estaba feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre. Antes de siquiera notarlo, estaban en pleno medio día y la ciudad vecina a Utan se encontraba apenas a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Se separaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en la primera muralla que dividía el desierto de una tierra fértil gracias al oasis.

―Hemos llegado a Qishan. No puedo acompañarte más allá de éste punto, pero sigue el camino y llegarás a la ciudad ―le indicó Arma tras ayudarla a bajar del camello. Su serpiente se acercó a la jovencita con intenciones amistosas, así que ella acarició su cabeza; tras ser mimado, el reptil volvió a enrollarse en su amo―. Ahora tengo seguir hacia mi tierra natal, pero te deseo suerte encontrando a tus amigos. Espero algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, pequeña Sakura.

―¡Hasta pronto, Arma! ―ella sonrió―. ¡Y muchas gracias por todo!

Arma correspondió su gesto, aunque de forma más reservada. Después le dedicó sus últimas palabras, en un tono misterioso, antes de ordenar a su camello emprender la marcha:

―Si tus amigos no han cambiado, yo definitivamente lo haré cuando volvamos a vernos las caras; seguramente te llevarás una sorpresa.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Arma no respondió, simplemente agitó su mano una última vez en despedida. No volteó en ningún momento, mas Sakura estaba segura de que él sonreía.

Ella lo observó partir, confundida por su declaración final. Rápidamente la figura del hombre solitario con la serpiente sobre su camello se desvaneció en el horizonte.

La castaña salió de su letargo cuando ya no pudo divisarlo más.

―¡Aladdín!

Y recordando su propósito inicial para estar ahí en ese momento, se adentró en la ciudad.

…

Los últimos días fueron bastante solitarios para Tomoyo.

No es que ella estuviera desacostumbrada a la soledad, pero tener que soportarla de nuevo fue algo que la hizo suspirar a menudo. Extrañamente, se sintió más triste que en otras ocasiones; tal vez porque ahora no tenía la certeza de que todo un equipo de guardaespaldas femeninos estaría asechando sus pasos en la distancia.

Por supuesto, Daidouji no se quedaba todo el día en estado melancólico y sin hacer nada productivo. Salía la calle, hacía las compras con el dinero que el rubio había dejado y mantenía la casa en perfecto estado. De momento se hallaba estancada en ese círculo vicioso, sin poder hacer algo más.

La pregunta era: _¿Qué le impedía marcharse?_ Ella no tenía ataduras físicas ni legales, así que desde la perspectiva general estaba perdiendo su tiempo en una casa que no le pertenecía, desperdiciando días preciosos en la búsqueda de sus amigos.

Aunque sí había una razón para seguir ahí todavía, Tomoyo aguardaba a que Alibaba regresara.

Creía en las palabras de Alibaba y sabía que éste retornaría a casa una vez acabara su trabajo, confiaba en que el muchacho encontraría significado a las palabras que le dedicó en su última charla y no le tendría rencor por ello; sin embargo, también era un hecho que en algún momento sus caminos se separarían. Daidouji tenía el presentimiento de que sus amigos estaban en algún lugar, y era menester encontrarlos lo más pronto posible. Y Alibaba tenía que seguir con su vida.

Pero ella tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre el asunto, y se dio cuenta de que la idea le entristecía más de lo que debería.

Gracias a eso, su mente era presa de un bucle infinito; no terminaba de llegar a una resolución cuando estaba saltando a otra, que era exactamente lo opuesto a su sentencia inicial. _«Tengo que irme», «Esperaré a que él regrese y entonces me iré», «¡Debo buscar a los demás!», «¡No puedo marcharme sin despedirme apropiadamente de Alibaba!»_

Ella empezó a asustarse. Dejar a Alibaba no debería ser una decisión tan difícil de ejecutar, ¡pero lo era!

¿Por qué se empeñaba en aplazar la separación? ¿Por qué dudaba? Sakura, Shaoran y Kero eran sus más preciados amigos, daría la vida por ellos sin dudarlo y sabía que era recíproco. Su vínculo con Alibaba era más superficial; ellos eran amigos, pero no estaban conectados de manera profunda. Lo que debía hacer era tan claro como el agua o el cielo en verano, y aunque fuera totalmente obvio algo le impedía hacer lo que debía.

La azabache le había tomado cariño al rubio, eso se notaba hasta al espacio. Incluso si todo lo que ella sabía de él eran cosas que observó por sí misma, los días con su benefactor fueron agradables y menos angustiosos de como debieron ser en un principio.

Cualquiera diría que se había enamorado y por eso no quería apartarse del muchacho, pero Tomoyo se conocía mejor y sabía que esa teoría tampoco era cierta.

Algo la atraía, pero no era 'ese tipo' de atracción. Siendo específicos, Daidouji sentía que había algo especial en él. Un carisma extraño, oculto bajo la máscara que se ponía y que solamente saldría a relucir cuando el rubio actuara siguiendo los designios de su corazón.

 _«Ansío verlo»._

La belleza de un corazón amable.

 _«El corazón de un rey»._

Alibaba era una persona destinada a grandes cosas, sus sentidos se lo gritaban. Y una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo correcto era permanecer al lado de esa persona y ayudarlo a salir de su estado de diamante en bruto.

 _«Su despertar se cerca»._

Y hablando del diablo, bien dicen que cuando piensas demasiado en algo se hace realidad. Así que, fiel al dicho, el idiota que la tenía en ese estado entró tranquilamente por la puerta. Completamente ajeno a sus problemas.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció.

Tomoyo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se lanzó, literalmente, hacia él. A una velocidad de vértigo sus brazos rodearon a un perplejo Alibaba, quien inmediatamente se tensó y adquirió el tono de una manzana madura.

—No digas nada —ordenó ella, y acatando su mandato el muchacho no profirió palabra.

La azabache no comprendía sus propias acciones, pero lo que sí sabía es que ahora sentía una enorme paz.

—¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que tenías una novia tan bonita, onii-san!

—¡Ah!

Más rápido de lo que Superman se cambia de traje, Tomoyo impuso distancia de cinco metros entre ella y su benefactor. La paz fue reemplazada por vergüenza.

Un niño de ojos azules y cabello trenzado la observaba con curiosidad.

—¡I-idiota! —el dueño de la casa salió de su estupefacción, propinándole un ligero coscorrón al chiquillo de flauta dorada que lo acompañaba—. ¡No puedes decir cosas como esas sin conocer la situación!

—Pero, ¿no es normal que las parejas se demuestren su afecto de esa manera? Ugo-kun me mostró un libro, decía que cuando un hombre y una mujer se querían mucho…

Alibaba definitivamente quería morirse en ese momento.

—¡Nosotros no somos pareja, tonto!

—¿No?

—¡No!

Tomoyo rió.

—Mis acciones no premeditadas dieron lugar al malentendido, lo siento. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que regresaras acompañado, Alibaba.

—A-ah, no te preocupes. La verdad es que fue algo espontáneo. De cualquier forma, déjenme presentarlos. Tomoyo, él es Aladdín. Aladdín, ésta es Tomoyo, ¡ni se te ocurra poner tus manos en ella! ¡No puedes desgraciarla de esa manera!

Daidouji los vio confundida. Y se quedaría así, ya que Alibaba de ninguna manera explicaría que el enano tenía un fetiche con los pechos.

—… entonces, haré la cena —anunció ella. La mirada de Aladdín se iluminó ante la promesa de comida—. Deben tener hambre.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! —se ofreció el rubio rápidamente, siguiéndola hasta la humilde cocina.

El peli azul los observó insistentemente.

—¿De verdad no son una pareja, onee-san?

Alibaba volvió a ruborizarse furiosamente, enviando una mirada de aprensión al pequeño curioso. Por una parte, él estaba feliz de que alguien creyera que podía tener novia, aún cuando saltaba a la vista su mala suerte con las mujeres. Por otra parte, Tomoyo ya le hacía suficiente bullying con esa situación al emparejarlos en broma y jugar con sus sentimientos.

Ella decidió contestar con la verdad:

—Alibaba es mi benefactor, él me ayudó cuando estaba en problemas —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me ha dado hospedaje en su casa y me permite ayudarle con trabajos pequeños. Estoy muy agradecida con él, por eso hago todo esto.

—Y yo te dije que no tienes que hacerlo.

Aladdín también se contagió de la sonrisa de Tomoyo al verlos discutir. Era obvio que se llevaban bien.

—Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, debo demostrar mi gratitud con acciones ya que mis palabras no parecen ser suficientes. Y también debo disculparme.

Eso último llamó sin duda la atención del pequeño.

—¿Disculparse?

Daidouji asintió, aunque no respondió sino rato después, cuando solamente faltaba servir los platos.

—Antes de que Alibaba se fuera a trabajar, yo… le dije algo un poco rudo —explicó ella mientras se sentaban a comer—. Le dije que no tenía valor suficiente para entrar a un dungeon por sí mismo, ¡pero ahora estoy feliz! —su tono pasó a ser jubiloso—. Él parece haberse decidido.

—¿Sabías del sueño de onii-san?

—No, pero lo sospechaba —contestó ella—. Usualmente buena percatándome de las cosas, pero Alibaba no es muy difícil de leer.

El peli azul asintió, de acuerdo con esa declaración.

—¡Oye!

Protestó el rubio, pero ambos lo ignoraron y continuaron platicando amenamente durante la comida. Al final, él tampoco pudo evitar unírseles y reír con ellos de vez en cuando.

Aladdín fue el primero en caer rendido sobre la alfombra cuando terminaron de comer. Definitivamente era un niño, aunque tampoco se le podía culpar por estar cansado. Alibaba y Tomoyo también lo estaban, solamente resistieron el tiempo suficiente para acabar de limpiar y tumbarse a una distancia prudente del otro.

—¿Alibaba? —llamó ella con cierta duda.

—¿Sí? —inquirió él en tono adormilado.

—De veras lo siento. Estos días he estado muy nerviosa.

—No, tú tenías razón —admitió—. Solamente me estaba engañando a mí mismo al creer que estoy conforme con éste estilo de vida. No niego que me gusta el trabajo honesto, pero no quiero hacer esto para siempre.

—No me refería a lo que te dije antes de que partieras, sabía que acabarías comprendiéndolo.

El rubio giró sobre sí mismo para encararla con sus ojos dorados, cosa imposible debido a que la azabache mantenía el rostro oculto en un cojín cilíndrico de estilo marroquí que abrazaba contra su pecho.

—No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir…

—Créeme, si yo misma lo supiera me expresaría mejor —suspiró—. Buenas noches, Alibaba.

—Buenas noches.

…

—¡ALADDÍN!

El aullido molesto de Alibaba podría haber despertado a todo el vecindario de no ser porque mucha gente se levantaba temprano para trabajar.

El pequeño mago se frotó uno de sus ojos, adormilado.

—¿Qué? ¿Eh? —musitó confundido.

—Nada de "¿Eh?" —gruñó el rubio—. ¡¿Qué te dije sobre ponerle tus pequeñas manos encima?!

¿A qué se debía todo el alboroto? Sencillo, tal parece que las mañas de cierto jovencito de cabello azul se ejecutaban incluso durante su viaje al mundo de los sueños. Eso o al pequeño pervertido le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro lo que Alibaba le dijo el día anterior, porque lo había encontrado muy cómodo usando el pecho de la señorita como almohada.

—T-tranquilo, Alibaba —dijo Tomoyo, avergonzada—. Es solamente un niño.

—¡Esa es la técnica que usa con todas!

—¿Are?

Afortunadamente alguien tocó la puerta de la residencia en ese momento, salvando al adolescente de explicar que antes de llegar a casa la noche anterior él y Aladdín se habían pasado por un club. Rápidamente fue a abrir.

Era su jefe.

—¡Alibaba, pero qué has hecho! —fue lo primero que dijo el hombre al verlo.

—Jefe, tranquilícese —pidió—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está tan exaltado?

—¡Arrojaste todo el vino de Buddel-sama! Quiere que le pagues, ¡incluso están hablando sobre volverte un esclavo!

Sintió la presencia de Tomoyo de pie, detrás de él. El joven se sintió increíblemente nervioso, imaginando cómo lo observaba con sus ojos suspicaces.

—Alibaba, ¿hay algo que yo debería saber? —preguntó ella.

Estaba metido en problemas y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana, ¿cómo es posible eso?

De cualquier manera, el rubio decidió que lo mejor era despachar primero al dueño de los carros que usaba para trabajar. Después tendría que poner al día a la azabache.

—Jefe, descuide. Yo pagaré cada centavo a ese hombre, ¡no dejaré que me conviertan en esclavo! Entraré al calabozo de Amon y saldré victorioso con ayuda de éste chico, ¡él es un poderoso mago! —le mostró a un ya no adormilado Aladdín—. ¡Y también… mi subordinado!

…

—¿Fanfarroneando tan temprano?

Fue lo primero que Tomoyo preguntó apenas estuvieron los tres a solas.

Alibaba se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo al ser descubierto.

—¿Lo notaste?

—Hm.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Parecía un poco enojada con él, aunque éste no parecía entender por qué.

—Pienso que me debes algunas explicaciones. Y una disculpa a Aladdin-kun.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de la razón.

—Oh, ¿es por lo que dije sobre ser mi subordinado?

El niño imitó el mohín indignado de Tomoyo, evitando mirar directamente a Alibaba.

—Perdón, Aladdín, no lo decía en serio —intentó sonar lo más arrepentido posible—. Tenía que tranquilizar al Jefe y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Hmph. Está bien, después de todo solamente soy el subordinado de onii-san.

Obviamente, por la forma en que se comportaba, al pequeño mago le afectaron sus palabras.

—Eso no es verdad —se apresuró a negar—. Eres mi amigo, Aladdín. Lo digo en serio.

El rubio sonó tan sincero, que finalmente Aladdín acabó por creerle.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—No quiero estropear su situación, pero me gustaría conocer qué es lo que está pasando —intervino la única dama del grupo—. ¿En qué lío te has metido, Alibaba?

Suspirando, el rubio le habló sobre su último trabajo y de cómo salvó a una niña a cambio de mandar por la borda la carga de su empleador. No hizo falta que exagerara el relato con el fin de enaltecerse a sí mismo, porque el chico peli azul lo hizo por él.

Al final del cuento, la indignación de Tomoyo estaba completamente dirigida hacia Buddel.

—¡Ese sujeto…! —farfulló—. ¡Decir que su vino es más valioso que la vida! ¿Cómo se atreve?

Alibaba inconscientemente se sintió aliviado de que compartiera sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, todo lo que tengo que hacer es conquistar el séptimo calabozo y podré pagarle cada moneda de oro. O por lo menos ese es el plan —terminó de relatar.

—Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —dijo ella.

—Es verdad.

Los dungeon eran sitios peligrosos de los cuales nadie regresaba con vida. Al menos, nadie que no haya conquistado dicho calabozo.

—Bueno, ni pienses que vas a dejarme atrás —declaró repentinamente la chica.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Estoy diciendo que voy a ir con ustedes a la celda de Amon, quieran o no.

—¡O-oye, piénsalo detenidamente! —Alibaba intentó convencerla de recapacitar—. ¡Los dungeon son peligrosos, Tomoyo! ¡Podrías no regresar! ¡¿Y qué pasaría entonces con la búsqueda de tus amigos?!

—Mis amigos son fuertes, ellos son perfectamente capaces de defenderse a sí mismos hasta que nos encontremos. Y tú eres mi amigo también, Alibaba —ella sonrió—. Si estás en problemas, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte; no voy a quedarme atrás como damisela desamparada mientras te enfrentas al peligro con Aladdín-kun.

—Onee-san, eres muy valiente —dijo el mago.

Alibaba asintió, de acuerdo con ese juicio. Pero pronto regresó la charla al enfoque principal:

—¡Bien! En ese caso, tenemos que prepararnos. ¡Vamos al bazar!

…

Aladdín se rascó la cabeza, un poco confundido.

—¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí, onii-san?

Al poco tiempo de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, los tres dejaron la casa de Alibaba y se dirigieron al bazar. No sin que antes el rubio juntara algunas cosas en una mochila y las llevara con él. «Mejor prevenir que lamentar», fueron sus palabras exactas antes de salir.

—¡Tonto, no podemos entrar a un calabozo despreocupadamente! —lo reprendió el adolescente—. Necesitamos provisiones: comida y algunas armas, ya que podría haber monstruos.

—¡Oh! —apenas entendió de lo que iba la cosa, el pequeñín se dispuso a ayudar—. ¿Y qué te parece esta, onii-san?

Alibaba volteó, solamente para encontrarse al chico apuntando a una enorme lanza que ni en un millón de años sería capaz de cargar.

—Es muy grande, déjala ahí —dijo.

—Yo iré a comprar un poco de aceite para la lámpara de Alibaba y conseguir agua, ¿les parece? —propuso Tomoyo.

—Está bien, ve con cuidado. ¿Llevas suficiente para el aceite?

—Por supuesto.

Sin más dilaciones, los chicos continuaron viendo el armamento exhibido en los puestos mientras ella iba por las cosas infaltables. No tardó más de quince minutos en volver con una ánfora llena de agua y una petaca repleta de aceite.

Extrañamente, no encontró a sus acompañantes ni remotamente cerca de la sección del bazar en la que se separaron.

—¡Tomoyo, ven aquí! —la llamó Alibaba apenas la divisó observándolos en la lejanía.

—¿Encontraron algo?

Los chicos se miraron con complicidad.

—¡Sip! —dijo el joven peli azul, con un retintín misterioso—. ¡Hallamos algo perfecto para onee-san!

—¿Para mí? —parpadeó—. ¿Y qué podría ser?

—Cierra los ojos —pidió el rubio.

Curiosa, ella obedeció. Sintió como alguien, probablemente Aladdín debido al tamaño, abría las palmas de sus manos.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —dijo Alibaba.

—¡Oh, cielos!

En sus manos se hallaba una hermosa gargantilla hecha de oro, con un diseño floral. Tenía incrustados pequeños diamantes en el centro de cada pequeña flor y dos rubís; uno como botón de la flor central, el otro como una gota que pendía después de un diamante con forma romboide.

—Chicos… no sé qué decir. No, esperen, sí sé qué decir. ¿Por qué despilfarran el dinero de las provisiones en algo para mí?

—¡No es un despilfarro! —exclamó el mago.

—Además de que el dinero es mío y puedo decidir en qué gastarlo —añadió su benefactor, sabiendo que la muchacha no encontraría forma de replicar eso—. Quiero que lo tengas, Tomoyo. Tú estás haciendo muchas cosas temerarias por mi culpa. Además, ¿somos amigos, no? Los amigos se regalan cosas.

—Generalmente no son cosas tan caras —murmuró—. No lo sé, Alibaba. Es la primera vez que me hacen un obsequio de éste tipo. Siento que es demasiado.

No es que ella nunca hubiera usado cosas así. En su mundo, ocasionalmente tenía que arreglarse para acompañar a su madre a alguna cena o fiesta, lo que implicaba usar vestidos elegantes y joyas. Pero nunca recibió ese tipo de obsequios por parte de un chico.

—Sólo acéptalo. Aladdín y yo pensamos que se vería bien en ti.

—¡Te verás muy guapa con él!

El comentario del pequeño la hizo sonrojar.

Ella pudo decir «¿Sabes? En mi mundo esto contaría como una promesa de matrimonio». Pero decidió no arruinar el bonito momento con una broma de mal gusto, que además ellos no entenderían.

En lugar de eso, Tomoyo dijo:

—Gracias.

Con esa respuesta, ambos varones sabían que ahora podían cantar victoria.

—Uhm, aunque necesito ayuda para ponerme esto. ¿Alibaba, te importaría?

—Oh, por supuesto.

La azabache recogió su abundante cabello para que no estorbase. En menos de un minuto, el rubio colocó la gargantilla.

—¡Ya está!

—¿Me queda bien? —preguntó ella.

—Cada moneda fue bien invertida —declaró el rubio—. ¿No lo crees, Aladdín?

—¡Alibaba-kun tiene razón! —lo apoyó—. ¡Te ves preciosa, onee-san!

—Oh basta, están avergonzándome.

Pero ellos no se detuvieron.

—¿Lo vez, Aladdín? —codeó el mayor al más joven—. Con dinero se pueden hacer éste tipo de cosas.

—¡Alibaba! —protestó la chica, ahora consciente de que Alibaba metió algunas ideas en la cabeza del pequeño mientras no estuvo por los alrededores—. No te equivoques, Aladdín. El collar solamente es importante porque ustedes me lo han obsequiado. No tiene nada que ver con su precio.

—¿Entonces mujeres de enormes pechos no se aglomerarán a mi alrededor solamente por tener dinero?

—Bueno, no todas las mujeres piensan como yo… así que tengo que responder que sí a eso. Por lo general las mujeres buscan a los hombres por su poder; mientras mayor sea el estatus o fortuna de su marido, mayor es la posibilidad de que tengan una vida cómoda. Aprenderás sobre ello más adelante, no te preocupes.

—Umhn.

Aladdín no parecía del todo satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero la dejó estar. Hundiéndose de hombros, el pequeño viró con intenciones de seguir la expedición por el bazar en busca de lo que les faltaba para aventurarse al calabozo; sin embargo, no se fijó en la persona que tenía detrás.

—¡Ah, lo siento!

Lo siguiente que Tomoyo divisó fue a una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo en el suelo.

—¡Morgiana-chan! —exclamó la acompañante de la chica, una adolescente de cabello magenta y ropas exóticas.

—No te arrodilles —dijo la muchacha en el suelo, cuyo nombre aparentemente era Morgiana, antes de que la otra se acercara en su auxilio. Su voz era suave pero cargada de firmeza—. Tus ropas se ensuciarán y eso lo hará enfadar a _'él'_ cuando regresemos.

La otra chica no dejó de mirarla con preocupación, pero se limitó a apretar sus pantalones de gasa roja transparentada y asentir.

Morgiana recogió los limones que llevaba en una canasta con una destreza increíble, pese a que Alibaba se había ofrecido para ayudarla. En un santiamén yacía de nuevo incorporada y con la mercancía que llevaba en su lugar.

Les impresionó no sólo su fuerza, que era suficiente para llevar una cesta de tres veces su tamaño perfectamente, llena y apilada hasta el tope, sino los grilletes en sus pies.

Ella era una esclava.

—Ah, esas son…

Apenas Aladdín pronunció esas palabras, la vergüenza se hizo presente en la jovencita. Inmediatamente trató de ocultarlas y seguir con su camino, pero acabó tropezando mientras intentaba bajar la tela de su vestido harapiento.

—¡Morgiana-chan! —volvió a exclamar su acompañante de cabellera exótica. Ésta vez, no le importó la mirada de advertencia que recibió y se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse; sus propios grilletes relucieron con dicha acción.

La gente empezó a susurrar mientras se aglomeraba alrededor para ver la escena.

Aladdín ignoró el bullicio y se acercó a las damas avergonzadas, quienes recogían el estropicio. Esto sacó de su ensimismamiento a Tomoyo y Alibaba.

—Señoritas, ¿no les molestan esas cadenas? —preguntó el chico de trenza.

—¿E-eh? —la chica con ropas de bailarina dejó de recoger limones y lo observó dudosa, encogida sobre sí misma. Parecía querer contestar, pero una mirada de reojo de la pelirroja la detuvo.

Pero ella iba a responder «Sí», se apreciaba en toda la expresión de su rostro. Y eso fue suficiente para que Aladdín decidiera actuar.

Tomó la flauta dorada alrededor de su cuello y Alibaba supo lo que iba a hacer, pero no lo detuvo a tiempo. O, mejor dicho, no dijo nada para detenerlo.

Un soplido y una nota aguda después, las cadenas de ambas féminas se hallaban rotas.

—Listo. ¿No es mejor así? ¡Ahora pueden caminar y lucir sus lindas piernas!

Silencio absoluto se hizo presente.

Un chico acababa de cortar los grilletes a dos esclavas con poderes misteriosos, solamente con soplar una flauta. Era algo difícil de digerir. No solamente porque era un hecho fantástico, sino porque también era un grave delito.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Una persona llegó a la escena, rompiendo el silencio. Por un momento, Alibaba temió que fueran los guardias de Qishan, pero solamente era un chico que se veía de su edad. No parecía una persona precisamente amable, pero tampoco alguien frío; hecho que quedó comprobado cuando su mirada recayó en ambas esclavas y se llenó de preocupación.

—Kougyoku, Morgiana, ¿están bien?

La segunda seguía demasiado aturdida para reaccionar, pero la primera (Kougyoku) se las arregló para balbucear apenas:

—N-nosotras… éste chico, cortó nuestras cadenas.

Cuando el adolescente castaño giró en la dirección señalada por la conmocionada chica, su mirada no se encontró precisamente con el pequeño de melena azul y poderes mágicos.

—¿Tomoyo?

—¿Shaoran?

Ninguno podía creer que estuvieran en presencia del otro, pero la sorpresa no duró demasiado en sus caras.

—¡Guardias!

Lo único que ambos viajeros alcanzaron a pensar, en desconocida y perfecta sincronía, fue: _«¿Por qué nuestro reencuentro tiene que ser en una situación tan problemática?»_

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Tiempo sin actualizar, lel. Pero espero estas catorce páginas lo compensen.**

 **Originalmente el capítulo iba a cortarse cuando se adentraran en el calabozo de Amon, pero esto ya me estaba quedando muy largo y decidí dejarlo así.**

 **En fin, quería hablarles respecto a una cosa antes de irme: las parejas. Me gusta hacer las historias un poco interactivas, como expliqué en el prólogo, pero veo que a) Están dejando correr el tiempo para ver cómo se relacionan los personajes y de ahí decidir o no lo que surge, o b) No les interesa en lo más mínimo.**

 **Independientemente de cuál sea la razón, tomé cartas en el asunto y decidí resolver esta situación diplomáticamente… y cuando digo "diplomáticamente" quiero decir que pusé emparejamientos locos en random (punto) org y puse los que quedaron de primeros y ya. También, debido a que tenía una flojera y ocio inmensos, armé toda una tabla de relaciones (también usando random (punto) org). Pero esa se las mostraré más adelante.**

 **Pongo aquí los resultados porque el que avisa no es traidor:**

 _ **| Sakura |**_

La pareja: Sharrkan (ganador del sorteo) o Alibaba (porque él fue nominado por una lectora del fic)

 _ **| Tomoyo |**_

La pareja: Hakuryuu (esto fue inesperadamente grato, porque en realidad sí los shippeo)

 _ **| Shaoran |**_

La pareja: Kougyoku (¡ESO FUE DEMASIADO CONVENIENTE!)

 **No quiero decir que obligatoriamente serán esas parejas, sino que de seguir como vamos, acabará así. Yo sigo y seguiré aceptando sugerencias para shipping hasta, más o menos, que vayamos acabando el Arco de Sindria, pero reitero que si no recibo sugerencias de ninguna parte, pondré las que salieron en el sorteo random.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**

 **¡En el próximo capítulo se reencontrará el equipo Card Captor! Bueno, parte de él, ustedes entienden… creo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Key 4

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 4**

 _«La mismísima esencia de la aventura es la incertidumbre. Las aventuras verdaderamente grandes son aquellas que mejoran el alma de quien las vive»._

* * *

Los guardias surgirían de entre las calles como una ola rompiendo en las rocas de la playa, o eso daba a entender el anormal eco de pasos que se aproximaban hacia el centro del alboroto.

Shaoran y Alibaba pensaron rápido. El rubio se colgó del hombro al causante de todo el embrollo, Aladdín; después instó a Tomoyo para que se moviera, algo que la joven hizo no sin antes voltear a ver a Li con desesperación.

Él estaba ocupado mirando de la misma forma a alguien más. A las esclavas bajo su cuidado, todavía estáticas en su lugar.

—¡Corran! —exclamó el joven chino para sacarlas del trance.

Kougyoku lo siguió tras unos pocos segundos de vacilación, tomando torpemente la iniciativa de moverse hacia el muchacho. Incluso si estaba aturdida, ella era incapaz de traicionar sus propios deseos. Prefería morir antes que ser atrapada, castigada y vendida de nuevo.

O peor, volver con Jamil.

Paradójicamente, debido a ese pensamiento fue que Morgiana se quedó atrás, presa del miedo.

—¡Morgiana! —insistió el castaño a la pelirroja, todavía plantado en su lugar pero preparado para darse a la fuga.

Ella fue forzada a tomar una elección en ese momento: ir con ellos y traicionar a Jamil, o volver por sus medios a la casa del jefe y contarle lo que estaba pasando.

El terror pudo más que su deseo de vivir.

—… no puedo —dijo ella con impotencia, obligándose a no derramar lágrimas.

Morgiana sabía que probablemente esa era la única oportunidad en su vida que tendría de ser libre, y que además la estaba desperdiciando. Que pudo elegir ser cómplice de ellos y no de su amo.

Y eso inexplicablemente le dolía. Todavía no había hecho nada, pero en su mente ya los había traicionado.

Se odió a sí misma por eso.

Pero deseó que, independientemente de las acciones que ella cometería a continuación, los otros consiguieran escapar. Que ambos corrieran lo suficientemente lejos para que Jamil no pudiera perseguirlos y ella no tuviera que llevarlos de vuelta con él. Kougyoku no se merecía volver a esa vida miserable, y Shaoran fue de las pocas personas que le mostró amabilidad en toda su vida.

Ofreció una disculpa silenciosa a su cuidador y a su compañera de celda.

—¡No puedo! ¡Váyanse!

Shaoran quiso protestar, hacerla entrar en razón. Pero los guardias aparecieron en ese momento y él tuvo que correr.

 _«¡Por favor, Dios, que ella consiga escapar!_ _»_ rezó el chico con la mandíbula apretada, antes de partir. Tomó la mano a Kougyoku, quien hasta entonces observaba el desenlace a pocos metros, temblorosa y preocupada. Cuando notó lo difícil que era para ella correr, la hizo subir a su espalda y huyeron evitando mirar hacia atrás.

Seguir el rastro de Tomoyo y su grupo fue sencillo, la cabellera rubia de uno de los acompañantes masculinos de su amiga no pasaba desapercibida entre la multitud y eso le permitió ubicarlos rápidamente. Además, su buena condición física lo puso al día con ellos en tiempo récord.

—Alibaba-kun, ¿qué está pasando? —inquirió el pequeño de cabello trenzado, como buen ignorante del mundo exterior y las consecuencias de sus acciones impulsivas.

—¡No hables, Aladdín! ¡Estamos metidos en un lío gordo por tu culpa! —lo regañó el adolescente de ojos dorados.

—¡No es momento para esto! —intervino la azabache—. ¡Por aquí!

Sorprendentemente, ella tomó iniciativa en la situación desesperada y los guió hacia un lugar que les serviría para esconderse temporalmente: una entrada al interior del acueducto donde anteriormente llenó su ánfora de agua, la cual por cierto fue olvidada en el bazar debido al caos ocasionado por el mago de noble corazón.

Los cinco jóvenes entraron apresurados y aseguraron la puerta con sus propios cuerpos.

 _«Sigan de largo. Sigan de largo. Sigan de largo»_ , rezaron los mayores.

—¡Por aquí!

Contuvieron la respiración.

—¡Los vi perderse al final de la calle! ¡Atrápenlos!

Una vez los estúpidos hombres los pasaron de largo debido a una indiscutible miopía por parte de uno de los miembros entre sus filas, ellos se dieron el lujo de suspirar y dejarse caer en el suelo.

Estaban a salvo, de momento.

—Creo que envejecí cinco años gracias a éste susto —declaró Daidouji, cuya respiración se hallaba entrecortada al pasársele el efecto de la adrenalina.

Li asintió vagamente.

—Yo envejecí unos treinta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio después de eso, gracias a que todos estaban ocupados recuperando el aliento. Entonces los miembros del equipo Card Captor fueron plenamente conscientes el uno del otro.

Se sonrieron.

—¡Señora Galletas de Arroz!

—¡Tsundere Nivel Dios!

Y se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, algo no muy alejado de la realidad.

—Te extrañé —dijo él, todavía sin soltarla—. Guau, no puedo creer que en serio lo dije.

Tomoyo soltó una risilla, con cero intenciones de liberarse del agarre ajeno. Ella entendía lo que le pasaba a Shaoran, porque también lo sentía. Querían cerciorarse de que el reencuentro era real y no un desvarío de sus mentes desesperadas. Que realmente tenían un amigo con el cual podían tratar aquella extraña experiencia.

—Yo también tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con ustedes —dijo ella.

Nuevamente se apreció la preocupación en el rostro del castaño al pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Has visto a Sakura? —inquirió apresuradamente, con cierta esperanza, sólo para recibir una triste negativa—. Ya veo —pronunció sin disimular el desánimo en su tono, aunque pronto se compuso y la miró con seriedad—. Tomoyo, lo que sea que esté pasando…

—Tiene que ver con su presentimiento, lo sé —completó la chica de mirada amatista, sabiendo lo importante que era Sakura en todo ese asunto—. Lo siento, he estado en Qishan desde que desperté y no he podido... ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió al ver que Shaoran aguantaba la risa.

—¡Todo éste tiempo estuvimos en la misma ciudad!

Era extraño escucharlo reír. Bueno, extraño para el que no lo conociera, ya que en privado era una persona más abierta (no por ello menos torpe para hablar de sentimientos o lidiar con los propios). Pero al escucharlo decir eso, Tomoyo entendió su motivo; no era solamente la ironía que existía en sus palabras, sino el significado de la reacción espontánea. Al final, Shaoran también estaba asustado aunque no lo demostrara. Esa risa fue su forma de liberarse de esos sentimientos y pasar página.

Un carraspeó lleno de incomodidad finalmente los hizo apartarse el uno del otro. Tan metidos en su reencuentro estaban que deliberadamente ignoraron la presencia del trío restante.

Kougyoku y Aladdín los miraban confusos y al mismo tiempo curiosos, aunque con cierta vacilación por parte de ella. Alibaba fue quien interrumpió y se le notaba evidentemente nervioso.

—¿Se conocen?

Li estuvo a punto de contestar cortantemente que no le interesaba (por más obvia que fuera la respuesta), pero Daidouji lo detuvo con un ademán.

—No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva con él, Shaoran. Él es una buena persona —le dijo al castaño, antes de disponerse a presentarlos—. Ellos son amigos míos. Él es Alibaba, me encontró en el desierto y me llevó a su casa. Hemos estado…

—¿Estuviste durmiendo con él? —preguntó el joven chino, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, espera… ¡NO! —un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ella, el cual fácilmente se notaba hasta el espacio gracias a su tez de porcelana. Le dirigió una mirada aprensiva a Shaoran, quien no entendió el doble sentido de sus propias palabras sino hasta segundos después—. Quiero decir que sí he dormido con él, ¡pero no esa connotación! —se apresuró a aclarar y presentar al mago—. El pequeño es Aladdín, es un viajero —por último, sólo faltaba el joven chino—. Chicos, éste es Shaoran y es uno de mis amigos más preciados.

—Un placer —dijo el rubio dudoso, extendiendo su mano para saludar.

Shaoran no devolvió el gesto.

—No lo tomes personal, Alibaba. Él es así de cerrado con todos al principio.

Alibaba parecía un poco reacio a creer eso, pero viendo cómo ella interpretaba fácilmente al muchacho y la forma en que actuaban uno cerca del otro, él decidió confiar en sus palabras.

Habrían caído de nuevo en el silencio de no ser por Aladdín y su inocencia:

—¡Te ves muy feliz, onee-san! Me alegra que encontraras a uno de tus amigos.

Por supuesto, el pequeño ya sabía que Tomoyo estaba en búsqueda de ciertas personas importantes para ella. Fue una de las cosas que conversaron el día anterior durante la cena. Él incluso había comentado que su propósito se parecía al suyo, sólo que Aladdín buscaba a los amigos de Ugo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias, Aladdín-kun.

El castaño entonces introdujo a la otra fémina en el lugar:

—Ella es Kougyoku. Kougyoku, ella es Tomoyo. Es una de las amigas que estaba buscando.

La chica de cabello magenta apenas le ofreció un tímido asentimiento, refugiada detrás de la espalda de Shaoran. Resultó ser inesperadamente introvertida.

Pasando de las presentaciones, el rubio volvió a preocuparse por la situación actual:

—¿Ahora qué haremos? Éste lugar no es seguro. Cepillarán cada rincón de la ciudad hasta encontrarnos, excepto tal vez…

—Amon ―completó la azabache, como si ella estuviera en sincronía con la mente de Alibaba o lo conociera lo suficiente para deducir el flujo de sus pensamientos.

—¿El dungeon? ―inquirió el castaño, más no incrédulo o reticente, sino en tono «¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?» Aunque apenas sabía lo suficiente de los calabozos, entendía el concepto fundamental. Y definitivamente era un lugar al que pocos ingresarían por miedo a jamás regresar, ideal para esconderse cuando estás desesperado y eres el blanco de toda la ciudad.

—Sí, resulta que estábamos comprando provisiones para meternos allí antes de que todo esto pasara.

Shaoran llevó una mano a su frente, cepillando su cabello. No se podía decir que estaba exasperado o furioso, ya que su expresión estaba entre un «Tiene que ser una broma» y «Lo peor es que esto no me sorprende».

—Tomoyo, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que tienes instintos suicidas?

Ella sólo le sonrió.

—Sobreviví a los inicios de nuestra amistad.

Y con ese argumento tan literal e irrefutable de su parte, el chico tuvo que asentir y darle la razón.

—Cierto —suspiró, intentando que su mente no viajara a los viejos tiempos donde era un Mahou Shonen—. Entonces, van a meterse en el calabozo del que nadie ha salido vivo antes… ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Alibaba se sorprendió.

—¿Vendrán con nosotros?

—No podemos quedarnos aquí ―declaró Li―. El bastardo de Jamil no descansará hasta verme muerto ahora que me rebelé, no es que me importe. Amon sería el último lugar en el que esos cobardes decidirían meterse. Y Tomoyo confía en ti lo suficiente para meterse allí dentro contigo, así que debes ser de fiar. Además de que no planeo perderle de vista otra vez.

—Espera, ¡¿eras propiedad del Jefe de la Ciudad?!

—Él no, y-yo sí ―Kougyoku se arriesgó a hablar―. Shaoran-sama era uno de sus guardias.

―No por gusto ―aclaró el muchacho.

—Bueno, definitivamente tenemos que ponernos al día. Pero será en otro momento —sentenció Tomoyo―. Entonces, ¿todos estamos de acuerdo en meternos de cabeza a un sitio desconocido y potencialmente mortal, para luchar desesperadamente por nuestras vidas a cambio de una suma incalculable de dinero?

—Ajá.

—Antes de ello, Shaoran, déjame hacerte una última pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu otra intención? No me mires así, te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Te brillaron los ojos cuando dije «Amon», como si fuera la solución a todos tus problemas.

Bien dicen que cuando conoces a alguien por mucho tiempo aprendes a leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Lastimosamente, Tomoyo siempre pudo leer a Sakura y Shaoran de esa manera.

Algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambian.

—Quiero una parte del tesoro.

—¿Eh?

—Mira, ¿Alibaba, cierto? No me interesa el oro en lo absoluto ―dijo él―. Solamente quiero lo necesario para liberar a los esclavos. He visto de primera mano cómo los tratan y no me iré de Qishan sin liberar a esa gente, se los prometí a Kougyoku y Morgiana. Quiero que ellas y los demás puedan caminar por la calle sin grilletes. Quiero que puedan vivir de la forma que quieran. Quiero que tengan las mismas oportunidades en la vida que todos los demás.

Shaoran era firme, pero sobre todo honesto. Sus razones eran nobles y Alibaba no pudo evitar sentir ligera admiración por él; los ojos de Kougyoku brillando con gratitud hacia el castaño fueron suficientes para hacerlo caer en cuenta del tipo de persona que era ese sujeto. Era el tipo de persona en la que el rubio deseaba convertirse: alguien que a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, era una persona confiable que seguía firmemente sus convicciones.

—Entiendo ―asintió Alibaba―. Cuando conquiste la celda, toma todo lo que necesites.

—¡Pero Alibaba-kun, dijiste que necesitabas suficiente dinero para comprar un país! ¿Será suficiente si das una parte del tesoro?

Él sonrió.

—Probablemente no, pero me gustan los países sin esclavos.

Aladdín le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya veo. ¡A mí también!

—En ese caso, mejor pongámonos en marcha ―sugirió Tomoyo―. Si tienen sed beban ahora, no sabemos si dentro del dungeon habrá agua potable y tampoco estamos para llevar demasiado peso con nosotros. Si tienen alguna petaca o cantimplora, llénenla y no la pierdan. Nos vamos más tardar en cinco minutos.

Ninguno protestó. Después de todo, todo lo que decía Tomoyo era bastante razonable.

―Yo vigilaré ―se ofreció Alibaba―. Creo que tengo una cantimplora en mi bolso, ¿podrías llenar la por mí?

La azabache asintió.

Justamente en la orilla del acueducto, Shaoran y Kougyoku llevaban una conversación privada.

—¿Kougyoku?

—¿S-sí? ―respingó la jovencita asustadiza.

—Lamento arrastrarte a todo esto ―se disculpó él―. Y por si no quedó claro, vendrás con nosotros.

Se arrepentía de haberla puesto en esa situación problemática, era verdad. Pero más se habría arrepentido si hubiera escapado él solo.

Si tan solo Morgiana hubiera venido con ellos…

—E-está bien, Shaoran-sama ―ella intentó apaciguarle, a pesar de estar obviamente nerviosa. Era la primera vez que ejercía su voluntad en años―. Yo fui la que decidió seguirte después de todo. Si tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias… no me importa.

—Me alegra que pienses eso, porque iba a cargarte de todas formas.

—¿Eh?

—No puedes correr así ―puntualizó el chico―. Es la primera vez que te quitan los grilletes en años, tu cuerpo no estará acostumbrado al movimiento libre y si intentas correr seguramente te caerás.

—La calle está despejada ―anunció Alibaba cuando estuvieron listos.

Tomoyo sujetaba la mano de Aladdín y Kougyoku estaba completamente sonrojada en la espalda de Shaoran. Era estúpido, considerando que Jamil la tocaba sin consideraciones; pero tal vez era porque notaba la diferencia que le resultaba tan vergonzoso.

Al mismo tiempo, ella se sentía feliz de no ser vista más como un objeto.

—¡Vamos! ―a la señal del blondo echaron a correr.

Se las ingeniaron para esquivar a los guardias gran parte del camino, sin embargo, al llegar a las escaleras del calabozo fueron un blanco visible para todos sus perseguidores. ¿El resultado? Cinco adolescentes subiendo las escaleras del místico edificio como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Lo que podría pasar si los atrapaban, a decir verdad.

—¡Alto ahí, mocosos!

—¡Como si fuéramos a hacer eso! ―dijo Alibaba.

Estaban muy cerca de la entrada al calabozo. Diez metros. Ocho. Siete. Seis.

—¡ALADDÍN!

Pero una exclamación impidió el avance de los demás miembros del grupo.

—Esa voz…

Tres cabezas giraron para contemplar como una cabellera castaña rojiza se abría paso entre la multitud, exclamando sin cesar el nombre del chiquillo.

Era una persona que más de medio grupo conocía bien.

—¡¿Sakura / Onee-chan?!

Los miembros del Equipo Card Captor observaron a Aladdín con curiosidad. Sin duda, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Tomoyo? ―los reconoció Sakura mientras se aproximaba, sorprendentemente superando en velocidad a los guardias―. ¡Oh dios, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no estaba sola en éste lugar!

—¡No hay tiempo para más reencuentros emotivos! ―exclamó Alibaba, víctima de la desesperación por casi ser alcanzados―. ¡Siento arrastrarte en esto a ti también, señorita, pero tienes que correr con nosotros!

Aunque Kinomoto no comprendió nada de lo que el joven quiso decir, igual los siguió. Sus amigos estaban con él, así que no tenía por qué desconfiar.

 _«_ _¿Quién soy yo?_ _»_

 _«¡Amo éste mundo! Aunque estemos en guerra y siempre apostemos nuestras vidas para reparar el daño que hemos hecho siguiendo los deseos egoístas de alguien más, ¡lo amo desde que pude ver los colores en él por primera vez!»_

 _«_ _Soy un cobarde que ni siquiera puede afrontar sus errores, maldición_ _»._

 _«Lo que más quiero… no es ser igual a los demás, sino apoyar a la gente que amo. Quiero que cumplan sus sueños, eso es todo. No me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi propia felicidad para eso. Desde el principio supe que esto terminaría así, pero no me arrepiento de nada»._

 _«¡No quiero ser usada como una muñeca sin emociones, nunca más!»_

 _«Es extraño cuando usas un poder para proteger, estando solamente acostumbrado a destruir. Pero, ¿sabes? Se siente bien»._

 _«En éste momento no tengo una meta a seguir en mi vida, solamente quiero permanecer a su lado. ¿Me dejarían?»_

Los jóvenes ignoraban que aquello sería el principio de su escabrosa aventura juntos para cumplir sus destinos.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡TENGO COMPUTADORA NUEVA! Eh, pero no tengo paquete de office. Estoy escribiendo gracias a un programa que me recomendaron, llamado Libre Office, el cual bajé mientras espero a que le instalen el paquete de Microsoft Office a mi nueva laptop. Honestamente, es un poco incómodo escribir así por que no puedo configurar el interlineado como yo quiero y todo me sale pegado; tampoco tiene el mismo corrector y hay algunas palabras que simplemente no me corrige/reconoce, pero en tiempos de guerra se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Volví con un capítulo de longitud promedio (ocho páginas). No quería extenderme demasiado ya que para eso estarán los capítulos del Dungeon de Amon, donde aviso que incluiré/cambiaré/rearé a mi imagen y semejanza unas cuantas cosillas. Esperen comedia absurda y momentos épicos que no estaban en el manga (ni en el anime).**

 **Por cierto, he de aclarar que varios diálogos presentes en éste capítulo se me pegaron del grandioso fic de _CherryBlossomGirl247_. Se me quedaron pegados en la cabeza, cosa espero no me vuelva a suceder en capítulos futuros (aunque debido a que el enfoque de nuestras historias es diferente, lo dudo mucho. Pero yo podría estar subestimando mi propia idiotez y fanatismo).**

 **Dependiendo de cuánto me extienda, éste arco durará dos o tres capítulos más. Después pasaremos con Kero e iniciará el Arco Alrededor del Mundo.**

 **Varios personajes no resaltarán demasiado durante éste arco, pero la idea es que cada quien brille a su propio tiempo y que los chicos tengan desarrollos adecuados. Puede que a veces le dé más atención a un personaje, por cuestiones de trama o por ubicación, pero TODOS tendrán su momento a lo largo de la historia. En todo caso, siempre pueden quejarse porque a veces una es ciega y no se da cuenta xD**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Key 5

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 5**

 _«_ _Ves cosas y dices, "¿Por qué?" Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, "¿Por qué no?"_ _»_

* * *

Shaoran tenía poca experiencia con los sueños premonitorios. Su afinidad con la luna lo hizo experimentar visiones eventualmente, pero él seguía sin ser tan talentoso en ese aspecto.

De toda su familia, sus hermanas y su madre eran mejores para lo que involucrase la experiencia extra corporal. Aunque la formación de sus hermanas en el campo mágico era limitada, ellas todavía eran buenas; pero dada su condición de mujeres, las cuatro podían dimitir de los estudios mágicos cuando quisieran. De hecho, tres de ellas se quedaron únicamente con lo que su madre forzó en sus cabezas antes de permitirles abandonar.

Recordar eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado. ¿Por qué? Porque, desafortunadamente, ese talento no se le transmitió plenamente. A él, que no podía abandonar la magia ni sus responsabilidades como heredero. Él, que _necesitaba_ de ese talento y era constantemente criticado por la falta del mismo.

Shaoran era un mago combatiente, un tipo peculiar que reforzó sus carencias con artes marciales. En otras palabras: un As seguro por el cual apostar en una batalla. Pero ello no suponía ningún logro en los tiempos modernos, donde raras veces existían los conflictos en los que ese tipo de habilidad podría ser valorada.

Un descendiente de Clow incapaz de dominar un principio tan sencillo de la magia, no era la gran cosa.

 _«Tengo altas expectativas sobre ti, no me decepciones»_ recordaba que su madre le dijo eso pocos días antes de que él partiera a Japón por primera vez. De eso ya casi seis años.

En ese momento, lo único que él tenía en la cabeza de su susceptible psique de diez años era obtener las Cartas Clow por cualquier método, así que no se había percatado de que esas palabras contenían un significado más profundo. Su madre siempre fue una persona muy críptica, por lo que el castaño no la entendía muchas veces a pesar de ser su hijo.

Sin embargo, cuando por azares de la vida Sakura ganó un viaje a Hong Kong, Shaoran empezó a evocar esas palabras ocasionalmente cuando vio la mutación de actitud en su madre. El día que ella conoció a sus amigas, algo cambió en Li Ieran; parecía finalmente haber encontrado la respuesta de una incógnita planteada muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Pero no fue hasta que sus días de Card Captor terminaron que ella finalmente le develó el significado de esas palabras, cuando él por fin logró convencer a los ancianos del Clan de dejarlo regresar a la tierra del sol naciente.

Ieran se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y lo miró de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había contemplado. Su impositiva y estoica persona siempre la hicieron mantener una distancia entre ella y sus vástagos. Pero en ese momento, ella acarició su mejilla, haciendo que el nerviosismo se esparciera en su hijo; éste no recordaba haber recibido un gesto cariñoso de su parte en mucho tiempo.

 _«Eres más poderoso de lo que piensas, Shaoran»._ Esa fue la primera vez que ella lo halagó de tal forma, o que reconoció sus esfuerzos. Para su madre no existía el "es suficiente", por consiguiente no alimentaba el ego ajeno con cumplidos; ella no creía en el límite de una persona, hacerlo sería fomentar la mediocridad y darle excusas para refugiarse cuando estuviera abrumado. Al menos eso es lo que ella explicó tiempo atrás.

Por eso, en ese momento, él se sintió notoriamente feliz.

 _«Eres mi hijo, eres descendiente del mago Clow… pero también eres diferente a todos nosotros. No eres como tus hermanas, ni como yo. Eres especial»._ Normalmente, depende de los padres y sus gestos el que un niño interprete la palabra "especial" como algo bueno o malo, pero el rostro de Ieran no dejaba entrever ninguna pista acerca de cómo él debería tomar sus palabras. Así que asintió, intentando no arruinar el momento y atesorar esa emoción que se acumulaba en su pecho, antes de partir.

Shaoran jamás se percató de la preocupación en los ojos de su madre.

…

Aquella no era su primera experiencia extra corporal, pero sí era la primera en la cual él no tenía ningún tipo de indicio que lo ayudara a ubicarse. ¿Se trataba de una visión del futuro? Era probable, debido a que muchos de los sueños premonitorios eran confusos y mostraban imágenes desconocidas, generalmente de cosas que el espectador se toparía en un futuro cercano. Pero ese pensamiento se sentía incorrecto en su mente, y Li no sabía por qué.

Ante él había una multitud de personas pululando dentro de una amplia habitación, que daba la impresión de ser mitad comedor y mitad sala recreativa. Toda la gente vestía de manera similar, usando ropa en la que predominaban los mismos colores: blanco, rojo y dorado. No reconocía a ninguna de las personas presentes.

No las reconocía, pero una sensación de familiaridad lo invadía al ver sus caras.

―¡Buenos noches mundo, y todos quienes lo habitan!

La atención de varios (él incluido) se dirigió hacia la entrada de marco curvo, por la cual ingresaba el dueño de la voz cantarina. Era una chica que aparentaba aproximadamente quince años de edad; tenía un cabello exótico de color rosado y vestía con los mismos colores que todo el mundo, además de llevar un bastón dorado con una joya incrustada en él.

Por alguna razón, el castaño no pudo despegar su mirada de ella.

Siguiéndola de cerca estaba un hombre alto de piel morena, sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello púrpura. Extrañamente, él y la chica compartían una similitud: dos mechones de pelo a los costados de la cabeza que parecían orejas de gato. Además de que el chico también llevaba un bastón dorado, aunque el suyo parecía un tridente. También vestía de la misma forma que los demás en la habitación.

La chica se aproximó hacia una mesa en particular, donde cinco personas interactuaban a la par que cenaban. Eran dos mujeres y tres hombres. El castaño también notó a un bebé en brazos de una de las féminas, cuando se acercó siguiendo los pasos de la chica de pelo rosa.

―Bienvenidos de vuelta. Luces muy feliz hoy, Sheba. ¿Pasó algo bueno? ―dijo una de las mujeres, la castaña de cabello trenzado en dos largas y voluminosas coletas. Sonreía de forma alegre, con un aura casi maternal a su alrededor.

En respuesta, la joven se sentó junto a ella y tarareó algo que parecía ser una afirmación.

―¿Conociste a un hombre por fin, aru? ―preguntó la mujer pelirroja con tono pícaro mientras se cubría la boca con su mano disponible. En la otra llevaba al bebé, que claramente era su hijo por la similitud en rasgos que compartían.

La joven de cabello rosa se sonrojó furiosamente.

―¡Claro que no, Falan! ―exclamó.

Todos parecieron disfrutar esa reacción, pero no de una manera maliciosa, sino como lo haría una típica familia bulliciosa que adora sacarse de quicio los unos a los otros.

―Está feliz porque Suhan prometió confeccionarle un vestido ―explicó el hombre de tez morena, quien tomó asiento junto a un chico de cabello verde.

―¡Setta! ―amonestó enfurruñada el objetivo de los albures.

―Oh, así que era eso ―canturreó en misterioso entendimiento la mujer de cabello castaño―. Sin embargo, ¿no es algo un poco difícil considerando…?

Sheba le miró ligeramente ofendida.

―Yo he estado practicando mi magia un poco, ¿saben? ―anunció con orgullo, interrumpiendo lo que sea que la otra estuviera por decir.

―¿Hablas de cuando encogiste a Abril? ―inquirió el chico al lado de Setta, poco impresionado. Como si el suceso fuera normal.

―¡Ella pasaba por ahí cuando practicaba! ―se defendió la peli-rosa con evidente vergüenza―. Ejem, pero sí, de eso hablo.

―¿Y funcionó? ―preguntó amablemente el hombre de cabello azul y lentes, al cual el sujeto de cabello verde estaba molestando hasta hace poco.

―¡Sí! ―la sonrisa de Sheba iluminó la sala―. La expresión de Zagan fue bastante entretenida cuando eso pasó.

La mujer castaña empezó a carcajearse descontroladamente, llamando un poco la atención ya que su reacción fue un poco exagerada. Doblada sobre sí misma, no paraba de golpear su puño contra la mesa. Su risa también era bastante potente y extraña.

El resto tenía cara de no entender.

―Arba, ¿por qué te estás riendo?

La mujer, Arba, se limpió una lágrima e hizo un ademán apresurado con una de sus manos.

―¡Lo descubrirás con el tiempo, Sheba! ¡Aún eres muy joven!

Setta estaba por agregar algo a la conversación cuando la vista de Shaoran empezó a oscurecerse.

Confundido y sin respuestas, se desvaneció.

…

 _«-kun. Shaoran-kun. Shaoran. ¡Shaoran!»_

El rostro preocupado de Sakura fue la primera cosa que vislumbró.

―Gracias a los dioses ―suspiró ella cuando lo observó abrir sus ojos―. Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, Shaoran.

El castaño no tenía idea de lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. Le dolía la cabeza demasiado como para poder concentrarse y ese recuerdo en su interior lo había perturbado un poco, aunque no más de lo que lo hizo esa extraña visión posterior. ¿Por qué en su inconciencia vio precisamente ese recuerdo? ¿Qué se supone que significaban las palabras de su madre en ésta situación? ¿Y qué demonios con ese sueño y las personas que aparecían en él?

―¿Shaoran?

Sakura volvió a mirarle preocupada al no conseguir una respuesta de su parte. Lentamente su rostro se transformó de una expresión aliviada, a nuevamente en alarma. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera precipitarse a examinarlo o cuestionar por su salud, Shaoran la detuvo con un ademán.

―Estoy bien ―mintió ligeramente para no preocuparla más, la verdad es que su mente era un caos―. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy algo confundido.

Kinomoto asintió, tranquilizándose al escuchar eso.

―Comprendo.

Una vez en calma, la castaña lucía como si tuviera ganas de abrazarlo, pero probablemente se contuvo para no afectarlo más.

Ella extendió su mano para ayudarlo a incorporar. Él no se había percatado de que estaba postrado hasta ese momento, aunque era lógico debido a que no existía otra manera de que Shaoran observara desde abajo a su amiga; siempre había sido ligeramente más alto que Sakura, y en la actualidad ella tenía que elevar un poco el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Tomó la mano ajena.

Al colocarse de pie se percató de que ambos estaban dentro de una especie de estanque natural, con un nivel de agua en el que apenas podrían ahogarse si quedaran inconscientes; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la estrella de ocho puntas encerrada dentro de un círculo, grabada en el suelo de roca.

―Cuando desperté estaba igual que tú ―explicó Sakura, probablemente en referencia al dolor de cabeza y la confusión―. Me asusté, pero ni siquiera me pude dejar llevar por el pánico cuando te vi postrado a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. Al parecer llegaste antes que yo por una pequeña fracción de tiempo.

―¿Llegar…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer una pregunta estúpida, su mente se encargó de recordarle apresuradamente lo que ocurrió en forma de escenas breves: el chico (Aladdín) cortando las cadenas de Morgiana y Kougyoku, su reencuentro con Tomoyo, la posibilidad de cumplir su promesa con los esclavos ayudando a ese sujeto (Alibaba) a conquistar el Calabozo de Amon, el grupo de adolescentes huyendo de los guardias, el reencuentro con Sakura casi finalizando el tramo de las escaleras, la precipitación de todos hacia la entrada del calabozo para poder escapar, y un vasto y extraño mundo con pilares de luz a sus pies.

Un dolor agudo punzó en su sien.

―Estamos dentro de Amon ―dijo, buscando concentrarse en algo aparte.

―Eso parece ―comentó la castaña, con una calma impropia de la chica animada y expresiva que él conocía. Eso sólo podía significar que también tenía cosas en su mente―. ¿Éste es un calabozo, verdad? Leí sobre ellos en algunos rollos que me recomendaron, "Las Aventuras de Sinbad"… aunque ahora deben estar inservibles ―palpó su bolso de cuero estilo marroquí, evidentemente mojado.

―Sí, yo también sé algo sobre ello… aunque probablemente menos que tú, debido a que yo sólo escuché algunos rumores. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que éste es el séptimo dungeon.

―Tomoyo y los demás deben llegar en un lapso indeterminado de tiempo después de nosotros ―Kinomoto sonaba bastante segura al respecto, así que debía ser algo que leyó en los rollos antes mencionados―. Es algo aleatorio, independientemente del orden de entrada.

―Ya veo.

Ambos se dejaron caer recostados contra la pared rocosa de la caverna, echados a un lado del pasadizo que conducía al interior. No seguirían adelante sin los demás.

En silencio, Sakura cayó recostada en el hombro ajeno.

―Los extrañé mucho, Shaoran.

El joven chino casi sonrió escuchando la voz que apenas contenía el llanto. Esa era la Kinomoto Sakura que él conocía: vulnerable, honesta, noble y una gran bebé llorona.

Su mano reposó en la coronilla femenina.

―Nosotros también te extrañamos, Sakura.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―inquirió ella, lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas. Él fingió no notarlo. Llorar era lo que su amiga necesitaba para calmarse y enfocar su mente en la situación actual. Una vez Sakura dejaba fluir sus emociones es que salía a relucir lo mejor de sí misma, lo que Shaoran y Tomoyo tanto admiraban de ella: su determinación, su valor y su fuerza.

―Era algo que tenía que pasar ―contestó―. Tu presentimiento era una advertencia, Sakura.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sus ojos esmeraldas suplicaban por una respuesta.

―No lo sé, simplemente estoy sacando deducciones sin tener una base fija. Pero en retrospectiva parece un poco lógico.

Ella se mostró ligeramente insegura.

―Tal vez ―dijo, aceptando reticentemente su explicación al no tener otra cosa que pudiera funcionar―. Sin embargo, siempre son sueños, no emociones ambiguas. ¿Por qué fue diferente ésta vez?

―Eso es lo que me gustaría saber ―suspiró él.

Se quedaron en silencio.

―Uhmn, ¿Shaoran? ―llamó la castaña con algo de duda―. ¿Ya has notado que estamos enormemente limitados para hacer magia, verdad?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

―Por la forma en que cambió tu expresión, supongo que no has tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo ―rió suavemente, secándose las lágrimas―. Yo traté usar mis poderes en diferentes ocasiones, pero no pude hacer ni siquiera el más simple de los hechizos. Nada más liberar mi báculo me cansa demasiado.

Estaba de más decir que el descubrimiento de Kinomoto era genuinamente importante. Sin magia, ellos estaban aún más restringidos en opciones de supervivencia. Shaoran tenía sus conocimientos de artes marciales y esgrima, pero las chicas estaban totalmente indefensas; Sakura era atlética, pero no podía luchar sin sus cartas; Tomoyo tenía un montón de conocimientos e ideas que siempre eran de ayuda, pero no sabían nada de éste nuevo mundo y por lo tanto su potencial era reducido. Siendo así, era una suerte que los tres se hubiesen reunido ilesos en Qishan.

Demasiada suerte, en realidad.

―¿El viaje afectó nuestros poderes? ―no le gustaba lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero no podía hacer la vista gorda de ello.

―Eso es lo interesante… ―dijo Sakura―. Mis poderes en realidad han aumentado.

Los ojos marrones se entrecerraron.

―Por favor, explícate.

―Ni siquiera yo misma acabo de entenderlo ―aún así, la de ojos esmeralda intentó expresarse lo mejor que pudo―. A pesar de que liberar la llave me cansa tanto, las cartas y yo estamos llenas de energía. Mis poderes están en su cénit, pero no puedo usarlos cuando lo desee. Creo que tiene que ver con estas pequeñas aves doradas que siempre revolotean alrededor.

Li parpadeó. Él no le había dicho a nadie sobre esas aves, las cuales veía prácticamente en todas partes, pero sobre todo alrededor de las personas. Eso fue porque se dio cuenta de que en realidad nadie aparte de él podía divisarlas, o eso es lo que Shaoran pensaba hasta ahora.

Los pájaros luminosos eran la única fuente de luz en aquella oscura cueva, revoloteaban místicamente sobre el aire y el agua, como si danzaran. Su amiga estiró su mano y una de las aves se posó sobre el índice extendido. Ella miró fijamente el brillo dorado de _eso,_ y sonrió, agitando a las demás a su alrededor.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que había más aves en torno a Sakura que de sí mismo.

―¿También puedes verlas? ―preguntó con un obvio retraso y descoordinación entre sus pensamientos y el sentido de la vista. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que hizo una pregunta idiota, ya era tarde para enmendarlo.

Kinomoto contestó de todas formas, con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba:

―Sí. Recuerdo que, por alguna razón, se agitaban cada vez que intentaba usar mis poderes. Y no sólo yo soy capaz de verlas, Aladdín también ―le informó―. Estas cosas, sean lo que sean, no parecen ser dañinas. Pero si yo pudiera indagar más al respecto…

―Tal vez un mago de éste mundo podría ayudarnos ―sugirió.

―Tal vez ―convino ella―. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas no he conocido a nadie más que pueda ver estas cosas y Aladdín no parece saber lo que son.

―Espera, ¿'últimas semanas'? ―la mirada masculina se agudizó―. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo tienes aquí, Sakura?

―Uh… pasado mañana ya sería un mes y medio desde que desperté en éste mundo.

El semblante del castaño se tornó grave.

―Yo solamente tengo tres semanas.

Eso significaba que ambos habían llegado a éste mundo con una considerable diferencia de tiempo, a pesar de que desaparecieron el mismo día.

Sakura lo observó, ligeramente aturdida.

―¿Cómo…?

―No sólo eso ―la interrumpió antes de que ella planteara cosas que él también quería saber, pero que presentía se quedaría sin respuesta―. En mi primera semana, escuché rumores sobre mí. Decían que llevaba cuatro meses por aquí.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par.

―¡¿Entonces tienes casi cinco meses en éste mundo?! ¿Cómo es posible?

―No, te equivocas, Sakura ―la corrigió―. Solamente tengo tres semanas aquí desde que desperté. Esos supuestos cuatro meses… fueron antes de que llegara.

―¿Qué…?

Pero ella no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo de ser invadida por el pánico.

En ese momento, una luz dorada sumamente potente los distrajo. La estrella de ocho puntas del estanque brilló, emergiendo una figura conocida de su centro.

…

Alibaba no dejaba de gritar.

Nada más ingresar a la celda, todo se tornó extraño. Él ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado del marco de la entrada. Lo siguiente que sabía era que una fuerza desconocida estaba arrastrando su cuerpo, y que dicha potencia iba a partirlo en dos.

Sin embargo, la vista a sus pies lo sorprendió más: diversas columnas de luz se movían en torno a un mundo. Y el rubio descubrió con sorpresa que estaba dentro de una de ellas.

 _«¿Qué significa todo esto?»_ pensó antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera.

Alibaba ya no sintió nada. No obstante, algo dentro de él reaccionó ante ese pensamiento. Si estaba pensando significaba que ya estaba consiente otra vez, ¿verdad? Y si podía aseverar que no sentía nada, es porque no estaba haciendo algo que se supone debería hacer por instinto.

No identificó _qué_ hasta que algo dolió en su pecho.

 _«¡No puedo respirar!»_

Su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante ―o lo que él creía era adelante―, de manera brusca.

―¡Fuwaah! ―el adolescente dio una enorme y desesperada bocanada en busca de aire, afortunadamente lo consiguió. Ahora tosía sin control mientras se percataba de que también estaba mojado, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Segundos después es que procesó que pudo morir ahogado.

—¡Woah!

Tan aterrador como ese pensamiento era, no pudo evitar asustarse y reaccionar de manera instintiva. Con lo que no contaba es que al entrar en estado histérico acabaría casi golpeando a alguien, que por suerte retrocedió a tiempo antes de que ambos colisionaran.

—¿Eso fue una especie de venganza por lanzarme sobre ti ayer?

El rubio se sorprendió al ver quien era.

—¿Tomoyo?

Ella le sonrió.

—¡Finalmente despiertas, Alibaba! ―su voz irradiaba alegría genuina de verlo, como si se le hubiera olvidado que segundos atrás él estuvo a punto de llevársela por delante―. Estaba bastante preocupada porque todavía no aparecías ―dicho esto lo ayudó a terminar incorporarse.

Alibaba solamente pudo dejarse hacer, aturdido.

—¿"Todavía…"?

―Sí, todos llegamos en intervalos diferentes ―le explicó―. Primero Shaoran, después Sakura, luego yo. Aladdín-kun y Kougyoku-chan llegaron casi en el mismo momento. Tú tardaste un poco más. ¿Lo ves? Mis ropas ya están secas.

Ella tenía razón, su sari se encontraba completamente seco. A diferencia de él y su equipaje que se escurrían como si acabaran de salir de un tifón.

—I-increíble.

En ese momento, unos pequeños pasos resonaron en la cueva. Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista, topándose con un animado Aladdín que iba a su encuentro mientras agitaba efusivamente su mano, saludando.

―¡Al fin llegaste, Alibaba-kun!

Alibaba volvió a toser.

―No lo hagas sonar como si estuviera retrasado.

El joven de trenza parpadeó inocentemente.

―Pero _estás_ retrasado.

Tomoyo se rió discretamente antes de intervenir:

―Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos con los demás?

―¡Sí! ―apoyó inmediatamente Aladdín, lleno de energía―. ¡Tienes que conocer a Sakura-nee-san, Alibaba-kun!

El rubio apenas y pudo decir nada cuando el chico lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el interior del dungeon. Alibaba no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el cielo negro y lo roja que era la tierra, era una diferencia aplastante con el exterior. Sin embargo, lo que más lo impresionó fue lo que encontraron al final del pasillo rocoso: las paredes brillaban, había flores que nunca antes había visto, un paisaje completamente desconocido.

La emoción lo invadió.

―¡No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí!

―Eso debería decir yo ―respingó alguien a su izquierda. Era Shaoran, quien se veía notablemente irritado―. No puedo creer que _al fin_ estés aquí.

―No le prestes atención, Alibaba ―le dijo Tomoyo, sin inmutarse ante el aura ligeramente hostil que emanaba su amigo―. No es alguien que esté acostumbrado a esperar demasiado tiempo en estas situaciones.

 _«¿Estas situaciones?»_ Alibaba no perdió el detalle de lo que sugerían sus últimas palabras.

Por un segundo, él se dejó invadir por el pensamiento de que ellos ya tenían experiencia con calabozos; no obstante, desechó la idea rápidamente, ya que de ser así se habrían encaminado hacia Amon desde el principio y la celda habría desaparecido antes de que el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de ingresar en ella. Y Tomoyo realmente no sabía nada de los calabozos cuando se conocieron, recordó. Ella tenía amnesia.

 _«Entonces, ¿a qué se refiere?»_ pensó.

Antes de poder continuar reflexionando, alguien se colocó frente a él. Alibaba inmediatamente se distrajo por dos razones: 1) la sorpresa de ser abordado repentinamente por alguien, 2) la persona en cuestión era una chica bastante linda.

—Sé que no es el momento más apropiado, pero mucho gusto ―dijo ella―. Mi nombre es Sakura y soy amiga de Tomoyo y Shaoran. Yo estaba viajando con Aladdín hasta que se coló en una caravana que tenía Qishan como destino. Ya me ha contado lo que hiciste por él, ¡te lo agradezco mucho!

Si Tomoyo, Kougyoku y Morgiana le habían parecido lindas, Sakura era como tener a las tres juntas: irradiaba gracia femenina, pureza y al mismo tiempo era tan adorable que apenas podía contener las ganas de decirlo en voz alta. Su corto cabello castaño tenía un brillo rojizo, resaltando sus exóticos ojos verdes. Su piel no era pálida, pero sí blanca y se veía suave (al igual que la de Tomoyo, parecía sospechosamente bien cuidada).

Pero lo más impresionante de ella era su sonrisa, que irradiaba más luz que las paredes rocosas y también le daba la extraña sensación de parecerle familiar. ¿Tal vez le recordaba la sonrisa de su madre? No, de ser así inmediatamente la habría asociado con ella.

Notó que Sakura esperaba una respuesta.

—Em… soy Alibaba ―sí, eso fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

Tomoyo rió, mirándolo con ojos amables. Como si la estupidez de Alibaba fuera algo normal.

El resto la observó confundido, salvo Shaoran, que puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo que sonaba como «¿Por qué no me sorprende?» Pero él no parecía molesto, sino extrañamente comprensivo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sakura se encogió de hombros y retomó la palabra:

—Es un placer conocerte, Alibaba. Debes ser muy especial si Tomoyo ha llegado a tutearte en tan corto tiempo. Espero seamos buenos amigos.

Él simplemente atinó a sonreír con torpeza.

—Igualmente.

—Si ya terminaron ―dijo el joven chino, atrayendo la atención de todos―. Ahora es el momento de decidir cuál de todos estas entradas vamos a tomar.

Tenían un montón de caminos por delante, pero sólo uno los llevaría hacia la sala del tesoro.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡Al fin tengo Office! Tuve que esperar media semana, pero por lo menos la nueva computadora ya tiene antivirus y los programas básicos. xD**

 **Si bien la actualización no parece gran cosa, he de aclarar a que la falta de acción se debe a que el capítulo estaba enfocado principalmente en Shaoran. A medida que la historia avance, los personajes irán descubriendo cosas acerca de su situación actual (algo que ha ido sucediendo desde el capítulo tres, si se han dado cuenta) pero no tendrán tiempo de ponerse a hablar a menudo. En esta ocasión simplemente me aproveché del vacío temporal para darles ese tiempo.**

 **Si me preguntan por qué me enfoqué en Shaoran, como he dicho en el capítulo anterior, a veces unos tendrán más protagonismos que otros. Shaoran será el primero en brillar del Equipo Card Captor, debido a que tiene algo que hacer en el Arco de Amon. No daré más detalles.**

 **Y seguimos sin sugerencias para el crack ship. Bueno, eso no me detendrá ¡Hierba mala nunca muere! (Y no lo digo sólo por Gyokuen (?)**

 **No tengo nada más que decir por ahora. So, se aceptan dudas, preguntas, críticas constructivas, teorías conspirativas y comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Key 6

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 6**

 _«_ _Solamente una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: el miedo a fracasar_ _»._

* * *

Alibaba se encontraba tan emocionado que, de no estar viajando con un grupo considerable de personas, probablemente se habría adentrado imprudentemente en el primer camino que vio. Fue la presencia de los demás la que lo hizo pensar con la cabeza fría. Especialmente el cuerpo tembloroso de Kougyoku, quien estaba parcialmente refugiada tras Shaoran, como si el chico fuera su salvavidas en medio de un mar embravecido… lo que técnicamente era verdad.

Súbitamente, recordó el arreglo al que había llegado con el adolescente castaño.

Era la mejor decisión que él había tomado en mucho tiempo.

Al principio, él no había pensado _realmente_ 'lo que quería hacer con la fortuna'. Para Alibaba, entrar al calabozo siempre pareció un sueño inalcanzable. Pero ahora él estaba allí, y gracias a uno de los amigos de Tomoyo ahora tenía una causa justa por encima de sus sueños codiciosos. Él estaba bien con eso.

 _«Si realmente hay algo que pueda hacer esta vez…»,_ pensó a la par que cerraba los puños con más fuerza sobre las cuerdas de su mochila, prometiendo dar lo mejor para que todos sobrevivieran a la experiencia.

Aunque el rubio no podía hacer ese tipo de juramentos, él deseaba creer que ellos podían conquistar el lugar sin sufrir bajas. Tomoyo había dicho que Sakura y Shaoran eran muy fuertes, y ella creía lo suficiente en ellos para dar por hecho que sobrevivirían por su cuenta dondequiera que estuviesen; tal vez no conocía profundamente a ninguno de los tres, pero la azabache pudo leer a Alibaba con una increíble precisión y eso era prueba suficiente para él. Las palabras de esa chica no eran fanfarronería, ni optimismo, ni esperanza, ni suposiciones sin fundamento. Eran la simple y llana verdad.

El único sonido ―además de ligero goteo proveniente de las ropas todavía empapadas de Alibaba― era un murmullo pensativo, casi melódico, proveniente de Sakura. Sus ojos esmeraldas repasaban cada una de las aperturas de las diferentes rutas que tenían adelante.

―Según "Las Aventuras de Sinbad", tenemos que encontrar el camino correcto para llegar a la Sala del Tesoro ―dijo―. Pero si escogemos la ruta equivocada podríamos encontrar nuestro final muy pronto.

Naturalmente, el rubio se mostró interesado ante la mención de sus tomos preferidos por excelencia. No pudo evitar dejar llevarse por la emoción y girar la cabeza a toda velocidad hacia la joven (omitiendo legendariamente la promesa de hallar su muerte al final de su oración):

―¡¿Leíste "Las Aventuras de Sinbad"?!

Ella se encogió de hombros. Si bien se percató de que Alibaba estaba impresionado por el tema en cuestión de lectura y no por el hecho de que ella _sabía_ leer, Kinomoto decidió no comentarlo. Era lindo encontrar a alguien que no reaccionara exageradamente o le dedicase una mirada muy sorprendida; tal vez en aquel lugar no era anormal o impensable que una chica aprendiera a leer y escribir, pero aparentemente la gente tenía permitido saber sólo hasta cierto punto de acuerdo a sus respectivas posiciones sociales. Y por sus ropas, que eran de nivel clase media, se supone que ella no tenía que saber demasiado.

Por otra parte, "Las Aventuras de Sinbad" eran consideradas literatura de fantasía y estaban a disposición de todo el mundo. El equivalente a cuentos infantiles o mitos urbanos en su respectivo mundo. La única diferencia radicaba en que cosas como Blanca Nieves, La Bella Durmiente, Cenicienta y otros clásicos eran completamente ficticios, mientras que los calabozos a pesar de ser _completamente surrealistas_ irónicamente podían ser encontrados en sitios normales como _en medio de un bazar._ Tal vez por eso Alibaba no se mostró sorprendido como aquel señor al que ella le compró el Atlas.

―Me topé con los libros de casualidad y _sabía_ que los necesitaría después de ver la premisa ―explicó ella―. Verás, tengo éste don de verme involucrada en situaciones que equivalen a un robo místico de callejón a medianoche.

Por no decir inmigración ilegal interdimensional.

―Así que compré los tres tomos que conseguí: Baal, Valefor, Focalor.

―¿C-cómo lograremos pasar la prueba? ―preguntó Kougyoku, dando su mejor esfuerzo para controlar su nerviosismo y mantenerlos enfocados en el tema. Pese a que también le llamaron la atención esas palabras de la castaña.

Lo que ninguno sabía, excepto Shaoran y Tomoyo, es que Sakura lo había dicho de la manera más bonita posible. Y se quedarían en la penumbra. No era necesario incursionar en relatos de un mundo paralelo en el que un viejo y poderoso mago arruinó la vida de un par de niñas inocentes, causando daños colaterales a civiles y generando incontables problemas al más pequeño de sus descendientes de su familia materna.

Estúpido Clow.

―Se supone que en la Sala del Tesoro nos espera el Djinn para juzgarnos y elegir al conquistador.

―¡Uno de los amigos de Ugo-kun! ―añadió Aladdín entusiastamente a la respuesta de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Pero ambos comentarios seguían sin llevarlos a ninguna parte.

― _Es una lástima que no tenga mi jian o el tablero mágico_ ―murmuró Shaoran, ignorando deliberadamente el parloteo del niño. Brevemente Sakura los puso al día a Tomoyo y él con respecto al chico y su amigo gigante azul, así que a diferencia de Kougyoku no estaba preguntándose quién era Ugo y por lo tanto podía concentrarse en el problema.

Si él tuviera su tablero mágico, tal vez Li podría haber encontrado el camino correcto usando el mismo conjuro que en su tiempo empleó para rastrear las Cartas Clow, sólo que en ésta ocasión su objetivo sería hallar al Djinn. Sin embargo, aunque el tablero estuviera en su poder, estaba el asunto sobre la aparente restricción de sus poderes. Si la persona que fue elegida para suceder a Clow Reed no podía hacer ni el más sencillo de los conjuros, Shaoran no tenía muchas esperanzas en él mismo; él era bueno gracias a años de esfuerzo, pero Sakura fue la que nació con el don y habilidad.

 _«Al final, lo único para lo que soy bueno es el combate»._ Mierda.

―¡Miren lo que encontré! ¡Éste camino tiene algo escrito!

Afortunadamente, Aladdín se había movido a curiosear mientras todos estaban concentrados en diferentes pensamientos, impidiendo así que Shaoran pudiera caer en la frustración que le generaba su propia impotencia. Inmediatamente acudieron para ver el descubrimiento, ya que no tenían nada más y cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

El chico tenía razón, había algo grabado en la entrada de uno de los caminos. Demasiado prolijo para ser una marca natural de la roca.

―¿Una "X"?

―¿Qué significa?

Los ojos de Tomoyo destellaron brevemente.

―Alibaba…

―Sé lo que quieres decir ―dijo el rubio―. ¡Rápido, revisemos todas las entradas en busca de más marcas!

Hubo un par de protestas al no estar en la misma sintonía. Es decir, ¿en qué momento ese par desarrolló telepatía? No era justo, pero de todas formas se pusieron en marcha. Mientras más rápido ellos obtuvieran resultados, menos tiempo tendrían que esperar para saber lo que se les ocurrió.

Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos ―aunque también era difícil saber el tiempo a falta de un reloj y luz solar―, pero finalmente acabaron su inspección. Sakura ayudó al mago de cabello trenzado a garabatear en la tierra, con la valiosa e importante ayuda de una rama que ella encontró por ahí, las distintas señales que encontraron. Había desde las típicas "X" y "O" hasta figuras geométricas como triángulos, además de cosas extrañas como jeroglíficos y algo que vagamente recordaba un numeral.

―Hay muchos, y todavía no sabemos qué significan.

―¿Tal vez las "O" indican el camino correcto? ―sugirió el preadolescente de cabello azul.

Su inocencia hizo suspirar a Alibaba, cuyos ojos todavía estaban fijos en el revoltijo de señales diversas que terminaron armado.

―Esa teoría sería apreciada si solamente existiera un camino marcado con una "O".

Obviamente no iba a ser así de simple. Si fuera así, la gente no se habría perdido durante diez años.

 _Esperen._

El rubio sujetó ese pensamiento, luego regresó la vista a los garabatos en el suelo. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar con vertiginosa velocidad para atar los cabos que relacionaban una cosa con otra.

De repente todo calzó.

―¡Tenemos que buscar la entrada sin marcar! ―declaró una vez fue golpeado por una teoría lo suficientemente razonable para funcionar.

Justamente después de escuchar las palabras de Alibaba, las cejas del joven chino se juntaron al fruncirse su ceño. Al parecer ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

― _¡Que estúpido! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_ ―dijo para sí mismo.

Tomoyo sólo sonreía, como si ella también supiera la conclusión a la que ambos habían llegado. Y dado que Sakura la conocía desde el segundo grado, la castaña estaba completamente segura de que _ella sabía._ Pero si la azabache no se había molestado en traducir las palabras de Shaoran, la anteriormente Card Captor sabía que era inútil tratar de sacarle cualquier cosa, motivo por el que se dirigió a los dos varones:

―Oigan ―ella carraspeó, pues no le gustaba perderse las cosas importantes y menos si sucedían _en su cara_. Eso siempre le traía problemas a largo plazo―. Algunos aquí no entendemos ―se apuntó a sí misma, Aladdín y Kougyoku. Efectivamente, los tres tenían la misma expresión de confusión en sus rostros.

Shaoran se adelantó a responder, robando inintencionadamente la oportunidad para que Alibaba se luciera un poco:

―La entrada sin marcar será el camino correcto.

Como no dio más detalles, el mago más joven ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir, onii-san?

―Piénsalo. Las marcas fueron grabadas en la roca antes de que nosotros llegáramos al dungeon, ¿quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa?

Aladdín lo reflexionó durante unos segundos:

―¿La gente que estuvo aquí antes?

―Oh ―dijo la chica castaña, comprendiendo sin necesidad de más explicaciones―. Ellos eligieron varios de los caminos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que tomaron el equivocado regresaron y lo marcaron para saber que estuvieron allí.

Li asintió.

―Por lo tanto, el camino correcto… ¡Es éste! ―señaló Alibaba, después de que hallaran un acceso libre de marcas hechas por el hombre. Resultó que no estaba tan lejos como pensaban: ni en los niveles superiores, sino en la primera hilera de arcos rocosos del camino―. Así que ahora podemos… em, ¿Tomoyo? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Las palabras del adolescente mayor hicieron que los demás buscaran a las mencionadas con la mirada, encontrando una escena particular: ambas chicas yacían con las cabezas ligeramente inclinadas sobre sus palmas juntas, amatistas y esmeraldas ocultos bajo sus respectivos párpados. Incluso ante el llamado del rubio, ellas permanecieron en esa posición durante unos segundos más hasta finalmente abrir los ojos.

―Es nuestra manera de dar las gracias ―Tomoyo fue quien explicó su peculiar actividad con modestia; su voz de campana y expresión afable haciéndola todavía más convincente a los ojos de Alibaba. _«Ella es una buena chica»,_ el pensamiento acentuó la punzada culpa en el pecho del rubio, sintiéndose de lo peor. Desde que la azabache dijo que ellos eran amigos, la parte más profunda de su cabeza tenía una intensa diatriba; una parte quería confiar en ella, la otra parte estaba profundamente aterrada de lo que pensaría si él llegaba sincerarse―. Encontramos el camino gracias al esfuerzo de otras personas, eso significa que sus acciones mientras estuvieron con vida no fueron en vano.

Sakura añadió con su sonrisa deslumbrante:

―Eso los hará un poco felices, ¿no creen?

«Incluso los muertos pueden sentirse frustrados, tristes y preocupados». Ese era el significado implícito en las palabras de ambas.

Aladdín ensanchó su habitual sonrisa, sin comprender del todo el origen de la misma; tal vez estaba relacionado con la misteriosa familiaridad que le hacía sentir el Calabozo de Amon. Kougyoku pensó que ellas eran un poco raras, pero sonrió ligeramente ante sus buenas intenciones. Por su parte, Alibaba luchó por mantener un rostro inexpresivo para no delatar la perturbación en él.

Eso no sirvió contra los ojos perspicaces de cierta azabache.

―¿Piensas que es extraño, Alibaba? ―le preguntó ella directamente.

 _«¿Por qué tú…?»_ El muchacho de ojos dorados suspiró antes de completar el pensamiento. Por alguna razón, él no podía estar enojado, a pesar de que sabía que Tomoyo estaba arrinconándolo a propósito.

 _«Ella puede descubrirlo»_ , saltó la alarma en su cabeza. Era su lado cobarde otra vez.

El día en que Alibaba dejó su casa para volver a sus jornadas habituales como conductor de carretas, se prometió a sí mismo ser cauteloso alrededor de Tomoyo durante el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de que _no podía_ estar en guardia a su alrededor.

Eso en sí era más aterrador que la aguda capacidad de observación de la joven de ojos amatista.

 _«Ella realmente puede descubrir mi secreto»._ A pesar de todo, él quería ignorar esa voz paranoica.

Tomoyo había dicho que eran amigos, ¿verdad? Y ella estaba dispuesta a venir hasta éste lugar con él, que es más de lo que cualquiera ―exceptuando contadas personas― habían hecho por él en su vida. Ella también dijo anoche que estaba feliz de que él finalmente decidiera cumplir su sueño. Y también lo abrazó genuinamente alegre de que él regresara a casa.

 _«¿De qué tienes miedo?»_ dijo en esta ocasión el lado sensato de su mente, aquel que insistía en confiar en una chica que no llevaba demasiado tiempo de conocer. Una chica de la que tampoco sabía muchas cosas. _«Ella tiene una excusa, ¿cuál es la tuya? Cobarde»._

Además, no era sólo ella. También tenía miedo de confiar en Aladdín, quien igualmente había hecho muchas cosas buenas por él (atraer a todos los guardias de Qishan definitivamente no fue una de esas cosas). Pero Aladdín era un niño, él era inocente y quizá no lo juzgaría tan severamente. La idea de ser honesto con él era menos aterradora que enfrentarse a alguien de su misma edad.

Silenciosamente, el rubio tragó saliva. Repentinamente se sentía sofocado.

La mirada expectante de Tomoyo tampoco se lo ponía fácil.

―Es la primera vez que escucho algo así ―dijo, intentando sonar casual―. Pero creo que puedo entender los motivos detrás de ese razonamiento. "Aunque estemos muertos, nuestros sentimientos perduran en el tiempo". ¿Correcto?

―Nada mal ―canturreó ella―. Eres un chico muy listo, Alibaba. ~

No fue capaz de seguir viéndola directamente a los ojos. Él podría volverse loco si el mensaje «Sé que huyes» se reflejara en los orbes ajenos.

―No realmente ―carraspeó―. Bueno, ahora que sabemos el camino correcto podemos continuar, ¿no? ¡En marcha! ―trató de sonar entusiasta―. ¡Tenemos un calabozo que conquistar!

 _«Estás huyendo»,_ dijo la voz en su interior.

No fue capaz de dar más allá de dos pasos antes de detenerse para mirar hacia atrás.

―Gracias por todo ―dijo a nadie en particular, para luego avanzar con paso apresurado.

…

Shaoran estaba levemente impresionado de que Alibaba manejara la situación mejor de lo que él esperaba. Como una de las víctimas favoritas de Tomoyo a lo largo de los años, Li podía asegurar que aguantar su mirada era bastante difícil. No tan difícil como luchar contra una Carta Clow, pero bastante difícil en el apartado de asuntos no mágicos.

Si ella creía que era lo correcto, empujaría a cualquiera fuera de su zona de confort con el fin de ayudarlos a dar ese paso que no se atrevían. Otras veces no tomaría una parte activa sino que ofrecería una guía indirecta, manteniéndose discreta y sin interferir. Ella aconsejaría, pero dejaría que otros tomaran las decisiones. Y algunas veces podría resultar molesto, _muy molesto._ Especialmente porque el sentido del humor de Daidouji era bastante extravagante. Pero, al final, Shaoran estaba genuinamente agradecido de tener a alguien que se preocupara tan profundamente por sus cercanos. Tomoyo siempre había cubierto sus espaldas (la suya y la de Sakura) de una forma que ninguna otra persona podía. Ella no necesitaba magia o habilidades de combate para marcar una diferencia.

Hasta el momento, Alibaba había probado que al menos se merecía una oportunidad. Aunque todavía no podía comprender qué es lo que Tomoyo vio en él.

 _«Usualmente, la que confía rápidamente en los demás es Sakura»._ La naturaleza misma del pensamiento por lógica lo empujaba a creer que la azabache y el rubio tenían tiempo de conocerse, pero el castaño sabía que no era así. Una de las primeras cosas que salieron a la luz cuando finalmente se reunieron los tres, sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos, era el tiempo que Tomoyo llevaba en la ciudad de Qishan: un poco más de una semana, si no se contaba el tiempo que ella _aparentemente_ estuvo inconsciente en el desierto antes de ser recogida por Alibaba.

Y aunque Tomoyo era una persona cuyos sentimientos de gratitud se debían tener seriamente en cuenta, seguía sin ser suficiente para que ella decidiera eliminar el uso de honoríficos. Ella siempre fue extremadamente formal. De hecho, si Sakura no hubiera insistido lo suficiente cuando lo dejaron regresar a Japón ―estando en ese entonces ingresando a la Escuela Secundaria―, ella probablemente seguiría llamándolo «Li-kun». Y sólo porque se conocían desde la Escuela Primaria.

Mientras él divagaba respecto a éste hecho apenas y se percató de su alrededor, motivo por el cual ni siquiera sintió el agarre de su túnica hasta que un suave tirón lo devolvió a la realidad.

Su mirada chocolate de inmediato cumplió con la inusual mirada rosa de Kougyoku.

― _Cuidado_ ―ella murmuró, y entonces él se percató de que estuvo a punto de tropezar con un extraño musgo brillante.

―Gracias.

Se sintió como un idiota. Un idiota agradecido, pero un idiota a fin de cuentas. Él era el que debía estar atento para protegerla a ella. A pesar de que se encontraban dentro del calabozo, Shaoran debía tomar la responsabilidad que aceptó hasta el final; tenía que garantizar que Kougyoku sobreviviera y después usar parte de la recompensa para comprar la libertad de los esclavos.

―Lo siento ―su disculpa fue repentina y extraña para cualquiera que no estuviera al tanto de sus pensamientos, lo sabía. No era necesario ni siquiera voltear para saber que ella estaba confundida―. Quiero decir, se supone que tengo que protegerte.

El rostro femenino adquirió un tono tan intenso como las hebras de sus cabellos.

―N-no tienes que cuidar de mí.

Kougyoku sabía que eso no era verdad. Ella estaba completamente indefensa y su propio caminar se sentía extraño, sus piernas no estaban acostumbradas al espacio y movilidad otorgado por su estado libre de grilletes. Ella tampoco sabía empuñar un arma. Ella tenía miedo, a pesar de que ellos todavía no se topaban con ningún peligro.

Pero ella tenía que aparentar valentía. Shaoran le había prometido la libertad y también era la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella y la miraba como a un ser humano desde hace mucho tiempo, algo por lo que estaría eternamente agradecida. Pero no podía depender de él, después de todo, sus caminos iban a separarse.

 _«Y yo volveré a estar sola»_.

Intentó sonreír llena de confianza, pero llevaba tanto tiempo agachando la cabeza que no sabía lo que era levantar el mentón con dignidad. ¿Alguna vez ella lo hizo? No. Ella estaba en una situación inferior desde que podía recordar, aunque las cosas en Kou no eran tan malas como en Qishan. Kougyoku nunca pasó hambre cuando vivió en Rakushou, ni siquiera cuando cayó en la posición de esclava; si era así con todo el mundo o no, se trataba de una de esas cosas que no podía recordar bien. Lo que ella sí sabía es que tuvo un gran dueño. Si bien él estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, al cuidado de ese hombre jamás la azotaron, degradaron o tocaron. Ella era como una empleada sin sueldo, pero recibía educación, techo, comida y atención médica si esta era necesaria.

Durante años, Kougyoku sólo había deseado regresar a esa vida, pero su corazón comenzó a dudar desde que ese niño (Aladdín) destruyó sus cadenas. Ella realmente no había creído que alguna vez lograría escapar de las garras de Jamil. Honestamente, sus esperanzas se habían perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una mano se posó encima de su cabeza. Cálida, gentil. Cepilló sus cabellos torpemente.

Sus ojos se aguaron mientras Shaoran le sonreía.

―¿Eso crees? ―dijo―. Entonces déjame decirlo de otra manera. Kougyoku, yo _quiero_ protegerte.

Ella ya no pudo seguir aguantando las lágrimas.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

…

Sakura tuvo que resistir el impulso de sumarse a la consolación, pero comprendía que no debía interrumpir o echaría abajo todo el trabajo de Li para inyectarle seguridad a esa pobre chica. Shaoran le avisó de la condición de Kougyoku. Por eso mismo sujetó de la mano a Aladdín y pidió su discreción al hacerle una seña, colocando el índice sobre sus labios.

Al parecer, no sólo ella había desarrollado vínculos especiales en éste nuevo mundo. ¿Lo que sería de ellos? Sólo podían seguir avanzando y descubrirlo sobre la marcha.

 _«Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable»._

Era inevitable que ellos terminaran en ese lugar, con esas personas.

Eso era lo que se conocía como Destino.

―¡Onee-san, cuidado!

Pero la advertencia de Aladdín llegó tarde.

Mientras Kinomoto divagaba sobre las casualidades y el futuro, ella tropezó estúpidamente con una roca.

Lo normal habría sido caerse y darse de cara contra el suelo, pero esto no sucedió. La roca se hundió en la tierra dejando un espacio que delineaba perfectamente su silueta, como si fuera un botón... o un interruptor.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―¡¿Qué está pasando?!

La tierra empezó a temblar. Aladdín, Tomoyo y Kougyoku cayeron de bruces instantáneamente. Sakura se tambaleó pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Únicamente Alibaba y Shaoran permanecieron de pie sin demasiadas dificultades a pesar de ser sorprendidos por el sacudón.

―Ay no.

Sakura había visto suficientes películas estadounidenses dobladas al japonés como para saber lo que seguía.

―¡Corran!

Sujetó a Aladdín de la cintura y se lo llevó colgando, corriendo sin mirar atrás. Shaoran cargó a Kougyoku como si fuera una princesa. Tomoyo tironeó de un aturdido Alibaba para sacarlo de su letargo y después terminó siendo arrastrada al paso del rubio.

Desde su peculiar posición, el pequeño mago pudo vislumbrar aquello de lo que se supone intentaban escapar: una roca. Una enorme, colosal roca. Una roca que seguramente otorgaría una dolorosa muerte si pasaba por encima de ellos, o tal vez los convertiría en masa para galletas.

―¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó la Maestra de Cartas―. ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar la estúpida trampilla de la roca gigante?!

Más importante, ésta no era una película de cazadores de tesoros. No podía creer que semejante cliché se convirtiera en realidad.

 _«¿Quién se toma la molestia de planear estos eventos, de todas formas? ¡Necesito tener una charla seria con él o ella!»_ pensó.

Desafortunadamente, la situación no era para tener esos optimistas pensamientos sobre ella repartiendo un castigo al operador del flujo karmico. La roca los estaba alcanzando y Sakura no podía usar sus cartas. Con lo fácil que sería romperla en pedacitos microscópicos usando la carta "Poder".

Maldita vida.

Por suerte no todos los presentes eran unos completos inútiles.

―¡Ugo-kun! ―Aladdín llamó a su Djinn. Y en menos de lo que Deadpool tarda en volarse la cuarta pared, el grupo se encontraba encima de él―. ¡Todos, sujétense!

No es como si tuvieran una opción alternativa.

Ugo era rápido, gracias a su enorme y musculosa masa corporal. Era sujetarse de él o caer y morir. Y si no los mataba la caída, la roca se encargaría de convertirlos en papilla de aventureros.

El Djinn corrió hacia el final del camino, que literalmente era _el final del camino._ El puente que conectaba con el otro lado del túnel estaba roto, pero ella creía que Ugo era capaz de llegar al otro lado.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, él saltó al vacío que tenían debajo.

―¡¿Qué demonios?!

Sakura gritó. Gritó más asustada que durante los relatos de fantasmas que Yamazaki contaba desde tiempos inmemorables en los viajes y campamentos escolares. Ella se aferró tan fuerte a Aladdín que su cara debió ponerse azul, pero ella no podía ver ya que cerró los ojos para evitar que sus últimas imágenes en vida fueran horribles.

La castaña dejó de gritar cuando sintió un leve toque en el hombro.

―Sakura ―por su voz, la persona en cuestión era Alibaba―. La caída terminó, ¿puedes dejar de matar a Aladdín?

―¿Ah?

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Ella se dio cuenta de que el muchacho de ojos dorados decía la verdad. Ellos ya no estaban cayendo, ni siquiera estaban sobre Ugo. El Djinn había desaparecido (incómodo con la presencia de Tomoyo y Kougyoku, ya que eran chicas desconocidas para él).

Sakura hizo lo que cualquier persona racional haría después de semejante situación descabellada: arrojarse al suelo con un mar de lágrimas y proclamar su amor por la tierra.

―¡Te amo, Tierra! Perdona todas las veces que he caminado encima de ti, pero si no fuera por ti yo sería un pobre y chamuscado trozo de carbón gracias a la lava de tu centro. Por favor, nunca volvamos a separarnos.

Shaoran emitió una carcajada. Alibaba los miró como si hubieran enloquecido ―aunque él ya daba por sentado que Sakura fue poseída por la locura―, es decir ¿Qué clase de persona se ríe tras ser casi asesinado por una trampa caza bobos?

Si él supiera.

―¿Eso _realmente_ acaba de pasar? ―había cierta incredulidad en el tono del castaño, a pesar de estarlo tomando con humor. En su vida estuvo a punto de morir de formas bastante ridículas, pero ser casi aplastado por la utilería de Indiana Jones y salvado por un pitufo abusado de esteroides sin cabeza merecía un lugar en su Top 10―. ¡Solamente faltó un barril en llamas rodando hacia nosotros!

Tomoyo parpadeó.

―Bueno, esta es la primera vez que nos pasa algo como eso ―declaró mientras se dedicaba poner en orden todos los mechones de su larga cabellera. Tras el paseo con Ugo estaba segura de que se veía como Sadako Yamamura después de una visita a Marruecos que salió bastante mal―. Pero yo puedo entender por qué lo consideras gracioso, Shaoran.

O por lo menos ella captaba la ambigua referencia a Donkey Kong.

―¿Eso es todo? ―el muchacho elevó una ceja―. Creí que enloquecerías porque no tuviste la oportunidad de preservar para la posteridad el momento en que casi nos aplasta una roca.

―Creo que gasté mis puntos de cinismo ―dijo ella―. Intentemos más tarde.

Tampoco es como si tuviera su cámara en mano. Y aún si fuera así, Tomoyo todavía tenía suficiente sentido común para no gastar su batería en vano. Además de que dicho artículo los delataría más rápido que sus referencias a la Cultura Popular.

Cuando el susto pasó, Sakura sintió sus orejas arder de vergüenza. Después de todo, era su culpa que se accionara la trampa por estar con la mente en las nubes.

Bajó la cabeza, completamente apenada por lo sucedido.

―Lo siento.

―No disculpes ―bufó Li―. No es como si desde el principio esto fuera a ser un paseo por el parque.

―Sí ―secundó Tomoyo―. Además, incluso nuestros paseos por el parque han tenido sus tropiezos. Como pingüinos gigantes.

 _«¿Exactamente qué tipo de vida tenían estos chicos?»_ Alibaba sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su rostro.

―Tus amigos son divertidos, onee-san.

Aladdín sonrió, pero su expresión carecía de la energía habitual. En su lugar se vislumbraba exhausto.

―¿Estás bien, Aladdín? ―inquirió el rubio, preocupado.

―Sí ―asintió el niño―. Aunque me siento un poco cansado.

―Estás pálido ―señaló.

―Estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de hambre ―el mago le restó importancia―. Uso la energía de mi estómago para llamar a Ugo-kun.

Las cejas de Alibaba se arquearon. No, él ni siquiera intentaría armar esa frase de manera coherente. Había muchas cosas que él no entendía y se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no obtendría respuestas lógicas pronto. Así que el adolescente prefirió concentrarse en el problema actual, el único cuya solución tenía a la mano.

―Es una suerte que saliera de casa preparado.

Mientras él buscaba dentro de su mochila de suministros, el resto se dedicó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Estaban en lo más profundo de un acantilado, pero extrañamente no estaba oscuro; una tenue luz azulada les proporcionaba la luminosidad necesaria para poder ver en esa profundidad. Lo raro era de donde venía esa luz. A diferencia de lo que ellos habían visto hasta ahora, no provenía sólo del musgo luminoso que estaba de cuando en cuando aglomerado. La luz provenía de unas esferas brillantes que colgaban de las paredes cavernosas.

―¿Qué son estas cosas? ―Sakura frunció el ceño. En otro tiempo ella se habría dejado hipnotizar por los lindos colores que se reflejaban en la superficie de esas cosas, pero de tanto giro inesperado en su vida la chica había por lo menos aprendido a sospechar un poco―. ¿Algunas frutas extrañas?

No, frutas no. Parecían más… huevos alienígenas o alguna cosa estrafalaria del cine de ciencia ficción.

Ya saben, la típica escena donde un grupo de exploradores llega a la cueva oscura, que por alguna razón siempre es el nido, y los huevos brillantes y coloridos que en un principio parecen inofensivos eclosionan y un alien sale de la nada para matarlos a todos.

 _Oh shit._

―Chicos, creo que deberíamos buscar un sitio más seguro para que Aladdín pueda comer ―dijo nerviosa.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja debido al repentino cambio de actitud de Kinomoto.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―Aliens ―respondió ella.

Respuesta que sería remotamente graciosa si se tratara del típico meme de Giorgio A. Tsoukalos. Pero no, solamente era la suerte de nuestros protagonistas siendo una perra.

―Vámonos ―coincidió el chino.

Alibaba se removió en su lugar.

―Vamos. Ahora ―ordenó Li antes de que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de protestar.

―Pero…

―Mueve. Tú. Trasero. Ahora. Alibaba.

―Alibaba, sólo escucha a Shaoran ―Tomoyo intercedió―. Éste lugar no me da una buena espina tampoco. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar más seguro? Estoy un poco asustada después de la experiencia con la roca.

Y en éste momento es cuando el dúo de magos agradecía que Daidouji fuese una persona ligeramente manipuladora.

Alibaba suspiró.

―Está bien.

 _«Un pequeño paso para el hombre, seis pasos en tacones para las mujeres»,_ pensó Sakura alegremente.

―¡Está decidido! ―dijo―. Aladdín, vamos a...

Las palabras de Kinomoto murieron a la mitad.

¿Y cómo no? Aladdín estaba dentro de la boca de una horrible hormiga gigante.

―Sakura-nee-san… p-por favor, ayúdame ―la voz amortiguada del niño provino desde el interior de aquella… cosa.

―¡HOEEEEEE!

Y como si aquella fuera la señal del apocalipsis, las cosas alrededor de ellos empezaron a agrietarse. Con horror, se comprobó que eran huevos. Millones de huevos de hormigas mutantes.

 _«¿En mi vida pasada rompí un espejo gigante un viernes 13, o algo así?»_ lloró ella mentalmente, mientras forcejeaba con la cosa que se comía a Aladdín. El chico necesitó un buen tirón para finalmente salir. Estaba cubierto de baba monstruosa, pero por lo demás bien.

―¡No puedo creer que realmente eran huevos! Pensándolo bien, ¿de qué me sorprendo? ―Shaoran comprendió tristemente que había pasado por demasiadas cosas locas hasta la fecha como para reaccionar por una nimiedad de éste estilo.

Enfrentar un ejército de hormigas mutantes seguía siendo menos extraño que ser atacado por el Rey Pingüino.

― _Sorprendo. Sorprendo. Sorprendo_ ―repitieron los monstruos en un espantoso coro.

El alma de Kougyoku estaba oficialmente fuera de su piel.

―¡¿Esas cosas hablan?!

― _Hablan. Hablan. Hablan._

―¡Kougyoku, quédate atrás! ―exclamó Li, sujetando la empuñadura de su cimitarra.

A pesar de no estar acostumbrado a manejar una espada curva, él no tuvo ningún problema para sostenerla y lanzarse al combate junto a Alibaba.

 _«Él es bueno»,_ reconoció el mago tras ver los movimientos ajenos. _«No cualquiera puede pelear con una daga o un cuchillo, pero él es ágil y mantiene un buen juego de pies, como si bailara. ¿Qué estilo es ese?»_

Alibaba estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para percatarse de que estaba siendo estudiado.

 _«¡Eh, en realidad son bastante fáciles de cortar!»_ Pensó el rubio tras devanar a varios de los monstruos por la mitad. Tenían la consistencia de la mantequilla.

Shaoran también se percató de ello, por lo que ambos se apresuraron a ejecutar a sus enemigos.

―¡¿Se están multiplicando?!

Cada vez que rebanaban a un monstruo, dos aparecían en su lugar. La única respuesta que ellos encontraron para semejante problema fue cortarlos a todos de forma tal que no pudieran regenerarse, dejándolos como una masa acuosa similar a la gelatina.

―¡Lo lograron!

Lastimosamente, no contaban con que ellos se reunieran y empezaran a formar un nuevo cuerpo.

―¿Es en serio?

Sakura ya había presenciado esa escena antes, aunque con un fondo más ridículo (peluches de felpa en lugar de hormigas mutantes) y el factor "mi trasero peligra" menos elevado. Y siendo el monstruo en cuestión tan torpe para no poder manejar su propio peso.

Sí, francamente era difícil olvidar a _Peluchezilla_ (por mucho que amara a Salto).

―Tengo miedo ―dijo, una vez el cuerpo de una hormiga gigante se formó delante de ellos―. Pero no puedo tomarme seriamente a esa cosa.

El monstruo escupió fuego.

―¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

¿Acaso iban a morir de esa forma tan antinatural y ridícula?

No. Al menos, no si Aladdín podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

―¡Ugo-kun!

Por segunda vez en el día, el Djinn se manifestó en su forma humanoide sin cabeza para salvarlos del peligro.

―Supongo que es tiempo de usar nuestro As ―murmuró el chico de cabello azul, agotado.

Sakura se alarmó, pues era la única que sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba.

―¡Aladdín, detente! ―gritó―. ¡Vas a drenarte!

El niño la miró con una aplastante determinación.

―¡Si no lo hago, todos morirán!

Aladdín sopló su flauta mágica una vez más.

―¡Aladdín!

Las manos de Ugo brillaron en rojo intenso.

―¡Por favor, detente!

Las palmas de Ugo se cerraron sobre el monstruo, desintegrándolo por completo y dejando un cráter en su lugar.

―¡ALADDÍN!

El Djinn desapareció, y el mago cayó inerte al suelo.

…

Tras su encuentro cara a cara con el peligro y su desastroso final, el grupo acordó que debían encontrar un lugar seguro para refugiarse y darle a Aladdín el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse.

El rubio fue quien encontró una gruta ideal para esconderse. Así que avanzaron con Alibaba liderando y tanteando el terreno para asegurarse de que fuera estable, Shaoran a la izquierda totalmente alerta y con la mano cerca de la empuñadura de su espada, Tomoyo iluminaba el camino con la lámpara de aceite de su benefactor; Kougyoku y Sakura marchaban detrás, la primera no quería ser un estorbo para su guardián mientras que la segunda se ocupaba de llevar al inconsciente mago en brazos.

La esclava se preguntó si Sakura no estaría cansada, ya que no había soltado al niño en la última hora. Ella quería ayudarla. Ella no había hecho nada útil para el equipo desde su arribo en el dungeon, era como un bebé recién nacido al que todos ayudaban a dar sus primeros pasos. Kougyoku quería demostrar que también confiable.

Miró sus manos, suaves pero ligeramente callosas. Tal vez ella era una esclava destinada para el entretenimiento adulto, pero todavía hacía tareas domésticas y tenía la fuerza para cargar al menos una ánfora llena de agua. Aladdín probablemente pesaba menos que eso. Y Kougyoku ya se estaba acostumbrando a caminar sin sus cadenas ―pese a que todavía se sentía extraño―, así que sus posibilidades de tropezar con el niño eran bastante reducidas.

Estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. _Podía hacer esto._

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de acercarse a Sakura, vacilante.

―¿Q-quieres que lo lleve por ti? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

El brillo relampagueante que cruzó por los orbes esmeraldas fue todo lo que Kougyoku necesitaba. Instintivamente, retrocedió y ocupó sus antebrazos y manos para proteger su cabeza mientras se agachaba. Era la reacción estándar del personal femenino de Jamil. Cuando su amo se alteraba o enloquecía nunca se sabía lo que haría, pero siempre era doloroso; él podría patear y golpear a quien tuviera delante, apuñalarlos con su espada o arrojar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

―¡No!

―¡¿Qué sucede?!

Los demás voltearon solamente para encontrar a Kougyoku hecha un ovillo tembloroso y gimoteando como si contuviera conteniendo un sollozo, con Sakura a unos pocos metros de distancia y en una condición similar, mientras apretujaba todavía más al desfallecido Aladdín en sus brazos. La preocupación estaba grabada en el rostro de la Maestra de Cartas, junto a un tinte apenas perceptible de histerismo; su semblante era muy similar al de una madre campesina que se aferra desesperadamente a su hijo para que no se lo lleven a la guerra.

Shaoran fue inmediatamente al lado de la chica de cabello magenta mientras Tomoyo se ubicaba rápidamente al lado de la castaña, dejando a Alibaba muy incómodo ―y sorprendido― con la lámpara en sus manos y contemplando una escena que no terminaba de entender.

Él decidió no decir nada, ya que probablemente sólo empeoraría la situación.

―¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo quería ayudar y terminé empeorándolo todo! ―lloraba la chica de ojos rosados aferrada al joven chino. Li ni siquiera tuvo que presionarla para hacerla hablar acerca de lo que ocurrió, Kougyoku dejó salir todos sus pensamientos y motivos ante él―. Creí que tu amiga estaría cansada porque lo ha llevado durante mucho tiempo, no pensé que fuera algo malo… yo… yo…

 _«Solamente quería ayudar»,_ pensó devastada por los resultados.

―Respira ―sugirió el castaño, temiendo que ella se ahogara con su propio llanto―. No has hecho nada malo, Kougyoku ―acarició su cabeza para darle confort―. Solamente has tomado desprevenida a Sakura en un momento difícil.

―Ella es bastante sensible sobre lo que pasa con sus amigos ―explicó la azabache, quien consolaba a la mencionada.

―Ella no iba a hacerte daño ―dijo Shaoran―. Ella jamás le haría daño a nadie, a menos que no tenga otra opción.

Kougyoku asintió entre hipidos, ella entendía. Shaoran era demasiado bueno como para juntarse con malas personas. Y de todas formas, ninguna de sus preciadas amigas lucía como alguien malvada.

― _Lo siento_ ―murmuró la Maestra de Cartas después de tranquilizarse, afortunadamente el eco de la gruta hizo fácil percibir sus palabras―. Perdóname, Kougyoku-san. No era mi intención reaccionar de esa manera… yo… estoy bastante preocupada.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Luego otra. Y otra.

La castaña tuvo que apartar el rostro para no empapar a Aladdín con su llanto.

―Éste chico… nos hemos hecho cercanos después de tener muchas desventuras ―dijo Sakura―. ¡Si algo malo llegara a sucederle a Aladdín, jamás me lo perdonaría! Éste niño… me preocupa casi como si fuera mi propio hijo ―hipó―. Aladdín no tiene a nadie además de Ugo-kun, lo que no baja mi nivel de preocupación.

Tomoyo tarareó mientras sujetaba delicadamente el rostro de su mejor amiga. Era un sonido melódico y alegre, como el gorjeo de un pequeño pájaro. Ella retiró las lágrimas una por una, con una sonrisa amable.

El llanto de Sakura se detuvo.

―¿Tomoyo…?

―Sonríe. Luces mejor cuando estás sonriendo, Sakura-chan ―dijo―. Estoy segura de que a Aladdín-kun le encantaría que lo recibieras de esa manera, ustedes dos tienen la misma sonrisa brillante y mágica. El tipo de sonrisa que hace a los demás capaces de soñar y tener esperanza. Por favor, recuerda eso.

Kinomoto asintió torpemente.

―Tú también debes sonreír, Kougyoku-chan.

La mencionada saltó en su lugar, sorprendida de que le dirigieran la palabra tan repentinamente.

―¿Y-yo…? ―se señaló a sí misma, con duda.

―Sí. ¡Estoy segura de que tienes una sonrisa deslumbrante también!

La muchacha se apresuró a negar esa declaración:

―I-imposible, yo no…

«No soy deslumbrante. Estoy sucia», ella deliberadamente se tragó esas palabras para evitar que Shaoran la viera con preocupación.

―Tú eres un rubí.

Kougyoku parpadeó, tomándose apenas unos segundos para procesar esa comparación.

―¿R-rubí?

La esclava volteó hacia su benefactor, buscando alguna explicación. Pero él estaba ocupado. Café y Amatista se enfrentaban de manera silenciosa. Ella no sabía con exactitud lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que estaban discutiendo.

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Entonces Shaoran suspiró y cerró los ojos, símbolo de su rendición.

―Correcto, un precioso y apasionado rubí ―continuó Tomoyo, como si no hubiera sucedido nada―. Puedo verlo. Lo veo perfectamente, Kougyoku ―dijo―. Veo tus ganas de vivir. Son sentimientos tan preciosos como una joya. Son preciosos, Kougyoku. _Tú eres preciosa._ Y sólo las personas preciosas como tú pueden sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

Kougyoku no podía comprender el motivo de tales palabras.

Ella no era hermosa como una joya. Ella pensaba en sí misma de la manera vulgar, porque así era como todos la veían.

―P-por favor… no digas ese tipo de mentiras otra vez.

―¡Qué cruel! ―exclamó―. ¿Exactamente por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?

 _¿Exactamente por qué tendría que pensar que ella estaba diciendo la verdad?_ ¿Por qué fingir no ver lo evidente? Era tan obvio lo que Kougyoku quería señalar que resultaba doloroso, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a que la denigraran. Ella podía bajar la cabeza y hacer la vista gorda de los comentarios despectivos, fingiendo que no le hacían daño y dándoles la razón para acabar el día llorando en su celda. Era la única manera de ahorrarse más infortunio. Un esclavo obediente y sumiso tenía menos posibilidades de ser lastimado, por ello es que su piel no estaba terriblemente marcada como la de Goltas.

―Sólo mírame, por favor ―se señaló a sí misma, como si ese ademán fuera suficiente para dejar claro su argumento. Que lo era, al menos, para la gente normal.

Desafortunadamente, Tomoyo no era una persona normal.

―Yo no veo nada.

Pero todos sabían que no era cierto. Hasta el momento la azabache había demostrado tener la vista más aguda, y precisamente porque eso estaba dentro de sus conocimientos es que Kougyoku no pudo soportar que intentaran verle la cara de estúpida.

La sangre hirvió bajo su piel y el lívido se apoderó por completo de su ser.

―¡¿Qué es lo que no vez?! ¡Estoy bastante segura de que todos se han dado cuenta de que no soy tan diferente de una prostituta! ―exclamó―. ¿Acaso no es obvio para lo que me usan si visto estas ropas de mujerzuela? ¡La única diferencia entre ellas y yo es que ellas eligieron vender su cuerpo porque no tenían otra opción! ―sin quererlo, algo de rencor se filtró en su tono. Ella simplemente no pudo contenerlo. No ahora, cuando por fin había explotado después de años de abuso―. Yo soy una bastarda importada desde su tierra natal, me vendieron por menos de lo que pagarías por una pieza de ganado, me expusieron en una pasarela usando nada aparte de mis cadenas y me trajeron a esta tierra miserable gobernada por un desgraciado empoderado inestable ―lágrimas cayeron sobre sus puños fuertemente apretados―. Me han usado tantas veces, me han prestado a los invitados de mi amo como si fuera una simple moneda de cambio. He llorado tanto. He odiado tanto, a Jamil y a mí misma. ¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de venir y decirme que puedo dar una sonrisa brillante?

Sucia. Lamentable. Patética.

Ella no era ninguna joya.

Alibaba esperaba que en éste punto, Tomoyo retrocediera y se disculpara. Ella no lo hizo. De hecho, lucía bastante calmada, como si no hubiera sido tocada por el dolor de Kougyoku. Pero él sabía que no era cierto por la sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Acaso los minerales no pasan miles de años bajo la tierra, rodeadas de suciedad, tomando forma en la oscuridad? ―preguntó dulcemente―. En primera instancia, eso es una joya. Ella es hermosa porque ha pasado por tanto y así se ha formado. Ellas son hermosas porque sobreviven a la adversidad. Esa es la verdadera belleza de una joya, no es sólo su exterior bonito que se limpia y corta para calzar en piezas como ésta ―ella señaló su collar―. La mano del hombre solo refina su belleza, pero no hacen que la joya sea preciosa. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no eres diferente a una joya?

Kougyoku no respondió. Su cerebro estaba ocupado, perdido en la amable explicación que recientemente recibió. Ella no sabía qué decir.

―No soy capaz ni siquiera de imaginar la más mínima parte de tu dolor, Kougyoku-chan, pero sé que sufres ―Tomoyo continuó―. Y es exactamente porque sé que sufres que estoy segura de que darás una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando salgamos de aquí, ya no serás una esclava. Ya nadie podrá usarte. Nadie podrá hacerte daño a menos de que tú lo permitas ―dijo―. Y en éste lugar nadie posee autoridad sobre los demás, aquí todos somos iguales y tenemos las mismas posibilidades. Pienso que necesitabas comprender eso antes de que tus cadenas sean cortadas formalmente.

La chica de cabello magenta continuó sin replicar, sus ojos completamente desorbitados indicaban que estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo le brindó una última sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar de regreso hacia Alibaba. Con un gesto amable, ella quitó la lámpara de sus manos y continuó comprobando el camino por su cuenta.

 _«¿Exactamente qué acaba de pasar?»_ se preguntó el rubio, igual de atónito que Sakura. Sólo Shaoran parecía haber esperado éste desarrollo, aunque no se veía precisamente contento con él.

―Odio decirlo, pero era necesario.

Li suspiró, mientras ayudaba a incorporar a una perdida Kougyoku.

―¿Shaoran…?

Kinomoto se extrañó porque él no estuviera particularmente irritado después de lo sucedido.

―Ésta es la manera en la que Tomoyo siempre ha hecho las cosas ―dijo, más para Alibaba que para ella―. Teniendo que lidiar con una cabeza hueca y un testarudo como yo, no es de sorprender que ella sea la que nos meta el sentido común con una paliza verbal ―observó a Kougyoku antes de continuar―. No puedo decir que estoy feliz de que acorralara de esa manera a Kougyoku, pero ella necesita pensar seriamente acerca de sí misma y cambiar su perspectiva autodestructiva.

La chica en cuestión no parecía escuchar nada. Ella de verdad estaba pensando seriamente lo que Daidouji le había dicho.

Finalmente, Sakura se incorporó a sí misma y a Aladdín.

―Supongo que ella no es la única ―dijo―. Lo siento por lo de antes.

Shaoran negó tranquilamente.

―No hay nada que perdonar, todos somos humanos aquí.

Alibaba suspiró. Él seguía bastante confundido, pero era menester instalarse para que Aladdín pudiera reposar. Además, al parecer sus emociones no eran las únicas que debían ser puestas en orden.

―Continuemos entonces ―dijo, obteniendo un asentimiento de los otros.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera dar el primer paso hacia adelante...

―Alibaba.

El muchacho de ojos dorados se detuvo y miró hacia atrás para atender el llamado inesperado de Shaoran.

―Recuerda que, aunque pueda parecer dura y sus acciones resulten agobiantes y confusas, las intenciones de Tomoyo siempre son buenas.

…

Se instalaron en la parte más profunda de la gruta, con la lámpara de aceite a una prudente distancia iluminando su campamento temporal. Armaron un lecho improvisado para que Aladdín pudiera descansar, extendiendo su cuerpo en una posición cómoda y usando una túnica de repuesto como almohada. Una lona yacía tendida sobre el mago para que las gotas que se deslizaban por las estalactitas no perturbaran su sueño.

Actualmente, Sakura y Alibaba picaban algunos trozos de fruta ―que el segundo había traído como parte de sus provisiones― para que Aladdín pudiera comer apenas despertara. La chica había asegurado que era la única manera conocida hasta ahora para que el peli azul recuperara sus energías.

A Alibaba le parecía sorprendente el desarrollo de la situación. Suponía que después de la pequeña diatriba entre las chicas del grupo las cosas estarían un poco tensas, pero el ambiente estaba lejos de ser incómodo. Sakura había salido de su caparazón y su miedo se había transformado en un brillo de osadía que refulgía en sus ojos esmeraldas, él podía decir sin tener que preguntarle que ella había decidido recibir a Aladdín con su mejor disposición. Kougyoku no parecía rencorosa por los acontecimientos recientes, de hecho todavía parecía estar reflexionado sobre ellos ―aunque de una manera menos perturbadora que antes―, sentada no demasiado lejos en compañía de Shaoran. Y Tomoyo velaba tranquilamente por el sueño de Aladdín, de vez en cuando apartando con delicadeza mechones rebeldes que insistían en posarse sobre sus párpados.

El rubio sintió envidia de esa calma.

―Alibaba, ten cuidado o te lastimarás ―la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó―. Estoy un poco distraído, han pasado tantas cosas…

Sakura dejó de lado su cuchillo.

―¿Te preguntabas por qué Tomoyo parece indiferente, cierto? ―preguntó en tono discreto.

Alibaba suspiró.

―¿Soy tan obvio?

―Es bastante normal ―respondió ella―. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también estaría perturbada. Pero Shaoran lo dijo antes, ¿recuerdas? Ella es la que mete sentido común en nuestras cabezas. Eso es porque somos un par de idiotas emocionales y muchas veces no sabríamos qué hacer si ella no se inventara estas estrategias para lidiar con nuestra parte densa ―rió―. Pero eso no significa que no le importe. De hecho, es porque le importa que hace las cosas de esa manera. Puede que parezca que separa sus emociones de sus palabras, pero yo pienso que es todo lo contrario ―explicó―: ella se las arregla para expresar sus sentimientos y así hacernos entender la manera en que nos ve y lo que realmente piensa. ¿Sabes? Admiro la forma en que desentraña cada pequeño misterio de los demás. Es como si ella pudiera ver quién eres realmente, y aún así aceptara las cosas malas y buenas de ti. Esa es la magia que sólo ella puede hacer.

 _«La magia que sólo ella puede hacer, eh»._

―Ah, hablando de magia ―un recuerdo vino repentinamente a su cabeza. Con tantas cosas acumulándose, Alibaba ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar en su momento―. ¿Qué eran esas aves brillantes de antes? ―dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

―Yo también quiero saber ―pronunció Kougyoku tímidamente, finalmente saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Sakura les dirigió una mirada muy sorprendida.

―¿Las vieron?

El que respondieran a la cuestión con otra solamente los confundió más, algo que se reflejó en los rostros de ambos. Tomoyo sofocó una risita, tentada a comentar que los tres eran iguales en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en la expresividad, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

―Aladdín reunió demasiadas, quizá por eso fueron visibles para ustedes ―a falta de más propuestas, la inferencia de Shaoran tuvo que ser aceptada.

―¿Es algo malo que podamos verlas? ―preguntó Alibaba.

Li tuvo que pensarlo durante unos segundos, ya que ni siquiera sabían fundamentalmente lo que esas aves eran.

―No ―sentenció, al final inclinándose por su propia hipótesis―. Pero la razón por la que Sakura se sorprendió cuando preguntaste es porque la gente, usualmente, no puede vislumbrarlas.

―A menos que tengas poderes mágicos ―añadió la mencionada.

―Poderes mágicos ―repitió Kougyoku.

Shaoran asintió, solamente para afirmar lo dicho.

―Ahora, ¿soy yo o ese gigante usó Magia de Fuego? ―le envió una mirada acusadora a cierta castaña.

― _Oops_ ―murmuró Kinomoto, reconociendo que se le había pasado ese detalle al explicarles a sus amigos sobre la existencia de Ugo. Aunque, en su defensa, a cualquiera se le olvidarían algunos detalles _técnicos_ teniendo en cuenta la lista de sucesos durante sus últimas 48 horas―. Yo no diría que era exactamente fuego ―dijo―. Lucía más como una gran concentración de energía que como llamas.

―Yo diría que concentró el calor en sus puños ―sugirió Tomoyo.

―Por lo tanto, éste gigante…

―Ugo-kun ―corrigió Sakura.

―Por lo tanto, Ugo usó ese ataque de energía calórica concentrado en sus puños para destruir al monstruo ―dijo Shaoran―. Probablemente por eso funcionó. El calor quemó su cuerpo hasta evaporarlo y así no volvería a regenerarse.

―Ese debe ser el elemento del Djinn ―aseveró Kinomoto.

―¿Elemento?

―Uh, bueno. Es solamente una suposición. Pero los Djinn de Sinbad en sus historias parecen controlar un elemento particular ―explicó ella―. Por ejemplo: Baal lanza rayos, Focalor me dio la impresión de utilizar energía eólica. Y los monstruos en el laberinto por lo general tenían alguna característica o poder relacionado con el Djinn. Si eso es correcto, entonces probablemente Amon tiene el elemento "Calor", que de alguna manera se relaciona con el fuego.

―Tiene sentido ―comentó Li―. Eso fue lo que necesitamos para derrotar a las criaturas, y el monstruo lanzaba fuego. Pero solamente podremos estar completamente seguros cuando sigamos adelante. Si es realmente el elemento del Djinn, probablemente existan trampas relacionadas con el fuego en el trayecto.

Mientras intercambiaban teorías, Alibaba no pudo dejar pasar un detalle en particular:

―… ustedes no lucen para nada sorprendidos.

―Es porque Shaoran y yo somos magos, como Aladdín ―explicó la castaña con una sonrisa que casi parecía pedir disculpas―. Sólo que ninguno de nosotros puede usar instrumentos mágicos en la actualidad y no sabemos por qué.

―Bueno, yo no tengo a mano ninguno ―el comentario del chico de ojos café estaba destinado a calmar la creciente ansiedad de Kougyoku, cuya preocupación por él se notaba hasta el espacio―. Sólo tengo a mano esta cimitarra. Pero de todas formas nunca fui tan bueno para la magia a comparación de Sakura, dependo más que nada de mis habilidades físicas.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―protestó la heredera de Clow―. Tú eres increíble. Además, yo ni siquiera sabría hacer un hechizo si no fuera por ti.

Shaoran desestimó sus elogios con un ademán tranquilo de su mano.

―Apenas te di unos cuantos consejos, lo demás lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Eso es talento innato ―dijo―. Tal vez hace un par de años estaba por encima de ti, pero eso es porque nunca recibiste adiestramiento, a diferencia de mí. Y aún así lograste ponerte a mi altura en unos pocos meses. La brecha que nos separa ahora es inimaginable, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que podrías hacer cosas terriblemente asombrosas si tuvieras un buen… ¡Ouch! ―exclamó al sentir un repentino dolor en uno de sus costados―. ¡Tomoyo! ―sus ojos voltearon acusadores hacia la atacante―. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué metes un dedo entre mis costillas?

―No digas cosas tan deprimentes ―lo reprendió.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para zanjar el tema:

―De cualquier forma, nosotros no hemos podido ser de mucha ayuda ya que sabemos las consecuencias de usar magia irresponsablemente.

Ella le dio una mirada rápida al miembro más joven del grupo, confirmando así las sospechas del rubio.

—Aladdín… no tenía idea de que usar esa flauta lo agotara tanto.

—Él estará bien —la castaña intentó calmarlo—. El agotamiento es algo por lo que pasan los magos cuando hacen magia sin el instrumento adecuado. Aladdín ha usado la energía de su propio cuerpo, lo que le ha drenado y dejado un poco débil; es un método poco ortodoxo, pero como no tiene una varita o báculo es la única manera en la que puede usar sus poderes.

Bien, eso era simplemente una suposición, pero Sakura tenía años practicando su propia magia y las secretas pruebas de ensayo y error durante sus semanas en aquel mundo la hicieron sacar algunas conclusiones. Sabía que sus palabras contenían cierto grado de verdad.

Alibaba no sabía de esto, por supuesto, pero se permitió relajarse un poco. Aunque su preocupación por Aladdín no mermó. Si él hubiera sabido las consecuencias que traía llamar a Ugo, jamás le habría pedido al chico que lo acompañara dentro de ese lugar tan peligroso.

 _«Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco sé nada sobre él»_ reflexionó. _«Pero por supuesto que es así… ni siquiera le he contado nada sobre mí. Y aún así ha llegado tan lejos por mi culpa. No solo él»,_ observó a Tomoyo de soslayo. _«Realmente debería decirles por qué quería entrar al calabozo»_ , la culpa finalmente había rebasado a su cobardía _. «Bien, ¡lo he decidido! Yo… les diré la razón. Nadie puede conquistar un calabozo solo»._

Alibaba tomó una respiración profunda, mentalizándose. Era ahora o nunca.

―La verdad es que yo…

Tomoyo súbitamente lo interrumpió:

―¿Qué es ese sonido?

Todos la observaron con expresiones confundidas, hasta que finalmente lo escucharon. Era un pequeño sonido metálico, apenas perceptible, pero a la vez terriblemente familiar para algunos.

Kougyoku por reflejo dirigió una mano hacia donde deberían estar sus cadenas. Por supuesto, no encontró nada allí. Sus grilletes fueron cortados y abandonados cuando huyó.

Eso sólo podía significar algo: no estaban solos en el dungeon.

Dicha teoría se comprobó cuando un cuerpo de constitución ligera cayó grácilmente y con sigilo sobre una roca cercana a Alibaba, apenas haciendo tintinear las cadenas en sus pies. Estas cadenas pertenecían a una chica de melena pelirroja y penetrantes ojos.

 _«Ella es… ¡La otra chica del mercado!»_ la reconoció el rubio. Pero no fue el único.

―¡M-Morgiana! ―un vacío profundo apareció en el estómago de Kougyoku, expandiéndose a cada segundo―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Tú… nos has delatado ―Shaoran no quería creerlo, pero en retrospectiva le pareció la acción más lógica que ella tomaría.

―No esperaba que me escucharas ―dijo Morgiana, ignorando las acusaciones y preguntas, dirigiéndose expresamente a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, su mirada enfocada en Kougyoku y Shaoran la traicionaba al reflejar un mensaje: «Lo siento».

Pasos resonaron en la gruta, alertándolos de la proximidad de alguien más.

―Así que aquí es donde se estaban escondiendo ―un hombre silbó.

Era el horripilante Jefe de la Ciudad.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Después de mucho tiempo (ni tanto, la verdad) regreso con un capítulo bastante largo. Si éste me quedó así siguiendo la línea del canon, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo me quedará el siguiente, porque empieza el material nuevo con Shaoran y Alibaba de estelares.**

 **Ya casi terminamos éste arco, yo digo que entre éste y el siguiente cap. se finaliza la conquista. Pero a saber, si me extiendo demasiado entonces serán tres capítulos más para poder terminar. Luego, como vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo, sabremos por fin de Kero.**

 **Sé que nadie me ha preguntado (cosa que me sorprende) pero solamente para aclarar, esto no va simplemente de los personajes de CCS en el mundo de Magi. También veremos qué pasa con Yue, Eriol y los demás en el otro lado. Sabremos de ellos antes que empiece el Arco de Balbadd (pero no necesariamente después de ver dónde se ha metido Kero).**

 **A partir del siguiente cap. me tomaré licencia artística (?) para el dungeon. Están avisados.**

 **Y hablando de dungeons, yo ya tengo definidos mis planes, pero de todas formas me aventuraré a preguntar:** _ **¿Ustedes preferirían que Kougyoku se volviera Contenedor Doméstico de Alibaba o que conquistara el Dungeon de Vinea y siguiera con su puesto canónico de Candidato a Reina?**_ **Como dije, yo ya tengo definidos mis planes, pero me interesa saber su opinión respecto a eso (a pesar de que no influirá para nada en éste aspecto del desarrollo de la trama).**

 **| Datos Frikis |**

 _ **Sadako Yamamura:**_ Es la versión japonesa de Samara Morgan, la niña de la película "The Ring".

 _ **Giorgio A. Tsoukalos:**_ Es el sujeto que sale defendiendo la teoría de los antiguos astronautas en un episodio de la primera temporada de _Alienígenas Ancestrales,_ a.k.a el tipo del meme de los aliens.

 **En esta ocasión no tengo más para decir. Como siempre, gracias por los reviews y si tienen dudas siempre pueden preguntar.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Key 7

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 7**

 _«_ _Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo_ _»._

* * *

Shaoran pensaba que conocía a Jamil.

Estaba equivocado.

Si él realmente conociera a Jamil, entonces definitivamente habría esperado _esto_. Pero no estaba en sus cálculos que su bastardo (ex) jefe apareciera. ¿Por qué lo hizo? De todas las personas que temían a lo desconocido ―por consiguiente, a la mazmorra―, Jamil debería ser la más asustada. El adolescente castaño sabía de sobra que el hombre era un absoluto cobarde. Debajo de toda esa soberbia, Jamil era un miserable gusano patético que no podía pelear para salvar su propio trasero, incluso si lo intentaba.

Ahora, Li no podía decir que estaba realmente estupefacto de la traición de Morgiana. Herido tal vez, pero no es como si una pequeña parte de su cerebro no le hubiera advertido que ella volvería obedientemente, y profundamente asustada, con su jefe.

Ella era una esclava desde que tenía uso de razón, no conocía otro estilo de vida. Jamil la había aterrorizado durante toda su existencia.

Recordar eso solamente le dio más determinación para liberarla.

…

Alibaba supo instintivamente que las cosas acababan de subir de nivel.

El estómago del rubio se encogió con anticipación. Se agazapó, todo su cuerpo en alerta máxima ante la presencia de los intrusos. Automáticamente buscó su daga, mientras por dentro maldecía con un lenguaje colorido; estuvo tan inmerso en sus problemas que no se percató de los pasos rítmicos en el corredor de piedra.

Ahora, él no estaba realmente seguro sobre cómo es que Tomoyo _notó_ a la Señorita Ninja antes que todos los demás. Pero esa interrogante podía dejarla para después.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de las tres figuras inesperadas en la gruta. Tras confirmar el número de enemigos, Alibaba rápidamente consideró sus opciones.

¿Rutas de escape? Ninguna. A menos que pudieran pasar a la gigantesca mole con máscara de metal. Y eso sí, y sólo sí, la chica tan sigilosa como un asesino profesional les daba una oportunidad antes de hacerlos morder el polvo.

Jamil sería el menor de sus problemas, decidió.

¿Pelear? Completamente descartado. Sólo contaba con el respaldo de Shaoran, que era un espadachín bastante bueno (Alibaba nunca había visto en el Sur ese estilo de espada, así que quizá él era del Norte) pero solamente ellos dos no podían defender a tres mujeres y un niño inconsciente. Tal vez si sus adversarios fueran únicamente Goltas y Jamil, o si se trataran de bandidos corrientes; pero estando Morgiana…

No sólo no tenían oportunidad, Shaoran no le tocaría un pelo a esa chica. Para empezar, él estaba tratando de salvarla.

Sorprendentemente, Jamil no dejó caer su ira sobre ellos de inmediato. En lugar de eso, él se aproximó al inconsciente Aladdín, con intenciones dudosas.

Entonces Sakura se erizó como una bestia salvaje.

―¡No lo tocarás! ―rugió.

La mirada del Jefe cambió cuando ella se interpuso entre él y su objetivo.

―Apártate, perra.

Sin misericordia alguna, Jamil la apartó del camino de un manotazo.

―¡Sakura! ―si las miradas mataran, los ojos de Shaoran quemarían a Jamil hasta volverlo cenizas―. ¡Bastardo…! ¡Agh–!

Antes de que el castaño siquiera pudiera arremeter contra el hombre, Morgiana se encargó de neutralizarlo con una patada que lo envió directamente contra una de las paredes rocosas.

―¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran!

―¡Shaoran-sama!

Alibaba apenas reaccionó a tiempo para lograr adueñarse de las muñecas de Tomoyo y Kougyoku, impidiéndoles ir hacia sus compañeros heridos. No quería que ellas también salieran lastimadas. El aire alrededor de Goltas y Morgiana era pesado, dejando claro el mensaje: _no interfieran o acabarán igual._

―¡Bien hecho, Morgiana! ―Jamil alabó felizmente a la jovencita, como si fuera un niño premiando a un cachorro que finalmente ha aprendido a ir al baño―. Eres una mascota leal ―acarició la cabeza pelirroja―. Y tú, basura, ¿creíste que podías traicionarme, robar mi propiedad y salir impune? ―se burló del adolescente―. No eres nada más que escoria que acogí por diversión ―su pie se estrelló limpiamente en el rostro de Shaoran―. ¡Inútil, inútil, inútil! ―se carcajeó mientras lo pateaba sin misericordia―. **No te necesito.** ¿Para qué querría alguien un guardia que no puede defenderse a sí mismo? _**Inútil.**_

Li resistió, sin darle el placer al Jefe de la Ciudad de escucharlo quejarse. Cada patada, puntapié y pisotón lo aguantó con el fin de no empeorar la situación; vencer al azabache sería un juego para él, Jamil no pegaba ni la mitad de fuerte que Meilin, lo que de alguna manera le hizo estar agradecido por todos esos puñetazos rompe mandíbulas de su querida prima. No obstante, Shaoran sabía de sobra las cualidades físicas de su séquito y estaba al tanto que tenían las de perder aún superándolos en número. Siendo honesto, estaba asombrado con su propia resistencia; Morgiana lo había pateado tan fuerte para dejar un cráter con su silueta detrás, pero no sentía como si tuviera algún hueso roto.

―¡Para! ―suplicó Tomoyo, retorciéndose en el agarre de Alibaba. El dolor que sentía ante aquella escena se evidenciaba en sus ojos y voz―. ¡No le hagas daño!

Sorprendentemente, Jamil se detuvo, pero la expresión en su rostro también se congeló durante unos instantes. Era perturbadora, por decir lo mínimo.

Kougyoku cayó de bruces en el suelo, conocía tan bien ese rostro… lo veía todo el tiempo en sus pesadillas.

El Jefe de la Ciudad parpadeó. Su expresión regresó a ser la de una persona normal.

― _¿Quién eres tú?_

Sus ojos brillaban con interés y Alibaba sintió el miedo propagarse por todo su ser, finalmente comprendiendo por qué el ánimo de Kougyoku cambió tan abruptamente: Jamil lucía como alguien que estaba contando un enorme saco de denarios y a la vez fantaseando con lo que podía comprar. En otras palabras, él observaba a su amiga como si fuese una valiosa posesión, un objeto, un bien material.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Sakura también, quien se incorporaba penosamente. En su aturdimiento, a ella le fue imposible evitar que el azabache tirara de sus cabellos; su lindo rostro se tiñó con terror cuando los ojos negros la estudiaron de cerca.

Jamil examinó a la esmeralda como quien evalúa un buen trozo de carne en el mercado.

―¡Ya sé! ―tarareó, todavía sin liberar a la castaña―. Vendrán conmigo. Si sobreviven, las recompensaré ―siguió diciendo alegremente―. Se convertirán en mis primeras cortesanas cuando me vuelva un Rey.

Se pavoneó como si aquella fuese una idea brillante, en lugar de una espantosa sentencia.

 _«No»,_ el pánico también se apoderó de Shaoran, quien a duras penas podía seguir el hilo de lo que pasaba luego de ser agredido. _«No, no, no. ¡No las toques!»_

―¿No crees que es una buena idea, Kougyoku?

Con los ojos llorosos y al borde de un colapso nervioso, la peli magenta se obligó a responder:

―S-sí, Amo.

Jamil finalmente liberó a Sakura, que llevó las manos a su maltratado cuero cabelludo, gimiendo de dolor. Después el hombre hizo una seña a su otra esclava. Kougyoku sabía que tenía que acudir al llamado, a pesar de que no quería y todo su cuerpo gritara que era una pésima idea.

Miró a Shaoran en el suelo: la nariz sangrante, el labio inferior partido y la mitad de su rostro empezando a mostrar signos de hinchazón. No quiso dejar vagar sus ojos por el resto de su cuerpo por temor a romper en llanto.

Miró a Sakura: mordía el interior de su mejilla para no sollozar; pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos se desviaban de Jamil a Aladdín constantemente.

Miró a Alibaba: rodeaba con sus brazos a Tomoyo, como si temiera que fuese forcejar de nuevo y salir corriendo en dirección a sus amigos heridos; no se veía muy complacido con aquella tarea, si sus ojos refulgiendo en ira decían algo, pero tampoco podía hacer algo aparte de apretar la mandíbula y sentirse inútil.

Apretando los puños, temblorosa, Kougyoku se incorporó. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Con pasos torpes, la chica de cabellos rosados avanzó y se preparó a recibir su castigo. Jamil se mostró complacido; la expresión sumisa en el rostro de la pequeña y débil esclava era una muestra de lealtad hacia él, una señal de que todavía era suya aunque sus cadenas estuvieran rotas. Una muestra de su control sobre su propiedad.

―Y ahora que tienes nuevas compañeras, les mostrarás cómo trabajarán para mí.

No era realmente una pregunta, pero la peli magenta sabía que el azabache aguardaba una confirmación:

―Sí, Amo ―tensó la mandíbula.

 _«No debo llorar, no debo llorar. Eso sólo hará peor las cosas»,_ dijo la voz en su mente.

―Lo que significa ser mi propiedad… ―Jamil susurró en voz alta, alcanzando a resonar en la gruta.

―¡Kougyoku, no lo hagas!

―Sí, Amo ―respondió ella, antes de que Shaoran fuese lastimado de nuevo.

―Y lo que pasa cuando desobedecen mis órdenes.

Se enfrentó a esos ojos negros que tanto detestaba. Dos pozos de oscuridad infinita, llenos de desesperación. Una mirada que, pese a ya estar acostumbrada, todavía la aterrorizaba.

―S-sí, Amo.

―Ahora, quítate esas ropas ―exigió el mandamás.

―S-sí… Amo.

Kougyoku se despojó de sus prendas con cuidado; pese a que no les tenía ningún tipo de apego, seguía siendo lo único que evitaba la completa desnudez. Apiló las prendas frente sí misma, bloqueando con su mente todo lo demás: el horror de Sakura, la angustia de Tomoyo, la furia de Shaoran y la amargura de Alibaba.

―Muestra tus respetos, esclava ―ordenó el azabache petulante―. Arrodíllate ante tu Señor.

«Me perteneces, no puedes escapar», eso era lo que verdaderamente quería decir ese monstruo _._

Humildemente, su frente tocó el suelo.

―S-sí… Amo.

Inmediatamente después, el pie de Jamil se posó encima de su cabeza, tan fuerte que ella casi creyó que su cuello iba a romperse. Presionó como si apagara un cigarro.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que sonreía con mórbido placer, regocijándose ante la vista.

―Eres una buena chica, Kougyoku.

La lámpara de aceite que su Amo sostenía cayó sobre su ropa en un estrepito, la seda y gasa ardieron rápidamente y de la misma forma se desintegraron.

Los dedos de Kougyoku se contrajeron y dejaron surcos en el suelo. Pero ella se tragó su humanidad, se desconectó de sus sentidos; se encerró en una burbuja donde no podía sentir el dolor de sus heridas y mucho menos la agonía de su corazón.

Si ese era el precio de la esperanza… si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para comprar unos segundos más, ella estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Ella se lo debía a estas personas, que aceptaron cooperar por un fin que la beneficiaria en el futuro. Ella se lo debía a Shaoran.

Si esta era la única forma en la que podía pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo haría.

…

Shaoran tenía que hacer _algo._

Él estaba furioso, como nadie podría imaginar; él se había enfadado antes, por supuesto, muchas veces, pero nunca llegó al grado en que todas sus entrañas se sentían en punto de ebullición. Su propia madre sería incapaz de permanecer imperturbable si viera el fuego en sus ojos, el deseo de exterminar… reducir al enemigo a nada más que un montón de cenizas.

Si tenía que mancharse las manos de sangre para darle fin a aquel asunto, estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerlo.

 _«Maldita sea, Shaoran. Eres mejor que esto, ¡tranquilízate!»_ Se obligó a enfriar su mente.

Actualmente, habían reanudado a la fuerza el avance por la mazmorra. Él iba al frente de la formación, claramente siendo el cordero sacrificable para las trampas caza bobos. Un hilillo de sangre coagulada que anteriormente fluyó de su nariz, unos cuantos cortes y hematomas eran visibles en su rostro y el costado derecho de su cuerpo, pero Shaoran fingía que no era consiente de estos. Honestamente, pudo irle peor.

Jamil se descargó un poco más con él tras haber humillado a Kougyoku; no precisamente porque fuese el primer pensamiento del hombre, sino porque Li estalló en rabia para defender a una vulnerable Kinomoto.

Ignorándolos a todos ellos, el azabache se había acercado al inconsciente preadolescente que salvó al grupo de una muerte propiciada por una hormiga piro maníaca, lo que por supuesto hizo que Sakura saltara de nuevo para evitar que Jamil llegara hasta Aladdín.

Un puñetazo de Goltas y la esmeralda también quedó fuera de combate.

El descendiente de Clow no lo soportó.

Shaoran siempre fue una persona solitaria, pero eso fue por elección propia. La gente no lo evitó, al contrario, siempre trataron de llegar a él. El castaño sencillamente no estaba interesando en forjar un vínculo con nadie. En China tenía ciertas responsabilidades del Clan que lo mantenían ocupado, pero tampoco estaba interesado en involucrarse con alguien normal en su tiempo libre; no quería ser falso, ni lidiar con el hecho de mantener un muro que separase una vida 'normal' de una vida 'secreta', así que no se esforzaba en lo absoluto por hacer sociales. Lo veía como algo inútil. Una pérdida de tiempo. Algo que eventualmente saldría mal.

En Japón no iba a ser distinto. Su transferencia sería temporal, las únicas preocupaciones eran completar su misión y seguir con sus estudios. O eso pensó. De alguna manera se acercó demasiado a quien era su rival, Kinomoto Sakura, una niña torpe con buenos sentimientos a quien había creído incapaz de arreglar el estropicio que causó.

Debió odiarla. Era lo lógico, lo esperado. Y estaría perfectamente justificado.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, él estaba respondiendo a la bondad innata de Sakura y abriendo su corazón. Como si eso no fuera demasiado, bajó las defensas lo suficiente para que Daidouji Tomoyo también se colara y expusiera cosas sobre él mismo que otros jamás notaron.

Entre las dos encontraron y exhibieron facetas diferentes de Shaoran, que él rara vez mostró a nadie fuera de su familia: enojo, celos, preocupación, incomodidad, torpeza, vergüenza, felicidad, ingenuidad. Y él lo permitió, tal vez porque no había nada que esconder con ellas. Sakura también tenía poderes como él, eran iguales al tener que lidiar con una tarea que de fallar traería consecuencias devastadoras; Tomoyo era normal, pero ella no tenía miedo de ellos o de sus poderes y los apoyaba hasta donde le era posible.

Él podía compartir sus secretos con Sakura y Tomoyo, podía ser él mismo. Él no tenía que fingir, ni lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Su amistad con ellas era la cosa más valiosa que tenía.

Ambas se ganaron su lealtad. Y si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de ellas, _alguien lo pagaría._

Pero esa voluntad, esos sentimientos, no era suficientes para salir victorioso de aquella confrontación. No con el problema actual que le impedía usar sus poderes, por lo que fácilmente fue derrotado.

Entonces, en un acto que Li no sabía si catalogar de valiente o increíblemente estúpido, Alibaba arremetió contra el gigante. Habría tenido un destino similar al de Shaoran si las habilidades del rubio no hubiesen llamado la atención de Jamil.

El muchacho había ganado un poco de tiempo para sí mismo al desviar fácilmente un mandoble de Goltas, calificando como peón (temporalmente) útil a los ojos del Jefe de la Ciudad. Actualmente se encontraba siendo un lame botas para mantener dicho estatus. Li no podía juzgarlo. A pesar de que la actuación de Alibaba le generaba asco, ninguno estaba en posición de ser remilgoso; situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

 _«Jamil está aquí por el tesoro, lo que significa que va a tratar de deshacerse de nosotros. Especialmente de mí»,_ pensó. _«Todavía parece mantener interés en Kougyoku»_ trató de evitar ser dominado por la ira _. «Y por alguna razón, él necesita a Aladdín»._

Se negó a pensar en el posible futuro de sus amigas.

El infierno se congelaría antes de que permitiera semejante atrocidad, Sakura y Tomoyo no se convertirían en las prostitutas de ese sujeto mientras él siguiera con vida.

 _«De todos los momentos para estar sin poderes y artefactos mágicos…»,_ él realmente añoraba sus talismanes en ese momento. Con lo fácil que sería usar un _Jufu_ del Dios del Fuego u Dios del Trueno, reducir hasta cenizas a Jamil y continuar felices con sus vidas.

A pesar de sus deseos, se esforzó por ser objetivo y pensar apropiadamente sobre la situación.

Shaoran y Alibaba, efectivamente, eran los primeros candidatos para ser desechados. Jamil estaba confiado en que Morgiana y Goltas eran todo lo que necesitaba (lo que hasta cierto punto era verdad). Las chicas eran vistas como trofeos; por mucho que la idea le desagradara, al menos significaba que no dispondrían de ellas inmediatamente. Y Aladdín…

Jamil lo había llamado "Magi".

Aún ahora, solamente con pensar en ello, el cuerpo de Shaoran se estremecía. No sabía lo que era un Magi, pero _tenía_ que averiguarlo.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera a un hombre tan soberbio y prepotente arrodillarse y hablarle respetuosamente a un niño, ameritaba una investigación profunda. Por ahora el asiático se conformaría sabiendo que, fuere lo que fuere un Magi, era indispensable para Jamil.

Con las cartas sobre la mesa, era fácil deducir lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Shaoran tenía que morir.

…

Alibaba no podía describir lo frustrado que se sentía.

Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba «¡Peligro!» y no precisamente por el sujeto que tenía al lado. Aunque eso no quería decir que Jamil no lo perturbara, por supuesto que lo hacía, ¡ese tipo estaba incluso más loco de lo que afirmaban los rumores! Pensar en todas las cosas que hizo en menos de cinco minutos lo hacía apretar los puños hasta cortar su circulación.

 _Deseaba tanto golpearlo._

Pero su repentino estado de alerta no se debía a ese déspota, era algo más: una corazonada, un presentimiento, un augurio.

Algo iba a pasar. Pronto.

El rubio no era idiota, sabía lo apuñalarían por la espalda tarde o temprano. Para empezar, él se estaba dejando usar así porque eso era lo único que podía hacer por ahora; no tenía ningún otro propósito como pieza en el juego, por eso estaba a la espera de una jugada que lo sacara del tablero.

Si Alibaba desaparecía, entonces tenía una oportunidad de orquestar un contraataque.

Pero una parte de él tenía miedo, no deseaba dejar al grupo por su cuenta. El mastodonte con máscara de hierro llevaba los cuerpos de Sakura y Aladdín inconscientes sobre los hombros. Quizá Jamil no iba a matarlos, pero podría hacerles daño sin necesidad de acabar con sus vidas.

 _«Tengo miedo… pero morir tampoco es una opción»,_ pensó mientras forzaba una risa. El azabache dijo algo acerca de cómo era un plebeyo útil y él le seguía la corriente.

En honor a la verdad, no le importaba. «Plebeyo», «Plebe», «Bastardo»y demás calificativos no le ofendían. Siempre lo hicieron soñar con más fuerza el día que podría tener algo mejor. El día en que, con sus propias manos, él sería capaz de construir un futuro prometedor.

Alibaba estaba orgulloso de ser quien era. Estaba orgulloso de haber nacido en la pobreza.

De lo que no estaba orgulloso era de su comportamiento actual.

 _«Tan cobarde»_ , fue el dictamen amargo en su cabeza.

Él estaba quedándose atrás en comparación al resto. Tal vez ayudó a encontrar el sendero principal al comienzo de la aventura y quizá tuvo la intención de proteger a los demás de los monstruos, pero actualmente esas acciones no significaban nada.

Aladdín es y sería el héroe de todos, el único con el poder suficiente para vencer a los monstruos.

Tomoyo fue capaz de sacar conclusiones acertadas a una velocidad sorprendente.

Al final, Alibaba no era necesario, ellos podrían habérselas arreglado sin él.

Y sí, sabía que no era el momento de auto compadecerse, pero no podía evitarlo. Les había fallado. Ante una _inesperada_ amenaza, se había congelado. Se había quedado inmóvil y había obligado a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo para que ambos salieran ilesos, mientras Sakura defendía a Aladdín con uñas y dientes, Shaoran luchaba aunque fuera imposible ganar y Kougyoku sacrificaba su orgullo para comprarles algo de tiempo.

Puede que Alibaba se moviera también, al llegar a su límite, pero los demás fueron los que tomaron la iniciativa aunque tuvieran todo el escenario y las posibilidades en contra.

Ellos eran _valientes._ Él no.

No se había sentido tan impotente y miserable desde _aquel día._

Aladdín estaría tan decepcionado si lo hubiera visto, Tomoyo seguramente lo odiaba.

Mientras pensaba eso, súbitamente un escalofrío subió por su espalda. El rubio apenas pudo controlar la paranoia que lo invadió al sentirse observado de manera tan intensa.

Tuvo que mirar a Jamil de inmediato. No era su primera opción, pero su evidente falta de salud mental lo hacía escalofriante a pesar de ser un enorme pedazo de escoria viviente. Pero Alibaba estaba equivocado. El azabache seguía totalmente absorto en un soliloquio, ajeno a su falta de atención.

Creyó que era Morgiana, siendo la única persona presente de la que podría sentirse francamente asustado, especialmente luego de su increíble despliegue de fuerza física de antes. Mas, no. No era ella. La esclava pelirroja perforaba con su mirada la espalda de Shaoran en lugar de la suya.

Cuando pensó que el lugar lo estaba afectando demasiado y estaba por rendirse, lo notó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio más allá del Jefe de la Ciudad, una figura a la que tontamente obvió todo el tiempo, quizá porque muy en el fondo sabía quién era desde el principio.

De nuevo había bajado la guardia ante aquella que calificó como su más grande amenaza.

La dueña de esa mirada era Tomoyo.

Sintiendo el corazón latiendo en su garganta, sus orbes dorados se encontraron con los amatistas. Alibaba tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar reflejado en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era merecedor de la sentencia que le transmitirían.

 _«No te rindas. Eres mejor que esto»._

 _ **Esperen. ¿Qué?**_

Estaba preparado (mentira) para que una pequeña parte de su corazón, la parte que consideraba a Tomoyo una amiga y le decía a gritos que podía confiar en ella, se rompiera al ver la decepción o el odio en sus ojos.

Pero no estaba preparado para que ella estuviera _animándolo_ a él.

Tenía que estar malinterpretando algo, definitivamente. Porque no había forma de que la azabache tuviera cualquier expectativa en el rubio tras lo que había ocurrido, ¿verdad?

Pero su mirada era demasiado intensa, demasiado contundente, poniendo en duda su conclusión a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

 _«¿Qué puedo hacer?»_ pensó, tirando mentalmente de sus cabellos.

Su pregunta debió ser muy fácil de leer, pues ella discretamente se encogió de hombros, aprovechando que Jamil se había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

Incluso ella no tenía todas las respuestas, supuso Alibaba, lo que debería ser obvio. Tomoyo era tan humana como él. Ella también podía estar en limbo de la impotencia y la incertidumbre.

Pero no parecía tener miedo. Alibaba podía decir fácilmente que estaba preocupada, ya que su mirada viajaba de Sakura a Shaoran, luego Aladdín y por último Kougyoku. Pero ella no estaba asustada, a pesar de que su futuro no era prometedor si Jamil se salía con la suya. Ella estaba más angustiada por los demás que por sí misma. Y ella todavía confiaba en él.

Que chica tan extraña.

―Vaya, sin duda es así como debe lucir una celda.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el rubio reaccionó un poco tarde a las palabras del Jefe de la Ciudad. Pero finalmente, tras parpadear un par de veces, observó en derredor y cayó en cuenta de lo que el hombre quería decir.

Pocos metros delante del grupo se hallaba un umbral imponente, donde la figura de un dragón oriental tallada en piedra marcaba la entrada al próximo desafío en la travesía y una antigua inscripción tallada en piedra les daba la bienvenida a la siguiente parada del Tour Extravagancia. Más adelante, remolinos de fuego emergían del suelo cual geiseres en un patrón indescifrable, prometiendo una dolorosa muerte a los incautos que se adentraran.

―Estoy seguro de que el tesoro debe estar esperándonos más allá de éste umbral ―dijo Jamil, deliberadamente adelantándose hacia la epígrafe―. Veamos, esto está escrito en un idioma antiguo… ―declaró fingiendo que hablaba para sí mismo, aunque el tono jactancioso del azabache ponía en evidencia que sólo alardeaba de su conocimiento―. El Idioma de Toran.

―¿El Idioma Toran? ―Alibaba se asomó también. Había escuchado que ese idioma, por razones desconocidas, siempre estaba presente en los calabozos. Ahora lo había comprobado―. Escuché que algunas tribus en el Sur todavía lo usan ―comentó como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

―¿Idioma Toran? ―preguntó Tomoyo en un desliz. Hasta ahora se había mantenido callada y dócil, pero su curiosidad lo había arruinado.

Los pozos vacíos que el Jefe de Qishan tenía por ojos brillaron con desdén.

―No serias capaz de leerlo a menos que hayas sido bien educada.

El rubio casi saltó a defenderla de manera instintiva. No obstante, la azabache se le adelantó.

―Tiene razón ―ella sonrió―. Jamás podría estar a la par de su intelecto, Amo.

Esa era la primera vez que Alibaba veía su sonrisa falsa, tan bien practicada que parecía natural. Era buena. _Malditamente buena._ Si él no hubiera visto a Tomoyo sonreír de corazón antes, se la habría tragado sin dudar.

Tal y como Jamil hizo, antes de volver su vista hacia adelante notoriamente satisfecho.

Los labios del muchacho de ojos dorados se tensaron en una fina línea. Siendo el observador y no la víctima, fue capaz de notar diversas cosas. Pero, más importante, él comprendió una cosa.

 _«¿A qué le temes?»_ pensó mortificado.

Porque la gente como ella no mentía de manera tan natural sin años de práctica y una buena razón detrás. Y tal vez no se conocían a profundidad, pero Alibaba podía afirmar sin vacilar que Tomoyo era una buena chica; si ella podía tragarse sus emociones de esa manera y mentir tan profesionalmente, tenía que estar protegiendo a alguien más o a sí misma.

Recordó aquello que Sakura le dijo unas pocas horas atrás, sobre cómo Tomoyo era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos para hacer a los demás entrar en razón. Se dio cuenta que la castaña tenía razón y al mismo tiempo estaba completamente equivocada: la amatista podía aprovechar sus sentimientos, pero eso significaba no solamente que tenía la capacidad de expresarlos en palabras; también podía suprimirlos completamente.

Si Tomoyo protegía a los demás haciéndoles ver cómo se sentía, ella debía protegerse a sí misma omitiendo dichos sentimientos.

 _«Maldita sea»_.

Básicamente, la azabache estaba tomando su propio corazón y cortándolo finamente en pedazos. Los trozos que albergaban sus mejores sentimientos se los ofrecía a sus seres queridos con una sonrisa, mientras ella estaba quedándose en secreto con las piezas amargas, incomestibles y dañinas.

Alibaba apenas contuvo sus deseos de tomarla por los hombros, zarandearla y llorar mientras reclamaba por tamaña estupidez.

Era como si estuviera viéndola suicidarse frente a sus ojos. Y dolía, maldición. Dolía porque no se dio cuenta antes. Dolía porque, tal vez, habría reparado en ello si no fuera tan cobarde y centrado en sus propios problemas. Dolía porque no sabía qué hacer.

Dolía porque era la segunda vez que se quedaba paralizado mientras alguien moría a pocos metros de él.

―Pero estoy sorprendido ―Jamil habló de nuevo, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad apenas transcurrieron unos segundos desde la última vez―. No esperaba que un plebeyo supiera del Idioma Toran.

Tragándose su creciente desesperación y preocupación por su amiga, Alibaba fingió que todo en el mundo estaba bien. Y respondió:

―He oído que es el lenguaje de las viejas leyendas y laberintos, así que… me enseñé a mí mismo.

 _«¡Maldición, esa excusa apesta! ¡No hay manera de que se lo crea!»_ se alarmó internamente.

―Ya veo ―dijo el hombre―. Yo lo aprendí de un maestro.

 _«¡¿Se lo creyó?! ¡¿En serio?!»_

Jamil era tan confiado que era ridículamente fácil engañarlo. Por desgracia, Tomoyo y Shaoran no estaban a ese pobre nivel intelectual; pero siendo aliados en éste asunto, y habiendo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, ninguno iba a volar la patética cubierta de Alibaba.

Como siempre ajeno, el Jefe de Qishan se dispuso a interpretar la inscripción; si era para regodearse o avanzar de una bendita vez, nadie sabía. Pero tratándose de quien se trataba, probablemente eran ambas cosas.

―"El sendero del dragón nota la danzante verdad…"

Y ese fue el colmo para cierto rubio.

 _«¡Éste tipo no sabe leerlo!»_

―"Para alcanzar la verdad, danza con los torbellinos y vence los colmillos del dragón. Todo yace en la cola del dragón" ―interpretó el rubio, esforzándose por no poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Realmente la Ciudad estaba en manos de ese sujeto?

―¡Agh!

Debido a que estaba distraído, Alibaba no reaccionó hasta que sintió el pinchazo en su antebrazo.

―Estaba a punto de decirlo ―espetó Jamil, espada en mano. Evidentemente era el autor de la agresión―. Los plebeyos no deben interrumpirme.

 _Maldito demente._

―¡Alibaba! ―Tomoyo se inclinó para socorrerlo, rápidamente lo ayudó a incorporarse a medias y examinar el corte―. Gracias a Solomon, es superficial ―observó con alivio.

―¿Quién te ha dado permiso de moverte, zorra? ―masculló el Jefe de la Ciudad.

Por un momento, todo se sumió en un excepcional silencio. Mas algo en el interior del muchacho herido se agitó.

Él era el único que podía verlo, teniendo a Daidouji tan cerca. Pero no fue el único que pudo sentir que algo iba a suceder: Morgiana contuvo la respiración, Shaoran se tensó en expectación.

No era necesario que Li diera la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando. Él sabía lo que Alibaba estaba viendo, lo había presenciado contadas veces en los últimos años.

Los ojos de su amiga, normalmente tranquilos y transparentes como el agua... congelados.

Raras veces Tomoyo perdía el control de sí misma. Ella tenía que estar demasiado angustiada, al punto de las lágrimas o llevar una ira corrosiva en su interior, tan grande que fuera incapaz contenerse por más tiempo.

Teniendo en cuenta el contexto de la situación (sus amigos lastimados, oprimidos y rehenes) claramente era la segunda opción. Ella estaba furiosa.

―¿Quién me lo dio, dices? ―su voz era como la calma antes de la tormenta―. ¿No es obvio, Jamil? Lo hice yo misma.

Los lagos congelados se convirtieron en dos pozos de fuego azul.

―¡No necesito el permiso de nadie! ―ella le plantó cara con una dureza hasta el momento desconocida para el rubio―. ¡Especialmente el de un ignorante como tú! ¡Soy libre! ¡Un ser humano! ¡No tienes control sobre mis acciones y jamás lo tendrás! ―lo apuntó―. ¡Puedes gobernar esta ciudad, pero sólo eso! ¡Puedes decidir cómo castigar a la gente si cometen un delito, puedes manejar las rutas comerciales, puedes colocar impuestos! ¡Pero no puedes decirles a las personas cómo vivir! _**¡No eres un Rey!**_

No eres un Rey.

 _No eres un Rey._

 _ **No eres... él no era...**_

―¿Cómo te atreves…? ―siseó en cólera―. Te enseñaré la lección.

Kougyoku estaba aislada en su burbuja, era la única manera que conocía para mantener sus emociones a raya. Pero no bloqueaba solamente el dolor, la rabia, la vergüenza y la tristeza, también casi cualquier impulso exterior; las voces y el tacto ajeno no podían alcanzarla en su refugio mental.

Aún así, ella se estremeció al escuchar una bofetada.

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su propia mejilla, pero no sintió ningún tipo de dolor físico. Parpadeó, confundida, pues juraba haber escuchado el inconfundible estrepito de piel contra piel.

Lentamente volvió a la realidad.

 _Todo era un caos._

Su Amo pisoteaba eufóricamente a la amiga (¿Tomoyo?) de su Benefactor. La risa insana que emergía de su garganta la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, su expresión ominosa y su sonrisa eran más escalofriantes que cualquier monstruo del desierto.

La azabache protegía su cabeza, pero eso era todo. No gemía, no sollozaba. Por más que su rostro se contrajera de dolor, Daidouji no estaba dispuesta a darle ese placer al desquiciado Jefe de la Ciudad.

Naturalmente, Shaoran volteó sobre sus talones apenas escuchó la bofetada y como el cuerpo de Tomoyo caía al suelo. La escolta de Jamil se apresuró a bloquear su paso.

―Morgiana, muévete ―exigió el castaño, logrando bloquear el primer golpe de la pelirroja con su antebrazo; la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder pero no caer, la firmeza con la que estaba de pie quedó en evidencia mediante los surcos dejados en el suelo. Goltas se petrificó. Nadie había sido capaz de resistir un golpe de Morgiana, jamás―. No quiero hacerte daño.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Morgiana reflejaba sorpresa en su rostro usualmente inexpresivo. Ella tampoco esperaba eso.

Su corazón latió. Sus ojos picaron.

Esa amabilidad la estaba lastimando.

―... Tengo que protegerlo ―fue su respuesta.

Incluso si ella no quería, tenía que cumplir con su deber. Ella no era humana. Ella era una cosa. Una cosa que pertenecía a Jamil.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. Él ya había llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes de que ella manifestara su resolución, pero mantuvo la ingenua y pequeña esperanza de que la esclava cambiaría de parecer, a pesar de que ya los dejó marchar y traicionó en una ocasión.

Ahora que esa esperanza se había desvanecido, no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

 _Entonces ya sabemos quién va ganar esta pelea,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Él no quería lastimarla, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a contenerse; la situación no podía agravarse más de lo que ya estaba. Li era incapaz de aguantar más. Si la pelirroja no podía superar sus temores, Shaoran no podía precipitar ese cambio en su corazón; pero tampoco iba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Jamil enloquecido atacaba a Tomoyo.

 _«Lo siento, Kougyoku. Haré algo muy egoísta»_ , ofreció una disculpa mental por lo que estaba a punto de hacer _._

 _Silencio._

Morgiana cargó contra él.

 _Escucha los susurros a tu alrededor._

El joven asiático siguió su instinto y cerró los ojos. Parecía suicida, apenas tenía unos segundos para actuar, pero extrañamente no se encontraba nervioso. No tenía miedo.

 _Rayo._

Las aves doradas a su alrededor cantaban, una fuerte melodía generada entre miles de murmullos excitados. Ninguno tenía sentido. Pero él sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que estaba buscando. Y lo exigió.

 _Necesito un rayo._

Entonces sucedió. De repente, los balbuceos no eran como discordantes puntos de vista en una discusión de temática desconocida; todas las voces se alzaron en una sola, al mismo tiempo, pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras.

Shaoran desenfundó su cimitarra.

― _ **¡Ramz!**_

 _¡Chsss!_

Morgiana cayó de lado al suelo.

Justo cuando daba por sentado que su ataque iba a conectar, un rayo emergió desde la punta de la espada de su adversario. Si ella hubiera parpadeado en vez de esquivar, actualmente su vestido y cabellos estarían incendiándose y cada vello de su cuerpo estaría erizado o chamuscado hasta la inexistencia, su piel probablemente despediría un olor a quemado.

Jamil se detuvo. La luz había atraído su atención, haciéndole olvidar por completo lo que hacía segundos atrás. Su atención se volvió hacia su leal esclava.

¿Lo que él esperaba? Tal vez descubrir que Morgiana pateó a Shaoran hasta uno de los geiseres ígneos, librándolo así de su molesta existencia. Pero lo que encontró fue completamente diferente: la pelirroja se encontraba inmóvil frente al castaño, los ojos inusualmente abiertos y sus piernas temblando.

―Qué... ―lo que ocurrió era extraño, sin duda, pero Jamil no era una persona que pudiera enfriar la cabeza lo suficiente como para darse cuenta―. ¡Morgiana, deja de holgazanear! ¡Elimina a esa basura!

La pelirroja no se levantó, su mente estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir: Shaoran la atacó a quema ropa. Ella pudo perder.

 _«¿Él siempre tuvo la fuerza para enfrentarme?»_ Se hallaba conmocionada. Cientos de preguntas asaltaron su mente, pero sólo ansiaba desesperadamente la respuesta de una: _«¿Por qué me dejó lastimarlo antes?»_

―¡Inútil! ¿Qué crees que estás hacien…?

Jamil no vio venir el puñetazo.

Kougyoku ahogó una exclamación cuando la cabeza de Jamil tocó el suelo de manera estruendosa. Alibaba se erguía con el puño en alto, siendo obviamente el responsable de aquello.

Finalmente vio su oportunidad y la tomó.

Él también estaba malditamente harto.

Al principio, se había congelado. Los arrebatos de Tomoyo y Jamil lo dejaron estático, sumido respectivamente en el asombro y el horror.

Entonces terminó de despertar.

Aladdín arriesgó su cuerpo por todos, Sakura peleó con uñas y dientes para proteger al púber; Shaoran estaba jugándose la vida por cientos de personas, Tomoyo enfrentó a Jamil por herir a Alibaba…

 _«¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!»_ Exclamó frustrado en su interior. _«No hay tiempo para temer, ¡estoy en un Calabozo! ¡Aquí no existen los caminos imposibles o muy peligrosos! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la Sala del Tesoro, sin importar que! ¡Es la única forma de ganar!»_

―¡Shaoran!

Recogiendo Tomoyo en sus brazos, Alibaba corrió sin mirar atrás en dirección a los remolinos de fuego. Shaoran entendió el llamado y lo siguió.

Enfrentaron a Goltas, que por fin salió de su estupor y arremetió en contra ellos (cómo podía pelear todavía llevando a sus rehenes inconscientes, era un misterio). Li bloqueó su ataque con su espada mientras Alibaba seguía de largo, entonces obligó al esclavo con máscara de hierro a retroceder y aprovechándose de las desventajas propias de la complexión ajena, lo rodeó rápidamente.

Kougyoku se quedó atrás, con el corazón en la garganta y sintiendo el arrepentimiento en cada poro de su cuerpo. Sabía que no podía huir como ellos estaban haciendo, por eso no dio más allá de un paso en su dirección. En su condición actual, se habría tropezado a los dos metros de emprender la carrera y muerto de manera patética.

Además, alguien tenía que cuidar a Sakura y Aladdín.

Oró para que llegaran a salvo al otro lado. Oró para que huyeran lo más lejos posible. Oró para que conquistaran la mazmorra.

Pero todas sus esperanzas fueron destruidas con una llamarada y gritos de agonía

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

 **Well, well, well. Esto se alargó más de lo que esperaba y también tomó un giro diferente al que tenía pensado en un principio, pero creo que cambió para bien, aunque eso significa que el arco se amplió. Espero sea solamente por un capítulo más.**

 _ **| Aclaración/Análisis del Capítulo |**_

 **Por sí no quedó claro o algo no les cuadró.**

 **Jamil arrinconó a los chicos, pero siendo un grupo tan grande fácilmente se habría podido voltear la situación si Sakura y Shaoran fuesen capaces de usar sus poderes mágicos. Pero como no era posible, no podían defenderse. Jamil y Goltas no eran un problema (Alibaba y Shaoran podrían haberse encargado de ese par), pero Morgiana sí por razones obvias. Y Shaoran solamente se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, podría haberle hecho frente luego de salir ileso de su primer golpe.**

 **Kougyoku no quería que Jamil siguiera lastimando a Shaoran, también sabía que luchar era inútil y que le iría peor si demostraba desobediencia, además de complicar las cosas para los demás. Por eso bajó la cabeza ante él. Jamil creyó que volvió a él con la cola entre las patas, así que después de humillarla y restregarle en cara que nunca se va a librar de él, decidió perdonarla. Pero ella todavía tenía sus esperanzas puestas en el plan inicial.**

 **Sakura sencillamente no pensó. Su prioridad era proteger a Aladdín y eso trató de hacer hasta el final. De por sí estaba preocupada y no pasó mucho desde su ataque de pánico, así que obviamente no iba a tomar bien la aparición de una triada de antagonistas, cuyo cabecilla de paso parecía tener un interés en Aladdín.**

 **Alibaba estuvo varias veces en conflicto. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía dejar sus emociones de lado y de por sí ya tenía algunos problemas desde el comienzo de la aventura; por eso fue un no-actúa y actúa constante hasta el final, cuando sencillamente no soportó más esa locura e hizo lo que quería.**

 **Tomoyo perdió la compostura cuando sus amigos fueron atacados, porque ella siempre se ha preocupado más por otros que por ella misma (vamos, perdió la voz por culpa de un ente sobrenatural que su mejor amiga accidentalmente liberó, y a Sakura pareció dolerle más que a ella misma). No es que hubiera podido hacer cualquier cosa si Alibaba la hubiera dejado intervenir, de todas formas. En la serie CCS casi siempre le tocaba presenciar situaciones donde los problemas de sus amigos eran emocionales o psicológicos en lugar de físicos. En fin, ella sabía que Alibaba intentaba protegerla y que Shaoran no quería que la lastimaran como a Sakura (y que si la lastimaban, él se lastimaría más tratando de protegerla a ella), así que hizo como Kougyoku y se quedó sumisa y bonita. Pero cuando Alibaba (el único del grupo además de ella que no fue lastimado hasta entonces) fue herido por una estupidez, no soportó más el teatro.**

 **Centrándome en Shaoran, Sakura dijo que difícilmente podía usar la magia, ¿entonces cómo fue posible que Shaoran la empleara?**

 **Para empezar, ninguno del Trío Card Captor está al tanto de lo que es el Rukh. Sakura y Shaoran pueden verlo porque son magos, pero hasta ahí, no saben cómo se llama ni nada, mucho menos de los Ocho Tipos de Rukh. Nada. Cero. Y dado que ese es un concepto vital saber en el mundo de Magi, sobre todo para los magos, es un problema para ellos.**

 **Ahora, si bien es cierto que son ignorantes de qué es el Rukh y cómo usarlo, los magos pueden 'oír' al Rukh, como le explican a Aladdín para que pueda hacer su primer conjuro con Magia de Viento. Shaoran todavía no sabe qué es el Rukh, no está seguro de cómo rayos usarlo, pero lo oyó y le salió el conjuro porque es un mago. Ya. De momento, no se va a plantear preguntas porque la situación no está para ponerse a filosofar más de lo que ya se hizo.**

 **Si se preguntan "¿Qué pasa con la espada?" Recordemos que como bien se dijo en capítulos pasados, se necesita un instrumento para canalizar el poder mágico (eso según la lógica del mundo Card Captor, en Magi la lógica de darle ordenes al Rukh hace cuestionable la necesidad de un ítem, pero Ohtaka lo planteó así por lo tanto así lo dejo). En fin, la espada es porque: a) Era el único objeto a la mano que Shaoran podía usar, b) Myers (la instructora de Aladdín en Magnostadt) usa un látigo para hacer magia.** _ **So, why not?**_

 **¿Por qué Shaoran no quedó exhausto tras usar magia, como le pasó a Sakura? Porque Shaoran jugó de acuerdo a las reglas del Mundo de Solomon. Sakura en sus pruebas estaba jugando con las reglas del Mundo de CCS, por eso además de cansarse apenas y le funcionó. Plus: ella no estaba tratando de hacer algo precisamente pequeño. Las Cartas fueron una de las obras más grandes de Clow, ¡cambiar una sola la desmayaba porque necesitaba toda su energía para eso!**

 **Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Que ella estaba jugando con las reglas de su mundo, lo que significa que estaba usando su propia energía para invocar la llave y las cartas, que en el Mundo de Solomon sería su magoi. O sea, sí, Sakura casi se acabó su magoi. Le sucedió lo mismo que le pasó a Aladdín por usar su flauta a lo loco, pero quiero recalcar que llamar a Ugo es menos cansado que llamar una Carta Sakura. Se necesitaron 72 Djinn y dos Magi para pelear contra el Medium la primera vez, mientras que bastaban 19 Cartas Clow (el manga, en la serie son 52 y 53 al final de la segunda película) para decir que el mundo se iría al traste si no las atrapaban.**

 **En última instancia, también les recuerdo que mientras más débil sea el cuerpo de un mago, éste tendrá un límite para el magoi que puede extraer del Rukh, según lo que su cuerpo sea capaz de soportar. Shaoran tiene mucha resistencia física porque practica artes marciales desde niño, por lo que arrojar un rayo no lo va a tener sudando la gota gorda. Sakura también tiene buen estado físico por ser una persona atlética y capitana de porristas pero, repito: no jugó con las reglas del mundo de Solomon y de paso no trataba de hacer magia promedio, sino llamar a una** _ **bendita**_ **Carta Sakura.**

 _ **| Shipping |**_

 **Pasamos de no tener movimiento alguno en éste aspecto a tener una lista decente. Bien hecho, muchachos. Con esto ya no serán necesarios los shipping al azar de la otra vez.**

 **El listado de shipping que llevamos hasta ahora, entre lo que me han dicho en comentarios y MP's es el siguiente:**

 _ **Alibaba & Sakura**_ **(3 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Judal & Sakura**_ **(2 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Shaoran & Kougyoku**_ **(todo el mundo apoya esto)**

 _ **Shaoran & Morgiana**_ **(1 apoya esto)**

 _ **Tomoyo & Hakuryuu**_ **(2 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Kouen & Tomoyo**_ **(2 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Sinbad & Tomoyo**_ **(1 apoya esto)**

 _ **Alibaba & Tomoyo**_ **(1 apoyo y un par interesados (?)**

 **Recuerden que se aceptan nominaciones de shipping hasta el Arco de Sindria, más tardar a principios del Arco de Zagan. Para el segundo Mahrajan deben estar decididos los ships. Pero hasta entonces (les aseguro que todavía tenemos mucho tiempo) pueden nominar cuantas ships quieran para los personajes de CCS y votar por otra que les interese de la lista, mas sólo pueden votar una vez por una ship específica.**

 _ **| Anuncio Importante |**_

 **Para terminar, hay una cosa importante que me gustaría decir: la trama será dividida en tres partes. ¿Eso qué significa? Que ya no será un fic, serán tres. Una trilogía. Como dicen por acá** _ **"Hay mucha tela que cortar"**_ **y no quiero acumular más de cien capítulos en eso. ¿Quién se lanza un fanfiction de cien capítulos o más? Sería hipócrita si dijera que yo lo hago, porque no es cierto. Tendría que estar completo para que le diera un vistazo.**

 **Las tres partes se dividirán por tiempo: Presente, Pasado y Futuro. En ese orden.**

 **Primera Parte, Presente:** _ **Another night, other world.**_ **Es el principio de la historia y la que define los hechos de la Tercera Parte. Finaliza en la Cumbre tras los eventos de Magnostadt.**

 **Segunda Parte, Pasado:** _ **Memento mori.**_ **No, no es solamente para relatar mi versión de los acontecimientos de Alma Toran. Tiene sus propios arcos, sus propios momentos para el desarrollo de personajes, etc. La mayoría de los misterios que queden pendientes en la Primera Parte se resolverán aquí.**

 **Tercera Parte, Futuro:** _ **Tomorrow Star, Labyrinth of Fate.**_ **Abarcará a partir de la Guerra Civil en Kou hasta el final del Manga. Al igual que las otras dos partes, también tiene sus propios arcos y desarrollo independiente de la trama original de Magi. Si se tomarán en cuenta algunas cosas del Último Arco del manga, pero no esperen que todo sea tal cual.**

 _ **| Acotaciones Finales |**_

 **Sinceramente gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, no pensé que llegaría a tener tanto público (sé que no son exactamente una multitud, pero esto es un X-over así que honestamente no tenía muchas esperanzas desde el principio). Me hace bastante feliz cada review.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Key 8

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 8**

 _«Si no tienes la libertad interior, ¿qué otra libertad esperas poder tener?»_

* * *

Estaba oscuro.

Shaoran no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero no tenía miedo, sólo muchas preguntas. ¿ _Tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos? ¿Estaba soñando o estaba despierto? ¿Estaba vivo o estaba muerto?_

Mientras las interrogantes surgían, vívidos colores y sonidos empezaron a llegar, incluso el fantasma de algunos aromas. El negro fue reemplazado por un escenario hiperrealista.

Se encontró a sí mismo en un corredor dotado de hermosura, de aspecto distinguido; no era el tipo de elegancia que encontraría en su propia casa en China o la mansión de Tomoyo, sino algo semejante a una obra de arte. El lugar tenía el tipo de belleza propia de esos sitios legendarios, perdidos en el tiempo y que solamente pueden ser retratados por las manos habilidosas de talentosos artistas, esos capaces de convertir sueños en realidades.

Los rayos del astro rey con matices iridiscentes se filtraban desde un exquisito vitral con los colores del crepúsculo, iluminando media cara de las enfiladas e interminables columnas marmoleadas en rosa, realzando la perfección de sus dorados detalles en relieve que partían de cada base formando una moldura tridimensional, representando doncellas aladas. El suelo y las paredes estaban a juego.

Las exóticas aves de oro revoloteaban con alegría en los alrededores, pero se concentraban en el gran par de puertas dobles bajo el vitral, dando a entender que sucedía algo más allá. Algo bueno, por la forma en que cantaban excitadas y alegres.

Y aunque se maravilló durante unos instantes con semejante vista, una figura al fondo atrajo su atención. Lo conocía. Lo vio antes, apenas hace unas horas, en una experiencia similar a ésta. Yacía recargado contra una columna y resultaba obvia su reticencia acercarse adónde los seres lumínicos tenían una algarabía.

 _Setta luce un poco diferente,_ fue lo siguiente que notó.

El hombre no cambió físicamente, o por lo menos no habían rasgos notables de envejecimiento, pero sí habían detalles que evidencian que pasó el tiempo: su cabello púrpura creció a lo largo de su frente, formando un flequillo al costado de su rostro que tocaba ligeramente el marco de sus lentes; sobre sus ropas habituales había una túnica blanca con elaborados bordados en hilos dorados. Y eso era todo. Por lo demás, se veía exactamente como la última vez. Su báculo reposaba entre sus brazos cruzados.

La expresión en su rostro se mantenía estoica, pero no era más que una máscara. Su mirada lo delataba: ese hombre estaba ansioso y preocupado.

―Todo estará bien.

Shaoran y Setta dieron un respingo al unísono, ambos tomados con la guardia baja, pero por razones muy diferentes. Mientras que el segundo no esperaba que interrumpieran sus pensamientos de esa manera, el primero fue sorprendido por la voz en sí.

Si descendiente de Clow fuese cristiano, probablemente habría comparado esa voz con la de un Serafín. Le recordaba las caricias espontáneas del viento, el arrullo del agua y el calor del sol.

La voz lo hizo sentir reconfortado, en casa y protegido. Pero también nostálgico.

Sin embargo, una punzada en el fondo de su mente le impedía recordar apropiadamente la razón. Y tan pronto como el dolor se fue, la idea de que era una voz familiar también se desvaneció.

En su aturdimiento, Setta había enfrentado a la dueña de la voz. Afortunadamente, ellos sólo tuvieron un intercambio de miradas, como los que Tomoyo tenía con él cuando no había tiempo para charlas entre líneas, o cuando sospechaban que Sakura ataría cabos de un tema en específico del que procuraban ser discretos.

Al final, el hombre de ojos dorados fue el perdedor. Si es que su sonrisa cansada, cargada con una ligera frustración de origen desconocido, era suficiente evidencia para confirmar las especulaciones del inadvertido espectador.

―Suhan.

El nombre fue vagamente reconocido por el (Ex) Card Captor. Bailó en la mente de Li durante unos segundos, antes de que finalmente pudiera recordar dónde lo escuchó: Sheba lo mencionó en su visión anterior.

―Te vez hermosa.

Shaoran no reparó _verdaderamente_ en ella hasta que Setta habló de nuevo. Entonces la miró. Y, silenciosamente, el adolescente le dio la razón.

Suhan era tan hermosa como su voz. Ella, _realmente,_ parecía el estereotipo de un ángel encarnado.

Los rasgos faciales en su rostro redondo eran una perfecta combinación de la belleza juvenil y la gracia perfilada de las mujeres mayores: mejillas redondas, grandes ojos, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios carnosos de color melocotón. Su maquillaje resaltaba sus fuertes ojos rosados; tenía los párpados bañados en dorado y un degradé en rosado salmón se difuminaba hasta sus cejas, las cuales no sabía si eran blancas o rubias con un brillo argentado.

Bajo una capa de seda rosa tornasolada se podía apreciar que su figura delgada estaba envuelta en un vestido de estilo griego, hecho de gasa blanca que gradualmente se transparentaba en la falda y un cinturón a la cadera hecho de oro en forma de hojas que parecían alas.

Pero la tiara de vides con un racimo colgante de uvas que coronaba sus largos mechones ondulantes, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Y Shaoran no supo de dónde salió, pero tuvo el repentino impulso de reemplazar esas cosas por un tocado de plumas blancas.

―No me enojaré si me dices lo que opinas de verdad ―dijo ella, en respuesta al adulo.

―Estás hermosa Suhan, no hay manera de que no sea sincero al respecto.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El aire entre ellos se tornó tenso durante unos instantes, en ésta ocasión dándose una batalla de miradas. Los argumentos y la causa seguían desconocidos para el tercero en escena.

No obstante, una cosa sí quedó clara para Li: Setta nuevamente perdió.

Separándose de la columna con una exhalación, el varón por primera vez le dio la confirmación irrefutable sobre su estado de ánimo. El descendiente de Clow estaba seguro de que así se veía alguien que no estaba seguro de sus decisiones, alguien que dudaba de estar haciendo lo correcto y se sentía inquieto por las posibles consecuencias.

La manera en la que Setta observaba a Suhan, como si se arrepintiera profundamente de algo, apoyaban firmemente esa teoría.

―¿Realmente estás de acuerdo? ―inquirió él con un hilo de voz, como si tuviera la esperanza de que su acompañante dijera que no―. Todavía estamos a tiempo para de detener esto.

―Tomar el lugar de mi hermana no es una decisión de la que me arrepienta ―respondió la rubia con solemnidad.

―Suhan…

―No es un error ―dijo ella, con firmeza―. Mi boda, definitivamente, no es un error ―repitió al tiempo que sujetaba las manos masculinas entre las suyas y miraba directamente, sus ojos refulgiendo con determinación―. No es algo de lo que me arrepienta, querido amigo. Y es por eso que no debes preocuparte.

Fueron esas últimas palabras las que rompieron el autocontrol que al mago le quedaba.

―¡¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?! ―espetó liberándose de su agarre y a su vez encarándola, tomando sus hombros y dejando caer su bastón con un estrepito―. ¡Te forzamos a esto! ¡Y no sólo yo lo pienso así! Sheba, Ugo… ya era suficientemente mala la idea de forzar a Phenex, pero siendo tú…

Los ojos dorados brillaban como si él estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Setta ahora lucía demacrado, prueba de que éste asunto lo estaba consumiendo desde hace un tiempo.

―Estamos obligándote a actuar a la altura de nuestras expectativas y lo sabemos, pero nadie tiene el valor de decir nada, porque de alguna manera nos convencimos de que esto iba a ser lo correcto ―el agarre sobre la fémina se debilitó a la par de su voz―. Pero esto… ¡Esto no está bien! No puedes casarte con alguien que no amas sólo para hacer las paces entre dos Tribus. Por mucha lógica que tenga, la idea de Arba apesta.

Suhan lo miró con simpatía. Con cuidado, ella finalmente se liberó de las manos ajenas y rodeó con las propias el torso del hombre en un abrazo.

―Es cierto que muchas expectativas están puestas en esta unión… ―dijo amable, su rostro acomodado en el pecho del otro―. Pero yo fui la que tomó la decisión de aceptar, no tú.

Setta la estrechó con fuerza.

―No lo entiendes… ya perdimos a un valioso amigo por seguir éste ideal, Suhan ―murmuró con tristeza―. Convertimos a Solomon en algo que él no quería ser; lo forzamos a ser nuestro Rey, independientemente de sus propios deseos. No quiero cometer el mismo error. No quiero perder a otro de mis amigos ni exigirle hacer cosas que no desea.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y obligó a los ojos dorados a cumplir con los rosados.

―No me perderás ―le dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa―. Ni Sheba, Ugo e incluso lord Solomon, ustedes siempre serán mis queridos amigos magos, sin importar en lo que se transformen en el futuro ―aseguró―. Pero debes respetar mis decisiones y, lo más importante, confiar en mí. Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero hacerlo, Setta. Nadie me ha obligado a nada.

El mago no podía entenderla, se notaba en su expresión.

―¿Por qué?

Era lo que Shaoran también ansiaba saber.

―¡Ahora la mayoría somos parecidos, así que ya no debería haber quejas! ―exclamó él―. Sé que no todo es perfecto todavía, pero Ugo está haciendo las correcciones pertinentes para que las criaturas más poderosas también puedan adquirir una forma humana. ¡Pronto ya no habrá más desconfianza!

―Sabes que no es tan fácil ―negó ella con sutileza―. Es cierto que la solución es simple, pero los corazones de todos dudan; incluso si vuelves posible lo imposible, todavía habrá quién se cuestione si funcionarán las cosas.

―… ¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto? ¿Y si resulta en vano?

―Si dos miembros de Tribus diferentes se unen en matrimonio, mostraremos que realmente no importan las diferencias con las que nacimos en éste mundo. Arba no se equivoca al pensar eso ―fue su respuesta firme, sin vacilar ante el semblante atormentado del otro―. Y lord Solomon tiene razón: todos podemos amar, todos amamos a alguien. Y si amas a alguien a pesar de sus diferencias, ¿no brindará ese amor esperanza? ¿No dará la certeza de que finalmente las cosas cambiaron?

―Eso es injusto para ti ―susurró.

Suhan suspiró.

―¿Es injusto tratar de lograr la felicidad?

Él no supo que responder.

―La persona que yo amo… esa persona… jamás me corresponderá, ¿y qué? ―ella lo enfrentó, finalmente estableciendo una distancia socialmente aceptable entre los dos―. No soy como la señorita Leraje. Y tampoco soy una víctima, Setta. Mi futuro esposo me ama, pero yo no lo amo y aún así estoy casándome con él, no porque corresponda sus a sentimientos sino por un bien común. ¿Eso no me hace cruel?

―¡No seas ridícula! ―contestó de inmediato, luciendo claramente indignado por la interrogante del final―. ¡Eres, junto a Sheba, la persona más bondadosa que conozco! ¡Es imposible que piense en ti como alguien cruel, especialmente cuando te sacrificas así!

―Y si no hacemos algunos sacrificios, entonces jamás llegaremos a ninguna parte, es por eso que se efectúa esta boda ―ese era, claramente, el argumento final de la fémina angelical―. Tenemos que enseñarles a los demás que pueden confiar y dejar de temer.

―No lo amas ―repitió el moreno, con menos fuerza que las otras veces.

―Y es probable que nunca lo haga ―ella le concedió la razón en ese punto―. No de la manera que él espera, al menos. Pero tenemos que darnos una oportunidad; prometí que trataría de amarlo, y eso es lo que haré ―insistió―. Incluso si al final sigue sin haber amor mutuo, fuimos amigos mucho antes de todo esto, podemos llegar a entendernos bien y eso será suficiente.

―¿Eso es en lo que verdaderamente crees?

―Así es.

―¿Es tu resolución?

―Mía y sólo mía.

Setta se rindió.

―… está bien.

Se notaba en su cara que todavía pensaba que todo eso estaba mal, pero no podía detenerlo si Suhan no quería, de lo contrario estaría haciendo exactamente lo que trataba de evitar.

―No te sientas afligido, querido amigo ―lo abrazó de nuevo―. Todo estará bien. Él es un buen hombre. Incluso si actúa como un niño la mayoría del tiempo, en el interior es más sabio de lo que parece.

La abrazó de vuelta.

―¿Y qué te garantiza que todo saldrá bien?

―Nada lo hace, pero hay que tener fe. De eso se trata todo esto ―dijo esbozando una pequeña, alentadora, _esperanzadora,_ sonrisa―. Ahora, ¿podrías decirle a Sheba que salga detrás de esa columna y venga a unírsenos de una vez? Se supone que tienen que llorar _después_ de la boda.

Shaoran respingó al escuchar un tintineo a su lado. Ensimismado en la escena, dejó de prestar atención a todo lo que no fueran sus protagonistas… obviando el hecho de que, al parecer, Sheba era otra observadora silenciosa.

― _Lo siento_ ―innumerables lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas―. Lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto! ¡Oh, Suhan!

Lo último que vió fue a una versión mayor de Sheba dejando caer su bastón dorado, antes correr y unirse a Setta y Suhan en el abrazo, llorando desconsoladamente.

…

Sorprendentemente, no estaban muertos.

Cuando Li abrió los ojos, vagamente recordó el desenlace de su supuesta muerte mientras contemplaba las incontables estalactitas que se cernían a varios metros, en el techo de la cueva, sobre su cuerpo adormecido. Los tres lograron llegar hacia la Boca del Dragón; literalmente, era la boca de un dragón de piedra, en cuya garganta estaba oculto un interruptor que desactivaría los torbellinos de fuego. Shaoran lo activó y, por un instante, no sucedió nada. Luego una cortina incandescente se elevó.

Rodeados por completo por el fuego, los tres gritaron a causa del instinto primario que les advertía sobre lo peligroso que era, pero nada excepto el borde de la túnica de Alibaba fue chamuscado. Al instante que el fuego emergió hasta cubrirlos por completo, la pared cedió dando lugar a un pasaje secreto. Ambos varones se deslizaron con prisa por éste, Alibaba con Tomoyo en sus brazos, y así fue como desaparecieron por un pasillo de roca.

Exceptuando por una inesperada caída de varios metros en un lago, pequeño pero profundo, ellos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

O eso pensó Shaoran, hasta que su cabeza estuvo lo suficientemente clara para percatarse que había un problema. Él no estaba dentro del lago, sino en la orilla, lo que significaba que su cuerpo de alguna manera se las arregló para flotar hasta quedar anclado y seguro mientras estaba desconectado de la realidad.

Lo que no pudo pasar con Alibaba, quien cargaba con él el peso de alguien más.

 _«Mierda»._

Eso significaba que ambos cuerpos se habían hundido.

 _«Mierda, mierda, mierda»._

Hace una cantidad incierta de tiempo.

 _«¡Por mis ancestros y sobre todo Clow! ¡Mierda!»_

A estas alturas, sin saber el tiempo transcurrido desde que tuvo control de sus habilidades motoras por última vez, eran altas las probabilidades de que ambos pudieron ahogarse. Especialmente porque no había ningún ser viviente además de él en las proximidades.

Los restos carbonizados, esparcidos erráticamente por todo el lugar, tampoco eran una cosa alentadora.

― **¡Tomoyo, Alibaba!**

Estaba a punto de lanzarse en la maldita concentración de agua, cuando sucedió.

Tomoyo emergió a unos pocos metros de distancia, dando una gran bocanada de aire antes de precipitarse con dificultad hacia la orilla, nadaba de lado con la ayuda de su brazo derecho y sus piernas, remolcando el cuerpo inconsciente de Alibaba.

Shaoran pudo caer sobre sus rodillas, aliviado, pero en lugar de eso corrió a encontrarse con ellos.

Instantes después deseó no haberse movido en lo absoluto, ya que vio perfectamente el instante en que su amiga se cernió sobre el chico inerte y estrelló sus labios sobre los suyos.

Li se congeló a medio camino, su corriente del pensamiento no fue la más inteligente: _«¿Ella simplemente lo besó? ¿En ésta situación?»._

―¡Deja de mirar como un idiota y ayúdame con el RCP! ―ella le gritó tras abandonar los labios del adolescente.

Oh. Sólo era RCP.

 _OH._

 _«¡Demonios, me salté casi todas las clases de salud!»_ Sintió enormes ganas de darse contra la pared, o mejor, viajar en el tiempo y patearse a sí mismo. Maldito el momento en que decidió que asistir a las clases de salud sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Wei le dijo, _lo hizo,_ pero lamentablemente ya no podía cambiar esa decisión estúpida; no por el hecho de que él supiera atender lesiones básicas, tenía que limitar su conocimiento a eso. Ahora estaba pagando por no hacer caso. No sabía cómo rayos ayudar a ese chico y, como consecuencia de su inutilidad, si Alibaba moría, temía que el control perfecto de la azabache sobre sus emociones se rompiese.

Él no estaba seguro si sería capaz de pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, Tomoyo nunca se había saltado una clase, su memoria era confiable y era de las mejores estudiantes. Y también bastante terca cuando se proponía hacer algo.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando ella ya estaba emitiendo instrucciones:

―Dale compresiones cardiacas, no está respirando.

En cuestión de segundos estaba arrodillado y sus manos hacían presión en el pecho de Alibaba.

―¡No demasiado rápido! ―advirtió ella―. Imagina una canción de los años 70 y sigue el ritmo.

―¡No conozco ninguna canción de la época disco! ―dijo él entre dientes.

―¡Stayin' Alive! ¡La voy a cantar, sólo hazlo!

Si no la conociera desde hace años, el castaño habría pensado que la falta de aliento era lo que hacía a su voz sonar tan aguda, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba asustada. Él estaba mentalmente preparado para dejar un cadáver si esto no resultaba, la azabache no.

Lo único que pudo hacer para ayudar fue, literalmente, seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra:

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk._

 _Music loud and women warm._

 _I've been kicked around since I was born._

 _And now it's all right, it's O.K._

 _And you may look the other way._

 _We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man._

 _Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

 _Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Stayin' alive._

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive._

Su voz se quebró en la última parte al ver que el muchacho todavía no reaccionaba. Pero antes de que ella que pudiera volver a darle respiración boca a boca, el cuerpo de Alibaba se precipitó hacia delante y se retorció mientras escupía un poco del agua que había tragado.

―¡A-agh, mierda! ―tosió el rubio.

Daidouji lo abrazó.

―¡¿Pero qué–?! ¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella se separó al instante de él con el ceño fruncido.

―¡¿Eres estúpido?!

Un manso «¿Eh?» salió de sus labios.

―Oh, nada ―Shaoran resopló―. Sólo te convertiste en el _Niño que Vivió_ y acabas de preguntarle si _ella_ estaba bien.

Él ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar qué sucedió, su cabeza conectó los puntos lentamente: estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, sentado en un suelo de grava y… ¿Fango? Sentía un horrible escozor en su garganta y sus fosas nasales; Shaoran y Tomoyo yacían en las mismas condiciones, la marea de un estanque sucio cubriendo una cuarta parte de sus cuerpos.

―¡No otra vez! ―gruñó.

Pero sí, sucedió otra vez. Alibaba casi muere inconsciente.

―Juro que éste sitio trata de matarnos.

Inmediatamente se sintió estúpido tras decirlo. ¡Claro que ese sitio trataba de matarlos, de lo contrario Amon habría sido conquistado hace tiempo!

―¿Dónde estamos?

Li cerró los ojos.

―No muy lejos, si es donde pienso ―dijo―. Nos movimos por el pasadizo secreto hacia una habitación continua, pero el suelo era inestable y parte de él cedió cuando ustedes dos pasaron por allí. Traté de atraparlos, pero el sitio al que me aferré se desmoronó con el peso de los tres. El resto es historia.

La azabache suspiró.

―No importa lo que pasó, los tres estamos bien. Ahora–

―¿Qué es ese olor? ―dijo el rubio de repente.

El castaño apuntó sin vacilación al lago.

―Es el agua, probablemente tiene un anormal número de algas o algo así.

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron con desconfianza. Tomó un poco de agua formando una cuenca con sus manos, examinándola de cerca; no era verde, por el contrario, parecía limpia y cristalina. Parecía. Un brillo iridiscente desmentía su aparente pureza.

―Esto es… ¡Mierda!

Alibaba saltó sobre sus pies, dejó caer el agua de sus manos y empezó a secarlas en su dhoti frenéticamente, parecía como si estuviera tratando de espantar un bicho.

―¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta de Tomoyo no fue respondida, él simplemente tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella, obligándola a incorporarse.

―¡Corran! ¡De prisa!

Su voz se escuchaba tan alarmada que Shaoran siguió el comando sin rechistar.

Segundos después, el pánico de Alibaba cobró sentido. Llamas se encendieron sobre las rocas apiladas como torres al otro lado de la playa de grava y el fuego se propagó _por toda la maldita superficie del lago,_ rápidamente en dirección hacia ellos.

Los tres salieron volando por la onda expansiva que surgió por la explosión posterior.

No fue una de esas explosiones de Hollywood, donde todo volaba en pedazos y escombros quemándose flotaban en todas direcciones, sino como un fallo de gas en una hornilla gigante cuando acercas un fosforo.

―E-eso estuvo cerca.

Haciendo un recuento de daños, estaban perfectos con excepción de algunos raspones. Li daba por muertos los vellos sus antebrazos pero podría vivir con piel de bebé durante un par de semanas.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que iba a tener algunas palabras con el Djinn cuando lo encontraran.

―¿Qué diablos fue eso? ―cuestionó.

El rubio estaba tirado en la grava, su pecho subía y bajaba apriesa mientras enfocaba el techo de la caverna con la mirada. Tardó un par de segundos en recuperar el aliento.

―Aguardiente, se quema mejor que el aceite que usamos para las lámparas ―explicó―. Somos afortunados de que no se activaron de inmediato.

―Menos calaveras en la Playa de la Muerte, genial.

Haciendo caso omiso del ―justificado― mal humor de su acompañante, Alibaba se sentó y buscó a Tomoyo con la mirada. Ella estaba muy callada. Más de lo usual, en realidad.

―Hey, ¿estás bien?

Su pelo negro era un desastre pegado su frente, los costados de su rostro y su cuerpo en general. La banda de seda de su sari aparentemente se extravió, junto a los brazaletes de oro que llevaba en cada mano y sus zapatos, dejándola sólo en una blusa con un pequeño escote, enaguas y el collar que le regaló, al cual inconscientemente se aferraba con la diestra.

No obstante, los ojos dorados se detuvieron específicamente en la mejilla izquierda. Lo que antes fue piel nívea ahora era una enorme mancha rojiza.

―Se ve peor de lo que es ―aseguró ella al percatarse de su mirada.

Era mentira.

Al darse cuenta de eso, todas las emociones contenidas y sucesos recientes finalmente golpearon a Alibaba.

El pánico borró cualquier atisbo de alivio en su rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, la sensación de estar abrumado aumentó conforme el abismo en su vientre crecía, un malestar propagándose por todo su ser. Como una plaga debajo de su piel que se arrastraba por sus venas, punzando e infectando a su paso.

Sintió asco, nauseas, sufrió un abrupto cambio de temperatura a medida que el color abandonaba su rostro y su garganta se cerraba, haciéndole casi imposible respirar.

Volvió a ahogarse.

Pero ésta vez, Alibaba se ahogaba en vergüenza y desprecio por sí mismo. Porque él no hizo nada, él permitió que esto sucediera. Porque desde el principio estuvo congelado mientras las cosas pasaban a su alrededor. Y, demonios, él no quería ser así. ¿Por qué se quedaba quieto cuando alguien que le importaba era lastimado? Porque Aladdín le importaba y Tomoyo también, así que debió saltar a la acción antes para ayudarlos en lugar de mantenerse cobardemente al margen y…

―Respira, Alibaba.

Pero él no hizo caso, no hasta comprobar a la dueña de esa voz y la mano que de repente se posaron gentilmente en su mejilla.

Tomoyo le sonrió. Era apenas una curva, que podría considerarse tímida si no fuera evidente que ella no tenía demasiada energía en ese momento, pero era una hermosa sonrisa. Comprensiva y simpática, una invitación a confiar en ella, a pesar de que se podía ver un reflejo de angustia en sus ojos.

La madre de Alibaba solía hacer la misma expresión cuando estaba preocupada por él.

―Lo siento ―sollozó―. Lo siento, Tomoyo. De verdad lo siento.

Pero sus disculpas no lo convencían. «Lo siento» era un eufemismo. Insuficiente. No alcanzaba a expresar el remordimiento que sentía al haberla expuesto a todo el peligro, descuidar a las personas que ella apreciaba y no seguir sus impulsos desde el principio. Fue un idiota.

No, él todavía era un idiota. Seguía siéndolo.

―No seas tonto, Alibaba ―suspiró.

A ella no parecía molestarle la manera en que el rubio se aferraba a ella, como si fuera una especie de salvavidas. Y de hecho no le importaba. Alibaba no era la primera persona a la que dejaba llorar sobre sí misma, probablemente tampoco sería la última; Tomoyo nunca tuvo problemas en prestar el hombro o su propio regazo para que otros pudieran descargarse hasta sentirse mejor.

Lo que molestaba era que su amigo se culpase a sí mismo por cosas de las que no tenía control. Estaba mal que quisiera cargar con todo, porque él no podía ―ni debía― tomar responsabilidad por las acciones y elecciones de los demás.

Tendría que hacérselo saber después, pues ese no era el momento idóneo para tal conversación. Porque Alibaba era terco y ella estaba segura de que sería una charla larga. Además de que no se sentía en condiciones óptimas para regañar a nadie, lo que no era bueno cuando necesitabas argumentar contra un cabeza dura.

Así que, mientras tanto, Daidouji debió conformarse con dar un golpecito en la frente ajena y dar unas pocas palabras:

―La gente no es valiente el cien por ciento de las veces ―dijo, consiguiendo una mirada arrepentida. _Sep. Sería una larga charla_ ―. ¿Tenías miedo, verdad? Miedo por lo que podría pasarnos si hacías un movimiento en falso. Miedo por todos, eso te incluye. Tenías miedo de morir sin llegar a cumplir tus metas.

Tomoyo luchaba contra el adormecimiento, por lo que con cierto letargo su mano se posó sobre la coronilla rubia.

―Tenías miedo. ¿Y qué? ―le restó importancia con una sonrisa cansada―. Eso no está mal, Alibaba. Tenías miedo por las causas correctas.

Dicho lo que quería ella le lanzó una mirada a su amigo de la infancia, quien permaneció en silencio hasta el momento para darles un minuto.

―Debemos avanzar ―dijo―. Los demás siguen a merced de Jamil, debemos encontrar la Habitación del Djinn y volver por ellos.

Shaoran estaba un poco irritado y no precisamente porque le escocieran las heridas. Quería salir en busca de la maldita Sala del Tesoro, ya que mientras más rápido llegaran, más pronto volverían a rescatar al resto.

Pero no quería ser desconsiderado. Conocía bien a Tomoyo, sus limitaciones y sabía que le importaba Alibaba. Así como también estaba al tanto de que intentó ser lo más breve posible en ese asunto por él.

Tampoco podía sentirse completamente frustrado con el rubio, ya que hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

Pero ellos no tenían tiempo para perder.

―Shaoran tiene razón ―la azabache concordó rápidamente―. Alibaba, si de verdad lo sientes… pruébame que no estoy equivocada sobre ti.

Aunque no entendiera por completo el final, Alibaba tomó esas palabras como una promesa que cumplir y asintió vigorosamente. La determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

―Daré mi mejor esfuerzo ―dijo solemne, secándose con el dorso de la mano las pocas lágrimas que se le escaparon―. No te defraudaré.

 _No defraudaré a nadie más._

―Tomoyo, por favor descansa ―indicó el castaño mientras el rubio volvía a cargarla estilo novia―. Tenemos un camino difícil por delante.

―Estás tratándome como si fuera de cristal ―acusó ella―. He estado haciendo algunos trabajos pesados antes de reencontrarnos, ¿sabes?

El castaño suspiró, sujetando el puente de su nariz para diluir el estrés que de a poco se acumulaba en él. Tantos años expuesto a sus peculiares amigas tuvieron un efecto innegable en su personalidad, pero él todavía tenía un temperamento fuerte que brotaba cuando se irritaba.

―No, no lo sé.

Inhaló profundamente, pidiendo paciencia a cualquier dios en ése mundo. No quería explotar. No en ése momento y menos con una de las pocas personas que le importaba lo suficiente para tutearse. Y definitivamente no con ese tema.

―No discutimos acerca de eso, no hubo tiempo, _**como ahora**_ ―puntualizó―. Pero no te veo como si fueras de cristal, Tomoyo.

Lo dijo porque sintió que debía dejarlo claro ahora y no más tarde. O mejor dicho, porque él se sentiría horrible si no lo ponía en palabras en ese instante; sabía lo suficiente acerca de Daidouji Tomoyo para estar al tanto de que a ella le importaba esa opinión suya. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Después de todo, era lo que realmente pensaba.

Shaoran sabía que Tomoyo no era de cristal, ni en un millón de años haría tal comparación tan absurda.

Junto a Sakura, ella era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido. Quizá la más fuerte.

―Eres la Asesora de Moda de Satán. Una fabulosa perra sarcástica y manipuladora, que se ve completamente bien en lo que sea que decida usar, siembra la envidia con su fabulosidad y destruye socialmente a sus enemigos. Te necesito en tu mejor forma.

Ella rió.

―Me gustaría poder hacer más ―dijo con sinceridad.

―En estos momentos ya haces más que suficiente, eres la única que puede evitar que hagamos algo estúpido.

―No es que tú no lo hayas hecho ya.

―Correcto.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios

―Dormiré un rato ―anunció.

―Suena como una buena idea. Buenas noches, Princesa.

―Buenas noches, Héroe ―siguió la broma―. Y Príncipe… no, Mi Rey.

Antes que Alibaba pudiera replicar nerviosamente o siquiera pedir el significado de tales motes, ella había cerrado los ojos y desvanecido en un suspiro. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

―Ella estaba realmente cansada, ¿verdad?

―Esa es Tomoyo, para todos ―Shaoran empezó andar a través del suelo fangoso―. No importa si ella está muriendo, solamente puede preocuparse por los demás, que es de hecho uno de los rasgos que comparte con Sakura. Tan virtuoso como eso es, también es una real molestia en ciertas ocasiones.

 _«Son primas segundas»,_ recordó. Tal vez las mujeres de su familia lo tenían en la sangre o algo así.

Avanzaron en silencio. El túnel se hacía más estrecho conforme se alejaban de la última trampa mortal. Todo el equipaje de Alibaba quedó en manos de Jamil cuando escaparon, pero afortunadamente la peculiar flora de la Mazmorra les proveía la luz que necesitaban.

A los veinte metros el rubio se declaró completamente perdido.

―¿Es impresión mía o el camino va modificándose mientras avanzamos? ―comentó mientras echaba una mirada hacia atrás. No quedaba rastro del corredor de roca por el que vinieron―. Por favor, dime que es el camino.

 _«Well, duh»._ Li puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que esta era, probablemente, una de las primeras experiencias del otro adolescente con la magia. _«Correcto, no todos están en esto desde que aprenden a recordar»._

―Debe ser Amon ―dijo, apiadándose de la ignorancia ajena―. Su Calabozo, sus dominios. Debe estar jugando con nosotros ―se encogió de hombros―. Puede hacerlo, después de todo, él hace las reglas aquí.

Lo que no sugirió, sin embargo, es que Amon podría querer llevarlos a un sitio específico.

Pudo ver las cosas con más claridad tras usar magia por primera vez en ese mundo. Sus sentidos mágicos se adaptaron y refinaron, ahora siendo más consiente de las aves lumínicas; un montón específico no se apartaba demasiado de él, rodeándolo como si fuera una especie de aura, mientras que el resto revoloteaba con por todas partes y se posaba específicamente en seres vivos. Alibaba, un pedazo de musgo, etc.

Otras, sin embargo, danzaban a metros sobre sus cabezas en una línea serpenteante, como una corriente. Creaban un camino que una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que siguiera.

Si ese lugar fuera el Laberinto de Creta, eso sería como el Hilo de Ariadna. Un hilo de poder mágico tan puro y concentrado como una Línea de Ley.

―¿Cómo sabías del pasaje? ―Alibaba rompió el silencio.

Shaoran estaba tallando una marca en la pared, pero dio a entender con un zumbido que estaba prestando atención.

Era una pregunta que estaba esperando, en realidad, pero no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo responder. El castaño corrió detrás del rubio sin hacer preguntas cuando escaparon, a pesar de que la 'salida' se encontraba en otra dirección.

Lo lógico habría sido dirigirse allí a pesar de los torbellinos, pero él siguió a Alibaba hacia la Boca del Dragón sin hacer preguntas, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a suceder.

Y él sabía.

―Siendo exactos, al igual que tú, no sabía que era _precisamente_ un pasaje… hasta que lo vi ―explicó―. Pero yo tenía dos teorías: tradujiste erróneamente o fingiste hacerlo para Jamil. La traducción correcta decía que la verdad estaba _antes_ de la cola del dragón, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa.

La cabeza ajena viró rápidamente en su dirección.

―¿Puedes leer el Idioma Toran? ―no hizo ningún intento para ocultar su asombro―. ¿Cómo?

―Con sinceridad, no tengo idea.

Pero si él pudo, se preguntó si Sakura y Tomoyo también podrían.

Si Sakura hubiera estado consiente en ese momento, habría tenido una confirmación inmediata. Tomoyo por otra parte era la mejor guardando secretos bajo siete llaves y caja fuerte, así que tendría que preguntarle en otro momento, cuando estuviera consiente y nadie además de ellos se encontrara en los alrededores.

―Sin embargo, de nuevo, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

El otro le dio la razón.

―¿No estás enojado? Quiero decir, engañé a ese bastardo y fingí mi propia muerte.

―Fingimos ―lo corrigió―. Yo hice lo mismo, no puedo juzgarte.

―Pero tú tenías que venir o Jamil te mataría más adelante.

 _«Bueno, al menos piensa lógicamente cuando no está asustado»,_ pensó el castaño. _«Aunque, honestamente, Alibaba tiene muchos motivos para estar asustado»._

―¿No era lo mismo para ti? ―el silencio le otorgó su respuesta―. Exacto. Pero no es como si tuvieras tiempo para ponernos al día, tenías que pensar rápido, la prueba estaba justo delante de nosotros… y luego la situación se nos fue de las manos ―apretó los dientes en un intento de olvidar el momento en que perdió los estribos. _Tomoyo está bien ahora_ , se dijo―. De todas formas, incluso si no sucedía y te marchabas solo, tú ibas a volver cuando hallaras la Sala del Tesoro.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ―espetó―. ¿Quién dice que no escaparía por mi propio bien, por razones egoístas?

―Tú no eres malo.

Alibaba lo miró sorprendido.

―Tomoyo confía en ti, y yo confío en ella, así que no hay manera de que seas una mala persona si es lo que ella ha decidido ―dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el universo―. Y yo vi cómo tenías un ataque de pánico mientras le pedías perdón por todo esto, no hay manera que crea que eres una mala persona luego de eso.

Hubo un silencio extraño después de eso.

―Gracias.

Shaoran suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

―No. _Gracias_ _a ti,_ Alibaba ―declaró con honestidad―. Sé que casi toda mi atención ha estado en Kougyoku desde que entramos aquí, pero ella es frágil y actualmente necesita apoyo. Escapar conmigo fue una decisión arriesgada y como consecuencia todas sus emociones deben estar en conflicto, y ahora que Jamil está aquí… ella me necesita, pero eso no significa que mis amigas no me preocupen.

Es sólo que las conocía lo suficiente para saber que ambas estarían bien.

―Hemos pasado por más catástrofes de las que te puedes imaginar ―sonrió.

Aún con sus propias debilidades, ambas eran muy capaces. Sakura tenía de su lado un poder más fuerte que cualquier hechizo: ella podía ganarse el corazón de la gente, así que sería bien recibida en cualquier parte. Tomoyo era una persona pragmática y astuta, así que sería capaz de labrar su camino adonde fuese.

―Ellas son mis dos únicas amigas en todo el mundo y yo _mataré_ a cualquiera que les haga daño. Asimismo, estaré agradecido con aquellos que les muestren su bondad ―puntualizó―. Así que gracias, por cuidar a Tomoyo.

Alibaba lo vio bajo una nueva luz.

―Eres como un hermano mayor, ¿no es así?

―Prefiero el termino matón. Pero si le dices a alguien, yo negaré completamente que tuvimos esta conversación ―advirtió―. Tengo una reputación de cretino que mantener.

―Tomoyo probablemente se dará cuenta ―dijo amablemente.

―Pero ella no tendrá una confirmación de mi parte y la satisfacción personal que eso conlleva.

…

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, literalmente todo se encontraba de cabeza y en movimiento.

Aladdín se quejó, el malestar general acrecentándose gracias las leves nauseas que empezaba a sentir. Su pequeño cuerpo agarrotado colgaba precariamente en un lugar incómodo, en el cual al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo, si es que el dolor en su abdomen indicaba algo.

El peli azul trató de acomodarse mejor, pero ningún cambio en su postura parecía efectivo; tuvo que resignarse y abandonar la idea de volver a descansar. Una decisión que resultó beneficiosa, pues al final no lo habrían dejado dormir a gusto aunque hubiera podido.

Su despertar atrajo la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

―¿Ha despertado, Magi?

De repente, el púber estaba en posición vertical, cómo o por qué no se le ocurrió cuestionarlo. Simplemente se frotó los ojos, cansado, hasta que las figuras diluidas por el ensueño finalmente tomaron una forma decente.

Sería un eufemismo decir que estaba confundido por lo que vio.

No tenía idea de quién era el hombre frente a él, más a aún, su sonrisa y la forma en que lo miraba le daban mala espina.

Inmediatamente viró su cabeza en todas direcciones. El primer rostro familiar que encontró fue el de Sakura-nee-san, quien estaba en una situación que, supuso, era similar a la suya hasta hace poco. La figura femenina ocupaba el otro hombro del hombre con una gigantesca masa muscular y máscara de metal.

Ella estaba inconsciente y un poco sucia, pero parecía estar bien ya que podía oír el sonido de su respiración acompasada, lo que significaba que la castaña dormía; ese ruido varias veces lo hizo conciliar un sueño agradable cuando viajaban, así que él podía distinguirlo bien.

No obstante, el alivio que sintió al comprobar el bienestar de su amiga cambió a preocupación cuando se percató del estado de Kougyoku, y la ausencia de tres personas en su grupo.

―¿Huh? ¿Dónde están Alibaba-kun, Tomoyo-nee-san y su amigo?

Nadie respondió.

Frunció el ceño, sospechando ante la evidente falta de réplicas. Estaba dispuesto a cuestionar directamente a la jovencita de cabello magenta, quería saber qué estaba sucediendo y el paradero de sus otros amigos, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al percatarse de un detalle: ninguno se movía. Ni Kougyoku, cuya expresión agónica había sido congelada en el momento justo que reprimía un sollozo, ni las otras tres presencias.

― _Están vivos, ¡no te preocupes!_

Aladdín se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, que definitivamente no podía pertenecer al enorme tipo que tenía detrás, pues era una voz femenina. Pero eso significaba que había una sexta persona en ese lugar, lo que no tenía explicación lógica ya que, además de él, había sólo cinco personas hasta hace un momento.

Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la nueva y misteriosa presencia, la curiosidad predominando sobre cualquier otra emoción.

Honestamente, no sabía lo que esperaba toparse, así que cuando sus ojos finalmente la encontraron su mente se puso en blanco. No estaba congelado, estupefacto o algo por el estilo, pero definitivamente no sabía cómo proceder a continuación.

Era una hermosa mujer joven, _muy hermosa,_ del tipo que Aladdín no tardaría en llenar de elogios y cumplidos mientras enterraba su cabeza en aquellos bultos de carne encantadores, ocultos tras seda y joyería fina. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que si intentaba saltar sobre ella terminaría estrellándose contra la pared rocosa; su silueta era etérea, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

Lo que sería una posibilidad si el instinto no le gritara lo contrario. Es decir, literalmente podía ver _a través_ de ella. Y la fémina tenía un aura brillante, la cual no sabía si era propia o un efecto visual creado por la enorme conglomeración de aves exóticas y resplandecientes alrededor de ella.

No obstante, toda su atención finalmente fue capturada por el objeto rectangular que la mujer tenía en sus manos.

―¡Eso es…!

― _Una Carta Sakura, sí_ ―confirmó ella, su voz era como una canción de cuna―. _Se llama Tiempo y me ha prestado su poder a causa de las circunstancias actuales. Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas, Pequeño._

Él sabía sobre las Cartas Sakura, más o menos, pues presentía que le faltaban detalles por conocer. La castaña le había dicho que no eran simples cartas, que estaban vivas, que eran unas preciadas amigas y que podían hacer increíbles cosas.

Si una de las amigas de Sakura-nee-san ayudó a ésta mujer, quienquiera que fuese, no podía ser mala. Eso es lo que decidió.

Por esa razón, y porque su voz tenía un efecto relajante, permaneció tranquilo.

―¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

― _Tenía que avisarte_ ―declaró la aparición con un tono solemne―. _Tus amigos se encuentran bien, ellos están vivos._

Aladdín sentía que se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas. Además, el hecho de que la señorita resplandeciente asegurara que sus amigos estaban vivos no le tranquilizaba del todo, porque eso significaba que estuvieron en peligro de muerte.

 _«Pero ellos están bien. Alibaba-kun estaba vivo. Tomoyo-nee-san se encuentra bien. Shaoran-san está con ellos»._ El mago no tenía idea de lo preocupado que estaba, hasta que finalmente liberó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

―Pero… no están aquí ―señaló―. ¿Dónde están?

― _En lo profundo de éste lugar, probándose ante Amon. Es su destino_ ―ella le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora― _. Volverán, estoy segura de ello, hasta entonces sé sabio y cauto, Pequeño._

Su figura dorada comenzó a desvanecerse. Y Aladdín sintió miedo de que desapareciera en ese instante, porque él no comprendía por completo lo que estaba pasando y todavía tenía preguntas en la punta de la lengua, y la única que podía facilitarle respuestas se esfumaba quizá para siempre ante sus ojos.

―¡Espera! ―llamó―. ¡No te vayas, Onee-san! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

― _Aladdín_ ―pronunció su nombre por primera vez, su tono era suplicante, como si le rogara para que la dejara ir sin trabas―. _Tengo que volver ahora. Sé que tienes preguntas pero no puedo explicarte lo que sucede ahora mismo, estoy segura de que lo entenderás pronto…_

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó con la ansiedad a flor de piel, queriendo saber también sobre ese lugar al que la fémina debía regresar.

― _Pronto_ ―aseguró la dama traslucida―. _Prometo que reanudaremos esta conversación en el futuro, yo te encontraré tal y como he hecho ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Y también prometo que no huiré cuando llegue ese momento_ ―parecía tan sincera que el peli azul era incapaz de desconfiar―. _Ahora me temo que debo volver, no puedo pausar el tiempo eternamente, la historia tiene que seguir su curso. Pero antes…_ ―dudó, no obstante, volteó hacia Sakura durante un instante y volvió a verlo con seguridad brillando en la mirada― _, antes de irme, quiero pedirte dos cosas._

―¿Qué es?

― _Primero, no puedes contarle a nadie que me has visto, hablado conmigo o que una de las Cartas Sakura me ha ayudado, ¿entiendes?_ ―pidió con absoluta seriedad―. _A nadie,_ _ **especialmente Sakura.**_ _Mi existencia debe permanecer en secreto por un tiempo, por el bien de todos, aunque Amon y Ugo probablemente ya saben que estoy por aquí._

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de su amigo salir de los labios fantasmales.

―Eres… ¿Eres uno de los amigos de Ugo-kun?

Ella sonrió con afecto, y Aladdín supo que había acertado incluso antes de recibir la confirmación:

― _Así es._

Lo pensó durante un instante.

Por una parte, la señorita no le había dado motivos para desconfiar de ella y si era amiga de Ugo-kun, definitivamente no podía ser mala. Por otra parte, tendría que ocultar su existencia de los demás y eso sería mentir por omisión, ¿verdad?

 _Pero ella dijo que era por el bien de todos._

―Está bien, no le diré a nadie que hablé contigo, Onee-san ―prometió finalmente, decidiendo confiar en ella―. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?

― _La segunda cosa que quiero pedirte es que… pase lo que pase, mantengas la fe._

El pequeño parpadeó varias veces, pero no porque estuviera confundido ―aunque lo estaba―, sino porque la dama yacía flotando frente a él en cuestión de segundos. Sus manos intangibles estaban sobre las suyas y su corazón latió descontrolado porque, si bien no existía un contacto físico, había un calor agradable que emanaba de la fémina de aura brillante.

― _Mira con esos ojos llenos de asombro lo que está frente a ti y no hagas caso omiso del paisaje, enfoca el cuadro completo y no sólo una parte_ ―dijo con una pasión que erizó cada vello de su cuerpo―. _Mira los detalles bellos y los que no lo son tanto. ¡Míralo bien, Aladdín! ¡Míralo, júzgalo y vive de la manera en que creas correcta!_ _ **¡Éste es el mundo!**_

Las aves doradas cantaron al unísono sobre diversas cosas: _aventura, decepciones, risas, peleas, reconciliaciones, amigos, héroes, magia, soldados y reyes._ Aladdín no podía escuchar todo lo que decían, pero estaba seguro que narraban una historia.

¿Era su historia? ¿La historia de alguien que conocía? ¿La historia de personas que todavía no conocía?

La dama etérea desapareció y ya no pudo preguntarle, pero no le importó.

Sentía que sería más emocionante si lo descubría por sí mismo.

…

―¡Oh! Entonces Sakura-nee-san y yo nos desmayamos, y tú nos salvaste.

―Así es ―respondió el hombre, que se presentó a sí mismo como Jamil.

―¿Y la ropa de Kougyoku-chan se quemó en una trampa de fuego?

―Je, je ―rió suavemente, aparentemente disfrutando de la memoria, como si fuera algo divertido―. Ese fue un accidente inesperado.

Lo último en los recuerdos del púber, antes de su encuentro con la dama espectral, era haber agotado sus energías para que Ugo se deshiciera de ese gigante ente gelatinoso escupe fuego. No tenía idea de lo que pasó después, pero estaba seguro de algo: Jamil le estaba mintiendo.

―También salvé a tu amigo Alibaba, él tomó tu flauta y se adelantó junto a… ¿Shaoran, dices que se llama? ―se encogió de hombros―. De cualquier manera, los dos están seguros.

Aladdín sabía que ese hombre conocía al amigo de Sakura-nee-san, él estuvo presente cuando Alibaba-kun se exaltó al saber que Shaoran estaba relacionado con el Jefe de la Ciudad. En otras palabras, el sujeto que tenía delante _._

Y también recordaba que todos los comentarios que hicieron sobre él no fueron agradables.

―¿Y Tomoyo-nee-san?

El rostro de Jamil se deformó por un instante.

 _«Ahí está»,_ pensó _. «Esa es la verdadera cara de éste sujeto»._

―Ella está bien ―dijo con voz carente de emoción, no obstante las aves a su alrededor chillaban con irritación―. Fue con ellos.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―cuestionó, pero la pregunta no era dirigida a Jamil, sino a uno de sus acompañantes.

Recordaba a la señorita pelirroja, después de todo, él cortó sus cadenas y piernas como esas no se olvidaban fácilmente. Pero ella tenía algo diferente. No era la suciedad que la cubría ni los cardenales emergentes, sino la expresión en su rostro y el brillo opaco de los seres que revoloteaban en torno a ella, proferían los alaridos más espantosos que había escuchado nunca.

Era como si estuvieran enfermas… o muriendo.

Ante su interrogante, ella se dio por aludida y desvió la mirada.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Jamil respondió―. ¡Soy el Jefe de la Ciudad! Mi trabajo es hacer que la ciudad sea segura para todos, en otras palabras, yo salvo personas todo el tiempo.

La señorita apretó los puños.

 _«Tú no salvas personas»,_ pensó Morgiana. _«Tú coleccionas objetos… y luego los rompes»._

Porque, ¿no era eso lo que él hizo con Goltas? ¿Con Kougyoku? ¿Con ella misma?

Morgiana estaba profundamente avergonzada y arrepentida de sus acciones, algo que normalmente no sucedía porque no convivía con las personas que le ordenaban atacar. Era una posesión desde que sus días como infante, así que no recordaba ni cómo lucía el sitio donde supuestamente nació o la cara de sus padres. Todo lo que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en su niñez eran azotes, cortes, golpes y la risa demente de Jamil.

Porque hubo un momento donde ella no era tan fuerte como ahora. Hubo un momento donde fue frágil y vulnerable, y fue en ese momento que la doblegaron y sometieron con grilletes más fuertes que el acero.

Grilletes oscuros alrededor de su corazón. Grilletes de desesperación. Grilletes de terror.

Al percatarse de la dirección en la que iba su mirada, el Jefe de la Ciudad tuvo que hacer presentaciones.

―Ah, estos son mis esclavos. El grandulón es Goltas. Es de las tribus nómadas del norte y una herida lo dejó mudo, pero es muy confiable.

Ser enfocado por el ojo inyectado en sangre, visible tras la placa de acero que ocultaba su rostro, fue la única pizca de reconocimiento que Aladdín obtuvo del sujeto.

―La pequeña es Morgiana. Proviene del Continente Oscuro, desciende de un Clan con sentidos físicos súper desarrollados.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, todavía sin cumplir con su mirada.

Las aves chirriaban con más fuerza: _«_ _ **Lo siento»**_ _. «Odio esto». «_ _ **Es mi culpa**_ _». «¿Por qué no hice nada?» «_ _ **Duele**_ _»._ _«Soy una cosa». «_ _ **No quiero ser una cosa**_ _»._

Sin embargo, las única palabras a las que el chiquillo prestó completa atención fueron aquellas que Kougyoku tampoco se atrevió a decir en el bazar, pero que a su vez todo su ser expresó con una mirada: « _Alguien ayúdeme, por favor»._

―Bueno, no importa, debemos continuar ―declaró Jamil, incorporándose―. Nos las arreglamos para encontrar el camino mientras dormía, joven Magi, así que me adelantaré con Goltas para comprobar que sea seguro. Mujeres y niños deben esperar aquí.

Por supuesto, no era más que un acto para obtener la simpatía del Magi. Todo estaba calculado. Desde su semblante afable hasta el milagroso resurgimiento de su ética, moral y caballerosidad.

Sacrificios debían ser hechos si con eso conseguía su trono.

El niño tenía un corazón bondadoso, algo que el azabache no dudó en usar a su favor. Si él no fuera tan poderoso y necesitara de su poder, el Jefe de Qishan podría haber usado sus métodos usuales: el chantaje y la extorción. Por lo tanto, en ésta ocasión, sólo podía usar su astucia y valerse de la manipulación y mentiras para obtener lo que quería.

Ordenó a Goltas dejar reposar a la castaña en la alfombra, la cual se encontraba entre las pertenencias del rubio Don Nadie; si bien era un acto para generar simpatía, también estaba asegurando un bien. Sería una lástima dañar esa belleza. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que ésa sería más fácil de doblegar que la otra, zorra cuyo recuerdo le enervaba.

Si todavía estuviera allí, entre los vivos, Jamil se habría regocijado después, cuando el tesoro y el poder fueran suyos, dándole un castigo ejemplar a esa perra hasta que aprendiera cómo funcionaba el mundo: _los esclavos son cosas, las cosas no sienten; por lo tanto, no pueden revelarse. Las prostitutas sólo sirven para complacer sus deseos._

Enmascarando sus pensamientos con una sonrisa, cubrió la desnudez de Kougyoku con su Kurta, su temblor cesando inmediatamente con su toque.

 _«Hazme quedar mal y no tendrás segunda oportunidad»._ La amenaza implícita fue recibida.

Procedió a marcharse, no sin antes advertir también a su perro más leal:

― _ **Cuida bien de ellos, Morgiana.**_

 _«Falla otra vez y tomarás el lugar de ella»,_ ese ultimátum también fue recibido.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé. Contrario a lo que puedan pensar, en realidad ésta era la única historia para la que estaba trabajando el último mes, surgieron MUCHAS COSAS a medida que planeaba el final de éste Arco y los que siguen. Nada complicado, pero admito que me he hecho un lío conforme a la organización de las escenas.**

 **Éste capítulo originalmente trataría de las pato aventuras de Alibaba, Shaoran y Tomoyo, pero decidí intercambiar por la perspectiva de Aladdín ―el pobre lleva demasiado tiempo inactivo― para no tirarme un Calabozos y Dragones en un solo capítulo.**

 **Quedan, con seguridad, dos capítulos para el final del Arco de Amon. Él siguiente es el penúltimo y más importante, porque ―censura― tiene peso en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Debo aclarar que, aunque parezca una eternidad, los hechos acontecidos para Alibaba, Shaoran y Tomoyo en realidad ocurren casi al mismo tiempo que todos los eventos vistos en la perspectiva de Aladdín. Amon es, por supuesto, amo y señor de su Calabozo y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana dentro de él, así que cambiar el aspecto del Dungeon no es un problema. Plus: ya sabemos que las distorsiones temporales son parte del combo de Capturar Celdas.**

 **Es algo que ya se ha visto en el manga e incluso en Sinbad no Bouken, así que tengan presente esto para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Um, ¿qué más?**

 **Ah, sé perfectamente que Alibaba y Morgiana están siendo bastante imbéciles, pero es porque ellos todavía son muy inmaduros. Trato de apegarme a la personalidad de Alibaba a principios del manga. Ojo, estoy tratando, pero no puedo encarnar 100% la personalidad de los personajes de la serie. Por eso siempre tengo la advertencia OOC arriba.**

 **Con Morgiana algunos no están felices, pero a ella sí puedo justificarla completamente. Sé que les enoja, al menos en la forma que se ve a sí misma, pero así es como es la situación gente.**

 **No es que Morgiana se infravalore a sí misma, es que así son las cosas para los esclavos en la sociedad: desde el punto de vista jurídico, social, whateverbro, ella es una COSA. La gente no puede verla como algo más que un perro muerto hambre y maltratado de otra persona. Duela a quien le duela, así es como funciona la esclavitud; no eres humano, así que eres parte del patrimonio de tu amo, sea como cosa o como bestia, pero eres posesión y punto.**

 **Uh, veamos, para evitarme preguntas supongo voy a tirar una advertencia: no esperen que Sakura esté haciendo algo significativo en éste Arco, el papel que ella tenía ya lo ha jugado. Hubo una referencia a ello en realidad. Está en sus corazones buscar y hacer teorías conspirativas. (?)**

 **Tomoyo es una compañera/suport/la mediadora/troll. Ella simplemente es naturalmente entrometida (?) así que algunos no se van a dar cuenta de lo que hizo hasta varios arcos después.**

 **Como tal, el héroe de éste arco es Shaoran, en caso de que no se hayan percatado a pesar de que tiene casi todos los POV's. So, prepárense para sarcasmo, gruñidos y un cliché del viejo mundo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. Key 9

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 9**

 _«En los campos de batalla, un rayo; en los sentimientos, un niño; en los sufrimientos, un santo»._

* * *

Cuanto más se adentraban, más adecuada consideraba Shaoran su metáfora de la mitología griega. Había esperado más trampas mortales a la vuelta de la esquina en un corto plazo, pero hasta el momento los tres estaban completamente seguros y sin lesiones adicionales; el 'Hilo de Ariadna' definitivamente les estaba enseñando el camino.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que Li decidió tras un desvío intencional.

No podía fiarse plenamente de un fenómeno que no sabía por qué y cómo se manifestaba, así que optó por ir en dirección opuesta a la corriente lumínica, sólo para ver qué pasaba.

Terminaron en una cámara circular con ocho túneles.

―¿Soy el único al que ningún camino le da buena espina?

Alibaba miró con recelo los túneles. No sabía cómo explicar el mal presentimiento que tenía sobre ellos, pero confiaba en su instinto de supervivencia lo suficiente para decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer era evitarlos a toda costa.

―Regresemos ―asintió el castaño, compartiendo el sentimiento.

Luego de lo que parecían horas vagando volvieron a encontrar el camino principal con ayuda de las marcas que habían dejado, Shaoran sabía que no podía fiarse en su sentido del tiempo, pero se sintió ligeramente irritado ante el pensamiento de estar haciendo el vago.

Requirió de toda su fuerza mental no pensar en el otro grupo. No podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por otros cuando ni siquiera podía asegurar que su propia integridad estaba a salvo; tenían que llegar con el maldito Djinn para que pudieran rescatar a los demás, y luego darle un pedazo de sus pensamientos a Amon.

Una vez esclarecidas las cosas entre ambos, encontró que cooperar con Alibaba no era tan problemático como pensó que sería, el rubio todavía hacía algunas preguntas innecesarias ocasionalmente, pero no molestaba más allá de eso. Parecía menos ansioso y no vacilaba al seguir sus pasos, tal vez por la promesa que todavía tenía que cumplir con su amiga.

 _Hablando de la Estilista del Diablo._

―Deja que la lleve por ti ―dijo a la par que frenaba su andar, dispuesto a intercambiar los roles adoptados instintivamente hasta ahora―. A estas alturas debes tener los brazos entumecidos por cargar su peso, toma un descanso.

Alibaba parpadeó reflexivamente antes de responder:

―No realmente, mis brazos sólo están un poco rígidos por permanecer en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Tomoyo es bastante ligera.

Li era completamente escéptico con respecto al argumento, así que enfundó su cimitarra, giró sobre sus talones y extendió los brazos. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, pero no insistió; sería mejor que el otro comprendiera su punto a través de la experiencia propia.

― _¿Qué demonios?_ ―siseó tras recibir el cuerpo ajeno.

Alibaba tenía razón: Tomoyo era _bastante_ ligera.

Sin bromear, era misteriosamente, espeluznantemente, absurdamente… ligera.

Era casi como si no estuviera allí.

Era como si no tuviera peso en lo absoluto.

La azabache no pesaba ni remotamente cerca de lo que se hacía creer, pero actualmente, el castaño estaba seguro de que podría levantarla usando dos de sus dedos; podía pellizcar el cuello de su camisa y estaba seguro de que ella colgaría como un gatito recién nacido de la boca de su madre.

Bueno, aunque él dijera que no tenía peso, eso no sería correcto. Tomoyo tenía peso, muy poco, pero estaba allí… el problema es que no era ni un cuarto de lo que debería ser.

Ella tendría que pesar 50 kilogramos.

Ella pesaba alrededor de 5 kilos.

Esa cantidad, distribuida entre las proporciones de un ser humano normal, hacía parecer como si ella no pesara en lo absoluto. Aún si técnicamente tenía el peso de un recién nacido.

 _«Esto no puede ser posible»,_ decir que estaba consternado sería un eufemismo. _«¿En dónde demonios estamos y qué es lo que éste mundo está haciendo en nosotros? ¿Por qué Tomoyo no nos dijo que…?»_

 _Porque ella no lo sabía,_ cayó en cuenta. Ella no era consciente de que algo estaba mal. Ella debía seguir creyendo que pesaba 50 kilogramos.

Con eso en mente, decidió que podía enloquecer más tarde, pero sin duda no olvidaría esto.

…

Alibaba no preguntó, pero sabía que las cosas no iban precisamente bien cuando Shaoran palideció dos tonos y le entregó a Tomoyo de vuelta sin decir palabra.

No pensó que el peso de ella iba afectarlo, honestamente. Si eran amigos cercanos supuso que él ya debería saberlo.

Al parecer estaba equivocado.

Eso lo hacía sentir un poco curioso sobre la historia que tenían. Es decir, sabía por boca de su amiga que ella no tenía recuerdos, pero en ningún momento había surgido el tema acerca de Sakura y Shaoran; los dos fueron presentados como los amigos que Tomoyo buscaba y él aceptó eso sin rechistar, pero la manera en que los tres interactuaban le intrigaba y confundía.

Ellos claramente sabían quiénes eran, estaban familiarizados o por lo menos eran capaces de reconocerse entre sí, pero el hecho de que Shaoran no pudiera recordar algo como el peso de Tomoyo daba qué pensar.

¿Tal vez los tres tuvieron un accidente antes de separarse? ¿Cómo fue que se separaron, de todas formas? ¿Sakura y Shaoran también tenían recuerdos perdidos? Eso explicaría un poco, aunque también complicaría demasiado las cosas.

No se atrevió a preguntar, sin embargo, ya que él mismo no estaba siendo completamente honesto y por lo tanto sentía que no podía exigir respuestas de ningún tipo.

Miró a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

 _«Cuando despierte se los diré»,_ decidió.

El castaño iba adelante, dirigiendo la marcha, deteniéndose cada cierto tramo del trayecto solamente para hacer marcas en las paredes. De alguna manera se había convertido en el Líder. El rubio no tenía ningún problema con eso, en realidad, ya que de alguna manera Shaoran parecía conocer el camino correcto.

Lo cual era un alivio cuando el entorno era tan cambiante.

Como si fuera un laberinto, cada pocos metros los túneles se curvaban, giraban y se ramificaban. El suelo a sus pies pasaba de la grava a los adoquines, mármol, piedra caliza y después al barro desnudo, y así en un ciclo que se repetía más veces de las que Alibaba estaba dispuesto a contar. No había ninguna lógica ni un patrón, era un cambio completamente al azar, pero a pesar de lo confuso que resultaba, Shaoran se adentraba en los túneles con la seguridad de alguien que tenía un mapa detallado a la mano.

El túnel por el que caminaban actualmente tenía un trayecto recto, sin ramificaciones, giros ni recodos. Completamente cubierto por piedra caliza en el suelo y las paredes, sin ventanas, y el musgo brillante era bastante escaso en éste tramo así que era una suerte que varias antorchas encendidas estuvieran distribuidas a lo largo del corredor.

Su acompañante se detuvo repentinamente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Una fosa ―fue toda su explicación.

Trató de solicitar más detalles, porque «Una fosa» no decía nada realmente. ¿Era una fosa común? ¿Una fosa de agua? ¿Un animal nativo de Madagascar?

No es que el último pensamiento pudiese pasar por la mente de Alibaba, pero aún así.

―¿Una fosa?

―Sí, una fosa ―resopló Shaoran―. Una enorme fosa. Una ridícula, enorme y problemática fosa. Solamente escucha.

 _Nada._ Sólo el vació y el sonido del viento haciendo eco en los túneles.

Alibaba estaba a punto de pedir una explicación otra vez, cuando finalmente captó el sonido.

Era un sonido molesto, que no sabía cómo explicar, pero le recordaba un instrumento idiófono cuyo nombre no ubicaba en ese momento; era como si un niño pequeño tuviera dicho instrumento y no dejara de agitarlo desde hace un tiempo, y el sonido estuviera volviendo loco a todo el mundo.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Escucha bien.

El ruido se escuchó de nuevo. Ésta vez, Alibaba estaba seguro de lo que era y no le agradaba ni un poco el descubrimiento.

―Déjame adivinar ―dijo―. ¿Una serpiente?

―Plural ―el otro respondió con una voz monótona.

 _Oh, hombre._

―¿Un maldito nido de serpientes?

―Peor ―sentenció el castaño en tono mortalmente plano.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba frente a ellos?_

Shaoran caminó hacia la pared de la izquierda, tomó la antorcha más cercana y la dejó caer en una masa enorme de serpientes.

A medida que el fuego iluminaba el interior de la fosa mientras caía, Alibaba se percató de que no era solamente un nido de serpientes. Era toda una sociedad de malditas serpientes.

Serpientes que no se inmutaron ni un poco cuando el fuego cayó sobre ellas.

Serpientes malditas que no se quemaron ni un poco.

Ellas, de hecho, parecían bastante cómodas con el fuego. Si la manera en que más y más serpientes reptaban y arremolinaban alrededor de la llama era evidencia suficiente para afirmarlo.

―Asumo que no podemos regresar e ir por otro lado.

―No, éste es el camino más corto y menos letal ―esa era precisamente la respuesta que él temía oír―. O eso es lo que entiendo de toda la verborrea que escucho. Las… uh, cosas brillantes, son bastante fastidiosas en éste tramo y no deja de hablar como un grupo de chicas adolescentes sobre su ídolo.

Y tampoco podían rodear la fosa porque no era precisamente pequeña, y estaba literalmente en medio del camino. Tenían que meterse allí abajo y escalar para salir del otro lado, sólo así podrían reanudar el camino.

 _Bueno, mierda._

―Será divertido ―dijo Shaoran, sin una pisca de diversión en su tono―. Espero te gusten los rayos, el caos y las carreras suicidas.

Alibaba suspiró.

―Supongo que es un buen momento para presumir sobre mi habilidad para correr.

…

La siesta de Tomoyo fue interrumpida por los chillidos _indiscutiblemente masculinos_ de Shaoran y Alibaba.

―¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

―¡Serpientes de Fuego! ―gritó Alibaba.

―¿Qué?

Ella todavía estaba medio dormida, lo que hasta cierto punto explicaba por qué estaba pensando en serpientes españolas con trajes baratos de circo, saltando aros en llamas.

―¡No eso! ―era hasta cierto punto preocupante lo bien que Shaoran la conocía―. ¡Unas _malditas_ serpientes que _queman_ todo a su paso!

La azabache no comprendió a lo que se enfrentaban hasta que finalmente se asomó sobre el hombro de Alibaba.

Miles de ojos sangrientos le devolvieron la mirada. Alargadas criaturas reptaban desde la oscuridad, siseando y dejando un rastro de cenizas; el musgo y maleza fluorescente que iluminaba a la caverna se consumía en llamas con el paso de las criaturas.

―No quiero saber ―ella dijo―. En serio, _no quiero saber,_ pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Esas son Ashwinders?

En momentos como ese, Li apreciaba el control que Daidouji tenía sobre sus propios nervios y su carácter inhumanamente excéntrico. Ella probablemente estaba más interesada en atrapar una de esas cosas en un frasco que en correr lejos de ellas gritando, pero también era lo suficientemente sabia para comprender que esa sería una _MALA_ idea.

Shaoran estaba parcialmente agradecido de que Sakura no estuviera allí, porque ella estaría perdiendo la cabeza en ese momento. Tomoyo al menos esperaría hasta que pasara el peligro para enloquecer.

Seis corredores más tarde, la profecía se cumplió cuando Alibaba la depositó en el suelo: ella se dejó caer dramáticamente y dejó salir los pensamientos en su mente.

―Esos eran Ashwinders. ¡Era una legión de _malditos_ Ashwinders! ―gimió, su ser completo contorsionándose en lo que probablemente era su mayor intento para suprimir sus impulsos de Mythbuster. O el ataque de epilepsia más extraño de la historia―. ¡¿Qué hacen monstruos de J.K Rowling en éste lugar?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios no tenía a la mano nada para inmortalizar ese momento?!

―¿Quién es J.K Rowling? ―preguntó el rubio, terminando de recuperar el aliento.

―Una bruja que se alimenta de los sentimientos, sueños y esperanzas de la gente ―dijo mortalmente seria―. Esa es J.K Rowling.

―Ella está exagerando ―el castaño se vio obligado añadir cuando el otro muchacho perdió un par de tonos. Lo último que necesitaban era traumatizarlo con la autora de una saga literaria, que actualmente ni siquiera existía―. Te sugiero que no hagas caso de lo que dice a partir de éste momento, Alibaba. Es probable que no salgas de aquí lo suficientemente cuerdo si te expones demasiado al _Virus-T._

―¡Hey!

―¿Qué? ―Li se encogió de hombros―. Literalmente, creas monstruos cuando la gente se expone lo suficiente a ti, quiero decir, ¡mírame! Yo era normal antes de ser tu amigo.

―¿Normal en los términos de quién? ―se burló Daidouji―. Y veo a un chico guapo cubierto de sudor, cenizas y lodo, ¿exactamente cuál es la parte monstruosa?

―Acabas de darme un piropo ―dijo él lentamente―. Eso es todo. ¡El mundo se está terminando hoy, he dicho!

Alibaba parpadeó ante el peculiar intercambio que sucedía frente a él. No estaba seguro de si eran dos buenos amigos tomándose el pelo o adolescentes coqueteando, pero basado en su propia experiencia personal con Tomoyo, probablemente era lo primero.

Cualquiera que fuese el caso, podía llegar a la misma conclusión, independientemente del contexto:

―Ustedes son _muy_ extraños.

―Brillante observación, Sherlock.

La respuesta irónica le costó a Shaoran otro pinchazo entre sus costillas. A veces él odiaba a Meilin por haberle enseñado a Tomoyo los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo, pero sólo cuando usaba ese conocimiento en su contra; se suponía que ella debía usar ese conocimiento para la defensa personal, no para reprenderlo.

Podía sentir sus ojos perforando su cráneo, claramente diciéndole: « _No seas una perra sarcástica con él»._

 _«Soy una perra con todo el mundo, sabes»._ Resopló.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de devolver su mirada. Tomoyo y Shaoran, y diablos, incluso Alibaba, sabían que eso era una completa mentira. Él podía nombrar en ese preciso momento a dos personas con las que fue amable desde que las conoció.

Afortunadamente, la azabache no se burló de él. Más allá del _«¡Ja!»_ que ambos sabían ella estaba conteniendo, no hubo ningún intento por traer a Kougyoku y Morgiana a la conversación, pero eso no significaba que ella no estaba teniendo un día de campo y planeando molestarlo para el resto de la eternidad con eso. No sería Tomoyo si ella no lo usara más tarde en su contra.

En silencio, Alibaba continuó observando. A simple vista quedaba expuesto que ellos tenían algunos años de conocerse. Él estaría mintiendo si dijese que no estaba curioso y un poco celoso; su amistad era buena y genuina, la forma en la que interactuaban le recordaba sus días jugando en el terreno baldío de los barrios pobres.

Los días que no le importaba nada más aparte de volver a casa con Mariam, Kassim y su madre.

―Alibaba, ¿estás bien?

―¿Eh? ―parpadeó, notando en ese instante que tenía las miradas de sus acompañantes sobre él―. Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Tú sabes ―tarareó―, "bien" no significa realmente "bien". En la escala regular está el "bien", el "genial", el "okay", el "voy a matarlos a todos" y el "estoy muriendo, idiota".

No hubo necesidad de fingir una risa, esas palabras eran lo suficientemente ridículas para hacer al rubio reír. Todavía era una risa tensa, pero parecía lo suficientemente genuina.

―Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

―Conocimiento ancestral de las mujeres ―ella se encogió de hombros―. ¿Quieres…?

―Estoy bien.

Interiormente se maldijo a sí mismo, porque eso no era lo que él quería decir. Éste era el momento _perfecto_ para contarles y no podía creer que acabara de sabotearse.

―Escucha, Pyramid Head ―el castaño decidió que era momento de dar un ultimátum, antes de que su santa paciencia terminara de agotarse―: no estás siendo amable al no fastidiar con tus problemas, sólo molesto.

―¡Mi cabeza es perfectamente normal, gracias!

―Dile eso al cuerno ―se burló.

Alibaba gimió entre lloriqueos, intentando sin éxito aplanar su mechón anti-gravedad.

― _Shaoran_ ―siseó la azabache―. Ya basta, estás comportándote como… _Oh._

Algo a mitad de la oración hizo 'clic' en la cabeza de Daidouji. _Por supuesto_ que Li Shaoran estaba comportándose como Kinomoto Touya; que ella viera Alibaba como un amigo no significaba que Shaoran tuviera la misma percepción, para él, el otro seguía siendo un extraño. Un extraño con el que ella era demasiado amable.

 _«Se está portando como un hermano sobreprotector ante un potencial novio para su hermanita, ¿verdad?»_

―Eres… eres un imbécil ―rió―. Pero así se te quiere.

Shaoran resopló.

―Tienes razón ―dijo el rubio, totalmente ajeno, tras resignarse al hecho de que domar su cabello era imposible―. Estoy siendo un idiota.

―La aceptación siempre es el primer paso ―indicó el castaño solemnemente―. ¿Entonces?

Personalmente, a Shaoran no le interesaban los detalles personales o molestias de Alibaba, pero por experiencia personal sabía que a veces era necesario vomitarle tus pensamientos y sentimientos a alguien, pues sólo así podrías hacer las cosas bien.

Siendo ese el caso, estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Alibaba tomó una respiración profunda.

―Tiene que ver con lo que quería decirles antes… ―dijo mientras le arrojaba una mirada cautelosa al Li―, antes de que esa chica llegara acompañada por Jamil y el otro tipo.

El Descendiente de Clow frunció el ceño.

― _Su nombre es Morgiana_ ―espetó ligeramente irritado, tal vez porque Jamil lo había dicho lo suficiente como para que no fuese desconocido―. El otro tipo es Goltas.

―Correcto, antes de que Morgiana llegara con Goltas y el bastardo de Jamil ―se corrigió rápidamente para apaciguar su mal humor―. Es, uh, la razón por la que quería conquistar el Calabozo en primer lugar.

―Tomate tu tiempo, Alibaba ―le sugirió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba ocupado tallando otra marca en el corredor, pero se tomó el tiempo de hacer un comentario sarcástico:

―Pero que sea antes de que nos convirtamos en polvo, por favor.

Supuso que, a su manera, esa era la forma que el otro tenía para decirle que siguiera adelante. Ya sabía que el muchacho era una persona amable en el fondo.

El hecho de que ambos tuvieran tal consideración debió haberlo tranquilizado.

No lo hizo.

―Y-yo… ―pasó saliva ruidosamente―. Yo…

 _«Diles»,_ gruñó su conciencia. _«Se los debes por meterlos en éste lío»._

―Necesito dinero suficiente para comprar un país ―esa fue la primera oración capaz de completar sin hacer un lío de tartamudeo.

Y ahora que se escuchaba a sí mismo, no podía evitar preguntarse si siempre sonó tan _estúpido._

Esperó algunas risas.

En lugar de eso, se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de la azabache.

―Aladdín dijo algo similar. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

Alibaba pudo sentir el cuidado en sus palabras. Ella estaba tratando de hacer la situación menos incómoda para él, a pesar de que no se merecía tal simpatía.

Se limpió distraídamente el sudor de las manos contra la tela de su prenda inferior.

―Mi hogar, quiero decir, el lugar donde nací– _Es complicado._

―Entonces simplifícalo ―bufó el castaño.

 _Lo que seguía siendo difícil._ Todo era complicado, demasiado para ponerlo en palabras; sus recuerdos eran trampas ocultas en lugar de memorias. Sus reminiscencias al pasado siempre lo llevaban a una vorágine de culpa, angustia y dolor. Nada ni nadie escapaba de― _Anise._

Sus ojos se abrieron. Qué imbécil, ¡por supuesto que existían recuerdos capaces de aplacar esos sentimientos negativos!

Y ese nombre ―ese rostro que evocaba―, era el más más importante de todos.

 _«Mamá»._

Incluso pensar en ella era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

―Mi madre era una prostituta de los suburbios, ¿de acuerdo? ―se encontró diciendo antes de poder detenerse―. Ella era dulce y amable, también era una persona alegre y por eso siempre estaba feliz. A veces no teníamos para comer aunque trabajara todo el día, pero la vida era buena. O lo era hasta que ella murió.

―Oh, Alibaba…

―Está bien ―dijo, un poco sorprendido de que en realidad fuese cierto; supuso que entre tanto caos, la idea de que su madre no quedara atrapada en todo ello era un consuelo, de cierta manera―. Quiero decir, dolió bastante, yo todavía era un niño cuando eso pasó y estaba solo, angustiado y no sabía por qué se fue. Pero fue una fantástica persona ―recordó con cariño―. Los clientes de mi madre y nuestros vecinos tendieron una mano amiga cuando ella se fue. Empecé a trabajar también.

―¿Qué hacías? ―preguntó Tomoyo sutilmente, incitándolo a continuar.

―A veces lustraba zapatos, otras recogía basura y en ocasiones hacía de guía turístico para los extranjeros ―no le molestaba en lo absoluto comentar aquello, después de todo no sentía que tuviera que avergonzarse―. Prefería eso a robar, aunque no consiguiera los denarios suficientes, mi madre me crió para ser una persona honesta.

―¿Pero…?

Sin duda, ella era una persona aguda.

― _Pero_ ―suspiró―, no todos los chicos de los suburbios tenían mi suerte. Algunos de ellos no tenían padres y los que tenían… no eran exactamente padres modelo. La mayoría de ellos al crecer se unieron a una banda de ladrones.

Eso era ponerlo en palabras bonitas y lo sabía pero, ¿qué otra opción había? Guardar silencio estaba descartado, no podía echarse para atrás ahora, así que se apegó a la pauta de simplificar las cosas. Después de todo, aunque un Dungeon no era el mejor sitio para hablar sobre los conflictos de la vida real, tampoco podían pausar todo para tener una charla corazón a corazón, acompañados de café y aperitivos. Todos estarían muertos para cuando terminara.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ahora autoconsciente del tiempo.

Tomoyo tal vez malinterpretó el gesto– O por el contrario, tal vez ella sabía aquello en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Sus palabras fueron implacables de todas formas:

―Ellos decidieron qué hacer con sus vidas, Alibaba.

Lo que dijo no era otra cosa que la verdad, pero el rubio tenía la necesidad inherente de protestar y culpar a… todo. La suerte, el entorno, los padres inconscientes; pero aunque esas cosas ciertamente influyeron, ellos todavía eran capaces de hacer sus propias elecciones.

―Lo sé ―reconoció con amargura―. La elección final la hicieron ellos.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan malditamente responsable?

―Por lo tanto, ¿cuál es el punto de la historia? ―dijo Shaoran―. Estoy seguro que no quieres el tesoro solamente para repartirlo entre los pobres, sería muy cliché, aunque creo que es algo que tú harías.

Él también era bastante observador, eh.

―Mi país empezó a tener una gran crisis ―a partir de allí todo era un valle empinado y rocas filosas, así que tenía que ir con cuidado―. En ese entonces yo estaba en el palacio, así que sé lo mal que estaban las cosas. El Rey estaba muy débil por una enfermedad crónica, así que traspasó su autoridad a su hijo mayor, Ahbmad… ―se humedeció los labios antes de continuar―: los tiempos se hicieron más difíciles ya que nuestro principal socio comercial, Parthevia, estaba en recesión, así que cambiamos al Imperio Kou.

 _«Imperio Kou»,_ el castaño reconoció ese lugar sin problemas. _«El lugar donde Kougyoku nació»._

 _El lugar donde ella cayó esclava por primera vez._

Totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos, el rubio siguió su relato:

―Ahbmad era un perezoso y el enviado del Imperio Kou ejerció una gran influencia sobre él, incluso se inmiscuyó en asuntos políticos internos ―se mordió el interior de la mejilla, conteniendo un gemido de frustración―. Las cosas pintaban horribles y el Rey me confesó que no tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarlo. Fue entonces cuando decidí dedicarme a ese país.

―Entonces pasó.

Los ojos dorados parpadearon confusos hacia Tomoyo.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que sea que sucediera para que terminaras aquí, en Qishan ―dijo ella lentamente―. Cuando tomaste esa decisión, pasó en ese momento, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―admitió ausentemente―. Ellos… ellos se colaron al Palacio.

Los recuerdos de esa noche inundaron su cabeza.

―¿El Imperio Kou?

En otras circunstancias, quizá el interés de Shaoran habría levantado alguna sospecha, pero actualmente el blondo no tenía cabeza para eso. Apenas pudo distinguir la pregunta.

―Los ladrones de los suburbios, que ya no existían ―aclaró débilmente―. Utilizaron un túnel y se metieron a media noche para asaltar la Tesorería del Palacio.

Sabía que Tomoyo podía sentir la energía nerviosa que emanaba de él, pero aún con la culpa en su garganta, el miedo martilleando en su pecho le hizo tragar sus siguientes palabras.

 _¡No!_

―Y en ese momento, no di un solo paso.

Acababa de tirar su confesión por la borda; no pudo decir lo más importante, aquello de lo que se arrepentía más que nada.

 _«¡Lo has arruinado todo, idiota!»_ La parte racional de sí mismo gruñó en su cabeza.

 _«¡Ya lo sé!»,_ quería gritar devuelta.

―Alibaba, ¡estás temblando!

―No quería que el palacio fuera asaltado, pero… mi mejor amigo estaba encabezando el asalto y sería arrestado ―siguió hablando, aunque fuera solamente para aplacar el peso de su culpa―. Si hubiera gritado, habría alertado a los guardias antes de que los ladrones se dispersaran y los habrían capturado; entonces los habrían atrapado, encarcelado y tal vez ejecutado. Gritar o enfrentarlos, no pude decidirme por ninguna opción. Fui un cobarde.

 _«Diles»,_ siguió presionando su mente.

―Me golpearon y ataron, lo que recuerdo escuchar en mi conciencia nublada fue el fuego incendiando el palacio y los gritos confundidos de la gente. Los ladrones aprovecharon para robar en medio del caos.

 _«¡Diles quién eres, cobarde! ¡Diles por qué sucedió!»_

Alibaba sabía que eso sería lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacer. _Tenía que hacerlo._

No pudo.

―Mucha gente salió herida por mi culpa. ¿Y lo peor de todo? ―rió sin gracia―. Lo primero que escuché a la mañana siguiente fue «El Rey ha muerto» ―parpadeó con prisa para evitar las lágrimas―. Murió a causa de su enfermedad, pero el caos de esa noche terminó por empeorar su condición. Sentí como si yo lo hubiera asesinado.

Silencio.

―Así que terminaste auto-exiliándote en uno de esos viajes largos lejos de casa por la vergüenza, el mido y la presión ―resumió Li―. Bueno, me encantaría decir que esa fue una decisión estúpida, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte.

Él podía entender por qué Alibaba dudó en el momento crucial. Ese giro fue bastante cruel.

Hipotéticamente y bajo el supuesto de que ambas pudieran tener siquiera un gramo de maldad real en el cuerpo, también se habría paralizado si él tuviera que elegir entre delatar a Sakura y Tomoyo, sabiendo que ambas tendrían un destino terrible si lo hacía, o defender su hogar atacado por ellas.

―Pero aún no comprendo el punto de tu historia, ¿exactamente qué es lo que quieres hacer, Alibaba?

―No estoy seguro ―fue su respuesta―. Yo… estaba asustado, _todavía lo estoy._ Me arrepiento de todo y sólo quiero desesperadamente una forma de expiarme.

Por el rabillo del ojo el joven chino vio a la chica japonesa suspirar, decidiendo que era un buen momento para adelantarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El mensaje llegó sin interferencias: _a menos que quieras lidiar con esto, vete. Ahora mismo._

Y así lo hizo.

Una vez el castaño estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para dar a entender que no podía ser incluido en la conversación, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderlo de vista, la azabache se giró con intención de ser más agresiva que periodista amarillista.

―Entiendo que lamentes la muerte del Rey, pero él mismo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ¿correcto? No puedes culparte por algo que sabías era inevitable.

Alibaba hizo una mueca.

―Su muerte se aceleró por mi culpa.

Allí estaba otra vez. «Mi culpa», esas dos palabras parecían ser las únicas que el rubio tenía resonando en su cabeza. Tomoyo no dudaba que Alibaba se arrepentía genuinamente de lo que sucedió, aún así, no podía comprender por qué asumía la carga como si él hubiera enterrado un cuchillo en el pecho del Rey. Era incapaz de comprender lo que tenía al rubio tan aterrado al grado de hacerle temblar.

No era estúpida, sabía que faltaba información crucial. Había algo que Alibaba no les dijo.

Por otra parte, Sakura también tendía a tomar más responsabilidad sobre las cosas de las que le correspondían, y algo le decía que Alibaba no era tan diferente de ella.

¿Lo que podía hacer en esa situación? Ser una amiga, dar un consejo. No juzgarlo.

―En mi entendimiento general, uno no habla sobre lo mal que están las cosas, a menos que estés seguro de que no tendrás otra oportunidad para hacerlo ―espetó ella―. El estrés y humo pudieron ayudar a deteriorar su salud, pero fue su enfermedad lo que finalmente lo mató. E incluso si el incidente no hubiera ocurrido, no sabes si el Rey habría vivido para la mañana siguiente, creo que él moriría esa noche o al día siguiente de todas formas.

Ella tenía un punto. No hablas con alguien sobre la crisis actual cuando estás enfermo, a menos que estés completamente seguro de que no tienes muchas horas encima.

―Alibaba, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero de una vez te digo: repetir el dinero entre los menos afortunados no solucionará nada. No generarás ninguna inversión. No les harás ningún bien. Sí, comerán ese día, ¿pero qué harán mañana? ―inquirió seriamente―. ¿Qué harás cuando vengan a ti pidiéndote ayuda, pero no puedas darles algo porque ya repartiste todo?

Ella sabía que él no tenía una respuesta a eso, incluso antes de que abriera la boca para replicar y ningún sonido emergiera.

―Si la situación en tu país es mala, la culpa es del actual gobernante.

«Si quieres ayudar, tienes que estar dispuesto a ser un Rey», ella decidió que lo más prudente sería no añadir tales palabras. Alibaba tenía suficiente presión encima por el momento. No podía manejar la idea de ser un Rey en su estado actual, pero era algo a lo que tendría que hacer frente tarde o temprano.

Tomoyo simplemente lo sabía.

Incluso a ella le daba miedo la forma en la que su juicio sobre las personas terminaba desarrollándose a rasgos inimaginables: Sakura era _maravillosa,_ ahora la maga más poderosa de su mundo; Shaoran era _noble,_ el alma más leal y el compañero más fiel que pudieras encontrar.

 _Alibaba era un Rey._

Y si bien un Rey no era una cosa pequeña, Tomoyo presentía que el título del monarca y el término que ella usaba para referirse a su amigo poseían una distancia abismal de importancia entre ellos.

―Eh, ¿chicos? ―la voz del joven chino la sacó de sus pensamientos―. Tenemos un problema.

…

Su problema era enorme, peligroso, del tipo inflamable y afortunadamente todavía yacía dormido en una pila de escombros. Se hizo el acuerdo tácito de hablar en murmullos para no ser machacados en un parpadeo.

―Un drakon.

Shaoran _realmente_ tenía ganas de estrangular al Djinn, por otra parte, no estaba seguro de si eso era posible. Tendría que verlo primero. Si era un ser místico tangible y de proporciones similares a Yue y Kerberos, entonces lo haría; si era del tipo intangible como los espíritus o las Cartas Sakura, todavía podía apegarse al plan de apuñalarlo figurativamente con sus pensamientos y opiniones.

Porque, un drakon, ¿en serio? Ojalá toda aquella mierda por la que estaban pasando valiera la pena.

 _Deja de quejarte y haz lo que tienes que hacer, la única oportunidad que tienen de salir vivos es si matas al drakon,_ dijo lo que asumió era la parte más primitiva de su cerebro. La parte que no apreciaba para nada a los reptiles gigantes.

―¿Un dragón?

Alibaba parpadeó. Decir que estaba sorprendido sería un eufemismo, pero al menos se merecía un punto por no salir corriendo; eso cumplía el mínimo de determinación requerida en sus estándares.

―No, un _drakon_ ―corrigió en un semi-gruñido―. Te explicaré las diferencias luego, si es que éste primo de Godzilla no nos mata primero ―murmuró para sí mismo.

Repasó rápidamente lo que sabía del animal por la mitología griega: los drakon eran milenios más antiguos que los dragones y definitivamente más grandes, si comparaba con el dragón que Yanagisawa Naoko dibujó cuando tuvo en su poder la carta de la creación.

Lo que tenían en frente era una serpiente gigante del grosor de un autobús británico, sin alas; no le sorprendería si fuera venenoso y por supuesto, la maldita cosa _tenía_ que exhalar fuego.

Para seguir con su camino, las aves doradas indicaban que tenían que pasar detrás del bicho, que dormía enrollado sobre una montaña de escombros. Un enfrentamiento era inevitable o por lo menos con muy escasas probabilidades de evadir.

 _Genial,_ simplemente genial.

―De nuevo, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

―Hablar con Amon sería beneficioso para nuestra causa ―dijo Tomoyo en tono de asistente empresarial, recitando los pros y contras sobre una inversión de capital―. Y necesitamos el tesoro para abolir la esclavitud en Qishan.

―Ah, sí. Prioridades ―asintió Shaoran, de acuerdo―. Terminemos con esto. El camino sigue detrás del Drakon, así que tenemos dos opciones: 1) Arriesgarnos y perder tiempo siendo sigilosos, 2) Aprovecharnos de que está vulnerable y acabar con él.

Al parecer, Daidouji tenía otros planes.

―¡No lo lastimes!

El mago alzó las cejas en plan «¿De verdad estás defendiendo los derechos del bicho gigante que tratará de matarnos apenas nos vea?»

Solamente entonces Tomoyo pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

―No digas nada ―dijo ella―. Sé que fue una cosa estúpida, yo sólo…

Por la forma en que calló y desvió la mirada, la azabache no tenía idea de por qué soltó esas palabras. Frunció el entrecejo con mortificación; si algo podía mortificar a Daidouji Tomoyo, era no saber algo y que esto fuese importante.

El castaño se familiarizaba con el sentimiento. En los últimos tiempos ―«en éste mundo», quería decir―, él también decía cosas cuyo significado no podía comprender; la información y arrebatos venían a él sin que lo pidiera y a veces no era consciente hasta segundos más tarde, incluso minutos después. En esos momentos sencillamente corría en piloto automático.

Pero nunca había gozado de tiempo personal para reflexionar acerca de eso, y por supuesto, ese tampoco era el momento.

Miró a Alibaba.

―Por lo tanto, ¿crees poder apuñalarle un ojo a esa cosa? Yo iré por el otro.

Los ojos eran, con certeza, el único punto blando al que podrían apuntar y dañar en el primer intento. ¿La parte mala? Un drakon ciego sería un drakon aún más peligroso.

―Seguro ―dijo el rubio con un hilillo de voz.

Pero el khanjar desenvainado y sujeto sin temblores a la vista, le dijo otra cosa. _Estaba listo._

―Bien, hagamos esto. Tomoyo, quédate aquí, pero hagas lo que hagas no retrocedas fuera de la cueva. A veces no sé si éste lugar tiene vida propia o Amon sencillamente tiene un retorcido sentido del humor.

Ella se removió incómoda.

―¿Podrías aunque sea darle una muerte rápida?

 _Ese es el plan._

Asintió, pero no hizo promesas. _Trataré._ Eso era lo más optimista que podía ser en esa situación.

―Alibaba, solamente tenemos una oportunidad. No podemos arruinar esto.

Éste asintió.

―Entiendo ―lo miró―. ¿A tu señal o la mía?

―La mía.

Lo hacía mejor cuando las cosas eran a su modo, después de todo.

Se adentraron en la cueva en plan sigiloso bajo la atenta mirada de la azabache, Tomoyo rezó en voz baja por la seguridad de ambos. El drakon reposaba a gusto y enrollado en sí mismo sobre una gran pila de escombros, ignorante de que era asechado; en esa perspectiva realmente parecía dragón custodiando un tesoro.

 _«¿Habrá realmente algo aquí que sea de valor?»_ La idea bailó en su mente. _«¿Es por eso que hemos estado dando vueltas? ¿Amon quiere que encontremos algo?»_

Mientras subían, Shaoran tenía que reconocer que Alibaba era bastante rápido y sigiloso. ¿Cuántos años de experiencia tenía en el arte de escabullirse?

Una vez frente a la cabeza, compartieron una mirada cómplice. El Li alzó tres dedos y empezó la cuenta regresiva.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _¡Tres!_

A Shaoran le hubiera encantado decir que ambos enterraron salvajemente las puntas de sus armas en los ojos de la bestia, que sesgaron su cuello y el drakon se desvaneció en un gruñido agónico.

Pero no, la realidad era muy diferente.

 _Maldita realidad._

El drakon despertó de su siesta completamente malhumorado. El castaño esperaba que al menos le provocaran dolor de cabeza, porque casi podía escuchar las maldiciones del monstruo: "humanos de mierda, ¡estaba soñando algo bueno!"

―Podría ser peor, Shaoran ―se dijo a sí mismo―. Podrías haber enfadado a un antiguo reptil capaz de conceder cualquier deseo contenido en siete orbes mágicos.

Sí, él definitivamente debía estar contento de no tener que enfrentar la ira de Shenlong, pero un drakon molesto podía ser igual de malo.

¿Han visto cuando la cola de una lagartija se desprende y aún así continúa moviéndose? El drakon se retorcía de esa manera, era una cola de lagartija de sesenta metros. Y él no quería averiguar lo que pasaría si llegaba ser golpeado por ella.

Mientras que Li retrocedió exitosamente de un salto, Alibaba no corrió con la misma suerte; mientras trataba de ponerse a una distancia segura de la bestia, se resbaló con los escombros y cayó de espaldas, al mismo tiempo que el drakon anotó un Home Run con una pelota de béisbol rubia.

―Bueno, _mierda._ Mi refuerzo murió.

Y no tenía idea de cómo encargarse del enemigo. ¡Las noticias simplemente mejoraban!

―¡Alibaba! ―gritó Tomoyo, arrodillada junto al blondo.

¿En qué momento...? Bah, Shaoran ni siquiera debería estar sorprendido.

―¡Te dije que permanecieras en la entrada! ―gruñó, esquivando al drakon que se retorcía enloquecido y derramaba su veneno por todas partes.

No importaba mucho que estuviera ciego, ya que prácticamente destruía indiscriminadamente todo lo existente en los alrededores; si las paredes macizas de piedra no podían hacerle nada, dudaba que su cimitarra tuviese algún efecto sobre él.

Su mejor amiga, como no, ignoró su preocupación y el peligro. Lo tomaba como si lloviera agua en lugar de escombros y baba de monstruo capaz de disolver rocas, pero cualquiera de esas cosas llegaba a caerle encima…

―¡Tomoyo, es en serio! ―arrojó una piedra al reptil para atraer su atención; mientras más lejos de sus compañeros estuviera esa cosa, mejor―. ¡Vete de aquí!

Entonces, sorprendentemente, Alibaba gimió y se incorporó aturdido.

 _«¿Cómo diablos sigue vivo?»_ Se dio el lujo de permanecer incrédulo tras apartarse del camino del drakon, que se estrelló contra la nada en un intento de pescarlo.

Por otra parte, él mismo ya había visto que las capacidades físicas en éste mundo no eran exactamente 'comunes'.

― _Mundo rústico, cuerpos rústicos, supongo_ ―murmuró, volviendo a pegar su mirada en la bestia.

―¿Estás bien, Alibaba? ―preguntó ella con un susurro frenético.

―S-sí, bien.

Los ojos dorados parpadearon rápido en un furioso intento por acabar de reaccionar; su mirada entonces rebotó en diversos puntos con vertiginosa urgencia, apenas siendo capaz de conectar los puntos: el drakon escupiendo una llamarada de fuego, Shaoran alcanzando a ponerse a cubierto y el montón de escombros inestables sobre las cabezas de Tomoyo y él que parecían a punto de… ¡Olvídenlo!

―¡Cuidado! ―se lanzó sobre su socorrista y ambos rodaron lejos, evitando por poco de un deslave.

―¡¿Todavía vivos?! ―Shaoran exclamó, con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta positiva. Por desgracia los otros estaban en un punto ciego.

Por un segundo, no captó ningún sonido más allá del silbante y furioso drakon que daba tumbos en las paredes de la roca, tratando de encontrarlos. Su sangre se heló.

Entonces escuchó:

―¡Mala hierba nunca muere!

Sintió la sonrisa aflorar en su rostro. _Gracias a Solomon por el sentido del humor marca Daidouji._

―¡Bien! ¡Porque voy a matarte con mis propias manos, pequeña anarquista!

―¡Siento el amor en tus palabras, Shrek!

― _Agh, maldita sea. Ganas ésta vez, Tomoyo_ ―se quejó por lo bajo, avergonzado.

El drakon debía estar bastante frustrado ―o quizá se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado y se enfadó más―, porque comenzó a escupir fuego erráticamente. Naturalmente, Shaoran corrió porque su vida dependía de ello.

 _Adiós a mi cabello, mis cejas y mi inexistente vello facial. Hola, quemaduras de tercer grado._

Meh. Viviría. Siempre que el drakon no empezara a cantar "Let it Burn, Let it Burn. I can not take this shit anymore."

―¡Campeón! ―llamó a Alibaba―. ¡Tengo otro plan suicida!

Tal vez era la adrenalina, pero éste no prestó atención a su particular forma de llamarlo.

―¡¿Qué necesitas?!

Apuntó a su amiga sin vacilar.

―¡Sácala de aquí! ¡Yo distraeré al drakon!

 _«Básicamente, eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo el rato»._

―¡Trabajando!

El rubio saludó con la mano antes de girarse hacia la azabache.

―No te atrevas ―dijo ella.

Pero él hizo caso omiso de su tono de advertencia; la cargó sobre su hombro, khanjar en la diestra y salió corriendo al pasaje que ya no era obstruido por el monstruo.

― _¡Eek!_ ¡Alibaba, bájame en éste instante! ¡Ve ayudar a Shaoran!

Alguien debería decirle que correr con chicas bonitas y cuchillos era una mala idea. _Después._

―¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! ―dijo él―. Lo siento, pero tu seguridad es prioridad.

Lo último que el chino escuchó fue el gruñido-nada-lindo-de-Tomoyo. Oh, pobrecilla, era difícil para ella hacer una voz intimidante.

Una vez ambos estuvieron fuera de su campo de visión y camino, era capaz de actuar sin repercusiones. Solamente había una forma de terminar con esto y era la manera habitual: con magia, destrozando todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

―¡Por aquí, Shenlong!

El drakon silbó rabioso y se abalanzó sobre él, pero anticipando su movimiento rodó hacia la izquierda.

―Uh, una pequeña ayuda sería buena ―le dijo a las aves brillantes―. Algunas palabras mágicas para hacer drakon frito serían apreciadas también. En éste momento. Justo ahora.

Especialmente porque a 'Shenlong' no parecía agradarle su nombre.

Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es que parecía estar adaptándose a su ceguera, porque se cernió sobre él antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa; sus fauces se abrieron, su baba venenosa resbalando entre sus colmillos afilados. _Y, uff, alguien necesitaba dentífrico con urgencia._

Entonces Alibaba cayó sobre su lomo y le clavó su arma en una de las rendijas entre sus escamas.

La bestia rugió, se retorció y enroscó sobre sí mismo hasta conseguir derribar a Alibaba, quien a pesar de todo dio una buena pelea antes de caer.

Shaoran se las arregló para agarrarlo y sacarlos del camino antes de que el reptil gigante los aplastara.

―Felicidades, acabas de inventar el rodeo ―le dijo.

―¿Qué diantres...?

―Gracias, idiota ―rodó los ojos―. Ahora ponte a cubierto ―le echó un vistazo significativo a su cimitarra―, haré algo de ruido.

―¡Vas a necesitar algo más que una pequeña descarga para encargarnos de él!

El drakon se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, siseando, definitivamente consiente de su posición.

―Sí ―le concedió la razón―. Y por eso estoy apostando por un kill-shot.

 _¡Necesito un rayo!_ Bramó en su interior. _Un rayo para juzgar a mis enemigos y una lanza para atravesarlos; para proteger a mis amigos, para proteger a mi familia._

 _Ahora,_ _ **¿qué es lo que tengo que decir?**_

Las aves alzaron su canto en una sola voz otra vez, pero la melodía era vagamente familiar en ésta ocasión. Sus labios hormiguearon y el drakon se retorció con anticipación. Su mirada se llenó con severidad mientras nubes oscuras se congregaron sobre sus cabezas, ante la conmocionada mirada de Alibaba.

Un rayo destelló.

El drakon se encogió y viró en retirada, pero ya era tarde. Shaoran lo apuntó con su cimitarra marcándolo como objetivo.

― _ **¡Ramz Al-Salos!**_ ―gritó.

El rayo golpeó con fuerza, su brillo cegador los obligó a cerrar los ojos; el rugido gutural del monstruo hizo eco en la cueva.

Luego todo quedó en silencio repentinamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos otra vez, no quedaban ni siquiera los huesos del drakon.

…

Tomoyo dejó escapar un silbido apreciativo mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

―Ese fue todo un espectáculo pero, ¿era necesario? ―dijo antes de sacudir la cabeza―. Olvídalo. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Héroe.

Ella nunca dejaría de fastidiarlo, ¿verdad? Ella siempre encontraría una manera de avergonzarlo y hacerlo terriblemente autoconsciente de sí mismo, Shaoran podía sentirlo.

Por otra parte, «Héroe» sonaba mucho mejor que «Shrek».

Él ciertamente podía vivir con eso.

―Gracias, Princesa. Voy a cobrar mi botín si no le importa.

Siguiendo su juego, ella hizo un gesto con su mano como si le diera permiso para irse.

―Adelante, tome lo que desee como recompensa. Usted nos ha salvado. Has salvado mi reino, estamos agradecidos.

Y se fue a tratar de hacer reaccionar al patidifuso Alibaba.

El "Héroe" examinó rápidamente el "tesoro", o los restos no carbonizados y derretidos de éste.

Descartó al instante el montón de piedras que parecían denarios fosilizados; el dinero era un peso muerto actualmente, así que era prescindible, sobre todo cuando en su estado actual no tenía ningún valor. Naturalmente él tampoco mostró interés en los fósiles que parecían joyas. Y huesos carbonizados, _wohoo._

Por suerte, no todo eran posesiones materiales inútiles y restos de desesperación, también había algunas armas viejas y rotas, y fosilizadas también, pero todavía se podían usar para cumplir su propósito original. Un ave dorada estaba sobre una en particular. Sin darle un segundo pensamiento, tomó la lanza dentada que sobresalía de la pila de monedas petrificadas.

 _No,_ se rectificó después de acabar de desenterrar y tener el objeto en sus manos. No era una espada, era un báculo. Él podía sentir su poder a pesar de estar sellado.

Por un instante, la voz de un hombre reverberó en su cabeza.

 _«Buena elección, chico»._

El ave desapareció.

―Justo ahora...

―¿Shaoran? ―era de esperar que su amiga se percatara de la confusión que sentía―. ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, fue sólo... un _déjà vu_ ―o algo por el estilo―. Tomaré esto, tengo un presentimiento.

―¿Es un buen presentimiento?

 _Tomoyo, siempre tan perceptiva._

―No es uno malo ―dijo―. Así que funciona para mí.

―... mataste al Drakon.

―Oh, miren, Alibaba revivió ―expresó sarcásticamente―. Empezaba a creer que tenías síndrome de estrés post traumático.

―Ja, ja. Muy gracioso ―por lo visto, el rubio empezaba acostumbrarse a la personalidad del castaño―. Pero eso fue impresionante.

―Hilarante, ¿verdad? Creí que eras el que tenía algo que probar.

Eso quizá pudo sonar más mordaz de lo que pretendía, pero Shaoran no tomó sus palabras devuelta. No había dicho nada que no fuese cierto. Además…

Tomoyo tarareó.

La verdad era, Alibaba ya se había probado a sí mismo, pero ella no planeaba decirle eso hasta ser capaz de ver adónde era capaz de llegar. Shaoran lo sabía. Lo que ella había visto en él todavía era un misterio, sin embargo, para el Li era suficiente con que el hombre no saliera corriendo a pesar de que la batalla era prácticamente imposible (imposible para una persona normal, se recordó).

Tal vez Shaoran matara al Drakon, pero Alibaba se quedó a enfrentarlo de también. Era leal a su promesa y eso era lo que importaba. Incluso si en éste mundo los monstruos eran una cosa no tan extraña, no toda la gente era valiente, abnegada y amable.

Podía soportar ese tipo de compañero en su viaje.

…

Apenas Jamil los abandonó, un silencio pesado se instaló en el pasillo de la Mazmorra. Aladdín no comprendía a qué venía esa atmosfera pesada, pero sentía la necesidad urgente de hacer algo para disolverla; las aves alrededor de sus acompañantes estaban inquietas y sus chirridos comenzaban a perturbarlo.

―¡Un placer verte de nuevo, onee-san! ―trató de iniciar conversación.

Morgiana les daba la espalda, su postura recta y sus manos descansando detrás de su espalda. Si escuchó las palabras del chico o no, no dio señales de ello, pero ya que su Amo dijo que tenía sentidos súper desarrollados era obvio que solamente lo estaba ignorando.

Aladdín empezó a hacer caras extrañas.

Descubrió que era una buena técnica para romper el hielo con las damas, y gracias a sus simpáticas imitaciones logró aplacar la primera mala impresión que Sakura-nee-san se llevó de él. Era su mejor carta.

Tomó su propio turbante y lo reacomodó, haciendo un lío con su cabello en el proceso. Entonces dio su mejor pose engreída.

―¡El Jefe!

Y supo que su interpretación había dado en el clavo cuando escuchó un pequeño, _lindo,_ sonido similar a «Kuh». Las comisuras de los labios de Morgiana se contrajeron un poco, antes de que ella misma se llevara las manos a la boca, luciendo genuinamente sorprendida y consternada.

―¡Vi eso! ―Aladdín sonrió―. ¡Te reíste un poco, nee-san!

―No lo hice ―negó la pelirroja con su cara inexpresiva de vuelta, pero el peli-azul difícilmente podría tomarla en serio.

―¡Si lo hiciste! ―insistió.

―No lo hice.

Viendo que convencerla de reconocer la verdad sería una tarea casi imposible, el púber decidió dejar el tema. Eso no significa que no aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaba; ahora que Morgiana finalmente habló, trataría de averiguar algunas cosas sobre ella para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Es decir, ¿por qué una chica tan linda estaba con alguien como Jamil? No podía comprender eso.

―Tu cara tiene facciones extrañas ―dijo.

―Soy una Fanalis, son los rasgos de mi raza.

―¿Por qué?

Era una sencilla pregunta, a simple vista fácil de contestar.

Excepto que no fue la voz de Aladdín quien hizo la pregunta, y que en lugar de pregunta, en realidad era una demanda.

Sombría, triste, con los puños y dientes apretados, Kougyoku fue la que solicitó una respuesta.

―Morgiana, ¿por qué? ―repitió ante el silencio de la otra.

«Morgiana», la llamó. Ya no era «Morgiana-chan».

Sus ojos la buscaron y ella los evitó.

―¡Respóndeme, Morgiana! ―exclamó la otra esclava, colocándose de pie―. ¡¿Por qué dejaste a Shaoran-sama y Alibaba-san morir?!

Morgiana, que hace unos minutos se veía imponente y fuerte, ahora se encogía sobre sí misma con vergüenza y aflicción.

―Yo… no tenía otra opción.

―La tenías ―desmintió la chica peli-rosa―. La tenías, pero no la tomaste. ¡Estabas asustada de Jamil!

Kougyoku no se veía como ella misma en ese momento, estaba llena de coraje… y rabia, también de arrepentimiento.

―Yo le pertenezco, y tú…

―¡No soy su títere! ―explotó―. Es cierto que él me ha comprado, ¡pero yo todavía soy un ser humano! ¡Y tú también lo eres! ¡No tienes por qué obedecerlo! ¡En éste lugar nadie te arrestará si vas contra él! ¡Aquí no hay autoridad! ¡La única cosa que le permite abusar de ti, eres tú!

―Shaoran-sama quería liberarnos.

Silencio.

―Él iba a usar la fortuna del calabozo para liberar a todos los esclavos ―siguió diciendo con su voz rota y sin hacer caso de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas―. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no es así?

 _Nuestra esperanza ha muerto con él._

Morgiana asintió lentamente, con pesar.

 _Y aquella de nosotras que podía evitarlo, no lo hizo._

Aladdín sabía que no debía intervenir, aunque él así lo deseara; algo importante estaba pasando y ellas tenían que resolverlo por su cuenta. Aún así, el niño era capaz de escuchar todas esas palabras que ambas eran incapaces de decirse, y se le partía el corazón.

―¿Por qué, Morgiana? ―su compañera lloró―. ¿Acaso él no era importante para ti también? ¿Sus palabras no significaban nada?

 _¿Nada?_

El chico podía decir que la peli-rosa tocó un punto sensible por la manera en que el semblante de la pelirroja se flaqueó.

 _¡¿Cómo podrían sus palabras significar nada?!_

―Basta.

 _¡Esas palabras significaban todo!_

Morgiana estaba, con toda certeza, enferma de culpa.

 _¡Esas palabras eran más de lo que alguien como yo merecía!_

―Kougyoku, por favor… basta.

 _No puedo soportarlo._

Aunque no lo había matado directamente, se arrepentía por haberse puesto en su camino y ser cómplice indirecta de su muerte.

 _¿Quién era ese joven, que sin miedo tendió una mano a un perro callejero en la parcela de otro hombre?_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el vacío donde ella arrojaba sus emociones se había llenado, y lo único que quería era llorar para aliviar el dolor en sus entrañas.

 _¿Por qué no soy capaz de odiar al joven? ¿Por qué le tengo tanto resentimiento a mi Amo? ¿Por qué siento que me han apuñalado en el pecho?_

«¿Qué es lo diferente?» Ella quería preguntar. «¿Qué es aquello diferente?»

 _Él joven amable ya no está._

Dar con la respuesta fue sencillo, pero doloroso.

 _El joven ya no está, y mi Amo abusivo sigue aquí. ¿Cuán injusta puede ser la vida?_

Morgiana empezó a llorar.

 _El hombre es mi Amo, ¡pero el joven era mi amigo!_ La realización la golpeó tan fuerte que sus piernas flaquearon y cedieron ante su propio peso.

 _«No. No puede ser, ¡no puede ser! No, no, ¡no! ¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?!»_

―Morgiana, no puedes seguir haciendo esto ―Kougyoku se arrodilló frente a ella, un atisbo de piedad en sus ojos―. Sólo te estás lastimando. Y estás lastimando a los demás. ¿Acaso quieres ser como Jamil?

― _ **¡No!**_

La mera idea era repugnante.

―Entonces empieza a pensar ―expresó la muchacha a quien, por una vez, veía como alguien mayor―. Piensa en el sufrimiento que causas a otras personas. Piensa en la gente que sufre y se preocupa por ti. Si no quieres lastimarlos, entonces debes pensar en lo que es mejor para ti. Yo… lo entendí recientemente, muy recientemente, en realidad.

―Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

―¡Sé que no lo son! Pero también sé que quieres huir tanto como yo, ¿por qué no lo admites ahora que Jamil no está aquí para vigilarnos? Sé honesta con tus sentimientos ―insistió ella―. ¡Si quieres que te perdone, entonces dime la verdad! ¿Ésta es la clase de vida que quieres?

«Si quieres que te perdone», esas palabras la atraparon con la guardia baja. ¿Existía siquiera la posibilidad del perdón?

―… no ―dijo, apenas en un susurro―. Esto ni siquiera puede llamarse vida, ésta no es una forma de vivir.

 _«Quiero vivir, pero tengo miedo»._

―¡Estoy aterrada también, pero eso no me impide querer algo mejor! ―espetó Kougyoku―. ¡Quiero vivir honestamente! ¡Quiero disfrutar el tiempo que me queda! ¡Eso es lo que Shaoran-sama quería para nosotros! ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero para mí! ―la miró―. ¡Y también es lo que quiero para ti!

¿Cómo podía desearle algún bien? Era algo que iba más allá de su comprensión. Además, ¿cómo podrían cumplir esa idea ahora que el hombre había desaparecido? No era más que un sueño imposible ahora.

 _Es lo que él quería para nosotras,_ aún así, esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. La tentaron. Pero, ¿qué es lo que ella podía desear? ¿Acaso existía algo que deseara? ¿Existía algún deseo impreso con fuego en su alma?

Sí. En realidad, lo había.

―… yo quiero ver mi país de origen ―era su anhelo más preciado, el sueño sepultado detrás de su fachada de sirviente leal―. Quiero visitar el Continente Oscuro.

 _Pero…_

―¡Podemos hacerlo! ―interrumpió Aladdín, su voz cargada de optimismo―. ¡Es completamente posible, onee-san! ¡Solamente ven con nosotros!

―No lo entiendes ―dijo entre dientes.

No le gustaba ser el perro de Jamil.

―¿Crees que es tan fácil librarme de todo?

Se sabía más fuerte, más rápida, pero cada vez que el pensamiento de rebelarse y escapar surgía, también lo hacía el rostro que aparecía en sus pesadillas.

― _ **No puedo escapar de él.**_

«Me hiciste enfadar, Morgiana», solía decir Jamil. «Yo no quería lastimarte, pero tenía que enseñarte una lección. Me obligaste hacerlo».

Odiaba eso.

Odiaba que insinuaran que era su culpa.

Odiaba que lo dijera como si no tuviera control sobre sus acciones.

Pero lo que más odiaba, lo que más la hacía hervir de rabia, es que ella le creía, porque no sabía qué más creer. Aparte de lo que le decía Jamil, no había nada más.

¿Qué es lo que ella sabía acerca del mundo real? Si seguía las reglas de Jamil al pie de la letra, nadie se enojaba con ella, entonces era correcto asumir que esa forma de obrar estaba bien. Jamil decía que estaba bien, y todos actuaban como si estuviera bien, por lo que _tenía que estar bien_ , ¿correcto? ¿Verdad?

Así que no importaba cómo se sintiera al respecto, era ella quien estaba mal.

Más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

―Lo siento. Yo–

Por encima de sus cabezas, un gemido resonó.

―Disculpa aceptada.

 _Esa voz._

Los sollozos cesaron de inmediato, su cuerpo se tensó en estado de alerta. ¿Podría ser? No, tenía que tratarse de algún truco de su subconsciente atormentado. Una demasiado realista y capaz de engañar a su olfato.

Supo que estaba equivocada cuando el púber alzó la mirada e identificó a las tres figuras que asomaban medio cuerpo varios metros arriba:

―¡Tomoyo-nee-san! ¡Alibaba-kun!

―¡¿Shaoran-sama?! ―jadeó Kougyoku, la sorpresa impresa en su voz, así como el alivio.

Morgiana finalmente se atrevió a mirar, llegando a captar las tres siluetas que aterrizaron con un golpe seco en el tapete donde los otros tres aguardaban (una de ellos todavía inconsciente). Estaban magullados, sucios y con más heridas de las que tenían la última vez que los vio, pero eran ellos.

Ante ella se encontraba el pequeño grupo que dio por muerto, cada uno de sus integrantes incuestionablemente vivos.

Como si la conmoción de las esclavas no fuera suficiente, Aladdín ensanchó su sonrisa todo lo que su cara le permitió y exclamó:

―¡Se tomaron su tiempo, amigos!

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Esta actualización debió haber estado lista hace cuatro días, pero me tomé un descanso para leer The Trials of Apollo (que me inspiró para varias partes de éste capítulo, por lo que fue una buena manera de invertir mi tiempo).**

 **Ahora unas cosillas antes de irme:**

 **Primero, sí, me cambié el nickname. Llevaba todos mis años en fanfiction con el Nick de Tomoyo0000001, hace tres años quería cambiarlo, pero sentía mucho apego por el nombre ya que… bueno, aunque mis primeros años y fanfics fueron embarazosos, los fanfics me hicieron una persona más alegre; por otra parte, ahora que tengo tableta gráfica y una cuenta en Tumblr, prefiero que mis nicks coincidan.**

 **Recientemente abrí una cuenta en Archive of Our Own. Me gustan varias cosas de esa página, como el sistema de series, por lo que estaré subiendo algunos de mis fics allí, como** _ **Another night, other world.**_ **Por lo que si alguien ve éste fic en esa página, no es un plagio, tengo el nick AirIam en esa página, debido a que no me dejaba usar signos de puntuación.**

 **Con esto oficialmente alcanzamos el clímax del primer arco.**

 **Avances del próximo capítulo:** _Sakura finalmente despertará para ver que el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, Jamil obtendrá su merecido y algunas preguntas serán contestadas._

 **Esperen salir con más dudas de las que ya tienen.**

 **¡Ah, antes de irme! Estaré dando retoques a los caps anteriores. No es necesario que vuelvan a leer nada, solamente puliré y corregiré algunas faltas, como errores ortográficos y reorganizar uno que otro párrafo, pero aviso en caso de que alguien se le ocurra re-leer y por casualidad se percate.**

 **Agradecimientos a PczZitoO y CherryBlossomGirl247, a quienes dedico éste cap. Gracias por comentar el anterior y dejarme saber sus opiniones.**

 **Dew.**


	11. Key 10

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Key 10**

 _«¡Qué difícil es decirle adiós, a alguien que sabes jamás podrás olvidar!»_

* * *

Kougyoku y Morgiana no salían de su asombro.

―I-Imposible. Ustedes, ¿cómo…?

El balbuceo incoherente de la peli-rosa murió al cerrarse su garganta, su corazón martilleando tan fuerte que podía sentir el palpitar de emoción propagarse por todo su cuerpo.

Su benefactor estaba vivo.

Su amigo estaba vivo.

 _Shaoran está vivo._

Inmediatamente se echó a llorar ante la realización, porque, ¡Dios! Estaba tan aliviada al verlo de nuevo, incluso con ese aspecto tan malogrado y esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia que quería tumbar de un puñetazo.

De hecho, ella _lo golpeó_. No tan fuerte como haría alguien con la salud y alimentación adecuadas, pero todavía fue suficiente para doler bastante, gracias a las laceraciones en la piel ajena.

Shaoran hizo una mueca y gimió, pero no protestó por su arrebato. Se lo merecía a fin de cuentas.

―¡Creí que estaban muertos! ―reclamó―. ¡Creí qué…! Creí que jamás volvería a ver sus rostros. ¡Creí que me habían dejado atrás!

 _«¡Creí que te había perdido!»_ Fueron las palabras no dichas, pero estaban allí, flotando en alguna parte.

Entonces ella echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloró más fuerte.

El castaño se tensó bajo su toque, lo que no ayudó a disminuir el escozor de sus heridas, pero no hizo nada para quitársela de encima. Era inesperado, sí, pero no desagradable. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto público. Y no, molestar a Sakura y Tomoyo _no contaba._

Se alegraba de no haber reaccionado instintivamente, pese que el descubrimiento de que tenía sus defensas bajas alrededor de la chica era preocupante. Rechazar a Kougyoku pudo ser peligroso. Para los esclavos el contacto físico era sinónimo de dolor o traía memorias desagradables, así que el hecho de que ella lo tocara abiertamente dejaba claro que tenía su confianza, a un nivel en el que ganó el permiso de invadir su espacio personal. Cuán irónico el no haberse dado cuenta sino hasta ahora, habiéndola tocado varias veces en el transcurso de su loca aventura a lo Tom Rider.

Mientras rodeaba la figura menuda de la esclava torpemente con sus brazos, echó un vistazo incómodo a sus demás acompañantes: Alibaba hablaba animadamente con un excitado Aladdín, rebosante de vitalidad en comparación a la última vez que supo algo del chiquillo; Tomoyo se mantenía prudentemente atrás, fuera de su vista, dándoles privacidad.

Fue el semblante de Morgiana lo que le hizo reaccionar.

― _Lo siento_ ―murmuró, apartando a Kougyoku con suavidad lejos de él―. No es momento para un reencuentro emotivo ―dijo al fin―. Aunque me encantaría explicarles cómo es que sobrevivimos, sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que Jamil y Goltas regresen.

Sus palabras parecieron alertar al resto.

―Tiene razón ―el rubio convino con una expresión grave―. Aladdín, Jamil es…

―El tipo malo ―acordó el peli-azul―. Lo sé, hablé con él. No es agradable ―ese era el eufemismo del año―. Es un mentiroso.

Alibaba asintió, ignorando el hecho de que Aladdín parecía tener una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Por la mirada rápida que el niño le disparó a Tomoyo, era evidente que guardaba relación con su moretón en ciernes.

 _«Houston, tenemos otro con poderes perceptivos a bordo del Team Weirdo»._ ¿Qué es lo que haría Shaoran sin el sarcasmo? Oh, sí. Sucumbir ante la desesperación. _«Por amor a Solomon, solamente espero que Pulgarcito no sea como el estúpido de Hiiragizawa, o una pequeña y masculina versión de Tomoyo. O peor, una pequeña versión de_ _ **ambos**_ _»._

La mera idea le puso la piel de gallina. Como no, si eso sería su Anticristo personal.

―Les explicaremos todo por el camino ―apenas escuchó las palabras del chico de ojos dorados―. ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos a todos en tu turbante?

―¡Claro! ―dijo el pequeño mago despreocupado, como si le hubieran pedido algo realmente sencillo―. ¡Eso no será un problema, Alibaba-kun!

El castaño se adelantó hacia la chica pelirroja inmóvil, cuyos ojos todavía estaban abierto en estado de shock. Extendió su mano hacia ella.

―Morgiana, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Ella apretó los puños.

 _¡Toma su mano!_ Gritó su corazón.

―No puedo, yo…

Pero su réplica era débil, desganada, proferida como si estuviera programada por defecto para decirlo. Y Li lo notó. Morgiana no tenía convicción; no los detendría si intentaban marcharse, pero tampoco los seguiría así de fácil. Estaba dispuesta a quedarse esperando el regreso de Jamil y enfrentar las consecuencias por el escape de sus prisioneros.

No la dejaría sacrificarse así. De ninguna manera permitiría que otra mujer vendiera su dignidad de esa manera, solamente para comprarles algo de tiempo.

―¡Basta de excusas, Morgiana! ¡Estoy haciendo todo esto por ustedes! ¿No entiendes que si nosotros llegamos a la Sala del Tesoro, podrás ser libre? ¡Jamil no tendrá ningún control sobre ti!

Rabia… no, _frustración,_ se abrió paso en el semblante de la Fanalis.

―¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende! ¡Incluso si cortas mis cadenas, no puedo librarme de su control! _¡No puedo escapar!_

―¡Sólo tienes miedo!

― **¡Sí!** ―admitió.

Tenía miedo porque, para ella, Jamil estaba en todas partes: en su vida cotidiana, donde las leyes amparaban a las personas con dinero y ella era una _cosa_ solamente por tener esos grilletes en sus tobillos; y en sus pesadillas, el único sitio donde todavía era una niña frágil incapaz de luchar para salvarse de los abusos que los de su clase a menudo recibían.

—¡Morgiana, ven con nosotros! —exclamó Kougyoku, de repente muy firme en comparación a hace unos segundos—. ¡No tienes por qué por qué seguir a ese horrible hombre nunca más! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de ser libre y vivir! ¡Tómala!

—No puedo hacer eso ―negó rápidamente. Pero ella quería decir lo contrario. Oh, lo quería tanto―. Él es mi dueño.

―¡Y yo soy tu amigo!

De todas las palabras que pudieron haber usado en su contra, esas fueron un puñal directo a su corazón, pues era la misma conclusión a la que ella llegó hace apenas algunos minutos atrás. Pero escucharlo de la boca de Shaoran, _su amigo,_ tenía una poder inimaginable.

Era como si un par de cadenas… no, se sentía más gentil. _Manos._

Era como si un par de manos la jalaran lejos de la oscuridad.

―¡Dije que no me marcharía de éste lugar hasta que fuesen libres! ¡Estoy cumpliendo con esa promesa! ―espetó―. ¡¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Me preocupo por ti! _¡Confía en mí!_

―¡Morgiana, está bien tener miedo! ¡Yo también estoy aterrada! ―la animó su compañera―. ¡Pero si una persona tan sucia como yo puede tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida, tú también puedes!

Él dio un paso en su dirección.

―Confía en mí, Morgiana ―repitió―. Confía en nosotros.

Un voto de confianza. A su vez, Shaoran le estaba pidiendo que traicionara a su amo, quien se suponía tenía toda su lealtad por el simple hecho de ser su amo. ¿Podía hacer algo como eso? ¿Morder la mano que la golpeaba y al mismo tiempo le daba de comer? En el mejor de los casos, la esperaba una ejecución.

Pero si iba a morir de todas formas, ¿qué importaba?

Jamil ya la había herido bastante, y también había herido a todo el mundo. Shaoran le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, había despertado sentimientos que ella pensaba jamás sería capaz de sentir; le había devuelto la esperanza. Kougyoku le dio su compañía y su perdón, a pesar de las cosas que hizo. Y Aladdín la había hecho _reír._

Era dolorosamente obvio en qué lado quería estar, con quiénes ella quería estar.

Incapaz de decir nada, Morgiana tomó la mano extendida hacia ella.

Ese gesto fue suficiente.

…

Un don que descubrieron en el camino era la aparente facilidad de Alibaba para encandilar a la gente cuando hablaba; Shaoran nunca lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, la imagen del chico asustado por su pasado todavía fresca en su mente. Pero la vida tenía ciertas sorpresas y aparentemente, el talento como orador del rubio formaba parte de ellas. Inclusive con las emociones de todos al máximo se notaba que el muchacho era una persona bastante apasionada, capaz de simpatizar e influir en los demás.

Los otros escuchaban atentamente sus palabras, cada uno manifestando diferentes reacciones: Aladdín, más activado que molécula expuesta al calor; Kougyoku, haciendo caras lindas y sonidos a medida que el relato avanzaba; Morgiana no decía nada, pero estaba obviamente atenta e inclinada hacia adelante con expectación.

Tomoyo… ella tenía esa mirada de orgullo que podría traducirse perfectamente en _'Oops!... I Did It Again'._

(El mundo definitivamente estaba acabándose hoy si él acababa de hacer una referencia a Britney Spears).

Al menos, esto fue lo que Shaoran concluyó mientras vagamente prestaba atención a la historia de cómo el Trío Dorado se las vio cara a cara con la muerte.

Apenas sintió a su amiga azabache apoyarse en su contra; el recordatorio de la modificación abrupta en su peso envió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, pero el calor de su piel lo tranquilizó. Tal vez existiera un cambio físico, decidió, pero no tenía por qué ser un idiota acerca de eso.

Con o sin peso, Daidouji Tomoyo seguía siendo Daidouji Tomoyo. Ella era ella. Ella misma, la chica insoportablemente perspicaz que lo había animado y apoyado para confesarse a cierta chica completamente despistada, a pesar de tener sentimientos por la misma persona.

―Sabes, a pesar de que se parece más al segundo film, creo que deberíamos llamar a ésta aventura «Shaoran Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte», ¿no te parece? ―comentó la japonesa, dando una significativa mirada al báculo petrificado.

El chino gimió.

―Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw y sus chistes malos ―dijo de vuelta―. Y Alibaba es Potter. Míralo, sorprendentemente, es un Gryffindor. Es algo bueno que no apostara por un Hufflepuff, aunque lo daba por Diggory desde el momento que lo vi.

―Sí, es un Gryffindor ―rió―. Aunque no puedes negar que tú te robaste la película.

―Habría preferido la Copa de las Casas, pero Slytherin nunca gana.

―¡Tal favoritismo! ―concordó.

El hecho de bromear con ella de esa manera le traía tantos recuerdos y ahora sí sentía que podía permitirse apreciar sensación de ligereza que no había sentido en semanas, hasta su reencuentro. A éste punto no se avergonzaría en admitir que la había echado de menos, porque era la maldita verdad: la había echado de menos tanto como a Sakura.

Hace cinco años el pensamiento de extrañar al par de niñas oriundas de Tomoeda le habría parecido ridículo, ahora era una realidad innegable el hecho de que no podría vivir sin alguna de ellas.

―¡Sakura-nee-san!

Y es por eso que casi se parte el cuello de lo rápido que giró la cabeza para comprobar a la castaña, quien retorciéndose entre gemidos abrió los ojos y se incorporó, lentamente.

―¿Qué sucedió?

No hubo tiempo de responderle porque Aladdín se lanzó sobre ella como aspirante de jugador de fútbol americano a un muñeco de entrenamiento. La alfombra se desestabilizó y por un segundo creyó que caerían en picada, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

―¡Aladdín!

Por alguna razón, Alibaba parecía listo para saltar entre ambos y separarlos, pero vaciló al ver la sonrisa de pura felicidad que tenía Sakura. Normal cuando la pobre se hizo un manojo de nervios y preocupación por culpa del desvanecimiento repentino del Enano, y ahora lo tenía en frente vivito y coleando.

―¡Estoy bien ahora, Nee-san! ―afirmó el pequeño peli-azul, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. ¿Tú estás bien?

Ella asintió tranquilamente, secándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon por la emoción.

―Sí. Ahora lo estoy.

Lo que era un milagro, porque la mano de Goltas no era exactamente ligera ni le dio una caricia, aunque tampoco se podía comparar a la patada que Morgiana le dio a él. Por otra parte, Sakura había tenido caídas feas en los últimos tres años y se había acostumbrado a los huesos rotos ―quien dijese que las porristas no eran atletas reales podía hacer un favor al mundo y tragarse un pompón―, así que podría estar fingiendo por el bien Aladdín; sin embargo, ella era demasiado expresiva para su propio bien, así que si estaba mintiendo no tardaría mucho en exponerse a sí misma.

Decidió creerle por ahora, pero ante cualquier traición a sus palabras por medio de la expresión juraba que la haría escucharlo de aquí al más allá.

Sakura finalmente prestó atención al entorno y decir que se sorprendió sería un eufemismo.

―¡Hoe! ¿Alguien me podría explicar lo que pasó aquí? ¿Estamos volando en una alfombra? ¿Y por qué Kougyoku-san tiene esas ropas?

La castaña llevaba una fama de despistada legendaria a cuestas, innegable y bien merecida, pero ella no era idiota o incapaz de pensar lógicamente. Una cosa era ser ajena a los sentimientos de alguien o las mentiras de Yamazaki ―Shaoran podía simpatizar con lo segundo―, pero únicamente aquellos privados del sentido de la vista no notarían que la peli rosa llevaba encima la túnica de Jamil.

―¿Qué pasó con las tuyas, Tomoyo?

Lo de la azabache era más sutil en comparación, pero igual destacaba por el simple hecho de que Tomoyo y el término desalineada se repelían naturalmente.

―¡¿Y qué es esa marca rojiza en tu rostro?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Además, era bastante difícil ocultar cualquier golpe cuando se tenía una piel pálida.

―Estoy bien.

Era una vil mentira y Shaoran no se tragaba esas palabras ni esa sonrisa tranquila. Y a juzgar por cómo se mordió el labio inferior, Alibaba tampoco picó el anzuelo.

Sakura pareció creerle, aunque el fantasma de la sospecha se percibía en su mirada cuando giró su atención hacia él. Tan rápido como eso vino se fue, reemplazado por la curiosidad.

―¿De dónde has sacado esa lanza, Shaoran?

―Primero, no es una lanza. Es un báculo que por alguna razón se encuentra sellado ―aclaró―. Segundo, estaba perdido en el camino de la vida.

La esmeralda resopló, pero no dijo nada sobre su pésima imitación de Hatake Kakashi.

―¿Y ella no nos atacó?

Naturalmente apuntó a Morgiana, quien se removió incómoda en su sitio.

―Ella estaba obligada hacerlo ―espetó el castaño con una brusquedad de la que inmediatamente se arrepintió―. Ahora está tomando sus propias decisiones, no quiere hacernos daño.

La vio asentir dócilmente y se sintió aún más culpable que antes. Muy pocas veces trataba a Sakura de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando aún recolectaban las Cartas Clow, y eso era porque estaba tan enojado por algo que era incapaz de controlarse; no obstante, siempre se sentía como basura cuando hacía eso con cualquiera de sus amigas, ni hablar de sus hermanas o primas (incluso cuando Meilin se llevaba su paciencia literalmente a gritos).

― _Lo siento_ ―ofreció en voz baja.

―No te preocupes, Shaoran ―le sonrió comprensivamente―. Yo entiendo.

Y era verdad, Kinomoto entendía. Ella sabía la esencia de esa reacción en Li: instinto de protección. Él había puesto esa cara varias veces antes, cuando un par de cretinos hablaban sobre la apuesta que corría entre los de segundo año para obtener una cita con Tomoyo, a mediados de su primer año de secundaria. Y cuando atraparon al Capitán del Equipo de Atletismo tratando de sabotear a Sakura para las nacionales porque las Animadoras recibieron fondos extras en vez de su club, a mediados del tercer año. Y varias veces antes de esas, pero siempre con el mismo fin.

Que quisiera defender a Morgiana de cualquier acusación ―incluso si no estaba haciendo ninguna―, era algo por lo que nunca podría enojarse.

―Eres un hombre maravilloso ―dijo ella sin pensar―. Serás un buen esposo algún día.

Su cara explotó en un sonrojo.

―¡Ooh! ―notó Aladdín―. ¡No sabía que Onii-san pudiera hacer caras como esas!

La sombra roja en sus mejillas se hizo más oscura.

―¡Cállate, Pulgarcito!

…

El viaje en alfombra fue corto. Incluso Alibaba sintió cierto resentimiento hacia Amon por haberlos hecho caminar en círculos por tanto tiempo, estando la Sala del Tesoro tan relativamente cerca desde el punto en que abandonaron a los demás.

Todavía recordaba con amargura cuando la encontraron. Al principio, había sido impresionante, impactante… luego vino la irritación, al darse cuenta que pudieron llegar antes si el camino de las aguas ardientes no hubiera colapsado.

―Esto es…

―Sí, la entrada a la Habitación del Djinn ―Shaoran contestó la pregunta incompleta de Morgiana.

―¡Guau!

Sakura y Kougyoku contemplaban con grandes ojos el pasillo distinguido de mármol, una reacción similar a la que el propio Alibaba tuvo al toparse con las puertas por primera vez.

― _No importa cuántas veces lo vea, no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué es parecido al corredor en mi sueño…_ ―murmuró Li para sí mismo.

Pero en lugar de doncellas aladas, las columnas y puertas tenían llamas cuidadosamente moldeadas y un dragón de piedra a cada lado de la entrada, los colores del vitral también eran diferentes y no había tanta luz.

Tomoyo suspiró.

―Se necesitan dos personas para abrir la Puerta de la Verdad ―antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntarle cómo lo sabía, ella continuó―: Las palabras grabadas sobre la estrella de ocho puntas son el conjuro que deben recitar en voz alta ―ella dijo suavemente, haciendo un gesto hacia las puertas―. Alibaba, Aladdín… ustedes son los pioneros de esta aventura. Adelante.

Dorado y celeste barrieron la habitación.

―¿Eso está bien con todo el mundo?

Alibaba dudaba que se mereciera tal honor. Aladdín les había salvado la vida a todos, por lo que sin duda debía abrirlas; pero Shaoran había hecho más que él, por lo que creía que el castaño tenía que tomar su lugar.

―No creo que yo...

―¡Vamos, vamos! ―insistió Sakura con una sonrisa.

―No tenemos todo el día, Alibaba ―Shaoran resopló―. Háganlo de una vez.

Kougyoku asintió de acuerdo con los demás, las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón. La esperanza le daba un brillo encantador a sus ojos.

―Gracias... por todo lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotros ―Morgiana hizo una reverencia―. Siento que nunca podré pagarles por esto.

Aladdín sonrió.

―¡Si quieres darnos las gracias, entonces vayamos a ver el sol cuando tus cadenas estén cortadas, Onee-san!

La pelirroja llevó una mano al pecho, tocada por la amabilidad y promesa del peli-azul. El pequeño en realidad podía llegar a la gente con palabras humildes. O quizá era porque se trataba de un deseo sincero de felicidad, sencillamente honesto.

―... Sí ―curvando levemente los labios hacia arriba, la muchacha reflejó la sonrisa que el niño le ofrecía―. Por favor, enséñennos el camino.

―¿Estás listo, Alibaba-kun?

Suspirando, el rubio dio una última mirada al resto, antes de inhalar con determinación.

―¡Listo, Aladdín!

Observándolos con sonrisas, el Trío Card Captor tuvo una breve conversación entre susurros.

― _Lo has hecho apropósito._

Li no estaba preguntando, y Daidouji no negó su declaración.

En su lugar, ella dijo:

― _Es un poco irónico, ¿verdad? El hechizo._

― _Lo es_ ―Kinomoto dijo de buen humor―. _Pero eso hace parecer todo esto como una aventura fantástica en el pasado, ¿no les parece?_

Bueno, al menos eso respondía la pregunta del castaño sobre si ellas podían leer o no el Idioma Toran.

― _Es una forma menos oscura de verlo_ ―comentó.

― _A partir de ahora, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir de esta situación juntos. ¿De acuerdo?_

Tomoyo tarareó.

― _Eso ni se pregunta, querida Sakura._

Shaoran asintió.

― _Juntos hasta el final._

Al mismo tiempo, Alibaba y Aladdín clamaron las palabras mágicas al unísono:

― _ **¡Ábrete Sésamo!**_

Y todo cambió.

El pentáculo en el centro del vitral se iluminó. Las puertas se abrieron, lentamente, trayendo consigo un viento y polvo... hasta que finalmente un brillo cegador al otro lado los deslumbró durante unos instantes.

La realidad se rompió y la Mazmorra tomó su verdadera forma.

«Impresionante» ni siquiera alcanzaba a describir la vista que tenían. ¡Era una ciudad entera! Una muy antigua e inmensa ciudad, que fácilmente quintuplicaba Qishan.

―No hay nadie más aquí ―murmuró el rubio, sorprendido mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad en la alfombra voladora―. ¿Qué es éste lugar?

―Una necrópolis.

Todos se volvieron hacia el pequeño mago, quien tenía un semblante serio.

―Ugo-kun me habló sobre ellas: _«Detrás de las puertas, hay una ciudad de los muertos, una necrópolis»._

―Espera... ―dijo el rubio―. ¿Ese gigante puede hablar?

―Ahora mismo, sólo soy capaz de invocar su cuerpo, pero él tiene una cara también. ¡Es muy guapo! ―sonrió el menor.

―Ya veo, estás orgulloso de tu amigo. Preséntamelo cuando recuperes tu flauta, ¿de acuerdo? Y también... cuéntame sobre ti, ¿eso está bien? Yo... yo haré lo mismo.

Aladdín sonrió de nuevo.

―¡Sí, está bien!

Alibaba simplemente se dio cuenta en ese momento. Él no quería seguir guardando secretos de estas personas.

Ellos lo habían apoyado en su loco sueño. Y ninguno lo culpó por todas las dificultades que pasaron en éste sitio, al que todos llegaron a causa de su influencia.

―Cuando... cuando terminemos aquí ―apretó los puños para darse valor―. Iré a un país llamado Balbadd para poner en orden algunos asuntos. Ese es el sitio donde nací, por cierto.

Ellos merecían saber, incluso si el precio de aquello era volver a decepcionar a alguien importante para él. Volver a quedarse solo.

―¿Saben? No creo que alguien como yo hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí sin su ayuda ―dijo―. No sé lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubiera conocido... si no hubiera encontrado a Tomoyo en el desierto. Y si no te hubiera conocido a ti, Aladdín.

No se atrevió a encararlos, pero siguió hablando.

―De no ser por ustedes, nunca lo habría intentado. Soy una gallina que escapa cuando puede. He fallado demasiado a causa de eso. Pueden llamarme cobarde, es la verdad.

Los aludidos compartieron una mirada.

―No lo haremos. Tú eres valiente, Alibaba-kun ―Aladdín le sonrió―. ¿No recuerdas la caravana del desierto? Nunca te enojaste, aunque pisotearon tus sueños y tu honor. Pero cuando la vida de los demás fue tomada a la ligera, te enfureciste y arriesgaste tu vida sin pensarlo. Mi aprecio por ti creció a causa de eso. ¡No te preocupes, no eres un cobarde!

Tomoyo puso una mano en su hombro, reconfortante.

―Lo mejor de ti, Alibaba... es que tú no eres el mejor. Eres exactamente como pareces. Eres transparente y se puede saber lo que piensas. Eres influenciable, inocente.

―Eso sólo me hace sentir más miserable ―dijo él.

―Guarda silencio y escucha ―ella lo regañó por interrumpir―. Pareces terriblemente común, normal y sin gracia, pero te esfuerzas más que nadie, y por eso serás capaz de hacer que todos digan que eres increíble.

―¿Eh?

―Algún día, todos reconocerán que eres una persona increíble, Alibaba. Porque lo eres ―no había mentira en sus ojos―. Viéndote a ti trabajar tanto y llegar lejos, la gente puede pensar son capaces de hacer cosas por cuenta propia. Tú, quien parece no tener nada especial, puedes guiar al resto para obtener la voluntad de intentarlo cada día más. Me gustan las personas como tú.

Shaoran gruñó.

―Muy bien, ahora lo entiendo por qué lo elegiste a él ―espetó mientras los separaba―. Pero Tomoyo, trata de superar tu mal hábito de invadir el espacio personal de la gente. ¡Estás transmitiendo ideas equivocadas en horario infantil!

Para probar su punto, señaló a las otras tres chicas del grupo, quienes habían estado en silencio durante un tiempo considerable como para ser sospechoso (bueno, por lo menos Sakura). Las tres tenían diferentes grados de sonrojo y obviamente, habían malentendido algo. El hecho de que la Maestra de Cartas tuviera esa expresión, la misma que ponía al leer Manga Shoujo, decía suficiente.

―¿Oops? ―ofreció la azabache, divertida.

―¡F-felicitaciones, chicos! ―Sakura les dedicó una sonrisa apenada; se notaba que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada y tartamudear―. Veo que han pasado muchas cosas mientras nos separamos.

―¡Es un equivocación, señoritas! ―Aladdín dijo con una risa cantarina―. Pensé lo mismo la primera vez, pero ahora creo que es algo normal; ellos se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro, ¡aunque a veces realmente parecen una pareja!

Morgiana ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

―¿Entonces no son…?

Kougyoku parecía haber tenido un cortocircuito, su cara del tono que una manzana madura.

―P-pero ustedes... sus caras... ¡Estaban tan cerca...!

Alibaba quería morir. Él estaba seguro que con el calor que emanaba de su rostro podrían hacer una barbacoa.

―No estamos saliendo ―dijo―. Ni comprometidos o casados, ni nada parecido.

―Pero eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

―¡Tomoyo! ―se quejó el rubio, jurando que había humo escapando de sus orejas.

Ella se rió.

La peor parte es que, como siempre, Tomoyo tenía razón. A Alibaba ciertamente no le molestaría salir con ella. Pero eso era imposible por dos razones: su mala suerte habitual con las chicas y que ella era demasiado para él.

Tomoyo era demasiado... demasiado todo. Era el tipo de chica al que nunca se habría atrevido a hablarle, si para empezar no la hubiera encontrado herida y necesitada de ayuda.

 _Jeez,_ ¡era el tipo de mujer por el que dos terratenientes se pelearían! ¡O el tipo que deseas como consorte de algún miembro de la nobleza! Fue por eso que él hizo que ella llevara capa ciertos días cuando salían. Al principio con la excusa de que el sol era muy fuerte y ella todavía estaba débil, después tuvo que admitir que era para protegerla de ser una víctima de la trata humana; la suerte de las mujeres jóvenes y hermosas a veces era terrible, algunas siendo secuestradas y vendidas para ser esposas de algún cerdo adinerado.

Kougyoku era la prueba viviente de una doncella hermosa con mala fortuna, y aún así, había damas que lo pasaban peor.

Pero incluso habiendo tomado esas precauciones, el idiota de Jamil había querido convertir a Tomoyo en una prostituta, y estaba seguro de que no sería el primero ni el último con tales deseos vulgares. De la misma manera en que Sakura y Kougyoku también podrían ser víctimas de otras personas. Morgiana al menos podía defenderse por su cuenta, pero echar un ojo fuera para ella no estaría de más.

Suspirando, Alibaba llegó a una resolución.

―Prioridad número dos saliendo de éste lugar: comprar capas y armamento.

Shaoran al parecer fue el único en comprender el hilo de sus pensamientos.

―Moción aprobada. Con violencia.

…

La meta fue la torre que se elevaba en el centro de la necrópolis.

No parecía especialmente llamativa, exceptuando por el hecho de que era tan alta que cualquiera se lastimaría el cuello tratando de ver la cima. No tenía nada en especial además de su altura. Sin embargo, todos apuntaron a ese lugar como si sintieran algún tipo de atracción magnética, así que debía haber algo especial aguardando por ellos allí.

―¿Ésta es la meta? ¿El final del Dungeon?

Decepción era un término muy suave para explicar lo que sintieron. Tras mover las puertas, esperaban algo más impactante... como un altar en llamas o algo así. En vez de eso, encontraron que la Sala del Djinn no era más que una especie de ático árabe fosilizado.

Todavía era un lugar bonito, más o menos.

―Aladdín, cuidado con lo que tocas ―dijo Sakura―. Éste sitio no parece muy... higiénico.

Era su forma amable de decir que Amon necesitaba hacer urgentemente una limpieza de primavera.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Shaoran.

―Um, hay que buscar un contenedor ―indicó la castaña―. Es una vasija.

―Hay miles de vasijas aquí ―señaló la azabache, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada por los alrededores―. ¿Creen que algunas Ashwinders saldrán de cualquiera de estas reliquias? Éste lugar se ve como el nido perfecto.

La ceja del castaño se crispó.

―Tomoyo, por favor _cállate._

―Hombre, mataste un drakon. _Un. Bendito. Drakon_ ―señaló Alibaba―. ¿Qué pueden hacerte las Ashwinders ahora?

―Estoy sorprendida de que Alibaba-kun sepa lo que es un Ashwinder.

La amatista tarareó ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

―Seguías inconsciente cuando explicaba esa parte, me parece.

―Más importante ―la mirada café se frunció junto al ceño de su portador―. ¿Qué es eso de «Alibaba-kun», Sakura?

―¿A qué te refieres, Shaoran? ―la esmeralda parpadeó―. Alibaba-kun es Alibaba-kun.

Un pequeño ruido llamó la atención de todos.

―L-lo siento.

Kougyoku rápidamente se cubrió la boca, apenada por haberse reído. No pudo evitarlo. Esas personas eran raras, pensaba. Pero un raro tipo agradable de raro. Mientras que las discusiones con otras personas la hacían sentir incómoda, verlos a ellos se sentía… cálido. Su corazón latía más rápido.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

―No necesitas disculparte ―le dijo su benefactor―. Eres dueña de tus propios sentimientos y pensamientos, puedes expresarlos si es lo que quieres.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

―¡Um! ―asintió enérgicamente la pequeña bola positiva del grupo―. ¡Onii-san tiene razón!

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Sus ojos picaron.

―Gracias...

― _ **Así que... aquí era donde estaban ustedes, pedazos de basura.**_

Todo el mundo se congeló.

En un instante la respiración pesada de Goltas se cernió a sus espaldas, pero las esclavas tenían demasiado miedo para mirar.

―¡Cuidado!

El castaño las apartó del camino a tiempo. El hombre con máscara de metal cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, como un alto y viejo roble en un bosque silencioso. Tenía quemaduras y heridas abiertas en toda la espalda, claramente hechas por el sable de Jamil.

―¿Qué demonios se creen, pedazos de basura? ―siseó el azabache, sus ojos completamente oscuros como un abismo helado―. Morgiana, Kougyoku... ustedes... pequeñas perras traidoras, ¡vengan aquí!

El corazón de ambas se estremeció, aunque fuese por un instante.

La peli-rosa desvió la mirada, los dientes apretados, su cuerpo temblando mientras era honesta consigo misma. No iba a volver. De ninguna manera. Ella no quería. Ella quería estar al lado de Shaoran y sus amigos. Ellos se habían convertido en su definición de la palabra seguridad, en su sinónimo de felicidad también. No se desprendería voluntariamente de eso de nuevo. Tendrían que volver a llevarla por la fuerza.

La pelirroja se sentía jalada por una cadena invisible alrededor de su cuello, pero ahora ella sabía por qué y no escaparía aunque todavía le aterraran tantos cambios. _«¡Quiero respirar!»,_ pensaba. _«¡Quiero vivir!»_

Miró al monstruo que era su Amo. Ella tenía miedo.

 _«Desaparece...»_

Ella tenía miedo de confrontarlo. Tenía miedo de estar cerca de él.

 _«Desaparece»._

Ella tenía miedo, pero aún así…

 _«¡Desaparece!»_

Ella no volvería a seguirlo como perro obediente de nuevo.

―¡Eso no funciona más!

Los ojos vacíos del Jefe de la Ciudad se abrieron, consternados. ¿Acababa de ser rechazado por sus propios peones? ¿Por su prostituta más joven? ¿Por su perro más leal?

Gruñó.

―Traidoras… ¡Traidoras! ¡Traidoras! ¡Traidoras! ―las señaló frenéticamente―. ¡Voy hacer que paguen por esto dolorosamente cuando regresemos! ¡Sólo esperen! ¡Van a arrepentirse de haber vendido sus cuerpos a estos plebeyos, zorras! ¡Van a gemir y lamentarse cuando acabe con ellos y vean lo inútil que fue pedir su protección! ¡Todo para nada! ¡Porque eso es lo que ustedes valen: nada!

Una antigua vasija de cerámica se estrelló contra el muro a sus espaldas. A la altura de su cabeza. Fallando por _muy poco._

―Oops, lo siento, mi mano se resbaló ―dijo una voz cortante.

Jamil se precipitó a mirar la fuente de la increíble intensión asesina dirigida hacia su persona. Se encontró directamente con un par de ojos fríos, que parecían estar decidiendo cuál era la mejor manera de acabar con él.

―No te preocupes, no suelo fallar dos veces.

Shaoran estaba realmente enojado en la actualidad.

―¡M-maldito plebeyo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

―Llegados a éste punto, no hay diferencia entre los plebeyos y los jefes, ¿no te parece? ―intervino Alibaba.

―¿No hay diferencia? ¡No me jodas! Eres débil y ordinario, ¡no tienes derecho a vivir! ―Jamil blandió su sable en una rabieta―. ¿Qué demonios eran esos monstruos? ¡¿Por qué tuve que pasar todo esto?!

―¿Porque eres un idiota prepotente? ―ofreció Tomoyo en tono condescendiente.

El azabache apretó los dientes.

―¡Todo es tu culpa!

 _Blah, blah._

―¿Qué hacemos con él? ―preguntó el rubio, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aún así no apartó la mirada de su enemigo. No dejaría que ese imbécil volviera ponerle el dedo encima a su amiga.

―No sé, siento como si hubiera encontrado un cachorrito moribundo en la calle ―dijo Sakura, para consternación de varios―. Me gustan los cachorritos. Pero Jamil es un mal cachorrito, ¿aún así está bien que sienta pena?

Su mejor amiga le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza.

―Lo que sucede es que eres pura y preciosa, Sakura-chan ―sonrió―. Tienes un alma capaz de sentir compasión hasta por las escorias más bajas del universo. Por el gusano más rastrero. Por la plaga más indeseada.

―¿Puedo tener un cachorrito? ―preguntó esperanzada.

―No.

―Aww.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

―¡No me ignoren, malditos!

El Jefe de la Ciudad arremetió en su contra, furioso e indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevía la plebe a desconocer su presencia? ¡Él les enseñaría su lugar! Los derrotaría, los haría sufrir y tal vez si se sentía clemente los mataría, luego de haberlos crucificado en el bazar para que todos vieran quién tenía el poder en Qishan y qué pasaba cuando lo hacían enfadar.

―Oye, cuidado. Podrías herir a alguien.

Alibaba no se estaba burlando, de veras que no, él simplemente señalaba un hecho obvio. Ahora, decirlo mientras bloqueaba con facilidad el golpe en el que Jamil había impreso toda su rabia… bueno, no fue exactamente algo para que el otro se tomara positivamente.

―Tu culpa ―ladró, temblando de rabia―. Tu culpa. Tu culpa. Tu culpa, _**¡todo es tu culpa!**_

―Eh, chicos ―comentó en voz alta para los demás―. Creo que lo rompimos.

A pesar de que el hombre parecía hundido en una espiral de demencia y atascado en la misma frase, había algo de verdad en sus delirantes acusaciones.

¿Era su culpa? Sí, él ya sabía eso. Sus compañeros, sus amigos... él los metió a todos en esto. Fueron heridos por su culpa. Aladdín, Tomoyo, incluso Sakura, Shaoran y Kougyoku fueron heridos por su incompetencia... ¿Pero Jamil? Él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ese bastardo. Él se adentró en el Calabozo por su propio pie, confiado de su victoria y ahora sólo era un idiota desesperado porque todos sus (forzados) aliados lo abandonaron por su horrible personalidad.

¿Realmente había sentido miedo de él alguna vez?

¿Qué era realmente Jamil sin sus esclavos? ¿Sin la autoridad y posición social para escudarse? Sólo una sabandija. Alguien así no merecía ser temido, pero sí detenido y puesto en su lugar. Y estaban precisamente en el sitio correcto para hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento sacó el coraje dentro de él.

―Puede que hayas visto muchas cosas, puedes que tengas influencia afuera... ¿Pero qué me dices ahora? ¡Estamos en una Mazmorra! Aquí no hay linaje, no hay nobleza. Todos tienen que pelear por su vida aquí. ¡Vete a casa si tienes miedo, niño rico!

 _Eso si es que puedes,_ decían los ojos dorados en desafío.

―Cállate ―escupió el aludido―. Supongo que los plebeyos sólo pueden entenderlo con una espada.

Varios estaban listos para tomar acción cuando el Jefe empezó a blandir su sable con anticipación; después de todo lo superaban en número, su fuerza era mínima en comparación a todos ellos juntos.

Sin embargo, un brazo extendido de manera abrupta les impidió siquiera dar un paso adelante.

―¡Atrás!

―¿Shaoran-sama?

Éste negó con la cabeza, pero no se volvió a verlos.

―Ésta es una pelea entre hombres ahora, si Jamil puede ser considerado como tal ―dijo―. No hay que interferir.

Kougyoku parecía ansiosa por protestar.

―¡Pero...!

―Alibaba puede con esto ―habló con absoluta certeza―. Pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿verdad?

Lanzó una mirada a Tomoyo y Aladdín, quienes a pesar de haber encabezar la lista de refuerzos de Alibaba fueron los primeros en detenerse súbitamente. Shaoran creía que lo habrían hecho al final aunque él no tomara la iniciativa.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, no obstante, un gemido gutural los alertó.

Sakura corrió en auxilio de Goltas.

―Hey, con calma ―indicó con gentileza, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del hombre de enorme complexión―. ¿Goltas, verdad? No tienes por qué ponerte de pie en esas condiciones. No queremos pelear.

Si el esclavo estaba prestando atención o no, ya fuese por el dolor o sus sentidos embotados tras quedar inconsciente de repente y su reciente despertar, nadie sabía. Pero Morgiana sintió su mirada aguda sobre la suya. Aún con la vergüenza, miedo e incertidumbre de lo que aguardaba tras su abierta traición, se atrevió a desviar la mirada y murmurar algo:

―… Ya no puedo seguir sus órdenes absurdas. ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Dado que éste no hizo ningún movimiento, sus músculos extrañamente relajados, todo el mundo volvió su atención al duelo tomando aquello como una afirmación. Al parecer el 'calentamiento' estaba a punto de terminar.

 _«Ese idiota... no tiene idea de cuántos años he entrenado con la espada. Y además es una técnica que se transmite entre generaciones de la nobleza, ¡no tiene oportunidad! Lo haré sufrir antes de matarlo»,_ pensó Jamil malicioso y lleno de regocijo ante su futura victoria.

Cargó hacia delante.

Así como un pez sin aletas está destinado a la muerte, un espadachín sin sus extremidades es un espadachín muerto. Y a pesar de que era completamente cierto que el sable era la extensión de un brazo, nadie podía correr sin sus piernas, ¿cierto? Por eso el azabache escogió su pierna derecha para el primer golpe.

Infortunadamente, el rubio no planeaba quedarse de pie como un blanco perfecto. Con la gracia de un patinador artístico y una expresión severa, esquivó el ataque con un giro de trescientos sesenta grados sobre su eje.

―Alibaba-san está... ¿Bailando?

―No, él está peleando con estilo.

Tomoyo se escuchaba inequívocamente orgullosa, pero como si eso no fuese suficiente para afirmarlo, su postura y su pecho inflado como una madre que ve a su hijo salvar a una persona indefensa de unos matones lo confirmaban. Ella prácticamente brillaba.

―Probablemente no seas consiente de ti misma en ese sentido, Giana-chan, pero tú hiciste lo mismo antes. ¡Eso significa que ambos son bastante agraciados! Ohohoho. ~

Ella _claramente_ estaba disfrutando esto, pero esa no fue precisamente la razón por la que Morgiana de repente ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

―¿«Giana-chan»?

―Giana-chan es Giana-chan ―dijo como si eso fuese explicación suficiente.

El Jefe de la Ciudad parecía inusualmente complacido a pesar de su fracaso… tal vez porque, en su mente, simplemente estaba teniendo un poco de diversión antes de despedazar al mocoso delante de él. No puedes ganar una pelea sin luchar y lo único que el muchacho sabía hacer era escapar, según sabía.

No era un reto, decidió, mas de todas formas sería placentera la humillación que le haría pasar antes de la derrota.

―¡Heh, buen trabajo al esquivarlo! ¡¿Qué tal esto?!

La hoja de su arma bajó tan rápido que pudo escucharse el sonido que la ráfaga creada por su fuerza despidió. Todavía así, apenas logró cortar un par de cabellos como Alibaba evadió de nuevo. Para los ojos adiestrados resultaba fácil percatarse de que un acercamiento apresurado necesitaba un bloqueo igual de rápido. El khanjar brilló al trazar un corte impecable en media luna.

Eso fue lo que Shaoran vio.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, Jefe-sama?

Pero Jamil sólo era capaz de pensar que un plebeyo se estaba burlando de él, teniendo incluso la osadía de intentar lucirse mientras lo hacía.

Repentinamente irritado, decidió abrumarlo con constantes ataques. No le daría oportunidad de evadir. No le daría oportunidad de huir. No le daría oportunidad de bloquear.

Excepto, que el blondo era capaz de evitarlo, imponer distancia y bloquear. No importa lo duro que él intentara cerrar la brecha entre ambos.

―Mierda. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo cortarte?!

Su oponente lo miró como si fuera evidente.

―Eso es porque...

―… tienes muchas aberturas, idiota ―terminó Li con desdén, para nada sorprendido cuando en cuestión de segundos la hoja corta dejó una estela de chispas al ras del contacto con el sable. Ambos contrincantes estaban ahora literalmente cara a cara.

―Cuello, codo, hombro ―señaló Alibaba, llevando la voz cantante en el contraataque que obligó al otro a retroceder―. Estás lleno de aperturas, ¿no te enseñó nada tu maestro?

Finalmente, el Jefe de la Ciudad cayó al suelo después de su sable. Pero no fue la figura del joven cerniéndose ante él, mirándolo desde arriba, lo que terminó por propagar el miedo en su corazón.

Fue su sentencia:

―Pierdes.

El peso de tales palabras propagó el miedo en su corazón. Perder, la derrota… era inaudito, impensable, _imperdonable._

Pero sucedió.

Cayó ante alguien inferior, fue derrotado por un simple plebe– _no._

No había forma en que una rata callejera que no tuviese ni donde caer muerto pudiera superar un estilo nobiliario, era imposible en todos los aspectos.

 _«Esto es más de lo que se puede aprender en las calles de una ciudad como esta»._

Eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser sólo eso. Ese adolescente no sólo esgrimía con un estilo que superaba la aristocracia, sino que además sabía leer un idioma accesible para los privilegiados en la escala jerárquica.

En otras palabras, esa rata… en realidad tenía pedigrí.

 _«¡Ésta es… la verdadera postura de un Rey!»_

―¡¿Quién eres tú?! ―no solamente era su voz, sino todo su cuerpo que temblaba descontroladamente con la revelación indirecta―. ¡¿Por qué puedes leer Toran?!

Pero éste no estaba prestándole atención.

―Ah, es inútil ―murmuró mirando sus manos―. Intentaba olvidar mi pasado... pero parece que es imposible. No sólo mi mente, mi cuerpo todavía lo recuerda.

Alibaba suspiró, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No era momento para eso.

―Devuélvele a Aladdín su flauta ―ordenó.

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

―¡Morgiana! ―Jamil intentó de nuevo―. ¡Morgiana, ayúdame!

La Fanalis vaciló, instintivamente a punto de dar un paso… adelante antes de desviar la mirada. _Ya no tienes que hacerlo,_ se convenció tomando la mano de Kougyoku, quien sorprendida volvió a mirarla antes de comprender y darle un apretón en respuesta. _Todo va estar bien._

―Es inútil ―el rubio señaló.

―¡Goltas!

El gigante apenas le devolvió la mirada.

―Onii-san, ya es suficiente. Détente de una vez ―dijo Aladdín aventurándose al frente―. Devuélveme mi flauta.

El azabache se aferró a sus ropas restantes sin intenciones de cumplir la petición.

―Lo siento, pero si lo hago defenderás a estos plebeyos en lugar de mí.

Lastimosamente esa no era una respuesta que el peli-azul estuviera dispuesto a aceptar.

―Devuélveme mi flauta ―insistió.

―¡Tendrás que quitármela a la fuerza!

―Devuélvemela ―continuó el joven mago, inmutable.

―¿Sabe, Magi? Goltas y Morgiana me salieron muy caros ―dijo el Jefe de la Ciudad en tono que trataba de ser persuasivo. Su apariencia desesperada era un fuerte punto en contra para tal fin, no obstante, además de que nadie apreciaba su argumento―. Morgiana es descendiente de las bestias más fuertes de la creación, dicen que sus patadas son como truenos. Ah, pero Goltas también tiene su encanto, proviene de un Clan del norte con un ancestro en común con los Fanalis. Su cuerpo es más resistente que el de cualquier ser humano.

―Es suficiente.

Lo siguiente que todos percibieron fueron los gritos del hombre del hombre despiadado.

―... ¿F-fue Shaoran, verdad? ―murmuró Sakura con cautela, su cuerpo tenso y en alerta.

No pudo ver lo que había ocurrido– no porque ella fuese incapaz de seguir los movimientos de su amigo, sino porque Tomoyo le había tapado los ojos.

La azabache no respondió, mas sus manos temblorosas lo decían todo.

Shaoran no solamente había aparecido detrás de Jamil como una sombra, sino que había cortado sin piedad la mano con la que éste estaba gesticulando.

―Estaba siendo indulgente, pero acabas de recordarme que no tengo paciencia para la escoria como tú ―siseó―. ¿Te importa que me haga cargo de esto, Alibaba?

Éste sabiamente retrocedió mientras realizaba un ademán, cubriéndose la boca para reprimir el instintivo impulso de arcadas. Siempre había tenido estómago débil para cosas como estas.

―... Todo tuyo ―alcanzó a decir.

―Ponte de pie, basura ―el chino habló al mayor―. No has sufrido lo suficiente para tener un descanso.

―¡Onii-san...!

Alibaba detuvo a Aladdín por el brazo antes de que se entrometiera en esto, negando con la cabeza. Comprendía sus sentimientos, o por lo menos pensaba que podía, pero esto no era crueldad sinsentido.

«Ellas son mis amigas en todo el mundo y yo mataré a cualquiera que les haga daño», es lo que el castaño había dicho. No se sentía que englobara solamente a Sakura y Tomoyo más.

Además…

―¿Duele, cierto? Pero no duele tanto como las heridas de Goltas ―dijo Shaoran tajante a Jamil, quien ignorando su comando todavía se retorcía en el suelo sujetando su muñeca sangrante. Demasiado ocupado ahogándose en sollozos y gemidos de dolor para responder―. No duele tanto como los recuerdos de Morgiana y Kougyoku. No se compara con el miedo que siente la gente allá fuera por tu culpa.

Dicho esto lo sometió sin mucho esfuerzo, alzándolo del cuello de sus ―anteriormente más caras y exquisitas― ropas ahora andrajosas por la travesía suicida, obligándolo a cumplir con su mirada. Para un adolescente el castaño tenía ojos de intenciones insondables, peligrosamente afilados como el mejor de los cuchillos.

La patética Cabeza de la Ciudad apretó sus dientes, su mirada nublada por lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

 _«¿Por qué…?»_

Todos eran cajas de sorpresas desagradables. ¿Quiénes demonios eran esos mocosos? ¿Por qué se entrometían en sus planes? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en humillarlo? ¿Por qué tenían miradas como esas?

―Tu miseria es tan insignificante en comparación al dolor que has generado, Jamil. No importa si mueres, no sería suficiente para expiar todos tus pecados ―comentó Li tras arrebatarle la flauta de Aladdín―. Pero por mucho que te odie no soy un asesino, además no voy a ensuciarme las manos sino es necesario, y menos por alguien como tú.

―Onii-san...

El peso en el corazón del pali-azul se desvaneció con un suspiro.

Aladdín no era tonto, pero sería mentira si dijese que él no estaba dispuesto a perdonar si Jamil si se disculpaba verdaderamente desde el fondo de su corazón. No es que eso fuese a suceder en un futuro cercano. Jamil no era ese tipo de persona. Y aún si sucediera, eso no significaba que los demás lo perdonarían también.

A pesar de que no aprobaba la mutilación (prefería no lastimar a nadie si no tenía qué), el púber podía simpatizar con el razonamiento del adolescente; esa persona había hecho cosas terribles que ameritaban un castigo igual de severo. Por muy incómodo que resultara admitirlo, el muchacho estaba siendo bastante justo a pesar de su desprecio notorio por el otro, aún con su método poco ortodoxo.

Shaoran había cortado su mano derecha, la mano con la que blandía su sable. La mano con la que torturaba a todos sus esclavos. La mano que apuñaló a Goltas. La mano que lastimó a sus amigas. La mano que usó sin vacilar para atemorizar toda una ciudad.

La mano que ahora no podía lastimar a nadie más.

―Es una buena persona ―aseguró el espadachín rubio, las náuseas casi desvanecidas por completo.

―… Sí ―le concedió el joven mago con un lento asentimiento―. Lo es.

La dura sentencia de su verdugo tardó en calar su camino hacia el corazón del hombre frívolo y vacío, pero una vez arribaron cada fibra de su ser se llenó de cólera.

―¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras! ¡Yo me convertiré en Rey! ―espetó furioso.

¿Cómo encontraba la energía para sacudirse salvajemente como un animal? Aquello era un misterio, así como el hecho de que el castaño pudiera mantener su agarre firme sobre él.

―¡He estado esperando por ti! ¡Te he esperado toda mi vida! ¡Hoy es el día que me elegirás como Rey! ―gritó, mirando directamente a Aladdín―. ¡Por eso es que he estado trabajando tan duro todo éste tiempo! Tomé el lugar de mis estúpidos padres… usé a la gente, impuse mis leyes, ¡hice una gran fortuna! ¡El único que hizo que Qishan fuera algo más que un pedazo de tierra sin futuro, fui yo! ¡¿No soy increíble?!

De una forma retorcida, Jamil estaba en lo cierto. Él era _increíble._ ¿Tan ciego estaba para no ver la realidad? ¿O era simplemente tan débil que no quería aceptarla? El silencio de ocho personas debería ser suficiente para darle una pista de que sus ideas estaban bastante equivocadas.

―… ¡Es verdad! ―dijo para sí mismo, aunque sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse―. ¡Yo soy increíble! Soy el elegido. ¡Soy el hombre perfecto!

Ese hombre no tenía gramo alguno de cordura.

―Por eso… ¡Tienes que hacerme Rey!

 _Caray._

El joven mago se rascó la cabeza. Esto realmente era un caso perdido, ¿verdad? No pensó que estuviera _tan mal,_ incluso después de haber ver su negro corazón por sí mismo, después de todo Ugo-kun le enseñó a tener esperanza. Pero incluso con su inexperiencia en el mundo real, hasta un niño sabía cuándo se debía tirar la toalla.

Aquel era uno de esos momentos.

―No había tenido tiempo para decírtelo, Onii-san, pero parece que me confundes con alguien más. No soy más que un viajero ―educadamente ignoró el resoplido y el comentario sarcástico: «¡Viajero mi trasero!» del castaño y prosiguió―. Tampoco sé de qué estás hablando, pero… para algo tan importante como ser Rey, tú eres la persona menos adecuada para serlo.

Sus palabras no sólo destruyeron el espíritu del hombre, sino que sorprendieron a sus otros acompañantes.

Nadie sabía que alguien tan cálido como él pudiera otorgar veredictos con ojos tan fríos.

―… ¿Qué pasará con él? ―Morgiana se atrevió a preguntar, mas los puños apretados en la falda de su harapienta vestimenta y su mirada concentrada en algún punto lejano de la habitación revelaban lo difícil que era para ella tomar la palabra―. Lo he escuchado todo, aún así…

Shaoran frunció el ceño, indignado.

―¡¿Le tienes compasión después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar?!

La pelirroja rápidamente se encogió sobre sí misma.

―¡Lo siento!

―… no, demonios, no quise decirlo de esa manera ―dijo el castaño tras asegurarse de que sus palabras no estarían cargadas con la frustración que sentía―. Yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas, Morgiana; pero tienes que entender que estás siendo demasiado considerada con alguien que no se lo merece.

―…

―Pero sé que estás tratando muy duro. Eso es un gran paso ―continuó rápidamente ante su mutismo. Era común que una víctima de abuso justificara o defendiera a su agresor, después de todo―. No podemos llevarlo con nosotros, sin embargo. El mundo no necesita personas como él.

―¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Sakura, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados ahora por voluntad propia, temiendo la vista que podría toparse.

―Es obvio ―habló Tomoyo firmemente de pie tras ella, su mano solidaria sobre el hombro de su amiga para ayudar a calmar sus nervios; incluso si la castaña no había visto nada los gritos de Jamil fueron atroces, lo suficiente para hacerla temblar. No es que la azabache estuviera mejor, pero siempre había sido una reina del drama y había mejorado su capacidad de actuación con los años―. Lo dejaremos aquí.

―¡Eso es lo mismo que condenarlo a morir! ―protestó Kinomoto, abriendo los ojos.

Si hubieran estado a solas la conversación habría terminado trayendo a Hiroshima como ejemplo, pero no lo estaban, y no podía explicar algo que ni siquiera existía ―en éste mundo― así que no podía desbaratar las réplicas tan rápido como le hubiera gustado.

―Morirá si no tiene la voluntad de sobrevivir ―espetó Daidouji con firmeza―. Tal vez éste lugar fuera llamado necrópolis, ¿pero hace cuanto fue eso? Éste lugar tiene su propia flora y fauna ahora. Vivir aquí _es_ posible. Inequívocamente duro y peligroso en comparación al exterior, pero _se puede._

No era Chernóbil, al menos.

―¡Sin embargo, no es correcto abandonarlo a su suerte!

―Por el molesto de Clow, ¡éste tipo trató de matarnos, Sakura! Trató de convertirte en su prostituta. Abusó física y psicológicamente de varios de los presentes. ¡Goltas allí mismo es la prueba de que no podemos dejarlo reintegrarse en la sociedad! ―exclamó Li, deliberadamente evitando mencionar que Aladdín parecía haber terminado de destruirlo con su rechazo―. ¿De verdad quieres dejarlo salir cuando no tiene ninguna posibilidad de reformarse? ¡Probablemente comprará su salida de la cárcel, se irá a otra ciudad y volverá a esparcir su veneno adonde vaya! ¡No podemos hacernos la vista gorda y dejar que siga haciendo de las suyas hasta el día de su muerte!

―¡No estoy diciendo que hagamos la vista gorda! ―lo enfrentó―. ¡Estoy de acuerdo en que Jamil necesita un castigo, pero no creo que esa sugerencia sea justa!

―¡Ser justo y ser correcto son cosas diferentes! ―dijo él―. ¡Tu buena fe te impide ser completamente justa en estos casos porque no puedes ver a los demás sufriendo, Sakura! ¡Y no intentes negarlo! ¡Eres el tipo de persona que perdonaría hasta un asesino! ―señaló antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo―. No estoy diciendo que todo castigo deba involucrar sufrimiento, no obstante, no debes dejar que la gente que sabes ha hecho mal siempre se vaya tranquila pidiendo perdón. ¡No todos aprenden la lección!

―¡Tener compasión no es malo!

―¡Y no estoy diciendo que lo sea! ―fue la defensa de Shaoran―. ¡Pero es ingenuo salir con eso ahora, cuando ya hemos establecido que Jamil no es el tipo de persona que merezca algo que nunca otorgó a los demás!

Sakura estaba lista para arremeter, o lo estaría, si tuviera un argumento que pudiera contrarrestar al anterior. Era la verdad. Incluso ella, pese a estar defendiéndolo, no le agradaba Jamil ni un poco a sabiendas de las cosas terribles que había hecho. Pero aún así le dejaba un mal sabor de boca resolver las cosas de esa manera. ¿No podía existir una respuesta que los satisficiera a todos?

―En cualquier caso, no es algo definitivo ―Tomoyo intervino con su habitual aplomo y diplomacia, para variar siendo la única con la cabeza fría entre esos dos―. Sólo es una sugerencia.

―La mayoría debería estar de acuerdo para que sea justo. ¿Por qué no votamos? ―propuso Alibaba de repente, tratando de disimular lo cohibido que se sentía por inmiscuirse abruptamente en una discusión de tres buenos amigos―. Es mejor conocer las posturas de todos al respecto, ¿no? Así por lo menos sabremos qué hacer si no llegamos a un consenso.

―Bien ―el castaño convino con un bufido.

―… Estoy de acuerdo ―cedió la castaña con cierta reticencia.

―¡Es una maravillosa idea, Alibaba! ―aprobó la azabache con una sonrisa.

―Ejem, bueno ―carraspeó el rubio―. Quienes estén de acuerdo en abandonar a Jamil aquí, levanten la mano.

La decisión estaba tomada cuando todas las manos a excepción de una se elevaron.

―… ¿Aladdín? ―se sorprendió la esmeralda al ser la única en contra de la sugerencia―. ¿Tú también?

―Lo siento, Sakura-nee-san ―los ocelos al menos tenían la decencia de parecer arrepentidos de su inexistente traición―. Creo que es mejor que Onii-san no regrese al exterior. No deseo que muera a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, pero tampoco quiero que siga haciendo cosas malas. Es lo mejor… eso creo.

―¿Alibaba-kun? ―cuestionó al espadachín.

―Lo detesto por cómo trata a los demás y por todo lo que nos ha hecho en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí ―dijo fácilmente―. No puedo estar en buenos términos o pensar bien de una persona así, ¡simplemente no puedo! Sin embargo, aunque siento que jamás podré perdonarlo, no he considerado matarlo. Pienso que abandonarlo es lo mejor que podemos hacer en ésta situación.

Miró a Morgiana y Kougyoku.

Quizá era tonto preguntarles aquello, mas sus pensamientos eran los más importantes. Necesitaba conocerlos al menos.

―¿Qué hay de ustedes?

La pelirroja dudó antes de expresar finalmente su opinión:

―… he tenido sido suficiente.

La respuesta de la peli rosa no debió ser tan inesperada, sin embargo:

―Me gustaría que muriese.

Silencio.

―… o eso es lo que pensaba, antes de que Shaoran-sama me hiciera recapacitar con sus palabras ―expresó nerviosa al ser el centro de atención―. Tomar su vida no cambiará nada, pero todavía así no quiero volver a ver su cara jamás, ¿eso está mal?

―Márchense ―una voz rasposa interrumpió su diatriba―. Éste hombre… no necesita salir de aquí.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos sería un eufemismo. Los ojos de Morgiana se abrieron más allá de un ensanchamiento ligero, tomada por completo con la guardia baja.

―¡Goltas, hablaste! ―murmuró Kougyoku a un ritmo vertiginoso―. ¡C-creí que no podías!

Los labios de Shaoran amenazaron con formar una sonrisa. Leonardo DiCaprio tampoco ganaría el Oscar éste año, al parecer.

―Yo seguí… sus estúpidas órdenes… y lastimé a mucha gente. No debería salir tampoco ―el coloso hizo caso omiso de sus balbuceos. Probablemente estaba usando todas sus energías restantes para hablar, lo que teniendo en consideración su falta de palabras durante años no debería ser una tarea fácil―. Pero ellas… son diferentes… ellas todavía pueden volver atrás. Ellas todavía tienen orgullo ―echó un vistazo a las jóvenes que prácticamente había visto crecer―. Vuelvan a casa. Ese es mi último… deseo.

Se incorporó pese a las protestas de Sakura.

―¡Basta, las heridas se abrirán de nuevo!

El esclavo deliberadamente ignoró sus llamados, echando al Jamil inconsciente por su propio sangrado sobre su hombro.

―Eres… demasiado amable, señorita… a pesar de todo. Gracias.

La vista de su ancha espalda cubierta de heridas y sangre espesa deslizándose a cuestas quedaría grabada en sus memorias para siempre. A pasos lentos pero constantes, el esclavo y su dueño se perdieron de la vista de todos.

―Goltas… ―susurró la Maestra de Cartas.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que acabar de ésta manera trágica para él? No es como si el hombre haya pedido ser un esclavo, _nadie_ quiere ser un esclavo. Era tan injusto. ¿Acaso no merecía un poco de felicidad después de todas las desgracias que había atravesado?

―Hay que respetar su voluntad, Sakura-chan ―le dijo Tomoyo con esa suavidad característica reservada para confortar a sus amigos―. De otra forma, su alma no podrá descansar en paz.

«Seguramente, en otra vida, Goltas será feliz». Estaba implícito en la declaración.

A pesar de las lágrimas calientes que fluían por sus mejillas, la castaña encontró el valor para asentir. Eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora, ¿verdad? Rezar porque el hombre tuviera una vida mejor, aún si no fuera ésta. Creer que sería posible.

―Andando, continuemos nuestra aventura. ¡Todavía no hemos alcanzado la meta!

En el instante que Shaoran devolvió a Aladdín su pertenencia más preciada, una luz emanó de la flauta. Lo siguiente que sabían era que un haz brillante apuntaba hacia una pila de vasijas. Al parecer, estaba enseñándoles el camino.

Una chispa se ardió en las pupilas de todos, la determinación. Habían llegado demasiado lejos para esto.

Con una mirada de complicidad, las esclavas– las próximas a ser personas libres, asintieron hacia las puertas por las cuales su benefactor inesperado los había abandonado. Esperaban que todavía fuese capaz de escuchar sus voces.

―¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos vamos ahora!

Sin mirar atrás, avanzando hacia el futuro– las dos cargaron hacia adelante detrás de los demás.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron en un borrón. Antes de saberlo ya estaban excavando en el montón, buscando el recipiente que contenía al Djinn con desenfreno.

―¡Ésta no es!

Aladdín arrojó sin vacilar una ánfora que bien podría valer un millón de dólares, nada más avaluándola por su antigüedad.

―¡Tampoco!

Lo siguiente en volar por los aires fue un jarrón, cortesía de Alibaba.

―¡No!

El resto siguió su ejemplo sin remordimientos, con el tiempo acostumbrados al estrépito de los floreros, jarras y cántaros haciéndose añicos contra el piso.

―¡Ah, aquí está! ―anunció Sakura.

Había algo extraño en ella, notó el pequeño peli-azul; su voz era templada en vez de sobreexcitada y sus ojos esmeralda estaban ligeramente caídos, más brillantes de lo habitual. ¿Eran lágrimas? ¿Seguiría triste? ¿Estaría cansada? Pero ya que mostraba su habitual sonrisa simpática y sus amigos cercanos no habían reaccionado, supuso que su última conjetura era la acertada y dejó de preocuparse, ahora contagiado por la alegría del hallazgo.

Shaoran se aproximó al contenedor con aire solemne.

―Sal de allí, Ermitaño, es hora de que nos des tu perorata.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, posó su índice en el pentáculo tallado en la vasija. Éste brilló al instante.

Y Amon salió a jugar.

Su aparición dejaría en vergüenza a los mejores espectáculos de magia en Las Vegas. Por otra parte, los espectáculos de Las Vegas no se supone que asustaran el alma fuera de la gente (generalmente, nadie volaba el techo sobre las cabezas de su público porque eso traía mala publicidad). Y esto era real.

El Djinn emanaba suficiente poder para enloquecer sus sentidos mágicos, pero era de esperarse de los Contenedores Domésticos de Solomon– Oh, espera.

 _¿Qué-?_

 _¿Uh?_

 _¿…?_

De la misma forma que la necrópolis apareció ante ellos al abrir las puertas, la sala se transformó cuando el círculo mágico resplandeció. Como si acabaran de viajar en el tiempo, las ruinas recuperaron su antigua gloria; el mármol parecía recién pulido, las vasijas fueron restauradas, se restituyó el valor de los denarios fosilizados.

Incluso el báculo del castaño, con su extraña punta dentada que lo hacía parecer una lanza, fue restaurado.

―¿Cuál de ustedes se convertirá en Rey?

La voz de Amon reverberó en la habitación. No sonaba como una invitación, pero tampoco era un desafío; la cuestión fue planteada muy al estilo de «el que quiera puede intentar, sin embargo ha de jugar con mis reglas. Y la recompensa podría ser o no lo que están buscando». La típica declaración de ambigüedad confuciana que sonaba tentadora y al mismo tiempo no lo era en lo absoluto.

Miró a Morgiana.

―Insignificante. Veo que tienes enormes ganas de vivir, pero eres muy débil.

Miró a Kougyoku.

―¡La señorita no está lista! ―quien protestó, por supuesto, fue el castaño. Pero no sonaba como él en lo absoluto―. No voy a dejar que se le conceda un arma de destrucción masiva... todavía.

―Fufu, pero tú eres su amigo ―señaló la azabache con diversión. Alibaba se estremeció por su sonrisa, era la misma que le brindaba cada vez que bromeaba a costa suya, sin embargo... había algo ominoso respecto a ésta en particular―. Y eres un arma de destrucción masiva también. Técnicamente.

―Hehehe ―la castaña rió suavemente con gracia detrás de su mano, como una dama de alta sociedad―. Ella tiene un punto.

―Ah, ustedes los humanos son tan pequeños. No puedo escucharlos ―resonó la voz del Djinn, quien evidentemente hablaba consigo mismo, pero aún así fue oído por todos.

El problema se resolvió en cuestión de segundos al éste adoptar (sorprendentemente) un tamaño más razonable, aunque todavía resultando colosal para los simples mortales.

―¿Quién...?

Su vieja y experimentada mirada se posó en el grupo, ahora estudiándolos de cerca. Cuando cayó sobre la Sakura, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente– sorpresa, realización, entendimiento, ¿y júbilo? Aladdín no estaba seguro, pero eran las emociones que creía corresponderían al rápido fulgor que se encendió en ellos.

―¡Oh! Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa. Parece que he despertado en la época adecuada ―sonrió―. Pero si es el Magi… y la Trinidad también.

―¿Eh? ¿Magi? ―el púber se señaló a sí mismo, un poco acostumbrado (no realmente) a que se dirigieran a él por ese término desconocido―. ¿Te refieres a mí?

Lo siguiente que sucedió–

 _«Acaso él... ¿Nos hizo una reverencia?»_ Pensó más enredado que antes.

La mirada que intercambió con Alibaba confirmó que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Así que Aladdín no estaba alucinando, de hecho, estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas. Como el hecho de que Shaoran no haya atacado verbalmente al anciano azul de centenares de metros todavía.

Por otra parte, _era un anciano azul de centenares de metros._ Pero no es como si el drakon hubiera sido exactamente una cosita pequeña y malvada.

Y no, el rubio nunca estaría dejando caer ese tema. Jamás.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Ah, mis disculpas ―dijo el poderoso ente al notar la confusión en sus rostros―. Mi nombre es Amon, verán...

Lo que estuviese por decir en ese instante murió con la manifestación de un ser enorme, corpulento… y sin cabeza.

―¡¿Ugo-kun?!

El coloso ignoró el llamado, demasiado ocupado en el momento haciendo gestos y señas a su compañero Djinn, quien asentía cada tanto. A ciencia cierta era difícil saber si estaban conversando, o si llevaban a cabo la partida de Pictionary más inconveniente del Universo.

―Ya veo... al fin, entiendo la situación ―asintió el gigante barbudo―. Será mejor que me presente adecuadamente entonces ―los miró―. Soy Amón, el Djinn de la Cortesía y Austeridad. Disculpen los problemas.

―Tendré unas palabras contigo ―resopló el adolescente de ojos café―. _Después._ Ahora, ¿no tienes algo que anunciar?

―Por supuesto, por supuesto ―coincidió el individuo regente del Dungeon, antes de dirigirse a todos los humanos―. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Oficialmente han conquistado éste Calabozo!

Sonrisas de millones de vatios estallaron en las caras de los jóvenes.

―¡Woohoo!

―¡Lo hicimos, Alibaba-kun!

―¡Lo hicimos, Aladdín!

Bueno, Aladdín y Alibaba estaban un poco más emocionados que el resto, pero a nadie realmente le importaba.

―Todavía hay que elegir un Rey, sin embargo ―el Djinn interrumpió su celebración.

―Heh, eso es descarado de tu parte ―dijo el castaño―. A estas alturas la respuesta debería ser obvia ―apuntó al blondo―. Alibaba podrá manejarte mejor, ustedes os complementáis muy bien entre sí.

Amon reflexionó mientras acariciaba su barba.

―¿Es así?

Los ojos marrones se estrecharon con un brillo cobrizo, irritado.

―¿Dudas de mis palabras, Ermitaño? ―siseó―. He peleado al lado de éste chico, ¡lo he convertido en mi compañero de armas! ¿Y aún así dices que no es digno?

El resto contuvo el aliento. ¿Shaoran simplemente acababa de desafiar al ente todopoderoso gobernante de la Mazmorra? Amon se veía tranquilo, pero seguramente no le gustaría ser desafiado por insignificantes humanos.

Empezaron a temer por su castigo.

―¡No, no! ―sorprendentemente, el ente místico se apresuró a apaciguarlo―. Me disculpo, no quise transmitir ideas equivocadas, joven mago. Confío plenamente en su juicio. Yo mismo he visto las habilidades de éste Candidato a Rey, pero… no termina de convencerme.

―¿Oh? ¿Ahora pones en duda mi juicio, mi estimado?

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos, la seguridad en su postura y sonrisa en su cara indicaban que tenía un argumento ganador en la punta de la lengua. Parecía una abeja reina a punto de destruir socialmente a alguien de manera potencialmente devastadora.

―No hay secretos en el corazón de los hombres que no pueda escuchar, no importa cuánto traten de sofocar sus voces ―dijo con gravedad―. ¡He escuchado tantos corazones, pero ninguno era digno de _mí_ favor! Éste chico lo ha ganado, no tengo que decirte lo difícil que es eso. Él es un Rey. Es _mi_ Rey, Amon. Cada representante de mi Trimurti ha escogido a éste muchacho.

Shaoran gruñó.

―Es el mismo caso con la mía. Dos partes de mí han juzgado como digno a ese muchacho, y una estaba de acuerdo desde el comienzo ―admitió a regañadientes―. Puede no verse como algo especial en éste momento, pero te sorprenderá si le das una oportunidad.

Sakura rió con una lisura que invitaba a relajarse a su lado.

―Estuve dormida todo éste tiempo, ya sabes ―su voz sonaba extrañamente adormilada, con un timbre que rememoraba campanas de viento―. ¡Pero estamos de acuerdo también! Veo potencial en su futuro. Aprobamos al Campeón.

Amon, quien en un principio no se veía convencido, de inmediato cambió su postura. Nadie entendía como unas simples palabras pudieron tener éste efecto en él.

―¡Que así sea! ―sentenció―. Como Djinn de la Séptima Mazmorra, declaro a éste chico como mi Contenedor Rey, por voluntad de la Trinidad del Gran Guardián y la guía de la Sabiduría de Solomon.

 _¿Eh?_

Había retomado su conversación con Ugo casi inmediatamente después del anuncio, por lo que nadie pudo preguntarle a qué se refería. Nuevamente fueron dejados en la oscuridad.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras juntaban los bienes. Al ser la máxima prioridad actual, todos estaban concentrados en su deber.

Bueno, casi todos.

—Shaoran-sama —Kougyoku llamó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Somos libres ahora, verdad?

 _Libres._ Morgiana se detuvo a acariciar los moretones en sus tobillos, actualmente libres de grilletes. Era verdad, ellas eran libres ahora. No estaban atadas más a ese hombre despreciable.

Shaoran sonrió ante su embelesamiento.

—Así es, Kougyoku. Tú y Morgiana son libres. Y también todos los que estaban bajo las órdenes de Jamil.

Sólo que ellos aún no lo sabían.

—¿Y ya no tengo que dormir en una celda, verdad? ―preguntó ilusionada―. ¿Ya no tengo que ser arreglada, maquillada y permanecer alrededor de ese hombre, fingiendo que me agrada su compañía? ¿Ya no tengo que aguantar que nadie me toque si yo no quiero?

Ni soportar sus horribles gritos y abusos mientras se quedaba callada para que no la pisaran más, o llevar grilletes y bajar la mirada al suelo avergonzada mientras su dignidad se fragmenta con los susurros de la gente.

—No, Kougyoku ―aseguró―. Ya no tienes que hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Ella rompió a llorar.

—¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Soy tan feliz en este momento! ¡Muchas gracias, Shaoran-sama! ¡Muchas gracias, todos!

—… Gracias —Morgiana también murmuró.

—No hemos hecho gran cosa. Ustedes se pararon de pie por sí mismas. _Ustedes_ se ayudaron a sí mismas, Shaoran sólo les dio el valor que necesitaban ―dijo la azabache―. Y ahora que no tienen un amo, ¿qué es lo que harán?

—Oye, dales tiempo de pensar ―terció el castaño―. Es demasiado para asimilarlo tan…

—¡Voy a viajar! —la peli rosa interrumpió con emoción, con lágrimas de felicidad lavando el kohl de sus ojos. Cualquier persona del exterior diría que se veía horrible, pero ellos nunca la habían visto más radiante—. Y-yo, viajaré por el mundo… ¡Aprenderé cosas! —declaró sobre la marcha—. ¡Y veré países! ¡Conoceré gente! ¡Haré amigos! Pero antes de todo eso… volveré a mi patria.

—¿Al Imperio Kou? ―preguntó Li con recelo.

—Sí, fue el último deseo de Goltas, después de todo. Nunca fuimos cercanos, pero de todas formas se sacrificó por mi bien… no, ¡por el bien de todos! ―se corrigió―. He vivido con tanto miedo desde hace tiempo… jamás le di la oportunidad a nadie de acercarse lo suficiente porque temía que me hicieran daño, me cerré a los demás, y ahora no podré conocer a Goltas apropiadamente por eso.

Todavía tenía miedo, por supuesto. Pero su fe en la humanidad se había restaurado gracias a las personas que la rodeaban.

―Sigo asustada, tengo mucho miedo… pero ya no quiero huir. Volveré a Rakushou. Quiero agradecer apropiadamente a la persona que fue mi Amo en ese lugar, por todo lo que hizo por mí ―su voz era un murmullo lleno de convicción―. Sin su amabilidad yo no habría sido capaz de resistir todos estos años. Fue gracias a su generosidad que alguien como yo pudo ser educada, sentir esperanza, tener un poco de felicidad en ésta vida tan dura. Cuando lo haga siento, siento que… finalmente seré capaz de vivir como yo quiera.

—Suena como un buen plan. ¿Dónde te establecerás después? ―quiso saber la castaña―. Cuando ya no quieras viajar, seguramente querrás asentarte en algún lado.

—B-bueno… he oído que Sindria es un bonito lugar ―expresó tímidamente―. ¡Tienen ropas muy lindas, también!

—Entonces probablemente nos encontremos allá —dijo Alibaba—. Planeo abrir una tienda donde venda todas las cosas increíbles que encuentre alrededor de mis aventuras con Aladdín. ¿Cierto, Al?

—¡Sip! ¡Alibaba-kun y yo viajaremos por todo el mundo también! ―declaró alegremente el aludido―. ¡Fue una promesa! ¡Iremos a los otros Dungeons para buscar a los otros amigos de Ugo-kun y tendremos muchas aventuras!

—Nosotros todavía tenemos que buscar respuestas para explicar qué nos sucedió —suspiró Shaoran.

―¿Dónde? Esa es la cuestión ―señaló Kinomoto―. No tenemos ninguna pista. Aunque…

―… las Mazmorras parecen un buen lugar para empezar ―completó Daidouji―. Suena legítimo. ¡Si vamos a resolver misterios, debemos ir a sitios misteriosos!

―Añade cualquier mención de ropa o viaje exótico, y estoy volviendo a Sakura mi única amiga en la faz de la tierra ―advirtió Li.

―Como si hiciera falta. Venía implícito, ¿sabes? ―respondió ella―. ¿Y desde cuándo hago lo que me dices?

―Disculpe usted, Overlord.

―Esto es realmente algo común, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó el blondo a la castaña.

―Yep. Es la forma extraña en que demuestran su amor.

O lo que pasa cuando uno es Team Mystic y el otro Team Valor.

―Tenía esa duda desde que Tomoyo dijo «Siento el amor en tus palabras, Shrek». Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que «Shrek» significa en sí mismo ―comentó el muchacho.

―Oh, Buda, ¡eso es ORO!

Alibaba ladeó la cabeza, procesando la frase.

―¿Shrek significa oro?

―¡No! No, no. Shrek es... ahm, otra forma de decir _ogro_ ―la esmeralda tosió para disimular unas risillas.

―... ahem, esa es una interesante forma de apodar a alguien.

La única razón por la que no rió también fue porque Shaoran estaba dándole una mirada de advertencia.

―Quédate cerca de ellos y aprenderás mil maneras de llamar a alguien ―le sonrió ella―. Desde los más comunes hasta los más creativos e inusuales.

―¿Como Pyramid Head?

Su pregunta fue suficiente para que la castaña se doblara sobre sí misma, riendo.

―¡Pyramid–! ¡Oh, Solomon! ¡No puedo...! ¡Estoy muriendo!

Aprovechando el buen humor, Aladdín decidió hacer una pregunta que llevaba molestándolo desde hace un rato.

―¡Oye, Amon-kun! ¿Qué es un Magi? Tengo un tiempo escuchando ese término, pero desconozco su significado.

Ambos Djinn compartieron una 'mirada' sospechosa, antes de que Amon se dignara a contestar:

―Un Magi es… el elegido para seleccionar al Rey. Dentro de poco éste mundo se verá en la necesidad de elegir un Rey, una persona que domine la magia ―espetó con aire solemne―. Una persona a la cual otros respeten por su rectitud. Un Rey entre los Reyes. Ésta persona debe ser buscada, encontrada y después elegida. Debe ser educada y guiada por "ellos" para convertirse en un ser de extraordinaria grandeza, y ocupar el lugar del amado Solomon.

En lugar de despejar dudas, su contestación había creado más incógnitas.

―¿Se supone que debo escoger a alguien? ¿Por qué yo…?

Infortunadamente, antes de poderse añadir algo más, un terremoto sacudió la habitación– no, la Celda completa.

―¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Escombros empezaron a caer desde el techo y algunas columnas se desplomaron, haciéndose añicos con el primer temblor.

―Alguien está tratando de cerrar el camino desde afuera ―les informó el espíritu del decoro.

― _¡Sohu-ue,_ por favor sácanos de aquí! ―suplicó Tomoyo.

―¡De prisa! ―urgió Li, blandiendo su báculo.

Al instante una delgada membrana luminosa formó un domo sobre sus cabezas. Se veía flexible, pero debía tener como mínimo la consistencia de una pared si era capaz de protegerlos.

―¡El tesoro! ―exclamó Alibaba para Morgiana y Kougyoku, apresurándose a prensar el amarre de uno de los sacos―. ¡Asegúrenlo!

―¡Tomen todo lo que puedan y reúnanse en el círculo de transporte! ―indicó Sakura―. ¿Crees que puedas ampliar más tu borg?

―¿Con esto? ―Shaoran sonrió―. No soy un genio como tú, ¡pero en estas condiciones por supuesto que puedo!

Ella le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

―Lo siento, lo haría yo misma, pero 'ella' tiene mi... ―sacudió la cabeza―. No importa. No es momento para eso. ¡Aladdín!

―¡¿Sí, Sakura-nee-san?!

―¡Toma esto! ―le arrojó un bastón―. Es bastante viejo, no durará mucho, pero te servirá mientras tanto. Utilízalo cada vez que necesites hacer magia, te ayudará cuando quieras darles órdenes al Rukh y evitará que desperdicies tu Magoi.

―... ¿Sakura-nee-san?

―¿Todo el mundo listo? ―preguntó a los demás, quienes por suerte lo estaban gracias a que Ugo los ayudó a mover la fortuna dentro del pentágono dibujado por Amon―. ¡Es suficiente! ―dijo al castaño, quien de inmediato dejó caer el borg y la siguió hacia donde se encontraban los demás―. ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Amon, por favor! ¡Contamos contigo!

El círculo mágico a sus pies se iluminó.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero en ese momento el Magi juraba haber visto nueve figuras detrás de sus amigos. Sólo una de ellas parecía familiar.

―… ¿Señorita?

Ésta puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo. Y Aladdín supo que eran reales.

…

 **Séptimo Calabozo, Amon. ¡Conquistado!**

…

 _ **Qishan, Bazar.**_

Alibaba despertó solo, desorientado, en una fosa profunda y con el tesoro a sus espaldas. Millones de cabezas curiosas se asomaban desde arriba. ¿Acaso estaba de vuelta en el bazar? ¿Cómo…?

Los recuerdos más recientes se agolparon en su cabeza. ¡Es verdad! Los otros y él habían salido, ¿entonces por qué yacía sin compañía? ¿Dónde estaban el resto?

―¡Un chico apareció en el lugar del Dungeon! ―señaló alguien.

―¡Igual que en la legenda!

―¡No puede ser! ―dijo otro―. ¡¿Ese chico conquistó el Calabozo?!

―¡Increíble!

Casi inmediatamente después la multitud acompañó aquel grito con rugidos de alegría y aplausos.

El pecho del rubio se hinchó de alegría; el reconocimiento sin duda era malo para su ego, pero bueno para su autoestima. Aunque no se sentía del todo bien cuando los demás no estaban a su lado.

 _«Ah, bueno… aún tenemos tiempo. Mientras los espero iré a casa a prepararme. Sé que volverán, ¡Aladdín, Tomoyo…! ¡Lo sé porque somos amigos!»_

Mientras tanto honraría su promesa. Sólo esperaba que dondequiera que estuviese el resto, no fuera demasiado lejos.

…

 _ **Qishan, Afueras.**_

Fue como una pesadilla.

Un segundo, oscuridad absoluta. Y al siguiente…

―¡…!

 _«Estoy… ¿En las afueras de la ciudad…?»_ Pensó la Fanalis, sorprendida.

¿Dónde estaba Kougyoku? ¿Shaoran-san? Ese niño, ¿Aladdín? Y las otras dos jóvenes.

―Debo… regresar… ¡Rápido!

…

 _ **Imperio Kou, Ciudad de Kai.**_

―No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ―Kougyoku tiró de sus cabellos―. ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!

Esto estaba en sus planes, seguro… lo estaba, pero… ¡Pero…!

―¡¿Por qué estoy atrapada aquí contigo?! ―lloró.

Tomoyo le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

―¿Lo siento…?

…

 _ **Meseta de Tenzan, Algún Lugar.**_

―¿Onii-san?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué de todas las combinaciones al azar me tocó a mí ser el niñero? ¡Aahg! ―se despeinó en un ataque de frustración―. ¡Sakura va matarme si dejo que te pase algo…!

…

 _ **Continente Oscuro, Reino de Heliohapt.**_

Sakura solamente podía mirar en shock cómo sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido entre la gente de piel oscura y blancos cabellos. Que le recordaban a Arma, a decir verdad.

―¿P-podría ser…?

―¿Quién eres tú? ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas―. ¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para entrar al Palacio Real?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_ _  
_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, 33 páginas. No me siento del todo satisfecha pese al tiempo que me tomé en su elaboración, pero éste es el resultado.**

 **Quería que Jamil sufriera más ―razón principal por la que no estoy del todo satisfecha―, pero Shaoran no es un asesino y honestamente está lejos de ser malvado. (Lo más malvado que un Shaoran ha hecho a posta fuera de una batalla en el Clampverse fue… bueno, arrancarle el ojo a alguien (cofcof y comérselo cofcof). Pero eso era parte del plot en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles).**

 **Así que teniendo eso en cuenta no pude achicharrarlo, colgarlo o darle una puñaladita como mínimo se merecía.**

 **Dejé sueltas varias cosas del main plot por allí, así que si se confunden/no entienden ciertas partes, es normal y se explicará en el futuro. Pero no duden en señalar lo que no comprendan.**

 **Alibaba espera a sus amigos en vano. Morgiana camina hacia adelante. Aladdín tiene un guardián bastante singular en la actualidad. ¿Qué sucederá con Kougyoku ahora que está atrapada en el imperio Kou con Tomoyo? ¿En qué lío se habrá metido Sakura?**

 **Habrá que esperar para obtener estas respuestas, pues nos estamos desviando un poco en los próximos dos capítulos. No se preocupen, luego seguiremos con los mini-arcos originales del fic antes de pasar al Arco de Balbadd.**

 **Y ahora, pasando a lo bueno…(?)**

 _ **| Shipping |**_

 **El listado de shipping que llevamos hasta ahora, entre lo que me han dicho en comentarios y MP's es el siguiente:**

 _ **Alibaba & Sakura**_ **(3 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Judal & Sakura**_ **(3 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Kouha & Sakura **_**(1 apoya esto)**

 _ **Ja'far & Sakura **_**(1 apoya esto)**

 _ **Shaoran & Kougyoku**_ **(todo el mundo apoya esto)**

 _ **Shaoran & Morgiana**_ **(1 apoya esto)**

 _ **Kouen & Tomoyo**_ **(3 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Alibaba & Tomoyo**_ **(3 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Tomoyo & Hakuryuu**_ **(2 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Sinbad & Tomoyo**_ **(2 apoyan esto)**

 _ **Tomoyo & Kouha**_ **(1 apoya esto)**

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaaan. Mientras que todo puede pasar, Alibaba actualmente está en un lío, empatando con Judal y Kouen para parejas de Sakura y Tomoyo respectivamente (la popularidad de él en éste fic es inversamente proporcional a la que tiene en la serie original (?)**

 **Hakuryuu y Sinbad se pelean por el puesto de plato de segunda mesa de Tomoyo (oh, god, esto será de risa y pueden apostar que influirá en caps futuros).**

 **Kouha es un casanova, btw.**

 **Kougyoku y Shaoran son la ship del pueblo, eso parece ser lo único fijo.**

 **Recuerden que aún queda bastante tiempo para votar hasta el arco de Sindria y siempre pueden apoyar más de una pareja, mientras que no vuelvan a votar por la misma.**

 **Y eso es t-to-to-todo amigos.**

 **See' ya.**


	12. Gate I

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, como muchas chicas de su edad en plena flor de la adolescencia, tenía su propio significado sobre la juventud. Éste no incluía ser transportada a otro mundo con propósito desconocido junto a sus mejores amigos. Menos descubrir que no eran tan ajenos a él como parecía.

* * *

 **Entrelíneas I: Un paso hacia adelante**

 _«La distancia no significa nada cuando alguien significa todo»._

* * *

El sol de mediodía brilla en el cielo despejado. Parece un día como cualquier otro, pero a pesar del calor del desierto la atmósfera se siente completamente refrescante; la gente en el bazar o de camino a sus casas miran hacia arriba de vez en cuando, en sus ojos brilla la esperanza, _el alivio_ , la ligereza en el aire se nota en sus acompasadas respiraciones. Nadie mira a sus pies. Nadie tiene miedo.

Alibaba espera.

Han pasado dos días desde que regresó del Calabozo y todo se siente como un sueño, pero él sabe que fue real. El pentáculo grabado en su khanjar se lo confirma.

Al principio estaba asustado cuando reparó en la aparición de aquella marca. Cualquier tipo de grabado en una hoja era sencillamente _estúpido,_ a menos que se tratara de un simple ornamento. Sólo un idiota debilitaría la hoja de su arma apropósito. Pero, una vez más, había sido sorprendido al descubrir que la superficie se encontraba totalmente lisa y, más allá de los rasguños ganados con el paso del tiempo, su hoja estaba intacta. No había líneas grabadas, simplemente _parecía_ que era así.

Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que el pentáculo podía significar.

No era un símbolo desconocido, al contrario, Alibaba recordaba haberlo visto al inicio de su aventura y al final de la misma, pero era tan misterioso como el lugar del cual provenía.

Pese a que ése debería considerarse el mayor de sus problemas e incógnitas no resueltas, apenas era la punta del iceberg; la inseguridad se abría paso fácilmente en él a medida que las horas pasaban. No había rastro de Aladdín todavía. Ni de Tomoyo, o los amigos de ésta. Ni siquiera había escuchado algo sobre Morgiana, quien aunque no conociera más que de vista, sabía que vivía en ésta ciudad (aunque 'vivir' definitivamente no era el término adecuado para definir sus años anteriores en Qishan).

Una vez todos obtuvieron la confirmación de que el antiguo Jefe estaba muerto, siendo ahora Alibaba el hombre más rico de la ciudad ―pese a que no consideraba toda la fortuna como suya, él no lo hizo solo a fin de cuentas― era obvio que tomaría el lugar que Jamil había dejado vacante. Era simplemente lógico en la cabeza de las masas tener a un Conquistador de Mazmorras y su fortuna como Señor de esas tierras.

Y aunque el rubio no quería ese poder, _no se sentía merecedor de él,_ sabía que lo necesitaba para honrar su promesa. Por lo tanto, haciendo uso de su nueva posición, mandó a liberar a todos los esclavos. Hubo una gran ceremonia y una fiesta posterior con un gran banquete que duró tres días, incluso. Lástima que no estaba en su mejor estado de ánimo para disfrutar del evento.

Alibaba se alegraba sinceramente por estas personas, de verdad, pero su corazón todavía aleteaba con inseguridad por la desaparición de sus amigos.

Había una bruma en su mente cuando trataba de recordar la última vez que estuvo frente a ellos, la parte que no podía distinguir si era un recuerdo o una ensoñación. Por más que intentaba empujar su memoria al límite no conseguía despejar esa niebla y por extensión, las respuestas que quería. Todo en su cabeza era un borrón tras abordar el círculo de transporte de Amón.

…

Los días pasan, tres días y tres noches pronto se convierten en una semana.

Hay mujeres tan hermosas como las perlas en su sala, con miradas que brillan tanto como las joyas que llevan sobre sus ropas de bailarina. Ninguna de ellas tiene tanta vida y brillo como Kougyoku cuando lloraba de alegría —pensamiento que aún ahora le rompe el corazón aunque no sabe ni la mitad de lo que la pobre chica tuvo que pasar en la vida—, pero todas las doncellas son comprensivas y tratan genuinamente de complacerlo y levantar sus ánimos.

Alibaba espera, convencido de que no merece esas miradas. De que no merece esa admiración y respeto.

Porque él no es el verdadero héroe. Él no es quien desinteresadamente planeaba arriesgar su vida por la de todos ellos, ni quien tuvo la idea de liberar a los esclavos en primer lugar. Sus intenciones y deseos para adentrarse en el Dungeon eran deseos egoístas: el capricho de un adolescente, los sueños de un Don Nadie. _La culpa_ de una cobarde rata de callejón que huyó cuando las cosas se salieron de control y en vez de quedarse a enfrentar la realidad y asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones, decidió que abandonar su patria sería una mejor opción.

Al final, Alibaba probablemente no hubiera usado nada de la fortuna en sí mismo, reconoce, pero la razón principal para comportarse tan codicioso era ese sentimiento opresor en su pecho al recordar la noche en que su vida terminó de caerse a pedazos, justo frente a sus ojos.

Supuso que más que cualquier otra cosa, él sólo deseaba reponer el daño que Cassim causó esa noche. El daño que Alibaba permitió en su ingenuidad. _«Dinero suficiente para comprar un país entero…»_ o devolver cada moneda robada al Arca Real de Balbadd, pensó. Así por lo menos sólo tendría que cargar con la muerte del Rey Rashid en su conciencia.

…

Una semana se convirtió en dos. A éste punto, Alibaba apenas dormía.

Había pensado en volver a Balbadd. Es lo que había dicho a los demás con la necrópolis a sus pies, y no se estaba arrepintiendo, pese a que cada día que pasaba el miedo de enfrentar su destino lo llenaba de más inseguridad; simplemente, una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que no lo haría solo.

Cuando Alibaba no se encontraba tratando de encajar para cumplir los deberes de un cargo para el que no fue hecho, su mente carente de sueño y sobrecargada con trabajo divagaba. Su cabeza se quedaba en blanco y lo siguiente que sabía, es que estaba soñando despierto, y sabía que era un sueño simplemente porque ninguno de sus problemas aparecía con intención torturarle. Para eso estaba la noche, de todas formas.

Soñaba con mostrarle a Aladdín lo maravilloso que Balbadd era. Enseñarle sus lugares favoritos y caminar juntos bajo el sol resplandeciente al lado del canal, invitarlo a probar el besugo a la mantequilla. Reír de sus tonterías cada que encontraran a una preciosa señorita.

Soñaba con llevar a Tomoyo a ver el mar y charlar un poco más, darle algunas buenas memorias para compensar todas las preocupaciones y problemas que le había causado desde que se quedaron atorados juntos.

Soñaba con pasar la noche los tres hablando de tonterías, conocerlos mejor y dejar que le conocieran. Soñaba con hablarles de su madre. De Mariam. Incluso de Cassim.

Con las probabilidades de una en un millón y a sabiendas de que ya había gastado el milagro que le tocaba en su desabrida vida, Alibaba se preguntaba si alguno de sus sueños se haría realidad un día o si se volverían cenizas que el viento se llevaría en su lugar.

…

Transcurren otros seis días hasta que, finalmente, alguien llama a su puerta. No es nadie a quien él estuviese esperando, pero al menos es una cara conocida.

—Morgiana.

Era imposible no reconocerla u olvidarla, para el caso. Puede que no hayan cruzado palabras hasta ese preciso instante, pero Alibaba sabía perfectamente quién era ella: la chica del bazar, la Fanalis, la amiga de Kougyoku, una de las personas que Shaoran había logrado proteger con sus acciones.

Morgiana seguía con ese semblante estoico, la mirada penetrante capaz de hacer temblar a cien hombres y esa postura de soldado, pero Alibaba supone que aquello ya era parte de su personalidad y algo que difícilmente cambiaría a estas alturas, y de hacerlo no sería un cambio que aconteciera de la noche a la mañana. Notó que la tensión en los hombros hombros se había desvanecido, gratamente, aunque sus ojos rasgados todavía escrutaban con vehemencia a sus alrededores como buscando algo…

No, no algo. _Alguien._

Ah, al parecer ambos sí tenían cosas en común. Pero dado el caso no podía decir que se alegraba.

—Pasa —la invitó—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Le ofreció algo de beber pero ella declinó la oferta con la misma rapidez que esta fue hecha. Aunque parecía seca con su escaso uso de palabras, su tono suave desmintió cualquier intención de ser cortante y ambos se instalaron en el jardín de la casa.

—Ellos no están aquí —al final fue ella quien trajo el sujeto a la conversación.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero tú también jugaste con mis sentimientos un poco, ¿sabes? —bromeó a pesar de que era cierto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, sonando genuinamente arrepentida.

El silencio que se instaló después fue incómodo, como era de esperar entre dos extraños que no tenían nada más en común que el elefante en la habitación. Pero Alibaba estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no lucir tan desesperado y empezar a llorar como un niño berrinchudo acerca del injusto final de su aventura, no cuando Morgiana se veía tan compuesta a pesar de que había perdido a toda la gente que significaba algo para ella.

Sorprendentemente, fue la misma pelirroja quien retomó las riendas de la conversación.

—Ese día, cuando todo terminó… aparecí en las afueras de la ciudad. Para cuando regresé, escuché que habías Conquistado la Mazmorra y que te convirtieron en el nuevo Jefe. Yo tenía la... esperanza —la muchacha pronunció palabra con reluctancia, como si todavía le fuera un concepto totalmente ajeno para ella—, de encontrar a los demás contigo, pero veo que no es el caso.

Claramente ambos compartían la decepción, pero a éstas alturas no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediar las cosas.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto a venir a verme?

Morgiana abrió la boca con planes de contestar la interrogante, mas al instante cayó en un silencio, en esta ocasión reflexivo. Alibaba no se sintió menos incómodo a pesar de saber esto.

—… Necesitaba pensar —finalmente admitió la ex-esclava—. En esos momentos estaba realmente confundida por todas las emociones acumuladas dentro de mí. Yo… no soy la mejor en materia emocional, como puedes ver, además tenía… —se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Vergüenza, de aparecer ante ti.

El comentario lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—¿Vergüenza? —expresó incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Por qué?

No había nada por lo que la Fanalis tuviera que avergonzarse. Sí, no les había hecho el viaje un paseo por Sindria, pero al final venció sus temores y había hecho lo correcto. Algo que un cobarde como él no podía sino respetar.

Morgiana era increíble. El único allí que debería sentir vergüenza por estar en su presencia era Alibaba.

—Cumpliste _su_ promesa —no hacía falta de mucho proceso mental para entender que Morgiana se refería a Shaoran en esa oración—. Y aún ahora, continúas ayudando a la gente de esta Ciudad. No estamos en el mismo nivel.

—¡Te equivocas!

Alibaba no había querido gritar, pero esas palabras habían tocado un nervio sensible en él. Una herida que seguía abierta. Una que su conciencia nunca dejaría sanar, pues no se merecía semejante alivio.

—Yo soy un Don Nadie, Morgiana —le aseguró—. Crecí en las calles. No soy nadie especial.

Los ojos rasgados se estrecharon, lo más parecido a un ceño fruncido que el otro le había visto hacer hasta la fecha.

—Lees Toran —intencionadamente o no, la observación de la pelirroja hizo al rubio saltar—. Sabes usar una espada, _tienes técnica_. Una técnica que mi Amo no pudo superar.

—Jamil ya no es tu Amo.

Pero ella no pescó su desesperada carnada. Tercamente, continuó su argumento:

—Shaoran-san te siguió. Kougyoku confió en ti. Ese niño de sonrisa cálida te eligió. Y esa señorita tenía razón sobre ti: luces como un Don Nadie, Alibaba-san... pero tienes algo especial que mueve a todo el mundo a tu alrededor.

Oh Salomon, oficialmente aquella conversación se había salido de sus manos. Alibaba no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios sinceros. Seguro, las bailarinas exóticas lo adulaban porque aquello les daba de comer, pero nadie usualmente decía ese tipo de cosas a _él_ y menos a la cara.

… Bueno, salvo un par de personas que había conocido recientemente. Pero dudaba que sus peculiares nuevos amigos comprendieran en su totalidad el sentido de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que eres libre?

Morgiana tenía que haberse percatado de lo perturbador que era el tema para su acompañante, pues ésta vez Alibaba ni siquiera estaba molestándose en ser sutil con el cambio de sujeto, y decidió apiadarse de él.

—Bueno. Como nunca pensé en nada más que ser una esclava, no estoy segura —respondió ella con honestidad—. Por ahora sería bueno si pudiera encontrar un nuevo Jefe y trabajar… por un salario, por supuesto.

—¿Un nuevo Jefe? —hizo eco de la última sentencia, aliviado por tener algo más en lo cual concentrarse y al mismo tiempo curioso por lo que la joven estaría buscando. Probablemente aceptaría cualquier trabajo que llegara a su puerta—. Bueno, asegurate de encontrar una buena persona como patrón.

La comisura izquierda de los labios femeninos se movieron apenas de forma perceptible. Su amago de una sonrisa.

—Todos los esclavos te agradecen por su libertad.

—¿En serio? —parpadeó, un poco descolocado por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado súbitamente—. Oh, um, ¡eso es genial!

—Bueno, supongo… que yo también —continuó la Fanalis, haciendo caso omiso de su momento de duda—. Eres amable, Alibaba-san. Quería agradecerte por tu bondad. No sólo a ti… a tu amigo… a Shaoran-san y las señoritas que son sus amigas. Con las cadenas de mi corazón y mis pies cortadas, es la primera vez que siento que tengo una razón para vivir. Estoy agradecida de haberlos conocido.

Para demostrar su punto, ella hizo una profunda reverencia. Alibaba apostaba que hasta se habría postrado hasta que su cabeza tocara el suelo, más el joven se apresuró a detenerla.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No hagas eso, Morgiana! ¡No hay necesidad! —le indicó rápidamente para hacerle recuperar su usual postura—. No hay nada que agradecer. Yo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho en mi lugar.

Qué gran mentira.

Cualquier otra persona no se habría detenido a mirar en dirección de Morgiana, no sólo por su estatus anterior sino porque la gente a su alrededor era mezquina y avara. ¿Quién ayudaría a un extraño por nada a cambio? Sobre todo cuando eso le generaba pérdidas en su bolsillo.

—… ¿Por qué tú… usaste tu tesoro así?

—No es _mi_ tesoro —respondió Alibaba de inmediato—. ¿Y no sabes la respuesta ya? Estuviste allí.

—No tenías que comprar ésta mansión y liberar a los esclavos —Morgiana señaló—. No estabas obligado.

—Hice una promesa, Morgiana —dijo éste en un aire solemne que no le sentaba para nada. Tal vez ella no lo conociera, pero ver a Alibaba tan serio se sentía fuera de lugar; sin embargo, ella _entendía_ lo que el joven apenas un par de años mayor intentaba transmitirle—. Puede que la palabra de un Don Nadie no signifique nada… pero era una promesa que quería cumplir, sin importar qué. Pensé que eso es lo que haría él– Lo que harían _ellos,_ si estuvieran aquí.

Y de nuevo se encontró vagando en un mar de preguntas y posibilidades. ¿Dónde estarían ahora? ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo en aquel momento?

—… ¿Crees que algún día volverán? —su acompañante cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Eso espero —suspiró—. Pero, si no es así… ¿Has decidido adónde quieres ir?

Afortunadamente era una pregunta que la pelirroja era capaz de contestar:

—Algún día, volveré a mi tierra natal. Eso es lo que mi salvador quería para mí.

Morgiana seguro que era valiente. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo? _No,_ el rubio concluyó en un latido del corazón. ¿Cómo podría la Fanalis temer de lo que probablemente deseó durante toda su vida? Era simplemente natural que tomase la oportunidad que se le había brindado.

—… Supongo que yo también debería moverme —dijo sin pensar—. Muchas gracias Morgiana, me has ayudado a aclarar algunas cosas. Cuidate mucho, ¿me oyes?

…

A la mañana siguiente, Alibaba empacó sus cosas y se fue de viaje. Antes de su partida hizo dos cosas: 1) Usó el resto de su tesoro como salario para los esclavos liberados, 2) Dejó un mensaje para sus amigos: "Estaré en Balbadd."

Alibaba tenía que moverse y arreglar sus asuntos pendientes en su tierra natal, esa fue su desición. Sólo entonces sería capaz de salir a encontrar a sus amigos y verlos sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

Estaba convencido de que seguían vivos, en alguna parte y que se reunirían de nuevo con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Entrelíneas II**

* * *

Sakura frotó sus ojos con fuerza para terminar de desperezarse.

No recordaba haber ido a la cama, pero no sería la primera vez que caía dormida al azar en alguna parte y necesitaba explicaciones para entender lo que sucedió. Con suerte, Shaoran y Tomoyo sabrían lo que había pasado.

 _«¡Shaoran! ¡Tomoyo!»_ El pensamiento terminó por despertarla, enviando una corriente de energía por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se apresuraron a buscar a sus amigos, sólo para encontrar sus cuerpos inconscientes flanqueando el suyo. Heh, incluso durmiendo parecían estar protegiéndola, ¿acaso ella jamás dejaría de darles problemas? Tal parecía que no. Ambos respiraban pausadamente, fuera de combate tras la agotadora aventura, descansando.

Con la preocupación volando lejos, Sakura aprovechó para apreciar los rostros que había echado de menos.

Shaoran era aquel con cambios más notables y ella ni siquiera estaba refiriéndose a su estado tras semejante paliza, o a las manchas de sangre en sus ropas (los restos de las mismas, para ser honestos). En todo el tiempo sin verse la pubertad hizo algunos estragos en él, sus brazos tenían apenas un poco más de masa muscular de lo que recordaba; sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fueron esas líneas pálidas apenas perceptibles al ver su piel de cerca, cicatrices que antes no estaban ahí.

Tomoyo, omitiendo la presencia de ese terrible cardenal en su rostro, seguía casi igual. Excepto que se veía más menuda de lo que recordaba, quizá porque no estaba tapada de los pies a la cabeza en conservadores prendas como de costumbre (esta era probablemente la primera vez en toda su vida que Sakura veía el torso de Tomoyo descubierto). Lo único realmente diferente en su mejor amiga era que el desierto, aparentemente, había oscurecido su piel apenas lo suficiente para quitarle ese natural efecto cegador de la luz reflejándose en su tono níveo. Era probable que recuperara su color natural en unas semanas.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, Sakura?

La aludida apenas se sobresaltó por el gruñido de su amigo recién despertandose.

—No es nada malo, Shaoran. Sólo estoy feliz —se apresuró a decir—. Perdona por haberte despertado.

—Tonterías —resopló el muchacho—. El Examen de Ingreso me dejó más cansado que todo éste viaje.

—No hay necesidad de hacerse el fuerte cuando estamos los tres solos, ¿sabes? —bostezó Tomoyo—. Y puedes apostar que nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, Sakura-chan.

Sakura no pudo ayudarse a sí misma y los abrazó a ambos.

—¡Mierda! —siseó Li.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó Kinomoto verdaderamente arrepentida, imponiendo distancia entre ambos rápidamente—. Sabía que estabas herido y aún así yo...

—Sakura, por mis ancestros, relájate —resopló el muchacho—. Sé que luzco como mierda en éste momento, pero te aseguro que se ve peor de lo que es. Lo cual es sorprendente, si me preguntas; estoy al tanto de que Morgiana puede partir bloques de cemento solamente con la fuerza de sus dedos del pie.

—Una dama impresionante —silbó Daidouji—. Aún así, eso significa que deberías tener al menos tus costillas rotas como mínimo.

—… Sí —reconoció Li, frunciendo el ceño ante la observación—. Pensé que era extraño al principio poder recibir el ataque de un Fanalis, pero cuando cargué a Tomoyo inconsciente me di cuenta de que no soy el único caso particular aquí.

—Bueno, Alibaba fue golpeado por la cola de un drakon y sobrevivió.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura jadeó—. ¿Exactamente qué estuvieron haciendo mientras estuve fuera de combate?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo usual —Tomoyo dijo en ese tono casual suyo de niña rica que usaba previo a una declaración completamente ridícula para la gente normal—. Meternos en problemas.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Quería tocar el sujeto más tarde pero, ¿honestamente? No hay mejor tiempo que el presente —dijo mientras se sentaba, quejándose una que otra vez en el proceso a causa de sus laceraciones a medio proceso de cerrar—. Escuchen, creo que nuestros cuerpos no son… _nuestros._

Sakura lo miró.

—… No estoy segura de entenderte, Shaoran.

—Quiero decir, ¿no les parece extraña la forma en que llegamos? Fuimos a dormir como cualquier otro día y de repente, ¡zas! —el muchacho hizo un gesto dramático con las manos, del cual rápidamente se arrepintió tan pronto el dolor se hizo visible en su rostro—. Despertamos en otro mundo, sin nadie conocido a nuestro alrededor y en sospechosas circunstancias. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estaba yo en la mansión de Jamil, trabajando ya para él? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba en medio de un viaje? Tomoyo es básicamente la única que tuvo un inicio normal, lo cual no tiene ningún sentido si me preguntas.

—¡Hey! —se quejó esta última, ligeramente divertida—. Pero tienes razón, es extraño. Sin mencionar que la diferencia de tiempo en la que arribamos no tiene ningún patrón visible. Días, semanas, meses. Hmn.

—Además, hubo gente que afirmó conocerme, pero al dirigirse a mí me llamaban por el nombre equivocado —siguió el castaño, su ceño frunciéndose a medida que recordaba—. Dicho esto… lo único que se me ocurre es que estamos ocupando el cuerpo de alguien más.

—Me temo que su teoría no está del todo equivocada pero tampoco es del todo correcta, joven mago —afirmó una cuarta voz.

―¡¿Amón?! —exclamaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

En efecto, el Djinn de la Séptima Mazmorra en sí mismo de repente se encontraba a unos pocos metros frente a ellos, en toda su gigante gloria. Y no, nadie se molestaría en preguntar de dónde salieron esa mesa de café y los bocadillos sobre la misma.

―Es un gusto verlos nuevamente, mis señores —el mencionado hizo una leve pero solemne reverencia.

―… ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sakura cuidadosamente. Lo que, en retrospectiva, debería haber sido su primera pregunta.

―En estos momentos, su Rukh se ha entrecruzado con el mío. El espacio que actualmente ocupamos es mi nuevo hogar… mi Contenedor Metálico.

Tomoyo zumbó.

―Así que… estamos dentro del cuchillo de Alibaba.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja en dirección a su amiga.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Bueno, yo no creo que Amón eligiera el arete —rió ella como si la elección fuese una decisión evidente—. Estabas en lo cierto antes, ¿sabes? Alibaba es perfecto para Amón. No sólo porque se complementarán bien, sino porque además Alibaba usa una espada. Sólo un espadachín puede sacar todo el potencial de Amón.

El chino la observó con recelo. Más que sospechar de ella, era un hábito construido por todas esas veces que Tomoyo había planeado cosas a sus espaldas y Shaoran había temido por su vida.

—… ¿Y cómo exactamente sabes eso?

—¡No tengo idea! —admitió la azabache—. Pero sé de alguien que sí. ¿Amón? —se dirigió al Djinn ésta vez—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Los ojos del anciano se ablandaron un poco.

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—Gracias —sonrió ella—. Espero no le parezca grosero pero, ¿nos conocemos de antes?

El Djinn negó con la cabeza.

―Me gustaría decir que sí, señorita, pero me temo que la respuesta correcta no. No nos conocemos… en esta vida, al menos.

―¿En esta vida? —repitió Sakura.

―Conozco quiénes fueron, me reuní con ustedes en sus vidas pasadas ―aclaró ente mágico―. Pero, precisamente por eso, no sé quiénes son ustedes _ahora._ Ustedes no son los mismos camaradas perdidos de ese otro mundo.

―Pero todavía podemos ser amigos… ¿cierto? —preguntó la castaña rápidamente, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes—. Quiero decir, sé que no nos conocemos, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga Amón. ¡Si eso está bien contigo, claro!

Era tan ella, pensaron los otros dos humanos. Sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

―Hay cosas que la muerte no puede cambiar ―el viejo Djinn sonrió―. Esa es una de ellas, mi señora.

―Sakura está bien ―ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco vacilante―. No somos las mismas personas, después de todo.

Lo estaban manejando muy bien, en opinión personal del ente ancestral.

Por otro lado, ellos habían lidiado con _Eriol Hiragizawa._ Reencarnaciones, problemas de identidad y los líos sin resolver de la vida pasada de alguien no eran exactamente nuevos para el grupo. Desplazar el shock y tratar de absorber todo el conocimiento a su disposición como una esponja ya eran parte de sus instintos de preservación.

―¿Qué es lo que puedes decirnos sobre esas personas, Amón?

Shaoran deliberadamente ignoró el puchero de Sakura. Lo sentía por ella, pero realmente no tenían tiempo que perder en una fiesta de té y charla agradable.

―Solamente puedo guiarlos a descubrir un lado sus Trimutani, el resto lo descubrirán por ustedes mismos a lo largo de su viaje, así lo ha decidido el Gran Guardián.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que poner las cosas de la forma más críptica posible? El castaño gruñó en su mente. Como odiaba ser el pequeño peón en grandes maquinaciones conspirativas.

―Ese es Ugo, supongo —dijo en un intento de sonsacar más información.

―Así es —pero eso fue todo lo que obtuvo.

Percibiendo la irritación emanando de su amigo, Tomoyo sintió como su sagrado deber sacar esta conversación adelante:

―Por lo tanto, Amón. Estamos al tanto de que no puedes darnos todos los detalles, lo comprendemos pero, ¿podrías hablarnos de ese lado de nosotros que conoces? Por favor.

Y probando que se atraen más moscas con miel que con vinagre, el anciano acarició su barba, pensativo, antes de asentir.

—En otra vida, ustedes fueron Reyes.

—Supongo que fueron títulos figurativos, ¿no? —cuestionó Sakura, tratando en vano de restarles importancia cuando ya estaban metidos en éste embrollo.

—No, en realidad fueron gobernantes de sus propias tierras y gente, pero tengo prohibido comentar al respecto. En cualquier caso, no me refiero exactamente a un monarca cuando digo "Rey", es más…

—¿Como Alibaba? —sugirió la azabache.

—Precisamente —confirmó el Djinn—. No obstante, ustedes fueron escogidos por el último Magi de ese otro mundo...

—¿Por qué nosotros? —aquella era la pregunta del millón de dólares.

—Era su destino —Amón dijo con simpleza—. Todos mis camaradas fueron valientes, leales y los más involucrados en la causa, pero hubo nueve que fueron considerados sobre todos ellos… —hizo una pausa, como si no estuviese seguro de continuar. Al final lo hizo—. Ustedes tres fueron elegidos por el último Magi, el Gran Guardián, para guiarlos en los acontecimientos que están por venir. Así se convirtieron en los últimos Reyes de nuestro mundo.

—Sin presiones —resopló Shaoran.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás? —inquirió Sakura con preocupación—. ¿Qué sucedió con tus otros camaradas, Amón?

—Ellos están bien. Al igual que yo, aceptaron la tarea que el Gran Guardián tenía para nosotros, no se preocupen por eso —le aseguró con una sonrisa. Pero Kinomoto no se dejó engañar, pues esta no alcanzaba sus ojos. Fueran verdaderas o no sus palabras, Amón estaba triste—. Nuestro rol era esperar hasta que los humanos nos encontraran de nuevo.

—¿Los huma–?

—Ustedes han estado durmiendo y despertando desde el nacimiento de éste mundo —continuó antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar su pregunta—. A veces son décadas de diferencia. A veces cada centuria, o dos. Nunca al mismo tiempo… hasta ahora, eso significa que es el momento —sus palabras eran una afirmación—. Cuando ese chico conquistó el Calabozo de Baal, el final comenzó. Y ahora que ustedes han elegido un Campeón, los demás deberán aparecer pronto.

Sobra decir que ninguno estaba aliviado.

Como era de esperarse, no hubo mucho que pudieran asimilar, pero las palabras de Amón dejaron una sensación ominosa en sus corazones.

—… ¿Por lo que todavía tenemos que reunirnos con seis personas más? —Tomoyo se atrevió a preguntar.

Amón le ofreció una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora.

—No teman, mis señores, en vuestros destinos está escrito el cruce de sus caminos. Cuando sea el momento, todos se reunirán.

Shaoran gruñó en anticipación.

—¿Por qué presiento que Clow va a ser un santo al lado del tal Solomon?

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé. ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? Mi laptop murió y con ella mis archivos y tuve que pasar meses en éste jaleo para que me la revivieran y me hicieran un backup de todo lo que tenía. En el tiempo que les tomaba revivir, mi mamá me prestó una computadora y de ahí fue donde estuve subiendo nuevos fics. Ahora finalmente tengo mi computadora de nuevo, pero en el formateo perdí el paquete de Office, el paquete de Adobe y mi antivirus. So, estoy trabajando desde el Libre Office y me descargué AVG Free en lo que el técnico de siempre regresa de Colombia para terminar de arreglar este desastre.**

 **En fin, he aquí un pequeño especial. La primera parte es básicamente los finales de Alibaba y Morgiana del Arco de Amón. La segunda parte son los últimos momentos del trío Cardcaptor antes de que fueran arrojados aleatoriamente por ahí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el comienzo del primer mini arco. ~  
**


End file.
